A NEW LOVE DESERVED
by Linda4HIM59
Summary: A modern times story. A journal tells of true love in the past, but does it hold clues to the future? Mother Nature thought that Sully and Michaela's love was so perfect, she decided to allow it to happen again for a couple in another generation.
1. Michaela's Story

()

**A New Love Deserved**

_By Linda Ellen (Linda4him59)_

_January 2010_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman (but those people aren't using them anyway!)_

**CHAPTER ONE**

She wiped another tear from her face and averted her eyes from the oncoming bright lights as the rain continued to fall into the night.

The windshield wipers kept a steady beat as Michaela Quinn-Lewis drove on; stubbornly determined to make it to her destination before another day dawned. _No, I'm just Michaela Quinn again_, she reminded herself. Now she would be a single mother to Matthew, Colleen and Brian.

Glancing to her right and stretching up to check the backseat in the rearview mirror, Michaela was relieved that the children were still asleep. She was exhausted, her neck and back hurt from the hours of driving and her eyes from crying, but she didn't want to have to find a place to stop and drag the kids out into the rain. Truth be told, she was glad for a little peace and quiet to just drive and think. Having already crossed into Colorado, she estimated she only had two to three hours more driving and they would be there.

_What an emotional, stressful journey this has been_, she reflected ruefully. Traveling on I-90, the children's tears over leaving Boston to move to Colorado and arguments between the three lasted clear across Massachusetts, then settled into bickering across New York. Snipping and insults continued across the tip of Pennsylvania and then dissolved into complaining across the top of Ohio. By the time they crossed the line into Indiana, Michaela had had enough and stopped at the first motel she could find.

After a fitful night's sleep for all of them, they arose to the unwelcome sight of thick dark rain clouds, which now seemed to be stalking them across the country. Tired of their CD's and DVD's, the morning had brightened a little after Michaela found several good radio stations the kids could sing along with and interesting sites through upper Illinois to keep their attention, but things degenerated again as the day wore on and tempers shortened.

Stopping at a McDonald's for a late lunch didn't help, with an obviously new counter girl getting all their orders wrong – Brian hates mustard, Colleen hates onions, Matthew hates cheese, the burgers were "cold", the fries too "salty", the cokes "too strong" - the complaints seemed endless. Then the sky dumped water on them just as they were running to the car, so they spent the next hour trying to dry off until finally Michaela stopped beneath an overpass and retrieved dry clothes from their bags in the cargo area of their '08 Escalade. They settled down a little after that and traveling on I-80 through the middle of Iowa would have been almost pleasant if not for the incessant rain.

Somewhere in Nebraska they stopped for a late supper in a tiny roadside diner where the food was good and the atmosphere quite homey. After about ninety minutes they were all in better spirits. Michaela smiled now as she remembered that as they rose to leave, their waitress, a sweet older lady, insisted on praying for their safety and eventual happiness on their momentous journey and new life in Colorado.

"May God grant all of you safety, peace, happiness, and new friends..._and new love_, in the Name of Jesus Christ I pray, Amen," she had concluded with a knowing smile. Michaela had felt a pleasant warmth come over her as she listened to the woman's prayer. "Amen," they had all echoed.

_New love._ Michaela now shook her head sadly. She didn't think she'd ever find real love with a man. Maybe she didn't deserve it. But somehow the woman's prayer had touched her profoundly. Was love _really_ in her future? Romantic love? The kind you read about in books and see in the movies? Or was it better to just resign herself to the way things were, living her life as a single mother, and not spend time looking for something she may never find?

David. Dr. David Lewis, her husband of seven years. How could she have been so wrong about him? She'd tried hard to make it work, but had realized not long after their marriage that all of her friends, family – and even _his_ family – had been right. He hadn't loved her or wanted to be married at all. He was such a liar and what people used to call a "cad." He'd thought marrying her would speed his assent up the career ladder and that she was going to inherit a lot of money from her father. When he found out that Josef Quinn consistently gave the bulk of his money to charities, only keeping enough to ensure that the family was comfortable, he allowed the pretense to slip and only played the dutiful husband in front of others.

Then when her best friend Charlotte had died from Staph infection in the hospital shortly after giving birth to her third child and begged Michaela to take and raise her children, things with David took a total nosedive.

Michaela cringed as she remembered some of the fights they'd had about the children. How cold he was toward them, not wanting to be a father figure or really to have anything to do with them at all. After six years as their guardian and now truly feeling like a mother to them, it angered her to remember David's hurtful words over the years.

As she drove along the well-lit highway in the rain, her thoughts drifted back to that last confrontation with her now soon-to-be ex-husband.

"I told you when you first took them in that I wanted no part of it!" David had shouted despite her attempts to get him to keep his voice down so the children wouldn't hear. "You knew I never wanted kids _anyway_, much less _somebody else's_!"

"But David, they're such good kids," Michaela had argued, "Charlotte did such a great job with them and we've had Brian since he was a baby – I'm the only mother he's ever known and you're the only fath-" "Don't say it!" David swiftly interrupted. "I'm not _now_, nor will I EVER be, a father to those kids!"

"How can you _say_ things like that!" Michaela hissed at him. "What kind of man ARE you that you would continue to hurt innocent children like this?" The argument had gone downhill from there, words and hurt feelings flying in all directions.

"I'll tell you what, Michaela," David had finally growled, "I've had it! I want out. I've been meaning to tell you this for awhile now, but...I've found someone else."

Michaela just stared at him. Numb. Truly she wasn't surprised, she'd suspected his infidelity for years since he hardly ever graced her with his presence in their bed; he'd just never come out and admitted it before.

"I want a divorce," David continued coldly. "I'm leaving. Tonight."

"It's that trollop, that unit secretary at the hospital, isn't it?" Michaela sneered.

"Don't call her that! At least she knows how to make a man happy!" he had shot back at her. "Lisa's a lot more woman than you'll ever be!"

Coming back to the present, Michaela shook her head to clear her thoughts of the awful memory. Squaring her shoulders and wiping a weary hand over her face and eyes, she reached beside her for the thermos of coffee she'd filled at the last rest stop and downed the remaining ounces of still-warm liquid.

Determinedly turning her thoughts to a different subject, she went over in her mind the details of the new life she and the children were entering.

_A small medical clinic in rural Colorado_. She smiled as she remembered her mother and sisters' shock after she had told them her plans. "Why so far away?" her mother had whined. "You've never lived anywhere but the east coast, Michaela. What if you hate it out west? Can't you just find employment here? You know you and the children can always live here until..."

"Mom..." Michaela had begun wearily.

"Mother..." Her sister Rebecca had interrupted, placing a supportive arm around Michaela, for which the latter was immensely grateful. Rebecca had always been the one Michaela could go to, the one who understood her and never judged her unfairly. The one who knew every detail of the farce of a marriage she and David had maintained. "I'm sure Michaela has put a lot of thought into this decision, and I understand why she wants to get away and start her life over."

_Yes, I __**had**__ to get away from there...from Boston...from all of the memories and mutual acquaintances from my "life" with David. _Out from under his thumb where she could breathe again, where she could begin the arduous task of rebuilding her shattered self-confidence and her shredded self-esteem.

_I'm so glad I took the initiative to keep my Massachusetts State medical licenses current, although David did everything he could to talk me out of it, _Michaela thought with a smirk. Glad, too, that Colorado's Medical Board was very helpful in assisting her to obtain licenses for their state._ How could I have let him brainwash me into giving up practicing medicine? After all the years of study, the sacrifices, the medical school tuition!_

As she drove on in the rain, she once again steered her mind away from David, instead focusing on trying to remember the details of her soon to be office/home that a Ms. Dorothy Jennings had given her in a series of cross country phone calls and emails.

"We are very fortunate to have an office and home all ready for you – even furnished – as our last doctor passed away leaving no relatives," Ms. Jennings had informed her. "It's about twenty miles south of Colorado Springs. The building faces the road with the front two rooms being the office space. Then behind those rooms are a large kitchen/living area with two bedrooms and a bath upstairs. It's owned and maintained by Mr. Sully, as it is located on land his family designated for the purpose decades ago," Dorothy continued, sounding very much the newspaper reporter she claimed to be.

_Mr. Sully. _Michaela tried to picture this man, soon to be her pseudo landlord, although Ms. Jennings assured her she wouldn't be required to pay rent for the building, she'll only need to pay for her own Internet & Satellite TV service. (This was an absolute must for she had promised the children that they weren't descending into the dark ages!)

Ms. Jennings went on to explain that the office serves a small rural community unofficially known as "Sully's Junction," consisting of two dozen or so mobile homes, a small café (run by a Grace Smith), Bray's Grocery & Hardware/post office (run by a Mr. Loren Bray and his assistant, Horace Bing), a barber shop/beauty salon (run by Jake & Teresa Slicker, with Ms. Jennings using a room at the back for her Colorado Springs Rural Gazette), a small gas/service station (run by Robert E.-Grace's husband, who also performs occasional blacksmithing and odd jobs), and finally a small non-denominational church (pastored by Rev. Timothy Johnson).

The newspaper woman shared with her that Mr. Sully's family had owned hundreds of acres of the surrounding land at one time, operating the M & S Ranch, but hard times and progress had caused the Sully holdings to dwindle in size until now the original homestead on about thirty acres are all that is left. Mr. Sully runs a small cattle/horse operation and is apparently a divorce' raising a nine year old daughter alone. _I wonder what kind of man this Mr. Sully is... I wonder if he resents having to raise his daughter..._

Michaela came out of her reverie with a start as she read that the exit for Colorado Springs was coming up in two miles.

She reached into her purse and withdrew the sheet of paper with the address of the clinic, wishing the rain would let up and give her a break. She had made better time than she thought she would, realizing she would be pulling up to her destination around 3 a.m., while it was still dark.

Following her Google Maps instructions, she turned right after taking the exit, then a Parkway and two roads till the fork for Hanover.

"18800 Hanover Road, at the junction with Mine Road. She said the house is on the right, past the junction," Michaela murmured, slowing way down.

"Hmmm, what...?" fourteen-year-old Matthew asked, stretching and rubbing his eyes as he tried to come awake.

"We're almost there," Michaela informed her oldest, glancing quickly at the backseat before resuming her perusal of houses, street signs, and wide-open spaces.

"Help me look for 'Mine Road', it will be on the left," Michaela instructed, glad to have an extra pair of eyes to spot for her.

After a few miles, Matthew sat forward straining his eyes in the wet darkness. "There! There it is, 'Mine Road.'"

"Alright, then the clinic will be just there on the right," she said, slowing to a crawl. "Yes, there it is, thank God! We're finally here!" Michaela exclaimed gratefully.

As she turned the Escalade into the parking spaces in front of the clinic, her headlights illuminated a weathered sign above the door that read, "Medical Clinic—Dr. Ezra Jones." Michaela pulled the vehicle to a stop, turned the key off, and sat back with a sigh of exhaustion and a quick prayer of thanks that they'd made it safely.

Taking a deep shaky breath, she asked, "Will you wake Brian and Colleen while I see about getting the door open? There's supposed to be a key over the door. Oh, and please hand me the flashlight under your seat."

"Sure, Mom," Matthew replied tiredly, handing her the light, then turning to his sister and brother as Michaela got out of the vehicle and ran through the rain to the porch, praying the key would be there as promised.


	2. Sully's Story

**CHAPTER TWO**

Byron Sully pulled two root beers out of his refrigerator and handed one to his Cheyenne brother with a friendly clap on the back.

"It's good to see ya again, C.D.," Sully told him with a grin. The Indian laughed as he accepted the bottle.

"C.D. I'm still not sure I like that moniker," he quipped in return, leaning down to scratch an overly friendly malamute behind the ears. "Hey Wolf, ol' boy, how ya' doing?"

Sully chuckled at his pet's enthusiastic response and watched with amusement as he flipped upside down on Cloud Dancing's feet in an attempt to keep him captive for more attention.

"Ok, Larry then."

"_That_ is a _little_ better."

"So how's everything in Montana these days?" Sully asked, motioning with his head toward the seating area in the large open family room.

"About the same, never a dull moment," replied his friend as they strolled together to the other room. "A few days ago we hosted a contingent of Federal officials as they made an historic visit to the reservation."

"That right? Like who?"

"A US Senator, a couple of high level cabinet members, and the Governor of Montana."

"What was that all about?" Sully wondered. _More grandstanding by the government no doubt._

"They came to honor Native American veterans of the Northern Cheyenne nation," his friend responded. "Judas and Antoine Threefingers, Darren Limberhand and Joe Walksalong Sr. were honored for their bravery."

"I remember Judas and Antoine, but did I ever meet Darren or Joe?"

"Possibly not, they've been in the Army for many years and may not have been home on leave when you were there," he responded, taking a drink of his root beer.

"Before that we had a reservation-wide clean up to get ready for their visit. You can imagine how much work THAT was!"

Sully grinned in total understanding.

"Other than that," Cloud Dancing continued, "President Spang's about run me ragged with this 2010 Census thing. Snowbird stayed behind this time, by the way, in case there is an emergency meeting of the council."

"Council President Leroy Spang runnin' you ragged, huh? So what's new?" Sully observed with a knowing grin.

"Indeed," Cloud Dancing chuckled. "But I guess I can't complain. There are many in the tribe who would love to have the privilege of saying they are the number one assistant to the Council President."

"Is Ellen... sorry... _Snowbird_, still runnin' the gift shop?"

"Yes, and doing quite well, actually. There has been a resurgence of interest among the younger tribe members in producing handmade arts and crafts, so she's been quite busy with the new items."

"That's great," Sully replied as the two friends made themselves more comfortable in chairs in front of the fire, Wolf settling down between them with a sigh.

"The restoration work on the homestead is coming along quite well I see," Cloud Dancing commented as he glanced around the room, noticing the beautiful natural exposed wood of the walls, the fresh white chinking, the newly uncovered stones of the fireplaces, and the open spaciousness as the large room flowed into the kitchen area.

"Thanks. I'm real excited about some of the discoveries I've made as I've taken down walls and stripped wallpaper," Sully replied, glancing around as well.

"Last week I even found an old journal. It belonged to the wife of my ancestor that built this place," Sully continued, leaning forward in his chair, the bottle dangling from one hand as he ran his fingers through Wolf's fur with the other.

"I'll say one thing for ol' Byron," Sully continued, "He was one darn good carpenter. He built this place to last, and it sure has."

"Yes, indeed," Cloud Dancing agreed, "Craftsmanship like this is almost a thing of the past in this twenty first century of ours."

Sully shook his head in agreement and took a swig of his root beer.

"That journal's provin' to be pretty interesting so far."

"That so?"

"Yeah, the journal starts not long after she came here..."

"Came here?"

"Yeah, she was from Boston. Her name was _Michaela_ Quinn, MICHAELA, like 'Michael' with an A. Unusual, huh?" he added. His brother nodded, intrigued. "And she was a doctor– a _female doctor_ from Boston, no less – in the 1860's."

"You didn't know this about your family history before?"

"Nope," Sully shook his head, taking a sip from his bottle. "Oh, I knew that this Byron, my, uh, great, great, great grandfather, was who built the house and I knew his wife's name started with an "M" because of the ranch's name – M & S Ranch – but somehow her name was just kinda forgotten over the years. I never heard my mom or dad mention it. Well anyway, this Michaela, she tells how she met Byron and how they got together. Although she calls him 'Sully' – seems he hated the name '_Byron'_ as much as I do!" he added, grinning knowingly.

Thinking about events mentioned in the journal, he suddenly chuckled.

"Something funny?"

"Yeah, well, seems they had quite a few adventures before they actually got together and married. Things like getting caught in the rain and spending the night together alone in a lean to – whew! Must have been almost scandalous back then, and it seems she was even captured by renegade Indians and he had to rescue her."

"Hmm."

"She said in several entries that he built practically this _whole place by hand_ – on his own in one year while they were engaged. Only got help with the real big stuff like the roof trusses and fireplace stones. Also, he built most of their furniture by hand. And you know what? Remember that bed frame that Abby hated? The one that used to be in the master bedroom?" The Indian nodded.

"Well, he built _that_ too. Carved it for her wedding present. Seems he could carve just about anything outta wood – realistic animals, trains, dollhouses, jewelry boxes. Michaela wrote that she was always trying to get him to sell some of his carvings, but he wasn't interested."

"Sounds like the ability to work with wood is a Sully trait passed down from this ancestor."

"Yeah, I kind of knew that already because my dad taught me and he said his dad taught him. Same as the now obsolete skill of throwing a tomahawk – passed down to the men in the family through the generations starting with this first Sully. Seems he was an absolute expert with it."

Remembering an entry in the journal, he laughed, "Oh yeah! Michaela wrote that the first time she met him was in a mercantile when he threw his tomahawk across the room and split a sign clean in two, less than a foot from where she was standing. 'Bout scared her half to death! It's been kind of fun to read details about his life first hand."

Sully glanced over at his friend and found him watching him with an odd expression.

"What?"

"You mentioned Abby..."

"Yeah...so?"

"Well, you haven't mentioned her for a long time. Have you heard from her at all?"

Sully scowled and took another swig of his drink.

"Nope, and don't look to either."

Before his brother could comment, he went on, "She made her choice, Cloud Dancin', years ago. She chose _him_ and chose to abandon her daughter in the process. Best day of my life was when the divorce was final." His eyes flashed fire as he thought of his unfaithful ex-wife and all the pain she put him through. "Hannah don't remember her at all, she never asks about her, and it would be better all around if she just stays gone. Too much water's gone under the bridge."

"We all tried to warn you..." his friend reminded him gently.

"Yeah, how well I know. It shoulda clued me in when _her own father _warned me she was no good, but _I _knew better. Yeah, right!" he grunted sarcastically.

Sully's thoughts went back to that conversation so long ago when he had gone to Loren Bray and asked for his daughter's hand in marriage, having fallen under Abigail's spell after meeting her in Loren's store one rainy day. She had been four years younger than Sully, so they hadn't gone to school together or run in the same circles.

He never forgot what Loren had said when he had approached him that day.

"Sully," the older man had begun, "you're a fine upstanding young man, so I'm gonna talk to you straight. Now this will probably sound strange coming from her father but – that girl's _no good_. She's been trouble since she was born, like a bad seed or something. She lies, steals, cheats, and who knows what else. I'm just telling you for your own good, don't marry her. She'll do you wrong. She'll break your heart. _I know it_."

Sully, of course, had disagreed with him, arguing that he loved her and was sure that his love would be enough to make her want to settle down. Man oh man, he couldn't have been more wrong.

Cloud Dancing perused his friend's scowling face and wisely changed the subject.

"Speaking of Hannah, how is our daughter doing?" This, of course, referring to the Cheyenne tradition about brothers and their children.

Immediately Sully's whole expression changed into one of joy and pride as he thought of his sweet beautiful daughter, the apple of his eye.

"She's great. She was top of her class again this year. She's such a good girl, Cloud Dancing. I don't know what I did to deserve her. Can't imagine my life without her! She's even been helping me out with the riding customers. She's great with the horses. Got a natural talent for it."

"So the riding business has taken off then?"

"Yeah, I've had a whole lot of customers lately, thanks to that new website a friend of mine insisted on making for me," he added with a twinkle in his eye.

"You're welcome," the Indian responded with a nod and a grin. The chinked their bottles together.

"It's about time I stepped into the twenty-first century, huh?"

"Indeed, my brother. Has Hannah learned any more Cheyenne words?" her Cheyenne father asked with smile as he took a swig of his root beer.

"Yep. Wait'll you hear." Both men grinned as thoughts of their mutual daughter came to mind.

"The only thing...well...I think she's becoming too much of a tomboy, but there don't seem to be much I can do about it. What she needs is a woman's influence right now. She's growin' up and she needs to know those, well, _woman_ things that I can't teach her."

"You need to find a good woman and get married again, Sully," the wise Indian responded. "Hannah needs a good mother. All little girls do."

"Yeah, well...I ain't found her yet. To tell you the truth, I don't know if she even _exists_," Sully groused. "Besides, everything that happened with Abby left me with a really bad attitude toward marriage."

Sully saw a flicker of something in his friend's eyes. "Why? You ain't had no more of those dreams, have you?" He asked, only partly teasing.

"As a matter of fact...I have," the Indian replied in all seriousness. "That is one of the reasons I decided to come to see you earlier than usual this year. I've had the same dream four nights in a row."

"Yeah...?" Sully prompted, feeling the hair tickle at the back of his neck, knowing his brother's dreams always came true.

"In my dream, you are in a field, shirtless, striding with purpose toward a woman. She is beautiful, with long flowing brown hair. She is walking toward you, wearing white. When you meet, you embrace and hold each other tightly as if you never want to let go. Then the scene changes and you are rolling in the grass with her, kissing, looking very much in love. It is then that I always wake up."

Sully shook his head almost sadly. "Well, I'm afraid there ain't any women like that around here."

Cloud Dancing nodded thoughtfully, wondering if he should say more on this subject, but deciding against it.

"In regard to this problem with Hannah, what about some of the women in the community helping out?"

"Oh, they do help some, like Teresa over at the salon, Grace, or Dorothy, but they're all so busy. She needs somebody she can spend time with on a regular basis. Aw heck, I don't know. Maybe it ain't that important..."

"Yes it is important, and I'm sure that God will provide just the right one in His own time."

"God, huh? Shouldn't you say something like, the _Spirits_?" Sully teased with a grin.

The Indian grinned back. "As you say."

For the next several hours the two friends continued to bring each other up to date with their lives, talking in comfortable companionship.

Later, Sully yawned and glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall, noting it was a little past 3 a.m. Just then, a flash of light caught his eye through the kitchen window.

"Hey, what was that?" he said, getting to his feet and walking in that direction, Cloud Dancing following.

"What is it Sully?"

"I saw a flash of light comin' from the clinic," Sully answered. Reaching the window, they stood watching. Then they both saw it.

"There. Looks like someone's in there lookin' around with a flashlight!" Sully reacted.

"The building is unoccupied, is it not? Who would be in there this time of night?"

"I don't know, but this week I was over there doing some work and noticed the back door looked like someone had tried to jimmy it. The electric's off. I turned the main breaker off today while I was working, but I didn't get finished. Was gonna finish up today, because Dorothy told me there's a new doctor coming to replace old Doc Jones – a Dr. Michael something or other. He ain't supposed to get here for another couple of days though, and I think he's bringin' his kids, something about a nasty divorce."

"Perhaps we'd better..."

"Yeah. Come on, let's go over there. You back me up in case it's somebody bent on stealing or wrecking the place," Sully murmured, motioning for wolf to stay.

With that the men donned their coats and went out in the rain, making their way down the drive toward the dark and supposedly empty clinic as flashlight beams continued to show through the windows.


	3. They meet

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Ow!" Matthew exclaimed for the third time as he again bumped his shin on a piece of furniture.

"Matthew, everyone, just stand still while I try to figure out why the lights won't come on," Michaela instructed her children, shining the flashlight along the walls and doorways as she wondered what to do next. Perhaps go back and sit in the Escalade?

"Mama, it's so dark in here...I'm scared," six year old Brian said softly, scooting close to her and searching for her hand in the dark.

Michaela looked around with the flashlight and spotting the doorway to the living quarters, she took his hand and led them all into the other room. Finding a couch, she had Brian and Colleen sit there while she continued her search for the lights.

"I'm beginning to wish we had just stopped for the night and gotten here tomorrow as planned. It appears that the electricity is turned off."

"Oh great! Just great!" Matthew grumbled, feeling his way to a chair in the living area and flopping down in it.

"Well, it'll be alright. It will be light in a couple of hours, then we'll find Ms. Jennings and have her turn..." she paused as she distinctly heard the squeak of metal against metal directly outside of where she was standing. A jolt of fear shot through her. Here she was, a woman on her own with three children, in an unfamiliar place...but then suddenly the mother bear within her began to rise and she looked around for something with which to defend herself and the kids.

Spying the stove in the kitchen area with a skillet lying on top, she swiftly grabbed it, whispering to the children to stay put and not make a sound. Matthew, however, just beginning to feel the stirrings of being the 'man of the house', quickly got up and followed his mother as she made her way to the back door, although he didn't have a clue what to do next. Colleen and Brian held on to each other in sheer terror.

Just then they all saw through the glass in the door the shadow of a man moving slowly outside in the rain. Michaela was trembling with fear, but held on to her nerves and pushed Matthew to her right, flattening them both against the wall by the door.

Suddenly, several things happened in rapid succession. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed directly over the house, the back door swung open, the lights in the house magically snapped on, and Michaela screamed and tried to swing the skillet down on the head of the intruder while his hand instantly reached up out of reflex and caught her wrist over their heads, effectively bringing them nose to nose and eye to eye.

Sully and Michaela stood there transfixed, she looking up, he looking down, into each other's eyes, as time seemed to stop.

Neither noticed the rain dripping off his hair and face or her quick breaths as she tried to calm her nerves. All that existed for either of them in that moment was each other, in this – their first meeting.

Unbeknownst to both was something inexplicable and invisible happening inside them. Blue eyes reached inside and magically fastened something unbreakable around Michaela's heart as brown/green eyes did the same inside of Sully's. Their souls instantly recognized they had found their other half and with each millisecond, a union was forming as if Superglue had been poured on, rapidly hardening into a bond that would never break.

Hardly able to put together coherent thoughts, Sully's mind managed to register that he was looking into the face of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen – with the most beautiful and unusual eyes he ever saw. They seemed to be two different colors. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him! His body tingled from her nearness as his hand held her arm firmly aloft.

Michaela stood rooted in place, not even noticing how tightly the man was gripping her wrist, only registering that she was looking up into the most beautiful and mesmerizing blue eyes she had ever seen. Her whole body was acutely aware of his nearness, her wrist tingling where it was grasped by his hand. Hazily she noticed his incredibly handsome tanned face with its chiseled features and his hair, a little longer than she normally liked on a man she thought was perfect on him, though she couldn't tell it's exact color since it was wet with rain.

Suddenly the spell was broken by the abrupt sound of a throat being cleared.

Sully let her wrist go and stepped back, turning his head in the direction of the sound as Michaela stepped back and turned that way also, managing to choke out to them both, "Who are you? What do you want?"

Cloud Dancing stood under the awning, an odd smile gracing his face as he took in what had just happened between his brother and the woman, glancing back and forth between the two.

Sully raised a hand to his hair and moved back further to allow Cloud Dancing room to step inside, and then he closed the door before turning to face the room as the children ran to their mother's side and clustered around her.

The storm continued outside while inside the awkward silence was deafening, so Cloud Dancing cleared his throat again and softly suggested, "Perhaps introductions are in order...?"

When no one volunteered to go first, he continued, "My name is Larry Clouddancing. This is my friend and owner of this building, Byron Sully. And you are...?"

Michaela blushed and closed her eyes in shame at her lack of manners, wondering if her exhaustion was the only cause, her wrist still tingling from Sully's touch.

"I'm glad to hear that. You two had me very frightened there for a moment." Suddenly realizing she still held the skillet, she quickly set it down on a nearby table, wiped her hands on her pants, and stuck her hand out to first Cloud Dancing, and then to Sully.

"I'm Dr. Michaela Quinn and these are my children, Matthew, Colleen, and Brian. I've come to fill the position left by the late Dr. Jones."

She took a breath to continue, but stopped as she saw the expression on each of the men's faces. Their mouths were open as if in shock, then they glanced at each other before Sully managed to rasp, "What was your name again?"

"Quinn. Dr. Michaela Quinn," she answered. "Why...why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're serious...aren't you?"

"Yes, of course. Why?" Michaela replied, beginning to be concerned about this odd reaction to her name. Perhaps he didn't approve of women doctors, she knew there were still some men who felt that way.

Sully glanced at Cloud Dancing and they seemed to come to a silent understanding and agreement.

"It's nothin', just thought the new doc was a man, that's all," he replied, mentally upbraiding himself for his lack of control and trying to take stock of the situation.

"You weren't supposed to arrive for another day or two," he continued, glancing at the children and trying to give them a smile of reassurance.

"Yes, I apologize about that. I was just so determined to get here and start my new life away from Boston..." she hesitated, not wanting to give strangers too much information. "I guess I was just being foolish, pushing through like that over... all those... miles," she finished haltingly, noticing the strange looks passing between the two men. _What is that all about?_

"I was fixin' a few things around here and had the main breaker off," Sully managed to explain, trying to stop himself from staring at her.

"Oh...is it safe in here then...?"

"What? Oh yeah, yeah it's safe. I'll finish up later, there's not much to do..."

"Ah, alright then."

"Well, you must all be very tired from your long trip," Cloud Dancing offered, glancing significantly at Sully.

"Yeah!" Sully immediately reacted, "Um, yeah, you could go on upstairs and get some sleep if you want. The ladies were here this week and made sure the beds had fresh linens and... things..."

"That sounds lovely, thank you very much," Michaela sighed gratefully, turning toward the stairs and gently guiding Colleen and Brian ahead of her with Matthew following.

"Yeah, well, uh, you all just go on up and, um, we'll lock up down here and make sure everything's secure."

Michaela nodded tiredly, the stress of the last two days and the rush of adrenaline from the previous few minutes taking its toll on her body. She could hardly put one foot in front of the other.

"Then we'll see you later on, I guess," Sully finished awkwardly as he watched the four of them make their way up the stairs.

"Thank you, Mr. Sully," Michaela politely answered, glancing over at the men. "And yes, we'll see you later."

OOOOOO

Michaela finished tucking Brian in one of the twin beds in an upstairs bedroom, Colleen was settling down in the other.

"This bed sure is hard, Mama, not like my bed at home...I mean back in Boston," Brian finished softly, gazing up at his mother as she sat down next to him and smoothed his hair back from his forehead.

"Well, we'll see what we can do about getting you another mattress if it continues to bother you. And I know...it'll take time to stop thinking of Boston as home. But you'll see. Sooner than you think, you'll be thinking of this place as 'home' and Boston as just 'Boston.' Now you try and go to sleep young man and when we wake up again, we'll explore our new home." Michaela smiled at the boy and leaned down, placing a kiss on his cheek. Standing, she then bent down to kiss Colleen's forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart."

"You mean 'good morning' don't you?" she asked with a small smile.

Michaela laughed, "Yes, I guess you're right."

With that she walked from the room, turned off the light and closed the door behind her. Stepping past the door to the bathroom, she knocked on Matthew's door before opening it and sticking her head inside.

"Everything alright, Matthew?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine." He replied as he removed his shoes and climbed wearily into the bed. "Man, you almost whacked that Mr. Sully good with that skillet," he grinned, teasing her.

"Hmm, yes. I'm glad he has such quick reflexes," she responded, unconsciously rubbing her wrist where his hand had been.

"Mom, why did you stand there just looking up at him so long?"

Michaela felt herself redden and put her hand up to her chest in an attempt to calm her racing heart. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Matthew. I was just surprised, that's all. Now, try and get some sleep and we'll take stock of things when we're rested. Good night."

"Ok, Mom. G'night," the boy said with a tiny smirk. He astutely figured his mother was interested in 'Mr. Sully'.

Michaela exited the room, pulling the door shut and making her way downstairs again. She saw immediately that, true to their word, the men had indeed locked up and left the house. Gazing over at the back door, she let her mind replay the incredibly electric meeting between her and her 'landlord'.

_I've never felt anything like that in my life! It felt like he had some sort of magnetic pull on me. Oh my, what an incredibly handsome man. But he's divorced...I wonder what lurks beneath the surface. Why would his wife have left a man like him unless he has some undesirable quality?_

Making her way to the couch in the living area, she stretched out and tried to settle down for a few hours of sleep in this, her new home. Her dreams, however, were filled with magnetic blue eyes, strong hands, and sensuously wet hair.

OOOOOO

The two men didn't talk as they jogged back up the drive in the rain. Finally reaching the back door of the homestead, they filed in and closed the door behind them, shaking rainwater from their hair and clothes while shrugging their jackets off and draping them over kitchen chairs.

Then simultaneously glancing at each other, Sully exclaimed, "Well THAT was bizarre!"

"Indeed," agreed Cloud Dancing.

"It's downright FREAKY if you ask me. I'm not sure WHAT to think."

The Indian smiled a knowing smile.

"Ok, spill it. What?"

"I can't help but think that God has arranged this for you, my brother."

Sully just stared at him.

"Think about it," Cloud Dancing reasoned, "just one week ago you find that journal, when before that you knew nothing of your ancestor, Michaela Quinn. Now, meeting this _Michaela Quinn_ rocked your world."

"I wouldn't say she _rocked my world_..."

"Oh? So you stand frozen and transfixed in the eyes of _every_ woman you happen to meet?" his friend asked knowingly.

"I wasn't transfixed..."

"Sully! Good grief, man! I could feel the electricity sparking off the two of you from three feet away!"

Sully started to argue, but his mind replayed the encounter and he had to admit his brother was right. _I've never felt anything like that with a woman before. It was like she had some kind of magnetic pull on me. Dang, she's beautiful. But – she's in the process of a divorce, and has three kids! What's lurking beneath the surface that her husband would up and leave her like that knowing he'll have to pay child support for years? She must be real hard to get along with – maybe real uppity since she's a doctor and all._

Seeing his friend and brother deep in thought, Cloud Dancing smiled to himself and wisely decided to leave Sully to ponder this development.

"I think I'll get a little shuteye, if that's ok. My usual bedroom empty?"

"What?" Sully shook his head to try and clear it. "Oh, yeah. Yeah it's empty. You go on up, I'll lock up and get some shuteye myself. Been a long day."

"Mmmhmm, see you later," the Indian replied, making for the stairs with a huge smile on his face.

Sully made sure the doors were locked, then walked to the kitchen window to look toward the clinic wondering what the woman was doing. Just then, he saw the light in one of the upstairs bedrooms go off.

Turning toward the stairs, he slowly and thoughtfully made his way up. Stopping first at Hannah's door, he peeked in making sure she was still asleep. Then went into his room and shut the door.

Taking off his shirt, he tossed it in the hamper, then sat down and removed his boots. Stripping down to his boxers, he crawled under the covers of his bed and closed his eyes, hoping to get the image of multi-colored eyes out of his mind so he could catch a few hours of sleep.

Slowly, his body relaxed and he drifted off, only to dream of the woman who was drifting off to sleep and dreaming of _him_ - 100 yards away.


	4. Moving In

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Hannah Sully blinked as the morning sun made its way to her eyes several hours later. Stretching and yawning, she sat up in her bed, glancing at the clock to see it was already 9:30 a.m., glad to realize that yesterday's rain had stopped. Totally unaware of the excitement her father experienced the night before; she also didn't yet know that her favorite uncle/surrogate father was sleeping in the next room.

Getting out of bed, she padded down the hall to the bathroom to take care of her morning business, peeking in her father's room on her way back. Thinking it unusual that he was still asleep since he usually rose a little after dawn to take care of the animals, she thought she would surprise him by trying to make him his favorite breakfast – blueberry pancakes.

Dressing quickly in a Hannah Montana t-shirt and a pair of jeans, she made her way downstairs and set about getting the ingredients, pushing a chair over to the cabinet to reach the pancake mix in the cupboard. She smiled as she worked and hummed her favorite Hannah Montana song, happy to be able to surprise her Dad for once. With her azure blue eyes twinkling, her wavy, honey-colored hair and impish smile, she was the spitting image of her father, whom she absolutely adored.

Twenty minutes later as she was putting the food on the table, she looked over at the stairs and happily watched the object of her affections sleepily coming down, bathrobe on crooked and tied loosely, hair ruffled from sleep, morning stubble on his face, but most grown women would have found him extremely sexy. "What's this?" Sully yawned, "I _thought_ I smelled blueberry pancakes."

Padding over to the table, he drew her into his arms for a warm hug, leaning over to plant a kiss on the top of her head, ruffling her hair with his hand as he turned to sit. "Good job, sweet girl. You keep this up, though, you're gonna spoil me."

"I like spoilin' you, Dad," Hannah giggled, plopping down and beginning to dig into her food in a very unladylike manner.

"Did you make enough for three, young lady?" A voice asked from the stairway.

"Cloud Dancing!" Hannah squealed, jumping up and running to her father's Indian brother. He laughed out loud as she launched herself into his arms and hugged his neck.

"When did YOU get here?" She asked, kissing his cheek and leaning back to look him in the eye.

"Last night, long after you were asleep."

"You shoulda woke me up!"

"Well, your father and I had some important things to talk about," he hedged, kissing her cheek before putting her down and crossing to the table.

"I'll make some more pancakes real quick, it'll just take a minute," Hannah promised him.

"Here, we'll take turns," Sully countered, "You get 'em in the pan and then sit down to eat. We'll take 'em up."

"Works for me!" His feisty daughter replied, tossing her hair and setting to work.

The two men shared a glance and shook their heads in amazement at the special little girl in their midst.

OOOOOO

The morning sun shone through the bedroom window, onto the blond hair and into the brown eyes of ten-year-old Colleen Cooper. Moaning as she reluctantly woke from a pleasant dream, she opened her eyes and looked around the room, momentarily forgetting where she was. Then she remembered. _Oh yeah, we're in the clinic in Colorado. Boy I'm glad we don't have to ride in the rain anymore! _

Looking over at her brother, she saw he was sound asleep and not knowing what time it was, she carefully pulled back the cover and climbed out of bed, finding her way to the bathroom to take care of business.

Coming back to the bedroom, she realized their luggage was still in the Escalade, so she redressed in her clothes from the day before, a Hannah Montana t-shirt and jeans, and padded out the door and down the steps in search of her mother.

Reaching the main floor and glancing around, she spotted her mom fast asleep on the couch in an uncomfortable looking position. Not sure if she should wake her or not, Colleen crossed to the chair opposite the couch and sat down, idly looking around the large multipurpose room. It wasn't like her mother to sleep late; she was usually the first up every morning.

Colleen looked over at the back door and mentally relived the frightening scene there the night before. She still wasn't sure what to make of this Mr. Sully or his Indian friend. _What was his name...? Cloud Walking? No, that wasn't right...Cloud...Cloud Dancer...? Well, he seemed like a nice man anyway._

Several minutes later, Michaela stirred from the dream she was having, a jumbled mess that made no sense involving blue eyes, Indian moccasins, and rain. Rolling to her back and stretching painfully, she opened her eyes to see her daughter smiling at her.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Michaela greeted her, raising the back of her hand to her mouth as she yawned.

"Hi mama," Colleen responded. Looking around for a clock, she added, "What time is it, you think?"

Michaela picked up her watch from the coffee table and squinted at it. "About 9:30. How long have you been up?"

"Not long. The sun woke me up. It's stopped raining."

"Yes, so it has. Thank God! I was beginning to think we'd have to build an ark!"

They giggled together at this as Michaela sat up, trying to stretch the kinks out of her back.

"I must say, this isn't the most comfortable couch I've ever slept on. Reminds me of couches in the doctor's lounge of a hospital, but it'll have to do for now I suppose."

"I'm kinda hungry. Do you think there's anything to eat here?" Colleen asked, getting up and looking toward the kitchen area.

"That's a good question. Let's find out," Michaela responded, hoping there was at least a coffee pot and a little coffee. "If nothing else, we can drive somewhere and get something."

Both females made their way into the kitchen and Michaela opened the refrigerator, her mouth dropping open in shock as she found it stocked with milk, eggs, orange juice, and all of the normal foodstuffs.

"Wow, how nice of whoever did this!" Michaela gratefully exclaimed. Looking around the kitchen, she found it stocked with everything one would need to make a meal, the former doctor's belongings still in place.

"Would you like to help me fix breakfast?" she asked her daughter, receiving a grin and a nod.

With that, they set about fixing eggs, biscuits, and bacon, the latter's scent snaking its way upstairs so that both blond-haired males awoke to the delicious aroma and immediately made their way downstairs to join their mom and sister.

Having found plenty of plates and dishes, the table was set and the family sat down to their first meal in their new home.

As Michaela said grace and thanked God for their safe journey and unexpected kindnesses, all of them were starting to believe that this move was turning out to be a good thing.

OOOOOO

As Sully, Cloud Dancing and Hannah finished up with breakfast, Sully glanced at his brother and said to his daughter, "The new doctor arrived last night."

"He did? Is he nice?" Hannah wondered, finishing her glass of milk.

Sully began carrying dishes to the sink, pausing to glance out the window toward the clinic, thinking of the amazing woman he met in the rain the night before.

"Yes, very nice...but _he_ is a _she_. Her name is Dr. Michaela Quinn and she has three kids – two boys, and a girl about your age named Colleen."

"Do you mean they came in the middle of the night?"

"Yep, sure did. I thought maybe you might want to walk over there with me and meet them, maybe get to know Colleen a little. Might be nice to have a friend your age livin' so close."

"Oh Daddy, I'd like that very much!" his daughter immediately replied, her blue eyes shining with excitement.

Sully laughed indulgently. "As soon as I can tell they're up and stirrin', we'll pay 'em a visit, ok?" Hannah shook her head enthusiastically in answer.

"In the meantime, he'éka'êškóne, [little girl] your father tells me you have learned more words in my language. Is this true?" Cloud Dancing inquired, glancing at Sully with a wink.

Hannah immediately became animated, rushing to Cloud Dancing's chair and perching herself on his lap.

"It sure is! Now let's see..." she began, closing her eyes to concentrate on the difficult words she'd been practicing. "Né-méhotatséme" she carefully pronounced, glancing at him for his approval.

"I love you! Very good Mé'oo'o!"

"Mé'oo'o. I know that one too, it means 'sweetheart'," Hannah announced proudly, turning to gaze up at her father as he looked on in proud indulgence, watching the two most important people in his life. "Daddy calls me that sometimes," she added.

"Yep," Sully grinned. "Go on, speak some more for him."

Hannah thought for a minute, then slowly enunciated, "Méomáhtáme pêhéveéno'e."

"Breakfast tasted good," Cloud Dancing translated. "Yes it did!" he replied, proceeding to tickle the child on his lap while she squealed with laughter.

"Have you been practicing your numbers?"

"Yeah," she panted from his tickling, "but I only know up to ten."

"Ok, let's hear you," Cloud Dancing requested, glancing at Sully and observing his brother glowing with pride.

Closing her eyes again, Hannah slowly enunciated each number in order, " No'k, néše, na'h, néve, noho, naesohto, nésohto, na'nohto, sóohto, mâhtohto! Whew!"

"Bravo little one!" Cloud Dancing exclaimed, clapping his hands to applaud her.

"Mastering Cheyenne as a second language is a very difficult thing to do. You are coming along very well. I could not be more proud of you," the Indian complimented his goddaughter, holding her to him for a hug, and then watching as she left his lap and stood to her feet again.

"Thanks! It sure IS hard, I've been working on those words ever since we saw you at Christmas!" she blurted, hands on hips and a twinkle in her eyes causing both men to laugh at her candor.

"Ok squirt, why don't you go upstairs and gather the laundry, huh? You know what today is," her father instructed gently.

"Laundry and dusting day. Yes, Daddy," the little girl replied, giving him a hug before heading upstairs to obey.

After watching her go, the two brothers glanced at each other, smiling.

"You have done well with your daughter, Sully," Cloud Dancing complimented.

"Thanks, but truth is, she makes it easy to be her parent. She's never given me an ounce of trouble."

"And may she never," his friend responded, both of them glad that it appeared that none of Abby's bad genes had infected her daughter.

"Amen," Sully agreed.

Noticing his brother finding an excuse to wind up back at the kitchen window, Cloud Dancing asked casually, "I wonder how Ms. Quinn and her children are this morning."

"Yeah, me too," Sully admitted, looking over his shoulder a little sheepishly and adding, "but we'll find out when we go over there later."

Standing to his feet, Cloud Dancing casually remarked, "Well, I'm going to go get dressed. Mind if I take a shower?"

"Uh, no, 'course not. Matter of fact, think I will, too."

The Indian nodded, stifling a smile when he imagined a freshly scrubbed and shaved Sully descending the stairs in readiness for his second meeting with the lovely doctor.

OOOOOO

Michaela finished brushing out and braiding her hair, allowing the long braid to lie in front as her usual habit. Making her way out on the porch of the clinic, she observed with a smile Colleen and Brian trying unsuccessfully to carry a piece of heavy luggage from the parked SUV. Glancing up at the large cargo box strapped on top, she wondered how they would ever get it down and unpacked.

"Try not to scrape the suitcase on the ground you two," she gently admonished, watching them struggle with their burdens and wishing she hadn't let David take the newer wheeled luggage in the divorce agreement.

"Matthew, we've got to figure out how to get that cargo box down..."

"We'd be glad to help you with that, Dr. Quinn," a slightly familiar voice offered from the side of the house.

Turning, Michaela felt her stomach flutter as she observed Mr. Sully, Cloud Dancing, and a very cute little girl holding a jar of preserves, rounding the building toward them. She immediately noticed Mr. Sully was now freshly shaved, his wavy honey brown hair rugged yet becomingly stylish, reaching almost to his collar and swept back from his face. Her mind quickly took in that he was wearing a blue striped shirt, which enhanced the incredible blue of his eyes. She didn't think she'd ever seen a more handsome man. As that thought entered her mind, she felt herself blush. She nodded to acknowledge the three. Cloud Dancing nodded back, noticing the slight flush to her face and smiled knowingly as he watched her eyes repeatedly darting to Sully.

Stepping up on the porch, Sully gently maneuvered Hannah in front of him, laying his hands lightly on her shoulders. "Dr. Quinn, this is my daughter Hannah Elizabeth. Hannah, this is Dr. Quinn."

Michaela smiled down at the little girl, immediately noticing her striking resemblance to her father, even to the incredibly blue eyes. Hannah held out her hand politely and Michaela took it in hers. "Pleased to meet you, Dr. Quinn," the little girl offered. "And this is for you, a welcome gift."

"Pleased to meet you, Hannah, and thank you, I love preserves. But please, you can call me Dr. Mike. That's the nickname my patients used to call me." Sully caught the "used to" and momentarily wondered what she meant.

"Alright, Dr. Mike," Hannah answered, smiling up at the beautiful lady doctor, immediately noticing her eyes were two different colors, but wisely choosing not to comment on someone's differences as her father always instructed.

Looking to Sully and Cloud Dancing, Michaela smiled, "Mr. Sully, I want to apologize for our unannounced arrival this morning. I feel terrible that I almost clobbered you with a skillet! I'm glad you have such quick reflexes, so that my first patient here wasn't caused by my own hand," she finished, her mouth turning up in a crooked little smile that Sully found instantly endearing.

"No, I should apologize," he countered. "I told Cloud Dancing to flip the breaker on thinkin' we would be surprising a robber, but I should have just knocked on the door instead of almost breakin' it down."

"Well, we should thank Mr. Dancing, then, for his calm level head throughout," Michaela smiled at the Indian.

"You're welcome, but please, Dr. Mike, call me Cloud Dancing, or Larry if you prefer," Cloud Dancing softly interjected.

"Oh yes, alright."

"And please just call me 'Sully', forget the Mr. part," Sully added.

"Sully? Well, I've never addressed a man by just his last name before..." Her eyes drawn to his sensuous mouth as he grinned playfully, used to this reaction.

"Well, I hate my first name and everybody just calls me Sully, kinda like a nickname."

"Oh?" Michaela asked, intrigued. _What could this handsome specimen's name be that he would hate it so?_ "What IS your name?"

"Well, I'd rather not..." "Byron!" Hannah blurted, instantly clamping her hand on her mouth and looking up at her father. "Oops, sorry Daddy," she grinned up at him.

He fluffed her hair, rolling his eyes and feeling his face turn red.

"Byron," Michaela commented, moistening her lips nervously. "I like it. I've always enjoyed Lord Byron's poems," she smiled, glancing shyly at him.

"Yeah, well...it's a family name..." Sully stammered, wondering if this woman could get under his skin any deeper, trying valiantly to calm his racing heart. He was surprised to find that his name on _her_ lips sounded nice. He wiped his hands unconsciously on the back of his jeans, vaguely realizing his palms were sweating and his mouth had gone dry from nerves.

Cloud Dancing stood gritting his teeth to keep from laughing out loud at the nervous antics of his brother and the lovely doctor. _One would think they were teenagers!_

It was then that the four realized they had been joined by the other three occupants of the house.

"Oh! Forgive me, Hannah. It'd like to introduce my children, Matthew... Colleen....and Brian."

"Hello." The three dutifully greeted.

"Hi," Hannah answered. Then glancing at Colleen, she smiled big, noticing her shirt. "Oh! I like Hannah Montana, too! And I've got a shirt just like that!"

Colleen grinned back, "Yeah, Hannah Montana rocks! And I've got one like yours, too."

"Would you two like to go spend time together and get acquainted?" Michaela offered. Both girls shook their heads vigorously, reaching for each other's hands and skipping off together around the house.

"I think we have the makings of a good friendship there," Michaela murmured. Having stepped closer to Sully to let the girls by, she laughed softly up into his eyes, trying hard not to let him see how much his nearness was affecting her while striving to ignore the wonderful scent of cologne and shampoo emanating from him.

"Seems so," he agreed, silently wondering why his heart was thumping like a schoolboy, not realizing he was gazing down into her eyes as they sparkled in the sunlight.

Once again, Cloud Dancing came to the rescue, clearing his throat.

"What do you need us to do to help you with your luggage?" he asked politely.


	5. Smitten

**CHAPTER FIVE**

For the next few hours, the men assisted in bringing in the rest of the family's belongings, Sully helping Michaela decide where to store certain things and how to arrange the small house.

"I guess this is a lot smaller than you're used to..." Sully remarked at one point.

"Yes well...a large house can feel quite cold and empty without love and acceptance..." Michaela answered, allowing the last few words to trail off in slight embarrassment.

Sully merely nodded, fully understanding what she meant and wondering what kind of a man this beautiful, refined and gentle woman had been married to that would cause her to relate such a truth.

As Matthew brought another item inside, Sully suggested possibly storing it in the garage out back. However, after opening the door to said garage, they discovered it was packed full of the castoff's from many of the previous doctors.

"Dang, I ain't looked in here in years. Didn't realize it was so bad," Sully apologized. "No wonder old Doc Jones never parked his car in here!"

"Well, that's alright. I can manage without..."

"No, I'll get it cleaned out, don't you worry. Help me Cloud Dancin'?"

"Oh, you surely can't start on that now, why it's almost lunch time and...don't you have something else you need to do...I must be keeping you from...?

Before Sully could argue, they all turned at the sound of a car pulling into the drive and watched several women get out and walk toward them.

"My goodness!" Dorothy Jennings exclaimed as she reached them. "I'm so sorry Dr. Quinn, but I just found out you were here!"

"Oh that's alright," Michaela quickly assured. "We arrived earlier than we planned, as I foolishly drove almost straight through."

"Well, we had planned a small welcome for you," the woman explained, turning as the other women joined them. "By the way, I'm Dorothy Jennings, and this is Grace Smith, she runs the café down the road...and this is Teresa Slicker, she runs the beauty salon and her husband, Jake, runs the barber shop."

"So nice to meet all of you," Michaela smiled, shaking hands with each woman. "And if any of you were responsible for my well-stocked refrigerator, my hungry children and I were thanking you this morning."

"Aw, no problem, Dr. Quinn," Grace stated.

"Oh please, everyone, call me Dr. Mike," Michaela insisted.

"Dr. Mike, no problem," she continued, "we've all been there, moved into a new place and woke up the next day with practically nothing to eat. Just bein' neighborly. I brought you all some lunch, thought you might need it after that long drive and getting unpacked and all."

"And we can help you put away your things and get your household up and running, if you would like," Teresa added.

"Oh thank you very much! That would be great help. I'm afraid we may have brought too many things!" Michaela laughed self-depreciatively.

"Oh girl, ya can't _eva_ have too many _things_!" Grace deadpanned, taking Michaela by the arm as the four made their way inside the kitchen door, followed by the men and Matthew & Brian. Michaela instructed Matthew to find the girls and call them in for lunch as well.

Introductions made, the small party spent the next hour happily eating Grace's delicious food and telling 'traveling' stories, laughing together as each was more nerve wracking or embarrassing than the last. Hannah and Colleen kept their heads together giggling and sharing secrets, having found in each other kindred spirits.

"Miss Grace, that sure was good pie." Brian shyly complimented.

"Why thank you, Brian," she replied, "Would you like another piece?"

Brian turned begging eyes to his mother for approval.

"Oh, all right young man," Michaela laughed, defeated. "I know how you are about pie!"

Brian beamed, happily digging into his second piece of delicious apple pie; shyly looking around as the adults indulgently chuckled at his childlike exuberance.

"Well," Sully began, standing and wiping his mouth on a napkin, "that garage ain't gonna clean itself, is it, _Larry?"_

Cloud Dancing groused at him playfully, "No it is not, _Mr. Sully_." Both men laughed together and made their way out back to dig into the enormous job of cleaning out the building, trying to decide if they might need to rent a dumpster.

After they were gone, the children having gone with them, the ladies turned to Michaela as one, Grace being the boldest. "Well, Dr. Mike...what do ya think of your new landlord?" she asked, having noticed the barely concealed glances the two had been giving each other all during lunch.

Michaela almost choked on her iced tea, raising her eyes to the interested stares of the three women. Toying with the idea of denying it, finally she decided to come clean.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Oh honey, it ain't just _you_." Grace grinned knowingly.

"What do you mean?" Michaela breathed.

"Why it's as plain as the nose on your face. I think that man is smitten!"

"And it's about time, too," Dorothy added.

Not used to such frank talk, Michaela nevertheless couldn't help herself, her curiosity practically killing her to learn everything there was to know about Mr. Byron Sully.

Still feeling the need to hedge a bit, she began, "Well, I'm not really in the market...I mean...my divorce isn't yet final and..." she stammered.

"Oh Chica, that'll be taken care of and then, all is fair in love and war!" Teresa interjected with a flip of her hand, drawing a laugh from each of them.

Relaxing, Michaela decided to take the plunge.

"What kind of a woman was his ex-wife?"

"Oh honey," Grace began, "she is one bad seed. Sully was so blinded by her charm and taken in by her..." "Grace!" cautioned Teresa, glancing at Dorothy.

"Oh don't worry about me, girls," The newspaperwoman assured. "She may be my niece, but I've always known what she is."

"She's your _niece_?" Michaela asked, her curiosity increasing.

"Yes. She's Loren Bray's daughter – the grocery store owner – he was married to my sister, Maude."

"Was? Your sister...passed on?"

"Yes, and I don't mind telling you, that _daughter_ of theirs is what drove her to an early grave!"

Silence filled the room for several moments, then the others slowly nodded in agreement, Michaela blanching at the venomous words and feeling overwhelming compassion for Sully.

Dorothy went on in quiet seriousness. "Abby seduced him is what she did. He was blinded by her charms and beauty and refused to believe the truth about her, though Lord knows everyone tried to tell him." The others shook their heads in agreement. "Sully tried to be a good husband to her, but..."

"A regular Delilah, that is what she is!" Teresa put in, her lip curled in distain.

"Why, I heard that she went to bed with a friend of his not long after the marriage!" Grace added.

Michaela's eyes widened in shock. "Not Cloud..."

"No! 'Course not! Another friend that had come for a visit. Hmmph. That ended THAT friendship, although Sully _forgave_ Abby for it."

"No, Cloud Dancing's friendship is what helped hold Sully together through it all – that and having to be a single father to that precious little girl," Dorothy explained.

"Then who did Abby..._leave_ him for?"

"Well..." Grace began, looking at the other women for silent encouragement. Dorothy nodded. "About six months after Hannah's birth, a man came from Denver and opened up a seedy bar in an empty storefront about a mile from here. He was a nasty man, hateful, insulting, wore his hair long and greasy. Cussed, smoke, drank, and who knows what else. He even had topless dancers there..." again she looked to Dorothy, who shrugged.

"It's told that Abby started sneaking down there to dance, well you know...like _that_ – behind Sully's back. He found out and raised cane like you wouldn't believe. Why, he was furious! Forbade her to go back and got into a real knock-down-drag-out with the guy that ran the place. That's when it all hit the fan and she told Sully she was leavin' him for _'the man she loved'_, which was that no good bar owner – Hank Lawson!"

Michaela was shocked. _How could a woman __**do**__ such things? How could she leave a man like __**Sully**__?_

"How old was Hannah when this happened?" she whispered.

"Precious little niño was just a little over a year. Just a babe." Teresa sadly supplied.

"And...she didn't take the baby _with_ her..." Michaela whispered, still struggling to understand such a woman.

"Nope. Didn't want to be _tied down_." Grace added with obvious disgust.

"She signed over all rights to Sully and she never contributed one dime to her support, not that Sully would ask," Dorothy added, shaking her head.

Michaela's heart ached at the thought of Sully as a broken-hearted man trying to deal with all of that and take care of a tiny baby girl, all alone. He apparently had done a great job of it, though.

As if reading her thoughts, Dorothy interjected, "Sully has been the best father any little girl ever had. He's attentive, not strict, and yet not permissive. And that little girl _knows_ she's loved, yes sir."

"Yes, from what I've seen, she's a darling," Michaela replied, smiling as she remembered Hannah's manners since she met her. The thought occurred to her that Sully was about as far from a man like _David_ as you could possibly get.

"And he hasn't found anyone else to...I mean no one has..." Michaela stammered, turning slightly red.

"Well..." Grace began, stopping short as the back door opened and the men came in wiping dust from their hands onto their jeans.

"Dr. Mike," Sully began, "there's some pretty good stuff in there with all the junk. You might wanna take a look and see if you could use any of it. We've called and ordered a dumpster. Should be here in about an hour."

"Oh, alright, I'll come look," Michaela immediately responded, getting up from her pow wow with the women.

Dorothy spoke up, "Well, I really have to be getting back to the office, I have a deadline approaching," the other women offering similar explanations.

"Thank you, again, for everything. My children and I couldn't feel more welcome!" Michaela returned, allowing each woman to hug her in turn, but catching the "mum's the word" expression on Grace's face and responding with a slight nod.

OOOOOO

As the sun began to set, the tired crew of three adults and four children dragged themselves inside the little house and flopped down on the couch and chairs, glad to finally be finished with the monumental chore.

Sully had been right, there was indeed quite a few good pieces of furniture and other items in the packed garage, only visible as the mountain of junk was taken apart piece by piece and thrown in the dumpster.

Glancing over at Matthew who was sitting on the floor slumped against the couch, Sully offered, "Matthew, you're real good help, young man. Couldn't have done that job without ya."

Matthew turned surprised eyes on Sully, momentarily speechless. Michaela held her breath; unsure of how he would react.

Never having received a compliment from David and not remembering his own father, he wasn't sure how to respond. "Th..thanks, Mr., uh...Sully," he finally managed, gracing the man with a small smile.

"You're welcome, son," Sully returned with a nod.

"Mama, I'm hungry," Brian said quietly, tugging on Michaela's sleeve as he reclined on her lap.

Michaela let out a tired sigh and made to get up, but Sully stopped her.

"No, don't get up. Why don't you let me treat us all? Does anybody want pizza?"

Before Michaela could say anything, all the children were excitedly giving ideas of what toppings should be on it and what side dishes to order.

With a smile and a shrug, she agreed.

"Do you like pizza?" Sully asked her softly.

"Yes, I do, very much," she answered, the now familiar fluttering beginning in her stomach as his blue eyes gazed straight into hers.

He smiled and turned to the kids, "Alright. Pizza it is!"

"YAY! The kids hollered as Sully slowly and tiredly stood up, taking his cell phone off his belt and pushing a speed dial button. Seeing Michaela's questioning look, he shrugged and quipped, "What? Me and Hannah like pizza." Turning, he winked at his daughter, who giggled and whispered something to Colleen, who also giggled.

Dialing the pizza parlor, he gave the order, amid many changes of mind and good-natured arguments. Then he closed his phone and announced, "Thirty minutes or it's free."

"But mama, I'm still hungry," Brian reminded his mother.

"How about a glass of milk to tide you over, sweetheart?"

"I'll get it, since I'm up," Sully offered, smiling at Brian who smiled back, warming up to this new man in his life who actually spoke nicely to him and even smiled.

Sully walked into the kitchen area, found a glass, and poured the little boy the drink.

"Go in the kitchen and sit at the table with it," Michaela instructed her son, who obeyed quietly, taking the glass from Sully and smiling shyly up at him, whispering, "Thank you."

Sully smiled down at him warmly and tousled his blond hair. "You're welcome."

Michaela, watching the scene from the living room area, suddenly felt herself tearing up as she thought of the years she had wished David would act like that with Brian. Quickly looking down, she closed her eyes tight to will the tears away and clamped her emotions down.

A minute later she looked back up, her eyes colliding with Sully's, finding him watching her with a knowing expression on his face. He gave her a tiny smile of understanding and sat back down on the couch to await the delivery boy and join in the conversation between Cloud Dancing and Matthew about sports at the Cheyenne reservation.

Michaela had no idea that Matthew had mentioned a few examples to Sully of the kind of "non father" David had been.

Sully, with his mind only half on the current conversation, was thinking that Cloud Dancing might be right. Maybe God HAD arranged this – not only for him, but for her as well.

As they say, miracles do happen...


	6. The Horse Ride

**CHAPTER SIX**

Two days later as Michaela busied herself in the office of her new clinic while the children visited with Hannah and toured the ranch, she was interrupted by a knock on the clinic door.

Looking through the glass with a smile, she recognized Dorothy and turned the knob to let her new friend inside.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Mike, did you get everything all squared away the other day?"

"Good afternoon, Dorothy, and yes, we worked until sundown, but managed to finish and everything is pretty much put away and organized in the house. Whew! Now I just have to get a handle on organizing the clinic to suit me."

The older woman chuckled, "Yes, knowing old Doc Jones, I can imagine that his files are probably as rumpled as his suits used to be!"

Michaela laughed and nodded in agreement, "That pretty much sums it up, although I'm sure it doesn't mean he wasn't a good doctor. They say that messiness is a sure sign of genius!"

"Hmm, yes," the other woman quipped, both woman surrendering to chuckles. The thought ran through Dorothy's mind that she liked the new doctor even more with each encounter.

"The reason I came by is I thought you might want to take a turn around the neighborhood and meet the folks," the newspaperwoman offered.

"Well, I could use a break, so yes, I think I'll take you up on that."

"Good," Dorothy returned, biting her tongue to keep from asking any questions about a certain handsome landlord.

Walking into Bray's Grocery a few minutes later, Dorothy was pleased to find several of the men standing around shooting the breeze. The women approached the group and Dorothy performed introductions between Michaela and Loren, Jake, Horace and Robert E.

"So you're the new doc," Jake commented, looking Michaela up and down with a glimmer in his eye. "I was used to ol' Doc Jones, but it might be kinda nice goin' to a woman Doc."

Loren smacked his arm, "You better watch that, Jake, or Teresa'll have your hide!" The other men snickered, having witnessed before the temper of the barber's Mexican wife.

Michaela felt herself blush, but Dorothy came to her rescue, "You might want to curb your tongue there, Jake. Dr. Mike here knows Karate," she warned, sneaking a wink at the doctor.

"Yes," Michaela played along, "as one of five girls, my father insisted that we all learn how to defend ourselves. And, gentlemen, I'd hate to have to do damage only to turn around and have to fix it!"

Everyone got a good laugh out of that and the ice was effectively broken.

At this moment the door squeaked as it opened and all heads turned to see Sully come sauntering down the isle toward them. As he neared, his eyes zeroed in on Michaela and hers on him, matching smiles adorning their faces. Pausing next to her, he asked in a low voice, "Afternoon, Dr. Mike. Everything alright?"

Each of the other patrons couldn't help but notice the significant atmosphere between the two and glanced at each other with raised eyebrows as they stood watching.

"Sully, what are you doing here...where are the children?" Michaela softly questioned.

"Cloud Dancin's with 'em, don't worry. Wolf's watching out, too."

"Wolf?" Michaela asked, confused.

"Oh yeah, you haven't met him yet. When you get back to the clinic, take a walk down the drive and I'll introduce ya."

Michaela nodded, becoming aware of the intense stares from the others. To her chagrin she felt herself blush further. Sully immediately noticed and thought her shyness just one more of her adorable qualities.

Gallantly saving her further embarrassment, he sauntered on down the isle to retrieve the items he needed, while Michaela said her goodbyes and Dorothy ushered her out to visit several other places of business.

Coming back up front to have Loren ring up his purchases, he figured he wouldn't get out of there scot-free. He was right, as Robert E. couldn't help but rib him a little.

"New doc's easy on the eyes, huh Sully?"

Sully glanced at him, not rising to the bait, "Yep."

"Sure could make a man stand up and take notice."

"Yep."

"Might even make a man hope he gets sick!"

Sully paid for his purchases and turned to go, turning to Robert E. and quipping, "you better watch that, Robert E. I know for a fact Grace's got a rollin' pin that'll just about fit upside your head."

He grinned as he sauntered out to the guffaws of the other men.

A LITTLE LATER....

Michaela strolled down the drive toward the Sully homestead, drinking in the beautiful house and surrounding scenery that spilled gently into view as she passed the open gate.

_What an idyllic place!_ She thought, marveling at the perfect and well-planned layout with the house facing the hills. _Such a beautiful view one would have from the porch._ Even to the placement of the barns and other buildings - in her opinion it couldn't have been more perfect.

Glancing around, she noticed how everything seemed well kept and clean. The black fence slats keeping the horses in check were neatly painted and in perfect repair, grass and weeds trimmed nicely, and wood for the fireplace was uniformly stacked. Observing further, she saw the vegetable garden with its perfect rows, and what was obviously a play area for Hannah complete with an old-fashioned board swing and teeter-totter, as well as newer items.

Heading toward the enclosed meadow and the children perched on the fence, she spotted the two men astride horses just beyond and realized they were demonstrating techniques of some sort as all four children sat in rapt attention.

Sully spotted her coming past the house toward them and his breath caught in his throat at the picture she made. She had changed into jeans and a white, scoop necked t-shirt, her hair flowing loose around her shoulders and down her back. As she turned her head to glance around, he realized he hadn't yet seen her hair down and was mesmerized by the site of it - she had the most beautiful, long brown hair he had ever seen. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her and get his attention back to what he was doing.

His horse snorted and shook its head vigorously as it felt the reins loosen in its rider's hands.

Sully snapped himself back to attention and got the horse under control again as Cloud Dancing continued his small teaching session.

"When you first meet the horse you will ride, you must always look him in the eye and thank him for the gift he is about to give you," the Indian instructed, echoing each successive ancestor since the creation of man and the forming of the Cheyenne people.

"Thank him?" Matthew questioned, still unsure about this whole horse-riding business. Being from the city, he was used to motorcycles, go-carts and skateboards.

"Yes, Matthew," Cloud Dancing instructed gently, "you must learn to respect all forms of life, both man and animal. If you show respect to others, it will be returned to you. If you respect the horse, it will respect you and serve you, perhaps even give its life for you if the need arose."

Michaela had reached the fence by this time and heard the last comment.

"That is a beautiful philosophy, Cloud Dancing," she complimented, glancing almost shyly at Sully as he maneuvered his horse near her position at the fence. "I agree one hundred percent, as it goes along nicely with the ideas in the Hippocratic oath."

The Indian nodded in response. Glancing at his brother, he addressed a question to the doctor he figured Sully was too tongue-tied at the moment to ask.

"Do you ride horses, Dr. Mike?" The Indian asked, leaning forward to pat the neck of his mount.

"Me? Oh my, I've never even been near one," she replied, leaning back a bit as Sully's horse moved a little closer to her.

"Let me teach you, you'll love it," Sully immediately offered, his heart speeding up a notch.

"Oh, I don't know..."

"Oh, come on mom!" "Come on mama!" "Please Dr. Mike, there's nothing to be scared of, my Dad's a great teacher," the children chimed in.

Turning to glance at them, she asked, "Have you three been on the horses today?"

"We put them up in front of us for a few minutes, to let them get the feel of it. I think they each enjoyed the experience," Cloud Dancing explained.

Looking up at Sully, she wavered and he saw his chance.

He quickly dismounted, coming to her at the fence. "Come on, Dr. Mike, let me show you...there's nothin' to be afraid of," he told her softly, blue eyes boring into hers as he willed her to acquiesce. How could she turn down such an offer?

"Alright...I suppose."

Smiling at his boyish grin, she climbed the fence on her side, turning at the top to climb down the other, only to be surprised when she felt strong hands grip her waist and lift her down effortlessly, her hair spilling across his chest before he let go.

Sully took the reins of his horse and gently drew it close to Michaela. "His name is Prince," he informed her. "He's a stallion, but the most gentle one you'll ever meet. He knows I respect him and he respects me. Put your hand up above his nose and pet him. Talk to him. Let him know you want to be friends."

Somewhat nervously, yet strangely confident with Sully so close, she tentatively reached out and touched the horse, slowly stroking the velvet face as its large brown eyes regarded her calmly.

"Hello Prince," she offered softly. "My, but you're a beautiful horse. Would you mind if I sat on you for a little while?"

Almost in answer, Prince lowered his head and let out a gentle snort. Sully smiled at the site of the beautiful woman and the beautiful horse communing. "He likes you," he told her softly. "Do you want to try sittin' on him? If you're ok with that, then I'll get up behind you and we'll take a turn around the meadow," he continued softly, his breath gently moving her hair he stood so close.

Michaela swallowed dryly, licking her lips in nervousness, but glancing up at him with a nod and a tiny smile.

"Ok, just come here to his side," Sully began, "put your foot right here in the stirrup...that's it...now reach up and grab the saddle horn with your right hand and part of his mane with the other...good...now lift yourself up and swing your leg over..." he instructed, helping her up with his hands on her hips. Watching her settle herself on the saddle, he let her get her bearings for a few moments, though he held tight to Prince's reins.

"You did it mama! You're up there!" Colleen called joyfully.

Glancing over at the children, she replied, "Indeed. But my goodness, it's high up here. It's a long way down." Looking down at Sully, she added, "But there's something strangely exhilarating about it."

Sully chuckled happily, pleased with her fast progress.

"Ok, now if you're ready, I'll climb up behind you."

She gave him a nervous nod, both for the altitude, and the prospect of his soon to be nearly intimate nearness.

"Let your foot out of the stirrup and lean forward a bit," he gently instructed, putting his own foot in and carefully rising into position behind her. Settling in, he leaned forward and whispered, "I'll need to get the reins and put my arms around you for balance, if that's ok."

"Yes, of..of course," she stammered, feeling a delicious quiver in her body as his chest touched her back and he settled himself.

"Now, we'll just take a slow walk around the pasture, alright?" he asked softly.

She could only nod, as the heat of his arms, chest, and thighs, as well as his manly scent, surrounded her in heady pleasure.

Clicking with his tongue and gently pulling the reins to the right, they headed away from the group, the children calling encouragement.

After a few moments, he asked softly, "You alright?"

"Mmm hmm," she managed, trying desperately to ignore the sensations that were coursing through her body at his nearness. She found herself wondering what it would feel like to be in his arms...naked. The thought shocked her and she felt herself blush. _I've got to get a hold of myself! I can't let him know what he's doing to me, how could I face him again if he knew?_

Sully was having a similar problem, trying desperately to curb his rising passions and not let her feel the affect she had on him. The scent of berries emanating from her soft hair and the warmth of her back and thighs was driving him crazy. His hands twitched in their position at her belly and he fought the urge caress her there, wondering what it would feel like to have her in his arms...naked. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_, he chided himself. _What if she feels me lusting for her and it scares her off? Dang it, man, get a grip! _He felt like a teenager with his first girlfriend.

They rode the rest of the way around the meadow in silence, each fighting their own battle and hanging on by a thread. When they reached the others, Sully quickly dismounted, then reached up to help Michaela down. She hesitated for a moment, then leaned over and put her hands on his forearms, feeling his muscles tense as he lifted her down. Setting her on her feet, his hands lingered at her waist. She kept her head down; too conscious of his nearness to risk looking up into his eyes for fear her thoughts would be displayed there like a neon sign.

"Did you like it Mama?" Brian asked, his face glowing in happy pleasure at watching his mother ride the beautiful horse.

Grateful for the distraction, Michaela turned to her youngest with a smile and stepped toward him to ruffle his hair.

"Yes, Brian, I liked it." Then turned and glanced at Sully, adding softly, "I liked it very much."

Blue eyes once again locked with brown/green as their souls communicated volumes.

At that moment, a bark was heard and Wolf came bounding up to them from his romp in the hills.

"There you are," Sully said, smiling as his faithful friend ducked under the fence and came to sit near his master.

"Dr. Mike, I'd like to introduce you to Wolf. Wolf, boy, this is Dr. Mike. Shake hands," he commanded, Wolf obeying instantly with a raised paw.

Michaela knelt down and gamely shook the paw, "How do you do, Mr. Wolf."

Sully laughed, "Ah, just 'Wolf'. He's kinda informal, like his master."

Looking up at him, she cocked an eyebrow and responded, "I think... like his master...he could be anything he wanted to be."

Sully sucked in a breath as he stared down into her eyes, his mind blank of any sort of come back.

Once again, the situation was saved by the sound of Cloud Dancing clearing his throat.

"So Sully, why don't you show Dr. Mike around?"


	7. The Homestead & 1st Patient

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Michaela stood in awe in the center of the large room on the main floor of the homestead as Sully watched her face for reaction.

"This is incredible, Sully. Absolutely beautiful," Michaela stated reverently, reaching out a hand to touch the stones of the fireplace while gazing around at everything in the rugged yet magnificent room. "Do you know when it was built?"

"Near as I can track down, between 1869 and 1870," he answered, a trace of pride in his voice.

"It's so well preserved, so...sturdy and well built," Michaela continued, walking around the room and gently touching various surfaces and objects. "Do you know who built it?"

Sully hesitated, thinking of the shocking information contained in the journal. "Yeah, my great, great, great grandfather, who was also named Byron Sully."

She turned to him with a gleam in her eye. "Byron, huh? But you mean, he _had_ it built."

"No, I mean he built it himself, except for a few things that are impossible for one man to handle. He was quite the carpenter."

"Extraordinary," Michaela breathed in true awe.

"I'm glad you appreciate it...some women wouldn't," he added with just a hint of bitterness. Nevertheless, Michaela caught it and glanced at him, putting two and two together and figuring she could guess at least one woman who didn't.

"Yes, well...it all goes according to taste, I suppose. One person enjoys antiques, while the next person's favorite thing to do is wander through new furniture stores. One person dreams of a brand new car while the next works for years restoring a Model T."

Sully gazed at her, in awe of her calm mature outlook on life. She went on, "Personally, I have always found pleasure in true craftsmanship of any kind." Walking into the kitchen area, she asked, "Are these the original cabinets?"

"Yep. I've been restoring the house for a couple of years now and I found these stored in the loft of one of the barns, put there I guess during one of the remodels. By some miracle they 'took' 'em down instead of 'tearing' 'em down. So I gutted the kitchen, refinished the cabinets and brought 'em back in. I'm pretty pleased with the outcome."

She turned to him in marked pleasure. "I'll say. I can't imagine anything else in here! You did a marvelous job."

"Thank you," he murmured, gazing with pleasure at her beautiful face.

"What else have you done in the restoration?"

"Oh, quite a lot. There were interior walls down here that I took down, plus drywall and wallpaper overtop of the natural walls you see now. That took months."

"How did you figure out the original layout?"

"I got lucky there. One day I was digging around in the attic looking for something and found an old trunk. Inside was a treasure trove of 1870's memorabilia, one of which was his original drawings, homemade blueprints, of the house. He wrote everything out by name, even has measurements and the kinds of wood he wanted to use," he paused here as he remembered another item on the paper and smiled.

Noticing, she asked, "What?"

"Well, seems his intended had a good paying job and wanted to help him with the materials, so she ordered that window in the door there, kinda behind his back. He wrote on it, "M...uh, 'her' window" and sketched it into place."

"Really? Hmm, I'd like to see those drawings."

Sully balked at this, "Uh, yeah, I'll show 'em to you sometime...sure."

"My, that is the _original_ window – and all these years it's never been broken!" Michaela marveled, walking over and gently running her fingers over the leaded glass.

"Well, I think it's been chipped and things over the years, but people took time to repair it and keep it nice. Plus, Sully made sure there were full size shutters for every window and door to protect 'em from harm during bad weather."

"Sully...?" she asked with an upraised eyebrow.

He grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, seems he hated 'Byron' as much as I do. I got a good laugh out of that when I first found out."

"So have you lived here all your life?"

"Well, I was born here, along with my older brother. Then when I was a teenager, our mom and dad were killed in a car wreck and a month later my brother was killed on his job," at that revelation, his eyes momentarily clouded with pain. Watching him, Michaela felt a pang of sympathy for his loss. "Oh Sully, how awful! I'm so sorry."

Throwing her a small smile and a nod of gratitude, he continued, "I struck out on my own after that, trying to get my head together. Headed out to California and knocked around for a while with...a friend...a guy named Daniel."

At this, he turned toward the back door, endeavoring to change the subject that had just begun to put a bad taste in his mouth.

"There's _some_ things I don't plan on puttin' back original," he joked. "Right there next to the back door was an attached 'outhouse'. The only running water was a hand pump here at the sink."

Michaela's eyes opened wide and she whispered, "An attached outhouse...? So close to the..."

"Yeah, exactly," they both shook their heads in amazement.

"Somewhere down the line a bathroom was installed upstairs," he added.

"That's good to know!"

He grinned at that and glancing up, he asked softly, "Would you like to see the upstairs?"

Knowing the bedrooms were up there, she hesitated for a moment, then shook her head.

"Some other time perhaps. I really should collect the children and get home to make them some sort of supper."

"Sure. Well, they're probably in the barn. I'll walk ya out."

"I appreciate you letting them stay here today so I could get some things done."

"No problem. They're great kids. Besides, Hannah loves havin' other kids around to play with," he added, letting her precede him out the door.

"Hannah's a precious little girl...you've done a wonderful job raising her – you should be commended."

He looked at her a little shocked. "Commended? She's my _daughter_, my little girl. I _love_ her."

"Of course! I just...well...some men would have shirked such responsibility," she finished uncomfortably, turning her head away from those intense blue eyes.

Belatedly he realized what she was getting at and wondered again just what this wonderful woman had gone through in her marriage. _What kind of jerk was she married to?_

OOOOOO

Later on as the children were finishing up a hastily prepared meal of hamburger helper, peas and sliced peaches, Michaela casually broached the subject she'd been dying to ask since they had filed in the kitchen door earlier.

"So, what did you all do at Mr. Sully's today?"

"Just say 'Sully' mama, he doesn't like anyone calling him 'Mr.," Colleen reminded her.

Michaela smiled and nodded, "Sully, then." Looking around at the three, she asked, "Matthew?"

Glancing up from his meal, Matthew thought for a moment. "Sully and Cloud Dancing showed us the ranch and the horse riding operation. Showed us how to milk a cow..."

"That barn sure stinks!" Brian piped up, causing the others to chuckle at his childlike honesty.

"Yes, they do, Brian, but I'm sure it's something one gets accustomed to after awhile," Michaela commented diplomatically.

"I got to play with Wolf!" Brian reported with excitement. "He's a big dog, but he likes me. He's real smart and he knows lots of tricks, mama!"

"That's good, sweetheart," Michaela responded, surprised at this admission since Brian had been afraid of dogs since he was bitten by a Rottweiler a year before. "You're not frightened of him?"

"No mama, Sully says he won't hurt me," Brian replied, quietly serious.

"Hannah let me see her room, Mama, and guess what? It's full to the brim with Hannah Montana stuff – just like mine was back home...I mean, back in Boston," she finished quietly, glancing at her brothers.

"I'm not surprised!" Michaela laughed. "You and Hannah seemed to hit it off quite nicely, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I like her, she's real nice...and so is her dad." Looking at her mother for silent permission, she continued, "Mama, her dad, Sully...he's so nice to her – to all of us – he acts like he really likes us." She glanced at her brothers and continued hesitantly, "I told her today she's lucky she's got a daddy like him, and you know what she said?"

Michaela shook her head 'no'; mentally aching at the hurt David had inflicted on her children, "What sweetheart?"

"She said I was lucky to have a mama like you. She said her mama left her and her daddy so long ago she don't even remember what she looks like. It made me feel sad for her, and happy at the same time that we've got you."

Michaela gazed into the big brown eyes of her daughter and felt tears starting to come. Simultaneously, all three children left their seats and clustered around her, hugs and kisses abounding. Even thirteen year old Matthew, though still at that awkward age somewhere between a boy and a man, at this moment was just one of the kids.

"I love you three so much," Michaela whispered through tears, "you make me so proud to be your mother."

At that moment, they were startled by a loud knocking on the front door of the clinic.

"Who could that be?" Michaela wondered, getting up and hastily wiping tears from her face.

Opening the door, she looked into the pained eyes of a man holding his left arm wrapped in a bloody towel.

"Dr. Quinn, I know we haven't met yet, but I'm Reverend Timothy Johnson. I pastor the church down the road."

"Yes Reverend! Dorothy Jennings told me about you, but you weren't there when she took me around this afternoon. Please, come in!"

"What happened?" she continued, shutting the door behind him.

"I fell off a ladder."

Springing into Doctor mode, she quickly ushered him inside, calling instructions to the children to turn lights on and move boxes out of the way so they could get to the exam table.

"Sit here, Reverend," Michaela instructed, quickly going to the clinic sink and washing her hands, then reaching for her stethoscope, she tossed it around her neck and came to stand by him. "How did this happen?" she asked as she gently took the injured limb in her hands.

The Reverend laughed self-deprecatingly, "I'm afraid I was on a ladder washing the windows of the church when the next thing I knew...I was on the ground holding my arm and trying not to scream."

Glancing at the children, she calmly instructed them to go into the living quarters and finish their meal. When they were gone, Michaela unwrapped the arm from the towel, laying it aside and reaching for a clean cloth to wipe away the blood. After close examination, she informed the Reverend that his arm was cut in several places, but there didn't appear to be artery or muscle damage.

"Do you know what cut you?"

"It must have been the edge of the metal ladder, I noticed a jagged area. I'm afraid that ladder's seen better days."

"Do you know when you had your last Tetanus shot?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Many years probably."

Expecting that answer, Michaela gathered the necessary items she would need to numb his arm and cleanse and stitch the wounds. As she worked, she asked the Reverend questions about the church and himself to keep his mind occupied and away from her ministrations. When she was through, she prepared and administered a Tetanus shot to round out the treatment.

"Now I want you to clean the wounds with half strength Hydrogen Peroxide each day and apply an over-the-counter antibiotic cream such as Bacitracin. Come back in about 10 days so I can remove the sutures. Sooner, of course, if you experience any kind of complications." Michaela instructed her first patient in her new clinic.

"Thank you, yes, I will," he replied and watched as she wrapped the area in clean gauze and taped it in place.

"I'll give you a supply of this gauze to take with you," she continued.

"Thank you, Dr. Mike. I'm sorry to bother you after hours like this."

Michaela laughed. "Well, I haven't even established what my hours will be, yet!"

"And about your fee..."

Again she chuckled, "I haven't established what THAT is yet, either!"

The Reverend laughed with her and offered, "Well, you could start out charging the same as Doc Jones, if you want," motioning with his head to the fee schedule posted on the wall by the door. Michaela realized she hadn't even noticed it.

"That's a good idea. I'll do that."

"Well...I started to say...I'm afraid I don't have health insurance right now. I had to let it lapse after I lost my part time job several months ago. Times have been a little tough..."

Immediately understanding what he was getting at, she instantly assured him, "That's perfectly alright. I can put you on a billing plan and you can pay me whatever you can."

Immensely relieved, he climbed carefully down from the table.

"Well, this isn't exactly how I'd planned to welcome you to the neighborhood, but, I wanted to invite you and your children to come to church on Sunday."

"We would enjoy that very much. That was something I'd been concerned about actually...our church back in Boston was a very important part of our lives. I've taken the children to church from the start. Matter of fact, I don't know _what_ I would have done this past year without the love and support of my Sunday School class..." she finished, a little embarrassed at surrendering so much personal information to a stranger, but somehow she felt comfortable confiding in the clergyman.

"I'm very glad to hear you are raising the children in the church. I'm a firm believer that, as the Bible says, if you train up a child in the way he should go, then..."

"When he is old, he will not depart from it. Proverbs 22:6." Michaela finished with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes! Yes, exactly," the Reverend responded with a large smile, very pleased with the manner as well as the competence of the new doctor. Not to mention, she was beautiful to look upon. Fleetingly, the bachelor reverend wondered if he stood a chance with her.

"Then, I guess I'll be seeing you on Sunday?" he asked as he moved to the door.

"Yes, what time did you say service starts?"

"Eleven o'clock."

"Alright, we'll be there," she finished as she saw him out the door.


	8. Goin' Ta Church

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Michaela leaned back as she brushed her teeth so that Matthew could reach his toothbrush. She scooted over to make room for him at the sink, and then sighed as Colleen came rushing in vying for space as well.

"I can't believe I overslept this morning!" Michaela mumbled around the brush, bending over and rinsing quickly. "We certainly don't want to be late our first time to the church!"

"It's ok, Mom. It's only ten o'clock, we still got time," Matthew responded, hoping to calm her down, knowing she would start "fretting", as Sully would say. He didn't realize that Sully had already impacted his life in one short week more than David had in six years.

Michaela nodded, examining her son's clothing. Satisfied with his appearance and having already seen to Brian, she turned to Colleen. "You look fine, Colleen, but we really need to do something with your hair."

"I know..." Colleen mumbled, hurrying with her brushing. Leaning over and rinsing, she added, "Can you put it in a French braid for me?"

Calculating the time, Michaela agreed and they hurried together into the bedroom for the brush and comb. Several minutes later, almost finished, they heard someone knocking on their back door.

"Matthew, will you go see who that is, please?"

Bounding down the stairs, he opened the back door and called upstairs, "It's Sully, Hannah and Cloud Dancing, Mom!" Colleen and Michaela exchanged amused glances and Colleen giggled, knowing her mother's dislike of anyone yelling across the house.

"Is Colleen upstairs?" asked Hannah.

"Yep, you can go on up if you want," he answered, feeling Brian sidle up next to him shyly. Hannah glanced up at Sully and he smiled and motioned her to go. Running up the stairs and to Colleen's room, she stopped short in the doorway as she observed mother and daughter together. Colleen was standing in front of her mirror, wearing a pretty summer dress, her hair beautifully done in a lovely French braid. A little self-consciously, Hannah looked down at her jeans and t-shirt, suddenly feeling woefully awkward.

"Hannah, how nice to see you," Michaela greeted the child, smiling warmly at her.

"Hi Hannah! I'll be ready in a few seconds," added Colleen.

Michaela noticed the expression on her face and instantly knew what she was thinking. Her heart went out to her.

"Hannah, would you like me to put your hair a French braid, too?"

Hannah's eyes lit up, "Oh yes, Dr. Mike! Please!"

Michaela chuckled softly, "Come on over, I think there's time."

Colleen moved to the side and let Hannah take her place in front of the mirror.

"Have you ever had a French braid before?" Michaela asked as she began to brush the little girl's beautiful honey colored hair, which hung halfway down her back in lustrous waves.

"No Ma'am," Hannah answered, loving the feel of Michaela's gentle hands. Hannah's father was always gentle with her if he brushed her hair, but there was something about the beautiful lady doctor's hands that made the brushing feel so good. Her hands were cool and soothing on the little girl's face and neck. Hannah looked up at Michaela's reflection in the mirror, thinking she was the most beautiful lady she had ever seen.

"Alright, just hold still and this will be finished in no time," Michaela instructed gently, beginning the complicated task of cross over braiding to achieve the French effect. Hannah watched Michaela's swift slender fingers in awe. When it was finished and tied off, Michaela asked, "Well? What do you think?"

Hannah turned her head this way and that admiring the design, taking the mirror Colleen handed to her to see the back. "It's beautiful, Dr. Mike! Thank you so much! I can't wait for daddy to see me!" She gushed, giving Michaela a spontaneous hug.

Michaela hugged her back and laughed in delight. "You're quite welcome, sweetheart. Well, you girls are ready. You may go downstairs. I'll be along in a few moments."

Clunking down the stairs with Colleen right behind her, Hannah ran over to Sully who was sitting on the couch talking with Matthew and Cloud Dancing, Brian hovering nearby and gazing at Sully in near hero worship. "Daddy, look what Dr. Mike did! She put my hair a French braid! Do you like it?"

Sully sat forward and looked closely at his daughter as she turned in front of him. The braid completely changed her appearance, making her even more adorable, yet a little bit grown up and sophisticated. It gave him a funny feeling, like he was seeing the future and what she'll be like as a teen going on a first date. The thought made him wince inwardly. "Yes, I do, sweet girl. Very much," he told her softly, his blue eyes sparkling. "Did you thank Dr. Mike?"

"Yes, sir, of course!"

"Mama said she's almost ready," Colleen informed the men. "Are we going together?"

"Well, no. Since I've just got a pick up truck, we can't all fit. But I thought you guys could follow me in your Escalade and we'll get there at the same time," Sully answered, smiling at the beautiful little girl. "You look mighty pretty with your hair like that, and your pretty dress," he added.

"Thank you Mr...uh...Sully," Colleen stammered, blushing from the unaccustomed male attention. Her brothers never commented on her appearance, and her "step father" would never have thought of doing such a thing. It gave her a warm glow all over and she wondered if this is how it felt to have a daddy like Sully, thinking again how lucky her new friend was to have such a father.

Just then, they all heard Michaela's footsteps on the stairs and looked over. Sully drew in a quiet breath as she rounded the end post and walked toward them. _God she's beautiful_. She was wearing a soft flowing summer dress with small lavender flowers and white high heel sandals and she had left her hair to flow down her back in loose waves. Sully's mouth went dry as he stared at her. Cloud Dancing glanced over at his brother and silently smiled at his reaction. Taking up the slack, he commented, "You're looking very nice today, Dr. Mike."

"Thank you, Cloud Dancing," she replied with a smile, casting a glance in Sully's direction, hoping for a compliment from him, also.

Sully quickly cleared his throat, "Hkmmm, yes, Dr. Mike, very nice," he managed, his blue eyes roaming her body and coming back to lock with hers. His gaze was so powerful she felt a blush creep up her neck.

"Thank you very much, gentlemen," she murmured, pleased at his reaction.

Noticing her father's reaction to the pretty doctor, Hannah glanced at Colleen and the two shared a secret soft chuckle. Hannah knew her father thought the doctor especially pretty and the thought pleased her, as ideas of matchmaking whirled in her mind.

Noticing Michaela glancing expectantly between the two men, Sully finally snapped himself out of his daze. "Uh, well, if you're ready...you guys follow us. Alright?"

OOOOOO

Arriving at the little church several minutes later, Michaela parked next to Sully's truck and stepped out of the Escalade. After making sure the children had gotten out, including Hannah, who had asked to ride with them, she turned to see Sully rounding the truck toward them with a smile. Other church members were arriving at the same time and as they walked toward the door, Sully took the time to introduce Michaela to each one.

Upon entering the small but beautiful and peaceful sanctuary, Michaela spotted the Reverend coming down the middle isle, a large smile on his face as he saw her.

"Dr. Quinn! So glad you and the children made it this morning. Welcome."

"Thank you, Reverend," she responded with a beautiful smile, shaking his right hand, "And please, call me Dr. Mike. All my friends do."

He grinned again and shook his head. "Dr. Mike it is, then."

"How is your arm doing? Any trouble? Any pain?"

"It's doing fine, thank you. Only hurt a little that first night. Thank you again for your fine doctoring."

"My pleasure. Thank YOU for being my first official patient."

Sully glanced between the two, previously unaware that Michaela had treated the parson. Watching their relaxed conversation and friendly smiles, he felt an inexplicable pang of jealousy, but quickly tamped it down. _What am I thinking? I've only known her for a week, it's not like I own her or anything. _ Still, the thought of the pastor, a handsome single man, possibly being interested in Michaela as a woman and not just his doctor made Sully grit his teeth in slight frustration.

"Well, come on in and find a seat everyone," the Reverend invited. "The service will be starting in a few minutes."

Settling in a pew several rows from the front, they ended up with Matthew on the end toward the wall, Brian next to him, Colleen next to him, then Michaela, Hannah, Sully, and Cloud Dancing. Glancing over and smiling at the men, Michaela made a mental note to ask the Indian about his faith as she had always thought Native American's had their own religion.

Several minutes later, the small choir filed in and the service began. Happy to recognize contemporary praise songs her church in Boston had used, Michaela joined right in, feeling instantly comfortable, singing a perfect alto with Colleen's sweet soprano harmonizing next to her.

Hannah gazed up at her and then turned to see her father doing the same as he sang quietly. Again she smiled thinking this was what it must feel like to be a part of a big family with a mom and a dad. She found she liked that feeling very much.

Sully was thinking what a jewel this Dr. Mike was. Not only beautiful and sophisticated, smart and exciting, but also her spirit seemed so decent and good. He couldn't help but make the comparison to his ex-wife and realized the two women couldn't be more different. He had never met anyone quite like Dr. Mike, but he knew she was rapidly securing a place in his heart that had been vacant for a very long time and he had no intention of fighting against it.

Later, at the conclusion of the sermon, the Reverend took the opportunity to introduce Michaela and the children to the congregation, asking them to stand. They did so a little shyly, not ones to enjoy being the center of attention. Looking around, Michaela spotted familiar faces such as Dorothy, Grace & Robert E., the Slickers, Loren and Horace, who all smiled and nodded in response as the people applauded in welcome. Continuing, the Reverend made a point to tell of his injury and the fine "doctoring" he had received.

As they filed out of the church, people came up to shake Michaela's and the children's hands and welcome them to the congregation and the community. All in all, she thought, everyone seemed to be nice and welcoming...except for one woman who seemed to look at her haughtily and at Sully angrily as she grabbed her husband's arm, dragging him down the steps and to their car.

Michaela glanced at Sully and raised her eyebrows in silent question. He leaned over and whispered, "I'll tell ya later." Michaela nodded in reply.

As they all strolled to the waiting vehicles, Michaela remembered the question she wanted to ask Cloud Dancing. Looking up at him, she tentatively began, "Cloud Dancing, I was pleased but a little surprised that you attended services with us...I mean...I was always under the impression that Native Americans maintained their own religion..."

The Indian smiled understandingly as he strolled, head down, hands behind his back. "Yes, a great many, as we are called, 'Native Americans' still hold completely to the old traditions, some try to maintain all of the old while accepting the new. I myself was in the dark for many years," he paused to glance at her and she nodded for him to go on. "About five years ago I was given the duty...no the _honor_...of escorting a member of 'C.H.I.E.F.' (which is the 'Christian Hope Indian Eskimo Fellowship), around the reservation. He happened to be of Arapaho descent and he stayed with us for seven days. During that time, I threw at him every argument and question I had, and he patiently and respectfully answered each one, using the Bible. On the third night, he presented me with an audio translation of the Bible, _in Cheyenne_! He challenged me to listen to it. I did just that, and by the time that man left to go to his next assignment, I was a full believer in Jesus as the Son of God. I can unequivocally say it was the happiest day of my life."

By this time, Sully had joined the pair and echoed his thought. "Cloud Dancing came to see me right after that and I could see a difference in him."

"It was as if everything now made sense to me. My wife came to the same conclusion about a month later. I have never looked back," the Indian reverently finished.

Visibly moved, Michaela was momentarily speechless, but managed to murmur, "That is beautiful, Cloud Dancing. How wonderful. I would love to learn more about this organization."

"They have a very interesting website, chief dot org., that explains everything they are about."

As they reached their vehicles, Hannah asked, "Dr. Mike, is it alright if I go home with you all?"

Michaela smiled at the little girl and glanced at Sully. "That's up to your father, sweetheart."

Sully gave a small smile and agreed, to the happy squeals of Hannah and Colleen, but secretly he had hoped they could all spend the day together.

Piling in the vehicles for the ride home, Michaela was thinking something similar, but was at a loss as to how to make it come about, without seeming too forward.

When they reached home, Sully stopped his truck on the drive to give a few instructions to Hannah regarding obeying Dr. Mike, when Cloud Dancing uttered one word. "Sully."

Something in his tone sent a chill throughout Sully's body. He turned toward his brother to find him gazing intently down the drive to the homestead. Sully's eyes followed. He saw a vehicle he'd never seen before parked out front. As he watched, the passenger door opened and a slender, black haired woman stepped out, turning their way.

Sully felt a sick dread hit the pit of his stomach and he whispered one word, her name. "Abby."


	9. The Visitor

**CHAPTER NINE**

The four of them sat uncomfortably in the living room of the homestead.

After a torturous trip down the drive, then pulling up next to the car and seeing his ex-wife and Hank up close, Sully somehow managed to keep his emotions in check as he asked the pair what they wanted. He had purposely left Hannah with Dr. Mike.

Hank had chosen to stay in the car, staring straight ahead, obviously impatient to get this over with and get out of there. Cloud Dancing had positioned himself within reaching distance of Sully, in case he needed to run interference. He had a bad feeling about this. Somehow he KNEW the woman was up to no good.

An argument ensued as Abby had the audacity to say that she wanted to see Hannah and "get to know her."

"Why now, after all these years?" Sully had gritted at her. "She don't remember you and she's a happy little girl. I don't want you comin' around here and messing things up."

"I've got a right to see my * * * * daughter!" Abby had shouted.

"You signed away your rights!" Sully shouted back, trying desperately to control his temper.

At this, Abby visibly brought herself under control and changed tactics. Circling the truck, she came up to Sully, tears magically appearing in her eyes.

_How could I have EVER found this woman attractive? _ Sully wondered, his eyes narrowing with disgust at her tobacco stained teeth, her chipped black nail polish, and her garish makeup, which Sully thought made her appear as a street walker. _What has she DONE to herself?_

"I've been missing my little girl for a long time," she sniffed, taking a dirty handkerchief from her pocket and dramatically blowing her nose. "I can't sleep at night, all I can think about is what she's like now, and if she misses having a mother."

"She's got all she needs," Sully gritted, leaning back a bit to get away from her stale cigarette breath.

For a moment, anger flashed in Abby's eyes. "All she needs? Is that so? What, like that _woman doctor_ you been flirtin' with? Or maybe more than flirtin. Maybe you been in the doctor's..." Abby clamped her mouth shut on the rest of the words and stepped back quickly as Sully exited the truck, anger making his eyes appear stormy gray.

"Shut your mouth about her!" he yelled. "You know NOTHING about **her**, or **me**, or **Hannah**, or our life in general. And you have **no right to know**!"

Backing up another step, Abby switched gears again. "I'm sorry Sully! I don't know what got into me! I didn't mean to say those things...I guess I just feel kinda jealous. Look...please...just let me sit with her and talk with her a little. You can be right there, I promise I won't try nothing."

Not knowing what to do, Sully ran his hand through his hair and glanced in the truck at his brother. Cloud Dancing only shrugged, not feeling he had the right to speak his mind on the subject.

"Alright, half an hour, but that's it," he finally murmured, fleetingly wondering why actually giving permission made him feel sick.

"Are you sure, Sully?" The Indian quietly asked. At Sully's reluctant nod, Cloud Dancing looked from his brother to the woman. "I will go get Hannah," he finally offered, walking down the drive at Sully's nod.

Sully looked back at his ex-wife. "I swear, if you do or say ANYTHING to hurt her or make her cry, it'll be the LAST thing you do."

Now, having sat for thirty minutes trying to make small talk, Hannah was unsure what to think or do – _**this**__ is my mama? _ After years of trying to imagine what her mother looked like and wishing she could meet her, she was _nothing_ like Hannah had expected.

With Sully determined not to make it any easier, Cloud Dancing remaining silent but watchful, and Abby failing miserably at knowing what to say to a nine year old, the woman finally excused herself to go up and use the restroom.

After she had been gone about five minutes, Hannah suddenly had an idea. "Daddy, maybe I can get my report card from last year and show her. Do you think she'd like that?"

Sully bit back the words he wanted to say and gently brushed his daughter's cheek with the backs of his fingers. "Sure honey, you go up and get it, but bring it right back down, ok?"

"OK," she replied, skipping to the stairs and hurrying up to her room. On the way there, she heard a noise like something fell in her father's bedroom and out of curiosity opened the door and looked in. What she saw totally shocked her.

Her mother was down on hands and knees next to the fireplace, prying the rock away from the secret hiding place.

"Mama, what are you doing?" She asked, taking a few steps into the room.

Abby whirled around, a small wad of money held tightly in her hand, and snarled at the little girl. "What are YOU doin' in here? I thought you was downstairs!"

"I came up to get something out of my room to show you." Taking another step, she asked, "Why are you taking my Daddy's money? That's the emergency money and nobody's supposed to touch it without him sayin' it's ok."

"Never you mind about that money, and don't you go tellin' your _Daddy_ about this either!"

All of a sudden, Hannah felt anger rise up inside as she heard the way this woman sneered about the man who meant the world to her, "You put that back! That's stealing!"

At that moment, Abby lunged forward to escape the room and the accusations of her daughter, reaching out an arm and trying to fling Hannah to one side in the process. Hannah lost her balance and fell back with a frightened squeak, hitting her head on the edge of the door and slipping lifelessly down to the floor. Sully appeared at the door just at that instant, having heard raised voices coming from upstairs.

"Hannah!" He screamed, helplessly looking from his daughter to his ex-wife as she tried to brush past him. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Cloud Dancing appeared at the door at that second. Wisely sizing up what happened, he took hold of Abby's hand, forcing the money from it and putting it quickly in his pocket.

Sully lost it then. "You hurt her! I warned you, but you _hurt her anyway_!" Lunging at his ex-wife with more anger than he'd ever felt in his life.

"SULLY!" Cloud Dancing warned sternly, putting his body between them and firmly gripping Sully's shoulders before his brother could do something that would cause more harm than good.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Sully bellowed and the woman took off down the hall as fast as she could go. Running down the porch stairs, she wrenched open the car door and slid inside.

"Did you get it?" Hank asked impatiently, having heard the yelling and figured she probably got caught, not knowing the full extent of what happened.

"JUST GO! DRIVE! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Abby yelled, throwing in a few cuss words for good measure.

With profanity flying from his own mouth, Hank gunned the motor and spun the car around, barreling down the drive.

Back up in the room, Sully, panting and furious, turned back to Hannah. It was then he noticed the blood on the floor. A pool of blood coming from her head.

"HANNAH!" He half screamed, half sobbed as he quickly knelt down by her, lifting her carefully. She lay there in his arms, lifeless, her blood beginning to stain his shirt.

"Oh my God! Dr. Mike. I gotta get her to DR. MIKE!" he rasped, getting to his feet, his precious burden pressed to his chest.

Looking wildly at Cloud Dancing, he said again, "I gotta get her to Dr. Mike! Help me!"

With that, the two men took off at a run, Cloud Dancing helping steady Sully as he knew it was hard to see anything with tears in your eyes. They made it out of the house and down the driveway heading straight toward the clinic.

OOOOOO

Earlier, Michaela had stood there listening as Sully whispered his ex-wife's name in a tone she couldn't identify. _Happiness? Longing? Dread? Anger? _She couldn't tell. She had watched him drive to the house after asking permission for Hannah to stay and she of course agreed. Then she and the children had watched from their position, trying to make out what was happening 100 yards down the drive.

As soon as Michaela heard the cuss words, she had immediately ushered the children inside and shut the door, busying them with orders to change their clothes and starting to discuss what they would have for lunch, Hannah happily helping her set the table.

A few minutes later, Cloud Dancing knocked on the back door and came inside as he could see her motioning to him through the glass.

"I have come for Hannah," he stated softly, his eyes meeting Michaela's with a hooded expression.

"Of course," she agreed, not having the authority to keep her in the house, though she knew instantly why he had come to get her.

Hannah had gone willingly with her "uncle", happily skipping out the door thinking she was going to meet a wonderful person who might now want to be a part of her life. "I'll see you later!" she had called over her shoulder.

Forty minutes later, the children finished with lunch, Matthew in his room, Brian and Colleen watching a Disney DVD, and Michaela in the clinic going through boxes, they heard the unmistakable sound of a car with bad mufflers barreling down the driveway. Skidding to a stop at the corner of her house, it turned right, passing the clinic. Michaela was at the front window looking out and saw the occupants clearly, a tall thin man with long greasy blond hair and a thin, worn looking woman with stringy black hair. The woman turned her head and looked straight at Michaela, clear hatred in her eyes. Slightly shocked, Michaela involuntarily backed away a step, her hand reflexively going to her throat. The next instant the car was gone.

Shaken, she stood for a moment digesting it all when she heard a faint but familiar voice calling her name. She listened carefully, hearing it again louder. Sully! He was screaming her name. Dread filled her instantly.

Quickly she crossed to the back door and wrenched it open to see Sully and Cloud Dancing running full tilt straight for her, Hannah held tightly to Sully's chest.

"Dr. Mike!" He yelled as he saw her. "She's hurt, she's hurt bad! You gotta help her!"

"Oh my God!" Michaela breathed as she took in the sight of Hannah's lifeless little body and the blood all over Sully's sleeve where her head pressed against it.

Instantly in doctor mode, she ordered, "Bring her in the clinic, quickly!"

Sully ran across the room, vaguely hearing Colleen and Brian crying and Matthew running down the stairs. Reaching the clinic room, Sully gently laid his precious burden down on the examination table.

"What happened?" Michaela questioned, as she started to check for other injuries. "Is she hurt anywhere else?"

"No... I don't know. I think she only hit her head," Sully stammered, fighting the tears that wanted to pour from his eyes.

"Did she go unconscious instantly, or after a moment?" Michaela asked, bending to closely examine the wound on the side of Hannah's head, struggling to control her own emotions and just be the doctor. _Concentrate!_ She told herself, feeling almost as if it were Colleen on the table.

"I think instant. She hit her head on the edge of the bedroom door. She didn't move after she hit the floor," Sully murmured, clutching his daughter's hand as he anxiously watched Michaela examine her. Vaguely he heard Cloud Dancing in the other room with Michaela's children, softly telling them it might be a good idea if they were to pray for Hannah to be all right.

"Why's there so much blood?" Sully whispered, fear clutching his heart.

Michaela momentarily ignored him as she concentrated on the patient, trying to determine if a trip to the hospital was warranted, possibly for an MRI.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Sully asked desperately.

"Sully," Michaela began, glancing at him with the thought of asking him to wait in the other room. He read the thought in her eyes, "I ain't leavin' her!"

Searching his eyes and seeing the anguish and pain tormenting him, she didn't have the heart to order him out.

Nodding, she went back to work, gently pressing Hannah's head for signs of a skull fracture, dabbing at the blood to see the extent of the damage, the blood that was soaking the French braid she had fashioned for the little girl just that morning.


	10. Kids!

**CHAPTER TEN**

Sully worriedly dragged a chair up to the examination table, quietly observing as Michaela went about her work, gently cleansing the wound area, using instruments he knew nothing about.

Consumed as he was with the health of his daughter, he couldn't help but admire and be impressed with Michaela's abilities. Glancing up at her face, he noticed her lips were pursed in concentration as she tended to the little girl lying on the table between them.

"The bleeding is starting to subside," she murmured after a few minutes.

"That's good then...right?"

"Yes, it's good...unless..."

"...Unless? Unless what?" Sully asked, looking worriedly from Hannah to Michaela and back again.

Michaela went on with her procedures, not realizing she had spoken that thought out loud. Suturing the wound, she then gently released the braid in Hannah's hair, carefully rinsing the blood from it, making sure to keep the wound area dry.

"Dr. Mike? Unless what?"

She glanced at him quickly, "Nothing, I was just thinking out loud."

Sully studied her face, trying to figure out if she was keeping something from him or not.

Finally standing straight, Michaela wiped her hands on a nearby cloth, and then reached for Hannah's wrist to take her pulse. After this, she gently opened the little girl's eyes and peered in with a small flashlight type instrument.

"Do you think she needs to go to the hospital?" Sully asked quietly, still holding his daughter's hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

He glanced up at Michaela again, finding her studying Hannah closely. "Mmmm. Not sure."

After observing the child for a few more moments, she decided, "If she doesn't regain consciousness in ten minutes, we'll take her on to Penrose ourselves."

"Penrose? But isn't Memorial closer?"

"Yes, but Penrose has a better trauma unit. I'd much rather have her there if there are any complications."

Sully felt his mouth go dryer, if that were possible. _Complications? _"Like what?"

Michaela glanced at him again and bit her lip, wishing she hadn't mentioned anything to make Sully more anxious.

"Let's just take one step at a time. She may awaken on her own."

At that moment, Colleen appeared at the connecting door. "Mama? Is Hannah gonna be alright?"

Michaela, glad for a moment's distraction, smiled at her daughter and walked to the door, drawing the little girl to her for a hug.

"I hope so, sweetheart."

"Is there anything I can do?" Her daughter asked, fearfully glancing in Hannah's direction.

Michaela bent down to her level to look her in the eye. "Yes. Something very important. You can pray for Hannah. You, Brian, Matthew...Cloud Dancing. Pray for her to wake up and for everything be alright."

Colleen's eyes lit up and she grinned for the first time since she had heard Mr. Sully screaming. "Yes, Mama! We'll do that right now!" With that, she ran back in the living quarters. As Michaela walked back to Hannah and Sully, she could hear the four begin to pray and ask God to help Hannah wake up.

After about five minutes, with Sully holding one hand and Michaela the other, the little girl's eyelids fluttered and she slowly opened her eyes, wondering where she was and what had happened to her.

Then she remembered. She remembered her "mama" pushing her and making her fall. She remembered the woman stealing her Daddy's money. "Daddy?" she cried out.

Sully had been sitting with his head bowed, silently joining in the prayer coming from the other room. His eyes flew open. "I'm here! I'm right here, sweet girl. You're awake! Are ya ok, honey?"

"Oh Daddy!" Hannah cried, trying to sit up and go into her father's arms.

"Whoa there, just lay still," Sully cautioned, gently holding her down and glancing quickly at Michaela for instructions.

Michaela, who had been watching their interactions with a sad smile, spoke up then, "Hannah, sweetheart, you must lie still until we determine the extent of your injury."

Sully reached out and wiped a tear from his daughter's temple with the back of his index finger, then leaned down and gently kissed her cheek. Hannah looked back and forth between her father and Dr. Mike, calming down a little when she realized the other woman was not in the room.

"Daddy...is _she_ gone?"

Sully knew instantly whom she meant, "Yes, honey, she's gone. She won't hurt you again, I promise."

"She was taking the emergency money, Daddy. I told her not to, but she got real mad, and..."

"Shhh, honey. Everything's alright," Sully soothed. "Cloud Dancing got the money back. Everything's fine now."

By then Cloud Dancing and the children had heard the conversation and were gathering around the table.

"Hannah!" Colleen exclaimed as the others smiled and welcomed her back.

Cloud Dancing smiled happily as well. "It looks as though God heard our prayers, does it not?"

Everyone happily agreed.

Michaela still needed to do some further examining to make sure Hannah was going to be alright. Sully thought he could take a few moments to go get a clean shirt, and Cloud Dancing gently ushered the children back through the connecting door.

OOOOOO

Later that evening, everyone sat around living quarters of the clinic, eating ice cream and viewing the rest of the Disney/Pixar "Cars" DVD, Michaela having wanted to keep an eye on Hannah to watch for any signs of concussion.

She sat now on a chair across from the TV, Colleen and Brian reclining on the floor, Cloud Dancing and Sully on the couch with Hannah curled on Sully's lap.

Simultaneously glancing at each other, Michaela silently signaled Sully that she wanted to speak to him. Gently picking his daughter up, he turned and placed her on the couch. "Stay here, honey, I'll be right back."

As they moved into the clinic area, staying in sight of the couch and Hannah, Michaela softly remarked, "I think the danger has passed. It's been more than six hours and she shows no signs of concussion or complications."

Relieved, he nevertheless asked just above a whisper, "Is there still a chance for them? What should I look for?"

"I think it will be fine for you to take her home. Just be on the lookout for signs of sharp pain in her head, nausea or vomiting, fever, disorientation or confusion. But I don't think we have anything to worry about. She seems fine now."

They both smiled at that moment to hear Hannah laughing with the rest at something in the movie. Instantly turning to each other, Michaela smiled up into Sully's blue eyes and on impulse, he drew her into his arms and hugged her to him. "Thank you for taking care of my little girl," he whispered in her ear, the warmth of his breath causing a delicious quiver in her belly.

"You're welcome," she whispered back, her arms having gone around his back of their own volition. Both of them immediately realized how right and comfortable they felt in each other's arms and they prolonged the contact a few moments more.

Sully was amazed at this beautiful woman, so accomplished and professional, yet so warm and human at the same time. The kind of woman he had been looking for his whole life, without putting it in so many words, even in his own mind. Could she be the woman in Cloud Dancing's dreams? Could she be the one he and Hannah needed to make their lives complete?

Michaela reveled in the thought of the wonderful man and father Sully was, and she suddenly remembered the old waitress's prayer in the diner in Nebraska. _New love. _New love, Michaela thought. _Am I falling in love with Sully? I barely know him._ But even as that thought entered her mind, her heart already knew different.

Pulling back from one another, they shyly wandered together back to join the others, dreamy smiles on each of their faces.

OOOOOO

Several weeks went by in which the seven became inseparable.

Days were spent riding horses together and the children learning about caring for the animals. This, of course, was when Sully didn't have customers to attend to, and putting Hannah double with him for safety when they did ride. When Sully had customers, the kids all watched DVD's together at the clinic, while Michaela worked getting her files in order, inventorying supplies, and making dozens of small decisions as to the running of her new business.

The adults spent a good many evening hours in the living room of the homestead, the girls up in Hannah's room, Matthew sometimes back at the house listening to CD's in his room for some 'alone' time, and Brian seated somewhere near Sully, having become very attached to the man in a very short time.

In Brian's young mind, Sully was perfect. To Brian, Sully was everything a 'man' should be – handsome, strong, kind, smart, and he seemed to like Brian and paid individual attention to him. Brian was drinking it all in like a dry sponge in a puddle of water – he couldn't seem to get enough! All he talked about was Sully, Sully, Sully.

Meanwhile Michaela, Sully, and Cloud Dancing were quickly becoming very close friends. Many hours were spent sharing memories of childhood escapades, political views, spiritual awakenings, favorite books read, favorite television shows, favorite music, things learned from their parents, jobs they had worked, and more. Life was feeling near perfect for them all.

After ten days, Michaela removed Hannah's stitches and pronounced her completely well, to everyone's delight. The adults had discussed whether Sully should try and bring charges against his ex-wife, but in the end he decided against it, knowing what a long drawn-out process that would be. All were relieved that they had not seen or heard from her since _that day_.

The happy friends began making plans to celebrate the Fourth of July holiday together, joining in the neighborhood-wide cookout, which would include a dance with fireworks afterward.

Several days before the holiday, on a Wednesday morning, Michaela and the children were finishing up breakfast when they heard a knock on their back door. Sully saw them through the glass and walked in, greeting the kids as they were putting their dishes in the sink.

Brian moved close to Sully. "Sully, all Colleen and Hannah do is girly-stuff, Mama's busy, and Matthew don't want to play with me. Can I help you today?" he asked his hero, tugging on his hand and gazing rapturously up at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, big guy, but I'm goin' to Denver and Cheyenne Mountain and I'll be gone for awhile," Sully apologized to the little boy as he ruffled his hair, watching as Brian hung his head and walked over to slump down in front of the TV.

Sully smiled and shook his head, then turned to Michaela. "You need anything I could pick up for you while I'm in Denver?" he asked, handing dishes to her as she loaded the dishwasher.

She hesitated for a moment to make sure, but then shook her head, "Nothing that I can think of. There were some things I needed for the clinic, but I ordered them from a wholesale website yesterday. Thanks anyway, though," she added with a smile.

Sully smiled back and nodded. "OK, just thought I'd check," he said as he briefly touched her hand and smiled down into her eyes, adding softly, "I'll be back sometime this afternoon." Michaela nodded, looking up into his eyes and wondering for a second if he was going to lean over and kiss her. But then the moment was over when Matthew and Colleen came running down the stairs arguing.

With a chuckle, Sully said goodbye to them all and headed out the door on his errands.

OOOOOO

Later on that day, Michaela was trying valiantly not to get aggravated with her youngest. All morning he had been trying his best to help her, but as little boys do, he would drop things, ask a million questions, or want to do something in a different way than she instructed. Finally Michaela told him to go find Colleen and do something with her, needing a little peace and quiet to finish labeling some patient files.

Hanging his head, Brian went in search of Colleen, finding her deep in Hannah Montana things with Hannah. They both shooed him away and told him to go find Matthew. When Brian found him, he was talking on the phone with a friend back in Boston and didn't have time to fool with him, telling Brian to go find Wolf and play with him. Brian searched the area for Wolf, calling and whistling repeatedly, but couldn't find him, not knowing he had gone with Cloud Dancing and a customer on a horse ride.

Feeling totally left out, the little boy made his way back to the house and went up to Matthew's room, finding him still on the phone.

After stewing about it all day, and coming to a decision, Brian asked, "Matthew where is Cheyenne Mountain?"

Distracted with his phone call, Matthew gestured in the general direction. "Over that way, now will ya leave me alone, Brian?"

With that, Brian went into his bedroom, took the pillowcase off his pillow, and put an odd assortment of little boy items in, including some toys, a coloring book, a pair of pants and a shirt, and a pair of clean socks. Then he went downstairs and silently tiptoed to the back door, Michaela not seeing him with her head turned toward the front window.

Once outside, he headed around the back of the clinic and down the road toward Cheyenne Mountain to find his friend, Sully.


	11. Searching for Brian

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

That evening, Michaela went in search of the children to round them up for supper. Finding everyone but Brian, she had Colleen and Matthew check around for their brother.

Not finding him in the area, Michaela began to be concerned, as dozens of scenarios flashed in her mind. She and the others looked under the beds in case he was hiding, checked the garage and the back of the SUV in case he got in there and fell asleep. Then they went outside to begin searching toward the Sully property.

Not finding him anywhere, Michaela began to panic. "Where could he be?" she voiced aloud in general, wracking her brain for ideas. Just then Sully's pickup pulled into the drive and he spotted them, immediately noticing the stricken look on Michaela's face.

Pulling to a stop, he jumped out and went to her. "Dr. Mike? What's wrong?"

"Brian's gone! I can't find him anywhere!" she burst forth, putting a hand up to her forehead and looking around frantically.

"Gone? Wh...where would he go?"

"I don't know! I don't even know how long he's been gone!" Her voice rising and starting to catch with held back tears, she looked up at Sully in panic. "I thought he had been with Colleen all day, but he wasn't. I haven't seen him for hours!"

"Ok, calm down. He's around here somewhere, we'll find him." Sully assured her.

"I just can't imagine where he would go...," she fretted, glancing around anxiously, hoping he would magically appear.

Suddenly Matthew remembered Brian's question earlier and he swallowed hard. "Umm, Mom...I didn't think about it 'till now, but earlier, Brian asked me where Cheyenne Mountain was...and come to think of it, I haven't seen him since."

Michaela's eyes widened, "Cheyenne Mountain? Oh no... surely he wouldn't... he's just a _little boy_ – and it's only two hours before dark and it's supposed to rain tonight! My God, we've got to find him!" she squeaked, putting a hand over her mouth to hold back the tears.

Sully hastened to try and calm her, "It'll be ok, Dr. Mike, we'll..."

"We've got to call the police! We've got to find him! There are wild animals out there!" Michaela continued, her panic increasing by the second, her eyes filled with tears.

Turning her to him, Sully took her by the arms and made her look into his eyes. "Dr. Mike, we'll find him. _I promise you. __**I'll**__ find him."_

Michaela nodded, the blue eyes beginning to work their magic on her nerves. "Um, I guess we should take the Escalade and..." "No," Sully interrupted, "if he DID get to Cheyenne Mountain, the horses will be our best bet."

Taking charge, Sully quickly issued orders to the children to go to the homestead and stay with Hannah to wait for Cloud Dancing to return. They instantly obeyed. To Michaela, he instructed that she gather some blankets and dry clothing for her and Brian, as it gets cold on the mountain when the sun goes down, even in summer.

In less than ten minutes they were on their way. Michaela, though a fairly new rider, managed to keep up with Sully as they galloped toward the mountain. They had left instructions for Matthew to call Sully's cell phone with any news. Within fifteen minutes they were at the base of the mountain, slowly climbing and frantically calling Brian's name.

Michaela was extremely worried. Brian had never run away from home before, so she had not been paying attention today and missed the signs. Guilt flooded her as she remembered her impatience with him and his sweet little face when she told him to go find something else to do. When she had gone to his room to get his jacket, she had noticed that he had taken his favorite teddy bear with him. The thought almost made her lose it completely. Her mind tortured her with pictures of him, out there somewhere, hurt, maimed by some animal, crying for her...

Sully was riddled with guilt. As soon as he'd heard the words 'Cheyenne Mountain,' he knew Brian had gone looking for **him**. _I should have taken him with me today! Why didn't I see this coming? I saw how dejected the poor little fellow looked, but I laughed it off. God! If anything happens to him... I'll feel the guilt for the rest of my life and Michaela will hate me!_ The thought of Michaela blaming him made him break out in a cold sweat and he redoubled his efforts to find the child, scanning the bushes and trees, yelling at the top of his voice Brian's name over and over...

An hour into their search, Sully's phone rang. Heart pounding, he quickly pulled his horse to a halt and answered, Michaela hanging on to every word. "Thank God!" Sully exclaimed, "he's home!" Putting a hand up to stop her as she started to bombard him with questions, he was about to ask who found him, but his phone went dead. Looking at it in disbelief, he reluctantly had to tell Michaela that the battery was completely down. She started to reach for her phone, but to her chagrin, remembered she had put it on the charger that morning. "But at least we know he's alright," he told her; relieved to see most of the tension of the last two hours leave her countenance.

Under the pressure of looking for Brian, neither of them had noticed the fast moving clouds quickly approaching their position. Now as they sat atop their horses half way up the mountain, the storm seemed to materialize all at once. The wind seemed to come out of nowhere and lightning flashed overhead, thunder quickly following.

Michaela turned frightened eyes toward Sully, immediately noticing _his_ unrest.

"We need to get down off this mountain. _Now_." Sully said, turning his horse to head back down and motioning for Michaela to follow.

Picking their way through the tree limbs blowing in the wind, Sully turned in his saddle to yell something to Michaela just as lightning struck a tree in front of them. Both of their horses reared up in fright. Sully, being more experienced, was able to hold on to his mount, but Michaela wasn't so fortunate. When the horse rose up, she lost her grip and fell backward, landing awkwardly and painfully on her left side.

"Michaela!" Sully yelled over the noise of the storm and jumped down from his horse to go to her, being careful to keep hold of his reins and catch hers, too.

Kneeling next to her, he asked, "Are you alright?"

Holding her left arm with tears in her eyes, she shook her head and tried to sit up. "Is it broke?" Sully asked, helping her to sit.

"I...I'm not sure. I don't think so," she stammered, wiping her hair back from her face with the back of her right hand.

"Do you think you can ride?"

Michaela nodded and tried to stand, but winced when she felt a sharp pain in her ankle. "Oh no, I think I sprained my ankle, too!" She gasped, almost falling, but Sully caught her.

Sully looked around anxiously, trying to figure the best course of action and kicking himself for getting Dr. Mike into this situation. "Well, we can't stay here and get soaked. There's a cave not too far from here, we could take shelter there."

"But how can I...?"

"I'll carry you," Sully offered, wrapping the two horses' reins around his hand and scooping her up before she could protest. "Hang on, it's not too far."

Too tired and in too much pain to argue, Michaela settled herself in Sully's arms, hiding her face against his neck for protection from the wind. It felt so nice to just let him take care of her and be in charge. She felt so safe with him, like she could trust him with her life. In spite of the pain, she felt that now-familiar tingle his touch produced in her, enjoying the masculine scent of his neck and hair. She found herself fighting the urge to press her lips to the spot just below his ear, her mind playing images of herself sighing, "Oh, Sully..."

Sully trudged on in the wind, squinting his eyes against flying debris as he made his way to the small cave he had found once on a hunting trip. Several times he saw small branches flying toward them and turned around just in time, taking the full brunt of the assault with his own back to save Michaela from harm. Finally he spotted the cave about twenty yards ahead. Holding her close, he murmured in her ear, "There it is, just a little further."

She nodded and clutched him tighter as he shifted her up in his arms.

Reaching the cave, he saw that it was a little smaller than he remembered, having a low ceiling only about four feet high. The cave measured about eight feet wide and went about six feet deep, narrowing to a point at the back. Sully bent low and carried her inside, carefully setting her down.

"I'll be right back, gotta take care of the horses," he told her, already backing out before she could answer.

Looking around as she settled herself the best she could, she momentarily thanked God that Sully knew about this little cave, already feeling better just being out of the wind. Reaching her good hand up to feel how wild her hair had gotten in the wind, she was glad, at least, that she had put it back in a braid that morning.

Rain started to come down as Sully struggled to remove the saddles from the horses and bring in their blankets and other things. Quickly he deposited one saddle at the other end of the cave from Michaela, then went back to get the other and do the same. He had tied the horses' reins securely to a low branch near the cave, hoping the storm didn't last too long.

Crouching down, he tossed the blankets and coats inside next to her, "One more thing I wanna do," he told her before she could ask. Taking the tomahawk that always hung in a loop attached to his saddle, he quickly cut several bushy branches from hereby trees and lay them at the mouth of the cave as a windbreak.

"Sully, come inside!" Michaela called out to him.

"I will, just wanna cut a few more of these," he yelled back.

"We have enough, come on in! Don't be stubborn!" she returned.

Grinning, he placed the last one at the entrance, then crawled around them to the inside, pulling the branches up securely. Inside the cave was quite dark, they could barely see each other, but at least it was a little quieter. "It's an old habit," he joked in response to her last statement.

She chuckled softly. "Give it up."

"Yes, ma'am," he murmured, suddenly very conscious of their close proximity. "How' ya feeling?" he asked reaching out to carefully touch her arm.

"Dull ache," she replied, wincing a little as she tried to get into a more comfortable position. "Thank you for carrying me all that way. It seems so foolish now that we did all this only to learn that Brian was already found."

"Well, we sure didn't know that when we started out, and if he _was _up here, he'd be scared to death in this storm."

"Yes. I can't imagine for the life of me why he would do such a thing. He's never run away before."

At that, Sully felt a pang of guilt. "Um, Dr. Mike, it might be my fault."

"_You're _fault? And by the way...you may call me Michaela...you did it once before..."

"I did?"

"Yes, out there, after I fell from the horse, don't you remember?" she teased him.

He grinned and shook his head, "Oh yeah, so I did...do you mind?"

She laughed softly. "Of course not. I should have told you to before this. And what do you mean, _your_ fault."

"Well...I shoulda taken better notice of how he was acting this morning when he said he wanted to go with me. Seems he's taken quite a shine to hanging around with me," he answered humbly.

"Yes, he has. I hope you don't mind...David was never a father to him, so he's had no real male attention his whole life. I'm afraid you've become his hero. He idolizes you, Sully."

"Well...he's a great kid. I don't mind him feelin' like that...I just don't see myself as the hero type," he added.

They sat quietly for a few moments, then Sully offered, "Well, I think we need to see about making ourselves more comfortable, we don't know how long this storm will last. Could be here all night," he added, visions of that prospect flashing in his mind, but he tamped them down.

He then set about spreading blankets and getting her settled. Also, he helped her check her arm and ankle, both relieved that they were only sprained.

"If you look in the bag I brought along, you'll find an ACE bandage in there. We can cut it in half and wrap the parts around my arm and ankle...if you'll help me," she added shyly.

"Sure."

After taking care of her injuries, they settled down near each other to try and wait out the storm, each wondering what they would do if they ended up having to spend the night alone out there...and what would people think?


	12. The Cave

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Matthew went to the homestead window for the tenth time, gazing out and wondering when this storm would pass as he watched the trees bending in the wind and everything light up like day as lightning flashed again.

"They should have been home by now. I told Sully Brian was home. I was sure he heard me."

"Have you tried calling him again?" Reverend Johnson asked, but knowing the answer already.

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago. It still goes straight to the voice mail."

Cloud Dancing came up behind the boy, laying a hand gently on his shoulder. "Trust Sully, Matthew. He will take care of your mother, he will not let anything happen to her," he told the boy gently.

Matthew nodded, continuing to stare out the window, his back to the room to hide the tears threatening to fall. Oh, how he hated not being old enough to do something to help! He'd already lost his real mother; his father; a man who didn't want him around; and now possibly Dr. Mike, the woman he'd come to think of as the best mom in the world. He closed his eyes and prayed the best he could for God to keep his mom...and Sully, safe out there as he fought off mental pictures of her suffering out in the elements.

The Reverend glanced around the room at the sad little group. Brian sat watching the rest of them, his bottom lip trembling from the guilt of knowing he was the cause of his mother and Sully being out in the storm. Colleen and Hannah sat together on the bottom step holding hands quietly, watching the adults.

"Don't worry, Colleen," Hannah whispered to her friend. "My daddy can do anything. He can make 'em a lean-to if he has to, he can keep a fire going in the rain, he's strong and brave, he knows everything about being out in the woods, and he never gets lost. He'll take care of Dr. Mike, he won't let anything happen to her," she added, putting an arm around her when she saw Colleen nod her head and wipe an errant tear.

Cloud Dancing glanced around the room, his gaze for a moment resting on Wolf, who lay with his chin on his paws watching him as if he knew what was going on. "If only it wasn't raining," the Indian mused aloud, "Wolf would find them in a heartbeat. Wouldn't ya, boy?" In response he received a soft thump of his tail.

Glancing across the room, he made an effort to 'view the glass as half full'. "Reverend, we should thank God that you drove down Hanover when you did and saw this little guy." Smiling over at Brian, he went on gently, "and now perhaps we should prepare something to eat. I'm sure everyone must be getting hungry."

As the children started to decline disheartedly, Cloud Dancing's cell phone rang. Taking it off his belt and looking at it, he saw it was his wife. Answering the call, he walked into the kitchen area for a little privacy.

"Cloud Dancing? Have they come back yet?"

"Not yet," he answered softly.

"Is it still storming there?"

"Yes, doesn't seem to be letting up yet," he answered, trying not to let the others hear.

"Oh sweetheart, do you think they're alright? What could be keeping them?"

"I do not know, but one thing is certain. Sully is an expert woodsman. He will know what to do. Everything will be alright."

"Yes...if _Sully_ is not hurt..."

"Mmm," he answered, not wanting to even give credence to the thought of his brother being injured and at the mercy of the elements. "The horses have not come back, that is a good sign," he added. "I feel that they are alright, just holed up somewhere, waiting out the storm," he finished confidently.

"Yes. I'm sure you're right. We'll, call me as soon as you know something, alright?"

"You know I will," he answered gently.

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

Closing his phone, he set about making a few sandwiches and knowing he may have a difficult time getting the disheartened children to eat.

OOOOOO

The rain had been coming down in sheets for several hours and didn't seem to be anywhere near coming to an end.

Sully and Michaela had spent most of that time quiet, except for a few attempts at conversation. Somehow neither of them was up to that. Their thoughts were on their families at home, knowing they would be worried.

Also, they were each fighting a battle of awareness of the other - awareness that was magnified a hundred times in the small confines of the cave. Unbeknownst to the other, each was imagining passionate scenarios that could be taking place, and each was trying desperately to keep the other from knowing.

Sully cleared his throat. "Umm, I think we're probably going to be here all night. We should try to get some sleep."

Michaela was in pain and felt cold and damp, but didn't know how to get this across without sounding like she was suggesting something. She certainly didn't want Sully to think she was coming on to him, as she had no intention to giving in to those desires.

He was wondering how to ask if she was cold and if she wanted to...share body heat.

"Um, look, don't take this the wrong way," he finally began, "but I think it would be a good idea if we kinda...well...kept each other warm. It can get real cold this high up at night."

"Yes, I think that's an excellent idea," she responded, glad for the darkness so that he couldn't see her blushing.

With that, Sully lay down on his side on the blanket. "Here, lay down with your back to me. I'll put my arm around you and we'll both be warm." She complied, to the best of her ability, trying not to wince when she accidently used her left foot for leverage.

Settling down, Sully allowed her to use his arm for a pillow, putting his other arm overtop of her good one, pulling her tighter to him. "Better?" he whispered, his breath warm in her ear. "Mmmhmm," she replied, once again feeling that marvelous tingle that his nearness always seemed to generate in the core of her body. She hoped he wasn't detecting that her heart had sped up.

"Is your arm going to be alright like that?" she asked, turning her head toward him unconsciously, forgetting they couldn't really see each other in the darkness of the little cave. When she did, he was in the process of turning his head and their lips brushed for the briefest second, sending incredible sparks through both their bodies.

"Oh, sorry," "Sorry!" they both reacted, and then suddenly the whole situation became funny for them both. Michaela began to chuckle, trying to hold it in. Then Sully chuckled a little at the absurdity of the situation. He gripped her arm tighter as they laughed together.

Then taking a chance, he admitted softly, "But I'm not _that _sorry."

Silence.

Her heart pounding, knowing she was about to do something that would change their whole relationship, she replied softly, "Neither am I."

There. Now it was out in the open. For both of them.

"Michaela..." "Sully..." they both began.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"I...I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I mean...Sully, my divorce is not even completely final yet. Technically...I'm still a married woman. And...this may sound old fashioned, but...I've never been with any man but my husband and I don't believe in..." she hesitated, hoping he understood.

After a thoughtful pause, he responded softly, "I don't either."

She drew in a small breath. "Truly?"

"Truly."

"But...that doesn't mean that we couldn't...umm,"

He grinned in the darkness. "Kiss?"

"Yes...but Sully...I don't want to tease you...or..."

"Ssshhh," he whispered, bringing his hand up to gently touch her face with his fingertips and turn it toward his. "Michaela..." he murmured as his lips gently pressed hers in the darkness.

Never had either of them experienced such rapture with just a kiss.

Michaela saw tiny stars behind her eyelids as Sully deepened the kiss, his warm smooth lips gently caressing hers. As his palm caressed her soft face, his fingers slipped into her hair, his breath warm on her cheek.

Sully couldn't believe how good she felt in his arms. _God I've wanted this for so long! Since the first night we met! _Her lips were so smooth and soft, they tasted so good... he couldn't get enough of her. He pulled back a little to try and gauge her reaction in the dark and she leaned in, softly surrendering her mouth to him, a soft moan escaping.

She turned a little to face him, being careful of her injured arm, her hip pressing against his front. _God this feels so good! To be in his arms at last._ She had fantasized what it would be like to be held and kissed by him...but this far exceeded her imagination. She'd never been kissed so sweetly yet so passionately in her life. David had rarely kissed her and when he had it was nothing like this. Wanting this kiss to go on and on forever, she reached her hand up to touch his face, caressing it with the backs of her fingers.

Sully let out a soft groan, slanting his face and deepening the kiss even more. He opened his mouth a bit, his tongue tentatively touching her lips, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth to him and shivered with desire, allowing his tongue to slide in and gently stroke hers, each becoming more intoxicated by the second.

Then suddenly, the fuse was lit within both their bodies and the kiss instantly became deeper and more passionate. Their breathing became faster as each heard the erotic suckling sounds of their mouths drinking in the other's nectar. Sully's hand slipped down her face, neck and chest as he ravaged her mouth, pausing to softly cup her breast through her bra, squeezing it sensually. Unconsciously pressing himself against her hip, his body was letting hers know what it wanted, _what it NEEDED_.

Michaela felt herself spiraling into the forbidden zone, going faster and faster, her breathing turning to gasps and moans. When he squeezed her breast, it sent shards of electric tingling desire shooting through her whole body. She felt his hardness press against her and sanity began to return. _What are we doing? I must stop this before we reach that point of no return. Stop it...now! _The war raged between her principles and her desires for another minute as she felt his fingers unbuttoning her blouse... felt his hand move down to the button on her jeans... _Stop him! Stop him!_

Her conscience screaming at her, it finally won out and she wrenched her mouth from his and pulled back, pressing her good hand to his chest and gasping, "Oh Sully...I'm sorry, but..." she panted, "...please...we must stop!"

"No, I'm sorry, Michaela!" he quickly rasped. Sitting up to try and calm himself. "God! I never meant ta go that far!" He raked both hands through his hair, ending with them on the back of his head as he panted, his head hanging between his drawn up knees. He hadn't expected his engines to rev up that fast. He was appalled at his own actions, yet fighting with every ounce of his willpower to stop himself from turning back to her and continuing the kiss...and more. To finish what they started. A little devil inside his head even whispered, _"You could force her, she couldn't stop you...and she wants it, you know she does." _His hardened manhood screamed for release and he ground his teeth together in sheer misery, a small moan escaping his lips.

Michaela lay on the blanket, the back of her arm across her eyes as she fought to slow her racing heart, her mind reeling, acutely feeling the absence of his warmth. _God forgive me, I didn't want him to stop. I want him to make love to me! _Then her thoughts changed course..._ What must he be thinking now – that I'm no better than that ex-wife of his?_ _How wicked have I become? _In shame, she groaned inwardly at how she had responded to his advances. Never _in her life_ had her body been more 'ready' to receive a man and she ground her teeth together trying to ignore the pulsing of her womanhood, simultaneously fearing and hoping he would turn and continue their encounter.

For a few minutes, the only sounds heard in the cave were the rain and wind...and their labored breathing.

Finally Michaela couldn't stand the silence between them anymore. The thought that her earlier decision may have ruined the wonderful relationship they had developed over the past weeks filled her with trepidation. Swallowing dryly, she tentatively reached out a hand to softly touch his back, feeling his warmth through the soft cotton of his shirt. "Sully? Are you angry with me?" she whispered.

He took in a deep, cleansing, shuddering breath, tilting his face upward, his eyes shut tight.

"No, course not." He finally whispered back. "I'm angry at myself."

Then he turned toward her in the dark and found her hand. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed it gently. This simple gesture somehow relieving the tension they both felt.

"Truth is... I'm glad you stopped me. We both know this ain't right, but I was too full of testosterone to stop myself," he chuckled sheepishly. "And I didn't intend on doin' anything to shame or embarrass you...I just...I've wanted to kiss you for _so_ long. I can wait for you, Michaela, as long as it takes. You're worth waitin' for."

With that, he lay back down and resumed their original position.

"Let's just get some sleep. Morning will come eventually...and hopefully the storm will pass by then."

She hesitated a few moments, then settling down comfortably in his arms, she marveled at this amazing man that had come into her life. She had expected him to lash out at her and wouldn't have blamed him if he had. _How many men would do what he just did? _That thought amazed her..._ I let it go way too far before I stopped it, I know that. He has every right to be angry, yet he isn't. What a special man he is..._

"Sully...?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you," she whispered, placing a tiny kiss on his arm as it lay over hers.

"You're welcome," he whispered back. "Now go to sleep, you."

Amazingly they were both able to fall asleep, albeit to dream of each other... and what almost happened.


	13. Mountain Man

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Michaela awoke to the sounds of birds chirping nearby.

For a moment she forgot where she was, then the memory slowly came back...searching for Brian...the storm...the cave..._Sully_...oh the thought of him sent those delicious quivers all through her body as she remembered their passion of the night before.

As she slowly opened her eyes she realized she was alone in the little cave and rolled over slightly to lay her hand on the spot next to her that he had occupied throughout the night. It still held a little of his body heat, and she knew he hadn't been up too long. Fleetingly she wondered if the absence of his sweet warmth had been what had caused her to awaken.

For several minutes she allowed herself to relive what it had been like to _almost_ make love with him...to feel his warm smooth lips caressing hers...to feel his hands on her body. To feel the electric current passing between them, so hot she thought she would melt in its delectable heat.

To her shame she also remembered how she had actually hoped he would turn and continue their passionate encounter. She wondered if her allowance of his advances had lowered his opinion of her, especially after she had made a point of telling him she didn't believe in doing _that_ with a man to whom she wasn't married. Even though she had gathered her strength and made him stop, she knew deep down in her soul that she had played with fire. She had teased him, that's what it had amounted to if she were honest with herself. His touch was so intoxicating that she knew she could not again allow herself to drink of him so deeply. She vowed right then that she would not be so careless with him again.

She sat up then, slow and very stiff, definitely feeling the effects of landing hard on the ground from six feet in the air. Testing her arm and ankle, she found them still sore, but slightly better than last night.

Listening closely to her surroundings, she detected Sully's movements not far from the mouth of the cave. She guessed he was saddling the horses for their ride home. Thinking again about all that had happened between them the night before, she felt warmth flood her entire being. She _knew_ it now, Sully is the 'new love' the old waitress mentioned in her prayer. She just wondered what _he_ was thinking and how this would change their lives, living so near each other. Another thought entered her mind...when they got back home, would everyone be able to tell something happened between them?

Sully was deep in thought as he quietly saddled the two horses. He had awakened about fifteen minutes before and had lain there listening to Michaela's quiet breathing, luxuriating in the feel of her warm body nestled in his arms as if she were custom made to fit within their circle.

He had closed his eyes, allowing himself to relive the ecstasy of her kisses, the warm softness of her face and neck, and the delicious taste of her mouth as she had opened herself to him. He remembered feeling the softness of her body as his hand had cupped and squeezed an intimate part of her.

He thought again of how quickly their passion had escalated and was slightly ashamed. He had truly only meant for them to share a few kisses. She had told him she didn't believe in going too far with a man to whom she was not married. He had truthfully told her he believed the same...yet look at what he had done! Practically ravaged her, and she being injured! Truly, he was thankful she had had the moral strength to stop him when she did. The thought that he might have been the cause of bringing shame and regret to this special, beautiful woman set his teeth on edge.

Coming back to the reality of her nearness again, the thought flooded his mind that he would like nothing better than to wake with her in his arms every day for the rest of his life! He _knew_ it now; there was no mistaking it. He was _in love_ with Michaela Quinn; thoroughly, completely, one hundred percent in love. The question was...what was _she_ thinking now? Especially after what had happened between them last night.

"Sully?" Michaela called softly.

He turned his head at her call. "I'm here," he answered. Moving to the mouth of the cave he removed the branches, bending down to peer inside. Seeing her sitting up, he crawled in and knelt next to her. "Mornin'," he murmured, smiling into her eyes.

"Good morning," she responded, immediately getting lost in the blueness of his eyes.

He reached out and took her right hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently, almost reverently, with his eyes closed. She looked on; the moment one of such sweetness she felt a tear burn at the corners of her eyes. She loved the feel of his large hand holding hers securely, the warm softness of his lips on her skin, his breath on her hand causing tingles to run up her arm.

He opened his eyes again, searching hers for a hint of her thoughts. Finally he murmured softly, "We changed our relationship last night...and I'm glad." He waited, watching emotions churn behind her eyes. "Are you...?"

Finally she smiled into his eyes, nodding and murmured, "Yes, I am. Very glad."

Pleased and relieved, he leaned forward, her hand still held firmly in his, and touched his lips to hers, as if sealing the unspoken bond they had just declared. He pulled back just a bit to meet her eyes and gave her a short nod, then kissed her again more firmly.

Sitting back and letting go of her hand, he asked softly, "How you feel this morning? Arm still hurt?" At her nod, he continued, "Ankle?"

"Yes, but they seem a little better," she answered, smiling in gratitude of his tender care. "I'm so glad it stopped raining, that makes me feel better in itself."

He nodded, reaching out carefully to help her maneuver out of the confines of the cave as he answered, "Let's get you out of here so you can stretch and see how you're doing." She climbed out, relying on his strength and balance, and allowed him to lead her to a flat rock in the deliciously warm sunshine.

"You sit here while I finish up, then we'll get on the trail," he said as he helped her sit, then going back to the horses, he continued, "I'm gonna put you up in front of me for the ride down. With that arm and ankle, I don't want to take a chance on anything spooking your horse and you not be able to handle him."

She nodded gratefully; immensely glad for his thoughtfulness and secretly looking forward to the sensation of his body touching hers as they rode.

As he worked on his saddle, he casually but carefully asked, "So...you got any idea how much longer before your divorce is final?"

She smiled at the question, having expected it. "Hopefully not too long. There were complications in that David was very specific about the details he wanted in the decree."

"Like how much _child support_ he'd have to pay?" Sully threw out sarcastically before he could catch himself. "Sorry. That was out of line. It's none of my business."

"No, it's alright. David isn't paying child support. That's why I needed a job, to support myself and the children."

Sully turned to her in total shock. "He's NOT paying support? Why the he... heck not!"

She gave him a wry smile. "You know that the children belonged to my friend who died?" At his nod, she continued, "Well, when I accepted custody of them, David wouldn't sign the papers. He categorically refused, saying he didn't want the responsibility or burden of those... 'brats'..., so I'm their sole guardian."

Sully shook his head in disgust, his opinion of David slipping another couple of dozen notches. "So, what complications then...?"

"Oh, things like...he wanted the house...he wanted the other two cars...he wanted all of the items we had purchased after we married, citing that since he was the only one working, they rightfully belonged to him..."

"But what about 'Community Property'?"

She shook her head, tired of the subject. "I didn't care, by then all I wanted was to be away from him, so I said, 'you can have it all'."

Thinking about what she just said, Sully asked, "But...I thought _you_ were a doctor, too...what did you mean by..." he stopped short, staring at her, his eyes huge.

She glanced up and was startled by the look on his face. "Sully...?"

He swallowed dryly, whispering, "Michaela...don't move."

"Sully...you're frightening me," she said softly, watching him retrieve something from a loop on the saddle. As he moved slowly around the horse, she saw he held his tomahawk in his right hand. Then before she could contemplate what he was doing, her heart filled with primal fear as she saw him take careful aim seemingly directly at her and the next split second he threw the weapon at her as hard as he could. She shut her eyes and screamed before she heard it hit the ground mere inches from her left leg.

The next instant he was there, pulling her up into his arms and soothing her, "Ssshhh, it's alright. It's ok. It's over. I've got you."

"WHY DID YOU _DO_ THAT?" she gasped, pulling back from him to look up into his face, incredulous to think that he would show off and frighten her so.

He motioned with his eyes toward the ground next to the rock on which she had been sitting. An eerie feeling came over her and she turned to look, seeing the bloody, disgusting remains of a huge rattlesnake, it's head severed by the tomahawk, the blade of which was buried in the dirt in the midst of the mess.

"Oh my God," she whispered, swaying against him as the sight of the remains made her ill. She turned her face into his chest and shuddered as the realization hit her. If she had disobeyed him and moved, that rattler no doubt would have attacked. Intuitively she realized that Sully had thought about it carefully...that if he had told her what it was, she would have jumped up in panic and possibly fallen because of her ankle. She might have even fallen _toward_ the snake itself since it was on her left side. Sully's quick thinking and levelheaded wisdom had saved her life. She shut her eyes and said a heartfelt prayer of thanks to God.

Sully was doing his own shuddering as he realized how close Michaela had come to being bitten. He knew that the poison would have coursed through her weakened system even faster since she had already been injured. The thought of the woman he now loved being hurt and possibly even _killed_ in such a way sent cold chills throughout his body. He had never been more grateful for his father's wisdom and instruction than he was at that moment and he shut his eyes and said a short prayer of thanks.

They wrapped their arms tight around each other as they stood together in disbelief of how quickly things can change.

Finally, carefully drawing her away from the spot, he gently put two fingers under her chin and made her look up at him. "You okay?" he murmured, his eyes searching the depths of her soul.

"Yes...thanks to you," she whispered, glancing back at the snake and then turning her head away again in disgust. "You saved my life, Sully. Thank you," she added, looking up into those beautiful blue eyes glistening in the morning sunlight with a trace of unshed tears.

He smiled down at her. "The Cheyenne would say I have a debt on you."

"We all have a debt on each other," she replied with a twinkle, then her brow wrinkled as a thought occurred. "How is it that you can throw a tomahawk with such precision?"

He shrugged in characteristic humility, "It's a family tradition. Seems my ancestor, Sully...you remember...the one who built the homestead?" At her nod, he continued, "Well, he was an absolute master with it, saved people's lives dozens of times with his uncanny aim. They say he never missed. He taught his sons, Josef and Noah, how to throw it, they taught their sons, and so on. My dad taught my brother and me...before he died. I wasn't real good with it then, but I made it a point to practice and hone my skills...kind of in honor of his memory," he finished quietly.

"That's beautiful, Sully," Michaela whispered. "It appears that I now owe my life to _two_ Mr. Byron Sullys," she added with a soft smile.

He nodded with a grin. "Come on, let's get you on the horse so we can get home before they send a posse out after us."

With that he quickly gathered their things, including the tomahawk, which he wiped thoroughly on the wet grass. Tying everything on her horse, he then led her around to the right side of his mount so she could use her right foot and arm as leverage as he lifted her into the saddle. Having tied her reins to the back of his own saddle, he eased himself up behind her and making sure she was comfortable, set off down the mountain toward home with her wrapped securely in his arms. The whole way down they each luxuriated in the other's nearness and warmth.

OOOOOO

Having tried Sully's cell phone for the tenth time that morning, Cloud Dancing shook his head in answer to the silent questions of the people around him.

"It must either be off, or possibly the battery died," the Indian surmised.

Hannah, Colleen, Brian, Matthew, and the Reverend all felt their hopes fall at his words. They were each standing or sitting on the porch of the homestead, having spent a long uncomfortable night inside dealing with the worry, the guilt, and the noise of the storm. Hannah and Colleen sat with their arms around each other, Hannah bravely reminding herself and her friend that her father would take care of everything. Matthew sat staring out at nothing, his youthful frustration simmering inside him. The Reverend sat on a chair with Brian on his lap, the little boy quietly wiping tears of fear and guilt as his new friend the clergyman quietly rocked him.

"Well, are we going to get up a search party and go look for them?" the Reverend asked.

Cloud Dancing shook his head. "Not just yet. I want to give them a little time to get back if all they did was take shelter from the storm. If they are not back in an hour, then we will see about looking for them."

The Reverend nodded, "If you think that's best. I trust your judgment, Cloud Dancing."

Matthew spoke up then, clearly worried and still feeling the frustration from the previous night, "But what if they're _hurt_? They could be waiting for us to come _help_ them!"

The Indian calmly nodded, walking over and putting a gentle hand on the young man's shoulder. "That is true, but somehow I do not feel they are injured. Matthew, I ask you to trust me on this."

Wrenching away from the man he had begun to think of as a friend and mentor, Matthew stalked several paces away, his arms crossed on his chest as he stared down the drive and toward the mountain.

Glancing around at the others with raised eyebrows, Cloud Dancing offered, "Um, I think I will go and take care of the animals. Let me know when you spot them returning."

"Will do," the Reverend answered, staring at Matthew's back. Slowly he rose from the chair and gently sat Brian down, giving him an encouraging wink. Then he slowly made his way over to Matthew, putting his hands in his pockets as he stood next to him, both gazing in the direction Dr. Mike and Sully should be coming.

"Matthew...if you feel like talking...I'm a good listener," the clergyman quietly offered.

Matthew shrugged, glancing up at the man, not knowing him very well at this early stage. "I don't know."

"Well...sometimes it helps to talk to someone if you have a problem. I'd like to help...if you need it."

Matthew thought it over. It sure would be nice to have someone on which to unload a few things. He looked down at his shoes for a minute.

"It just really bugs me that there's nothin' I can do to help," he began, casting a glance at the man to find him thoughtfully listening. "It's my _mom_ out there. I should be able to _do_ something to _find_ her...but I'm stuck here just like one of the kids!"

The Reverend nodded thoughtfully, allowing Matthew to vent.

"All the time we lived in Boston...I _hated_ the way David treated mom. Talked _down_ to her, made her _cry_...but there wasn't a _thing_ I could do about it. It used to make me so mad!" he blurted. "Sometimes I'd hear her cryin' in her room and I wanted so bad to be a man so I could punch that jerk. Sometimes I feel like I'm a man already...but then sometimes I feel...like I'm still a kid. I hate it!" he exclaimed, kicking a pebble near his shoe.

"I understand what you're feeling Matthew. I remember when I was your age feeling very much the same as you are right now," the Reverend told him, his voice calm. "My own father yelled at us and at our mom and many times I wanted to rise up and do something."

Thinking back on his own boyhood, he smiled as he turned to Matthew, putting a hand gently on his arm. "What you're feeling is normal. _Everyone_ goes through it. It's that transition time between childhood and adulthood – but rest assured – it doesn't last forever. Before you know it these years will be behind you. They'll pass quicker than you can imagine. Trust me."

Matthew glanced at him, feeling a small amount better.

The Reverend continued, "The important thing is that your mom knows you love her and your brother and sister know you love them. That you're there for each of them in every way you can be. Everything else will sort itself out. You'll see."

With that, they both heard Colleen's voice excitedly yelling, "There they are! There they are!"


	14. What Happened?

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Michaela sat with her foot propped up on the couch, her arm in a sling, pillows comfortably behind her, and six pairs of eyes watching her.

"My goodness!" she laughingly exclaimed. "One would think I'm going to sprout flowers or something the way you are all staring so intensely at me!"

Sully laughed good-naturedly, standing with his arms crossed on his chest next to Cloud Dancing and watching as the children, including his daughter, vied for places to sit around her on the couch.

"We're just so glad to have you home again, mama," Colleen answered for everyone as Brian nodded and leaned over to lay his head on Michaela's chest.

"I'm glad to be home, sweetheart," Michaela answered softly, stroking Brian's hair gently and looking around at each one with a soft smile, her gaze locking finally with Sully's. "But I was in good hands the whole time," she added with a twinkle.

Sully grinned and answered with a small nod and a twinkle in his own eyes, acknowledging the private message, his mind remembering his hands on her at various times. Watching her, his thoughts wandered back to their welcome home.

He had pulled the horse up to the little group awaiting them, quickly sliding off the mount and scooping Hannah up in his arms as she squealed, "Daddy! I'm so glad you're home!" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and hugged her tight.

Putting her down, he grinned and acknowledged the rest as they echoed the sentiment, then he turned toward Michaela still on the horse. "Here, let's get you down," he told her softly, "swing your right leg over toward me and I'll lift you down...that's it...now lean forward and put your good arm around my neck...ready?" he asked as she nodded.

Carefully so as not to jostle her, he drew her to him, allowing her body to rest against his as he lowered her the rest of the way to the ground, making sure she balanced on her good foot. She looked up and locked eyes with him. "Thank you, Sully," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he whispered in reply.

The two adults in the welcome group noticed a difference in their relationship immediately. The Reverend looked away uncomfortably, recognizing he now stood no chance with the beautiful Dr. Mike. Cloud Dancing watched the two with an indulgent smile on his lips, instantly realizing that something had transpired between his brother and Dr. Mike. However, knowing Dr. Mike's marital status and his brother's strength of character, the Indian felt certain that they hadn't allowed things to go too far.

One thing was as plain as day...there was love in their eyes.

The Reverend had departed after assuring they were both all right, receiving their heartfelt thanks for being Brian's rescuer. Sully had carried Michaela to her house and they had gotten her settled. Now with her sitting comfortably on the couch, the others began to bombard them with questions.

"What happened out there, Mom?" Matthew asked, perched on the back of the couch near her head.

Michaela glanced up at him with a smile, then at Sully, requesting, "Why don't you tell the first part of the story."

"Well, we were about half way up the mountain when we got the call from you, Matthew, letting us know this little guy here was back safe and sound," Sully began, crouching down and ruffling Brian's hair as he lay in the comfort of his mother's embrace.

"Then my phone immediately went dead," he continued.

"And _my_ phone is still plugged into the charger where I put it yesterday afternoon!" Michaela added with a sheepish grin.

Sully winked at her and continued, "About then we noticed the storm really kicking up and we turned our horses and headed back down the mountain. Not long after that, lightning hit a tree in front of us, causing both of the horses to rear. I managed to hold on, but Michaela's not that experienced yet and she fell," he finished, glancing around at the group.

The children had gasped when he said the last sentence and Michaela took up the story, "I landed on my left side and sprained both my arm and my ankle. Luckily, Sully knew about a cave nearby so he carried me all the way there. We arrived at it just as the rain began, but he got us inside before we got too wet, and even chopped tree limbs to serve as a windbreak. We spent the night safe, warm and dry. All in all, he was a perfect Mountain Man," she added as she gazed into his eyes again. "And saved my life in the process."

"How did he save your life, Dr. Mike?" Hannah asked excitedly, always craving to hear of her father's heroic escapades.

"Well, for one, it would have been terrible to have spent a night out in that wind and rain, but for another...this morning, he saved me from a rattlesnake using nothing but his tomahawk."

"A rattlesnake!" the girls exclaimed at once.

"That's right," Michaela nodded, reaching out her good hand to lay it gently on Sully's arm. Neither realized how familiar they were acting toward each other.

"I was sitting on a rock while he saddled the horses and he saw a rather large rattler on the ground next to me. Before I could blink, he had thrown that tomahawk and killed it! But I must say, he scared me half to death in the process," she added with a soft smack to his arm, to which he chuckled.

"He never misses with the tomahawk!" Hannah exclaimed to them all, beaming at her father in pride. Then turning to Colleen, she added with a grin, "I told you my Daddy'd take good care of your mom."

At this Colleen nodded, then on the spur of the moment, she stood and wrapped her arms around Sully's neck. "Thank you...Sully," she whispered as he moved to return the hug.

"You're welcome...my pleasure," he added, gazing at Michaela through wisps of Colleen's blond hair.

Then Michaela motioned to him with her eyes regarding Brian. Sully nodded and as Colleen stepped back from him, Michaela gently laid her hand on Brian's back.

"Brian, we need to have a talk, young man," she began gently, looking up at Cloud Dancing with a silent request. He immediately offered to give the kids another riding lesson, to which they all agreed, partly knowing their mother wanted alone time with Brian.

When all were gone out the door but Michaela, Brian and Sully, she softly began, "Brian... first I want you to know that I'm so happy you were found safe and sound. I was so worried about you. You had your mama very frightened." He sat up but stayed next to her, swallowing in nervousness, not knowing what sort of punishment he might receive for this - the worst thing he'd ever done.

"But you need to know that what you did was very wrong," she went on softly. "You know I've told you many times you're not to leave the property by yourself, much less walk along that busy road. Also," she continued, gently touching his chin with a finger to prompt him to look at her, "if something was bothering you _that_ much, you know you can always come to me and tell me...don't you?"

Brian shook his head, his chin quivering slightly.

Now she locked eyes with Sully and he lowered himself to the floor, reaching out and lifting Brian to sit on his lap. "Brian...you were coming to find _me_...weren't you?" he asked the boy, carefully keeping his voice soft. Brian's eyes began to fill and he nodded slowly, looking up at his hero, the man whom he held in such awe – his young mind full of Sully's marvelous escapades.

Sully glanced at Michaela, choosing his words carefully. "Son, I'm flattered that you enjoy being with me. I want you to know I enjoy being with you, too. And I want to apologize that I didn't see things clear yesterday morning. I could have taken you with me. I didn't because I thought you might get bored when I was havin' a meeting with some other men."

He paused, looking into Brian's eyes. "But...you know now that what you did was wrong...hmm? You need to always obey your mother and the rules. That's the most important thing a man can do. Did you know that?" Brian stared at him in awe and a little bit of fear. Gently tapping his finger on Brian's chest Sully continued softly, "Always try to do what's right. You do that...then everything will always work out fine."

Suddenly, Brian threw himself into Sully's arms; tears of relief and hero worship streaming down his face. "I love you...Sully," he whispered as Sully's arms tightened around him. Sully's eyes met Michaela's, both tearing up, as he whispered back to the precious little boy, "I love you too, son. I love you, too."

OOOOOO

That night the tight knit little group, minus Cloud Dancing who had made other plans with another friend, sat around the living room of the clinic, watching a television program about the Old West on the History Channel.

Colleen and Hannah lay together on the floor facing the TV, sharing a bowl of popcorn, while Matthew reclined in one of the chairs. Sully sat at the end of the couch with his feet propped up on a footstool, Michaela stretched out and leaning against him comfortably, her arm and foot elevated, sharing a second bowl of popcorn. Brian hovered near Michaela and Sully, still immensely relieved to have gotten off with just a reprimand after the terrible thing he'd done, plus still in awe of his hero telling him he loved him.

Suddenly there was a knock at the clinic's front door.

"I wonder who _that_ could be," Michaela stated. "Matthew, would you go see who it is please?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," Matthew responded, making his way to the door.

"Oh, I do hope it's not a patient," she added, glancing up at Sully.

A few seconds later, they all heard Matthew exclaim, "What do YOU want?"

Before anyone could react, a man appeared at the connecting doorway, having barged right in after pushing past Matthew.

Michaela's eyes widened in surprise, as she breathed questioningly, "...David?"

She felt Sully stiffen at the name, but she didn't move from her position.

"What do you want, David?" she asked, keeping her voice steady.

David looked scathingly around the room. "So this is what you're calling _home_ now, is it?"

Michaela ignored the insult. "How did you know where we are?"

He moved his eyes to hers, momentarily glancing at Sully as if he was of no consequence in the scheme of things. "I realized you had something of mine, I'm sure by _accident_, and Rebecca was kind enough to let me know your address, since I was going to be in Denver for a medical conference. I drove down here to retrieve it."

"Retrieve what?"

"My mother's diamond broach, you always kept it in your jewelry box. I have a buyer for it and I need it back."

"I thought I gave that back to you," Michaela began, glancing at Matthew, the young man fuming at the rude intrusion of his former "father." "Matthew, would you please go up to Colleen's room and bring my jewelry box down for me?"

Matthew reluctantly obeyed, narrowing his eyes at David as he passed.

While they waited, David glanced at Sully again, contemptuously remarking, "I see you've already paired up with a local, Michaela. Already _bedding down_ with him too, it appears. Like the slut you are," he added with a sneer.

Before she could reply or even blink, Sully was on his feet and crossed the room in three strides, grabbing David by the front of his shirt and shoving him up against the doorway.

"Sully!" Michaela screeched in alarm, the children scrambling over near her as pandemonium disturbed their quiet evening.

Sully pressed David into the doorway as the man tried to fight him off, their faces nose to nose. "You'll _not_ be talking to her that way in _my_ presence – _or_ in front of the kids," Sully ground out through clenched teeth.

"Take your hands off me!" David shouted, attempting to loosen Sully's grip.

"Not till you apologize to her!" Sully shouted back.

"I'll do no such thing, I have a right to my opin..." he stopped abruptly, Sully's arm at his windpipe suddenly cutting off his air.

"I said apologize to her, **now**!" Sully barked, and then lowered his voice to a whisper, "or I'll make you _wish_ you had."

Knowing he was bested by the other man, after several moments of resistance David ground out through his teeth, "I'm SORRY... _Michaela_."

Sully maintained his hold for several more seconds, glaring into David's eyes, silently giving him a message man to man. David couldn't help but understand.

As Matthew came back into the room, Sully abruptly let go of David with a contemptuous shove. Matthew crossed to his mother, handing her the box and eyeing the men with awe and satisfaction, having witnessed Sully do to David what he himself had dreamed of on many occasions.

Michaela opened the box with shaking hands, searching to no avail. "It isn't here, David. I told you, I gave it back to you."

David started to comment, but thought better of it seeing Sully's furious scowl.

Michaela, for the first time feeling confident in the face of David's intimidation, looked him square in the eye and said, "There is nothing here that belongs to you, David. Leave my home now, you are _not_ welcome here."

At David's hesitation, Sully shoved him all the way to the door. "You heard her. GET OUT!" he barked.

A few seconds later, they heard a door slam. Then a car roared to a start and tires were heard squealing past the house on the road back to Denver.


	15. Dance Preparations

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Michaela fretted with her hair, trying several different styles until finally deciding to leave it down with a barrette on each side with soft curls at the bottom. _Sully seems to like it that way. _ That thought made her smile and pause in her preparations for the Fourth of July Dance.

_Sully._

Just the thought of his name caused delicious tingles to shoot out all over her skin and butterflies to flutter in her belly. _I'm so much in love with him, it consumes me..._ she admitted to herself. She knew that he felt the same way; it glowed from his eyes (oh, those eyes!) every time he drew near, but as yet neither had been the first to actually say it.

She dreamily thought back over the last few days and how attentive he had been to her every need as she allowed her arm and ankle to fully heal. Between him and the kids, she hadn't been able to lift a finger to do anything! Someone was always there to get something or keep her company. They literally spoiled her, but she loved every minute of it.

Although Sully had been a little busy with some customers for his riding business, he hurried back as soon as possible after each one – even talking Cloud Dancing into taking over for him on one occasion just so he could sit with her. And the long talks they had had – about so many subjects personal to them both. She had told him fairly specific details about her life with David and he had delved into the 'hell' he had lived through with Abby.

She explained how David had brainwashed her into giving up practicing medicine five years ago, but that luckily she had had the foresight to keep her licenses current and had maintained her subscriptions to every medical journal, voraciously reading every issue.

She told him about the time David had tricked her into going with a friend of his to a party on the pretext that he would meet her there, with the real intention of hoping she would do something he could use as grounds for divorce. On arriving at the party, she had been astonished to find the condo full of nothing but men. Feeling very uncomfortable, she called her husband, but he gave excuses and stalled. After an hour of waiting and dodging advances, she tried to get the friend to take her home, but he was drunk! She called David again and he told her to 'relax and have a good time'. That's when the owner of the condo admitted to her that David had arranged the whole thing, hoping she would commit adultery. Mortified, she had taken a cab home.

Sully exploded at that, yelling that if he had known that before, he would have beat David to a pulp when he was at the house. Michaela calmed him down, glad that he hadn't known, but secretly glowing that a man cared that much about her and about her reputation.

Sully had then confided details about Abby's betrayal with his best friend Daniel while Sully had been away from home on a job. At the time, Daniel had tried to tell him Abby had come on to him and seduced him, but Sully, newly wed and blinded by love, lit into him calling him a liar. They'd had a huge fight and Sully told Daniel he never wanted to see him again. Later Abby confessed that Daniel's version was the truth.

Sully then told Michaela of the shame he felt when he found out Abby was dancing topless in that bar, _men he knew_ going to watch her every night and laughing behind his back. She'd done it for months, telling him she was attending "night classes" of all things! Finally one friend took pity on him and drove him there, walking in with him. He told of how sick he felt to see his wife up there on the stage, men reaching up trying to fondle her while she writhed sensuously in their faces. As he had watched, her face seemed to morph into the face of a demon and he ran out the door and fell to his knees, getting sick in the grass next to the building. Then he had tried to force her to come home and the scene that erupted was anything but pleasant. She left him that night.

Michaela was sick with disgust over such a woman, coming to tears over what Sully had suffered at her hands. She told him in no uncertain terms that he was the most wonderful man she'd ever met and Abby must be insane to have done such a thing to him. Indeed, and after what she'd done to her own daughter.

The moment had turned into the two of them cuddling in sheer enjoyment of each other. Sully took her in his arms and took her lips with his, gently caressing them and teasing her tongue with his until she was breathless and clutching him. Just as Michaela had raised her hands to thread them through his hair, melting with passion as he worked his magic on her, they were interrupted and almost caught by two laughing girls as they came running in to tell their parents of the latest trick they had taught Wolf.

Michaela paused in her preparations for a few minutes to shut her eyes and bask in the memory of those breathtaking kisses_. What IS it about the way he kisses me?_ Michaela wondered in a whisper. _I've never known a more sensuous man, its like he almost drinks in my very essence. _Analyzing them in her mind, she thought..._ I love the slow seductive movements of his lips, the way he moves his body, the way he touches my face or my hair, the intensity of his eyes as he comes toward me just before he shuts them and actually sighs in ecstasy as we kiss_. Michaela realized Sully was the opposite of every other man who had ever kissed her in that he savors the moment instead of rushing through it.

Shaking her head and feeling her face and other areas warmed with remembered passion, she turned her mind to other things and resumed getting ready.

A large smile lit up her face as she thought about this morning. Today had begun on an incredible note, as in the mailbox an official letter had arrived with the details of Michaela's divorce, stamped, "FINAL" with the judge's signature and date. Chuckling at the irony of it all, she realized it had already been final the night David paid her that visit.

Which reminded her of the phone call with her sister.

"Rebecca! Why on _earth_ did you give David my address?"

"I'm sorry, Michaela, but I saw him at a dinner party one night last week so I spoke to him, just to be polite," her sister explained. "Making small talk, he mentioned he was going to Denver to attend a Physician's conference. I had just talked to you that morning and you had told me how happy all of you were in your new life and...I don't know...something came over me and I started telling David about it...hoping to just get in a little dig and wipe that smug smile off his face. That was when he mentioned the broach."

"The whole thing last night was so bizarre...he came here looking for his mother's broach, but he wouldn't have forgotten that I handed it to him across the table at one of the mediations about the divorce." Michaela responded thoughtfully.

"Michaela, it's obvious, he just came there to see you to try and make you miserable one more time. He obviously couldn't stand the fact that you're happy now."

Michaela grinned at this. "Oh Becca...I wish you could have seen Sully put David in his place. It was...simply fantastic. I've never felt so...honored and protected, in my life," she closed her eyes, picturing the powerful muscles in Sully's arms flexing as he held her ex-husband pinned to the wall. She felt again the thrill of witnessing the intensity in his eyes as they bore into David's and the wonderful satisfaction of seeing her ex get what he deserved. For a second, in an uncharacteristic moment of spite, she almost wished David had back talked Sully, just to witness her new beau's reactions. Sully would have probably flipped David onto his back, ending with his foot firmly planted against David's neck.

_Shame on me_ she shook her head and chuckled, smiling as she then remembered Rebecca's endless questions about the children, the ranch, her patients, and...of course _Sully_. Michaela told her sister everything...well...almost. One little scene in a certain cave, Michaela kept to herself. Rebecca had been thrilled to know that her sister had found what seemed to be true love – and a hero to boot! Although she gasped in shock and worry when Michaela told her the details of her injury and her almost run-in with the snake, Rebecca couldn't help but be impressed with Sully's quick thinking and expert reactions.

"Thank God you were with _him_ out there and not off gallivanting around by yourself looking for Brian when he ran away!" her sister had exclaimed. "And speaking of Brian, is he alright now?"

Michaela smiled again as she related the talk she and Sully had had with the little boy. Tears burned her eyes again as she remembered Brian telling Sully he loved him...and Sully echoing the sentiment. _Could the man BE more perfect? _

Continuing on and finishing her preparations for the dance, she carefully whirled in her low-heeled sandals, testing her ankle. No pain. That's a relief. Now she could look forward to some much-anticipated dancing with a certain blue eyed someone.

Just then she heard the kitchen door open and Hannah came running up the stairs calling for Colleen. As she came into the room, she stopped to admire Michaela's beautiful dress. Made of a soft stretchy material, it was pale blue with a low, scooped neck, trimmed in white lace. The dress fit her body perfectly, ending just below the knee in soft "flirty" tiers.

"Wow, Dr. Mike! You look beautiful!" Hannah breathed in awe.

Michaela smiled at the little girl's exuberance. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Colleen then came out of the bathroom wearing a new dress Michaela had bought her for the dance. A beautiful cranberry color, it had a sweetheart bodice that released to liquid pleats, which swayed when she walked. With her long blond hair pulled back with cranberry and white ribbons, she looked very pretty, and quite grown up.

Hannah complimented her, self-consciously smoothing her jeans and t-shirt. Michaela and Colleen exchanged a conspiratorial glance. Michaela nodded at her daughter, who ran from the room on an errand. Returning quickly with a bag behind her back, Michaela said, "Hannah, sweetheart, we have a surprise for you," and with that Colleen handed Hannah the Macy's bag. She peeked inside and gasped in delight. "Dr. Mike!" she exclaimed, taking the dress from the bag to see that it was just like Colleen's, only royal blue, perfectly complimenting her eyes.

Gazing up at Michaela with tears in those eyes, she said, "I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life!"

With that, Colleen and Michaela set about getting Hannah dressed and her hair fixed for her first grown up dance. Thirty minutes later she twirled in the dress, glancing down at her new shoes and whispering, "I can't wait for Daddy to see me!"

Just then, they heard the back door open and a familiar voice call up to them, "Hey up there, any of you girls ready to go?"

With the girls giggling, Michaela put her finger to her mouth and picked up an envelope from the dresser. "Now, I want you to wait a few minutes, then come down one at a time. First Colleen...then you, Hannah. We'll give your father the full effect that way!" she whispered to them.

Hannah went into her arms and gave her a firm hug. "Thank you, Dr. Mike. I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

Leaving the bedroom then, Michaela went down the steps, her hand with the envelope behind her back. When she reached the bottom, Sully let out a low whistle, his eyes drinking in every detail of her appearance. "God you're beautiful, Michaela," he whispered, coming to meet her and taking her in his arms for a kiss.

"I'll be the envy of every man there," he grinned as he pulled back.

"Thank you," she replied, feeling a slight blush come to her cheeks, as she was still not accustomed to being lavished with compliments the way this awesome new man in her life always did.

"And I'll be the envy of every woman," she returned, gazing enraptured at the handsome picture he made, with his new pair of black jeans, blue striped button up shirt, freshly shaven face, and his hair becomingly back and freshly washed.

"Mmm," Michaela replied, breathing in his scent, "I love your cologne." With that, she leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips, whispering, "I've had a wonderful morning...and I have a surprise for you."

He slipped his arms around her, holding her close. "Is that right?"

"Mmm hmm. This is the reason for my wonderful morning," she answered, handing him the envelope.

He looked at her curiously, but took it from her and removed its contents. A large grin came to his face as he read the word at the bottom. "Final," he breathed, flashing her a look that spoke volumes. "It's about time," he added, leaning down and taking her lips with his for a thorough congratulatory kiss.

Before he could say anything else, they both heard footsteps on the stairs and looked over to see Colleen coming down to join them.

Sully obligingly whistled, "Whew! Mmm mmm, don't you look pretty, missy! That's some dress! Now all them boys are gonna have something good to look at tonight!"

Colleen blushed delightedly and twirled for him, taking a bow and running to her mother with a giggle. Sharing a glance and a grin, they left him in confusion as they both turned toward the stairway. Michaela cleared her throat.

Sully was totally unprepared for what came down those stairs to join them.

His sweet daughter, already beautiful in his eyes, was as much a vision of loveliness as a nine year old could be, as she descended the stairs in her gorgeous dress, her hair done up with ribbons. His heart in his throat, tears in his eyes, he watched her walk toward him and twirl as Colleen had done.

"Hannah," he whispered, "you look so beautiful, honey. You look so grown up. You..." he stopped, choked up. Holding out his arms, she ran into them, relishing the feel of her father's arms as he held her close, his eyes shut tight.

Opening them and glancing at Michaela, he mouthed, "Thank you," as a single tear escaped and rolled down his cheek.

With answering tears, she could only nod, her arms around Colleen as they watched father and daughter in a moment none of them would ever forget.

Then, everyone wiping tears, they walked out together and climbed in the Escalade to drive to the meadow by the church, Cloud Dancing already having taken Brian and Matthew over to help with the preparations. All of them looked forward to a night they hoped they would never forget.

Something would happen that night that they would all remember, but not for the reason they were thinking now!


	16. In Love

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

The annual Fourth of July Picnic/Dance/Fireworks Extravaganza had been in full swing for about an hour. Everyone was having a great time, eating, chatting with friends and family, telling jokes, and more. There were pie eating contests; relay races; kite flying; giant bubble blowing; balloon stomp; games of croquet, horseshoes and various other games of skill.

Normally Hannah would have been right in the thick of things, going at it against the boys and even winning, but this year, things were different. All she could talk about was the dance. The little girl stuck by Dr. Mike, sitting and talking with Colleen, unconsciously trying to emulate every move Michaela made. Sully found this quite endearing and sat back on the picnic blanket taking in the action, content to lounge around and relax for once – and stay near the most beautiful woman in the world, who didn't yet know she held his heart in the palm of her hand.

Matthew and Brian, however, were the opposite. Wanting to enter everything, they were trying their best to win in their age group for eating the most pie, or stomping on the most balloons. Matthew managed to take first prize in the Frisbee throwing contest, to everyone's delight and pride.

Michaela was having a wonderful time chatting with her new friend Ellen 'Snowbird', Cloud Dancing's wife, who was there for a visit. Hitting it off right away, the two had kept their heads together conversing about anything and everything, their actions greatly resembling those of Hannah and Colleen. Cloud Dancing and Sully couldn't be happier about that fact and often shared amused glances in response to girlish giggles.

At one point, some of the other men talked the two into joining a game of horseshoes, but that didn't last. Before long, Sully was back laying on the blanket, hands behind his head, eyes closed, listening to his favorite sound in the world...Michaela's voice.

"I'm looking forward to the dance," Michaela confided in Snowbird, casting a surreptitious glance at Sully. Then glancing over at Cloud Dancing, who was deep in a teaching session with Hannah and Colleen on the correct way to pronounce several Cheyenne words, she asked, "Are you?"

The Indian woman smiled and shook her head, "Nah, I'm afraid my man is not much of a dancer, too bow-legged," she added with a chuckle.

"Does Sully dance?" she asked nonchalantly, keeping her voice low.

Snowbird smiled a small, knowing smile and thought she'd have a little fun with her new friend. "Not usually, but I have it on good faith that he's been taking lessons for the past few weeks."

Michaela turned surprised eyes on her new friend. "Really? But...why...?"

"I can't _imagine_..." then leaning toward her and looking her eye to eye, she asked, "...Can _you_?"

Both ladies dissolved in conspiratorial giggles, Michaela feeling herself blush when Sully raised up from his pseudo nap to glance at them questioningly.

The rest of the afternoon went much like that, then just before sundown the group heard the musicians begin to tune their instruments.

"The dance is starting!" Hannah and Colleen squealed simultaneously.

Michaela felt just as much excitement stir in her own stomach as she cast a glance at her handsome escort, trying not to appear too anxious, and watched as he sat up and stretched.

"All right, it's probably a good idea to start cleaning up and putting away this picnic stuff," he suggested, thinking to himself that it's _about time_ that music started. He couldn't _wait_ to get Michaela in his arms. Each time she had leaned near him all day, her perfume had driven him crazy!

After making short work of the clean up, the group moseyed on over to the dance area in front of the musicians, who were arrayed on the back of a flat bed semi.

As the first tune started up, Sully glanced at Michaela with a wink and leaned down to his daughter, hand extended, and asked softly, "May I have this dance, beautiful lady?"

Hannah giggled in delight and curtsied as Michaela had taught her, putting her hand in his and replying teasingly, "Yes, you may, kind sir."

The two walked hand in hand to the center of the floor, Sully put his arm around his daughter and began a slow dance with her as the musicians played, "Lean on Me." Her blue eyes, clones of his own, gazed up at him twinkling in sheer happiness, and Sully had never been more proud of her.

"Where'd my little tomboy go?" the father asked softly.

With wisdom beyond her years, she replied, "She's still here daddy. Dr. Mike says I'm 'broadening my horizons'."

"That a fact?" he asked, his eyes twinkling in delight. "And do you know what that means?"

"Sure I do. It means I can learn new things and still be myself inside."

Sully stared down at her in amazement as they moved slowly around the floor. "When did you get so smart? You're growin' up on me, too fast."

Hannah grinned in delight. "Dr. Mike says there's so much to learn of the world, we should try and learn something new every day."

"You really like Dr. Mike, don't ya?"

"Oh yes, Daddy! Dr. Mike is the most beautiful, the smartest, the nicest person I've ever met. I...I want to be just like her when I grow up," she added shyly.

Sully clamped his teeth together to keep from tearing up. This was just what he had hoped and even prayed for - for so many years. For Hannah to have a woman's influence to help guide her in areas he couldn't. _And what a woman_. He couldn't have picked a better influence for his daughter if he had written down specifications himself.

The song nearing an end, he looked over where he'd left Michaela only to find she wasn't there. Glancing around he spotted her dancing with Loren, Colleen close by in the arms of the Reverend.

As the song ended, he escorted his daughter to the side and thanked her for the dance as Loren brought Michaela. _Finally_! They were simultaneously thinking.

Sully turned to Michaela, took her hand in his, and asked most gallantly, "Michaela, may I have the honor of this dance?"

She blushed accordingly and nodded, following as he gently pulled her behind him onto the dance floor as the band struck up a rendition of the old Sam Cooke song, "You Send Me."

Sully pulled her into his arms, their bodies almost touching, their cheeks softly brushing. Michaela felt those delicious tingles run up and down her body as Sully held her, swaying to the music. The words of the song seemed made for them:

_Darling you send me_

_I know you send me_

_Darling you send me_

_Honest you do, honest you do,Honest you do, _

_You thrill me_

_I know you thrill me_

_Darling you thrill me_

_Honest you do_

_At first I thought it was infatuation_

_But oh, it's lasted so long_

_Now I find myself wanting_

_To marry you and take you home_

Intoxicated by the feel of her body in his arms, the heavenly scent of her perfume, the words of the song and the motion of the dance as they swayed together... Sully was _overcome_, and he couldn't put it off a moment longer – he _had_ to tell her.

"Michaela," he murmured next to her ear, "I know we haven't known each other very long, but...I...I've just gotta tell you something...I'm in love with you. Head over heels in love." His words, murmured sensuously in her ear, sent sparks all through her body. Oh how she had longed to hear him say those words!

"You're all I think about," Sully breathed in her ear, pulling back and locking eyes with her. Time seemed to evaporate as they were caught up in their own little world where nothing existed but the two of them, oblivious to the good-natured grins of the dancers nearby.

Slowly, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers as they swayed together, both closing their eyes and sighing in sheer bliss. Leaving her lips, he pressed slow kisses to her cheek, her ear, her neck, never losing the rhythm of the song. Desperately he needed to hear her say it. He needed to _know_, not just _hope_, that she felt the same.

Finally, she moved her hands to encircle his neck as they swayed together, feeling as if they were the only ones dancing with no one for miles around. Softly, she murmured for his ears alone, "I love you, too. I think I have from the first moment we met."

Relief flooded his body and he pulled back to smile down into her eyes. "Really?"

She smiled back shyly, "Really."

Happier than he'd ever felt in his life, he swung her around on the dance floor in fast circles, drawing her body up closer to his, not caring if some thought it improper. He felt like shouting that the most wonderful woman in the world had just said she loved him!

Cloud Dancing and Snowbird had been watching their friends the entire time. They had known all along that this was meant to be and had just stood back to watch it happen.

Now witnessing the last two words spoken by the couple and their ecstatic whirling, the two grinned at each other conspiratorially. "At last," she sighed, "they've finally voiced their feelings to each other."

Cloud Dancing smiled indulgently, "At last, indeed."

Hannah and Colleen, happily watching the dancing from the sidelines, caught a full view of Sully whirling Michaela as other dancers parted just at that moment. "Look at my daddy and Dr. Mike," Hannah said happily. "They like each other, a lot. I just know it."

"You think maybe they'll get married?" Colleen asked hopefully, watching her mother dance with their handsome landlord.

"Oh, I hope so! Wouldn't that be _great_? We'd be sisters, then!"

"Yeah!"

The two friends shook hands conspiratorially, sporting huge grins on their faces.

The couple under surveillance didn't have a clue that they were the subject of conversation. They only had eyes for each other. As if on cue, the band ended one song and immediately went into, "I Only Have Eyes for You."

_My love must be a kind of blind love_

_I can't see anyone but you._

_Are the stars out tonight?_

_I don't know if it's cloudy or bright_

_I Only Have Eyes For You, Dear._

_The moon may be high_

_But I can't see a thing in the sky,_

_'Cause I Only Have Eyes For You._

_I don't know if we're in a garden,_

_Or on a crowded avenue._

_You are here_

_So am I_

_Maybe millions of people go by,_

_But they all disappear from view._

_And I Only Have Eyes For You._

Sully chuckled as his mind vaguely registered the words. "Is it me...or are they playing songs just for _us_ tonight?" he asked her with a twinkle.

"Hmmm, I was thinking the same thing," she answered, gazing up at him and wondering how she got so lucky as to find a man like him. Then she remembered the old waitress's prayer. _God really does answer prayer._ She thought, once again becoming lost in those eyes of his. _He's without a doubt the most handsome man I've ever known._

"So... in the old days, about now I would ask if you would allow me to court you," Sully teased.

"And in the old days, about now, I would say 'I thought you'd never ask'," she answered with a raised eyebrow.

Sully laughed in delight. "Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, that's so. Did you think I let just _any_ man kiss me the way you did that night in the cave?"

His eyes burned into hers for several moments causing her heart to skip a beat, then he drew her close again, placing his lips to her ear so he couldn't be overheard. "I've dreamed of those kisses every night since. Do you _know_ what you _do_ to me, Michaela?" His warm breath in her ear driving her crazy, images of their night alone together dancing across her mind, she felt every nerve in her body tingle.

"I have an idea...if it's anything like what _you_ do to _me_," she answered before she could stop herself, keeping her face turned away as he pulled back to look at her.

"Look at me, Michaela," he murmured. She did. He searched her eyes trying to read her thoughts. Leaning back to her ear again, he murmured sensuously, "Do you have any idea how bad I want to make love to you?"

Quivers shot through her body at his words. She wanted that, too. So much. But not without the benefit of marriage. _But how do I get that across to him?_

"Sully...let's just take one step at a time...alright?"

"But, there's nothing stopping us now...you got your divorce papers."

Feeling pressured, wondering if he would now expect them to have sex without even a _proposal_ of marriage, Michaela stiffened in his arms and began, "Sully...don't you..."

At that moment, Horace came running across the meadow towards the crowd, yelling, "Dr. Mike! Dr. Mike!"

"Horace!" Michaela called, waving to get his attention.

Running up to her, out of breath, he gasped, "Dr. Mike... they need you...been a bad wreck... about a mile down the road. They called 911... but all the ambulances are tied up right now with a big pile up on I-25... Hurry!"

Immediately switching into doctor mode, Michaela turned to Sully. "Will you make sure the children get home?"

Sully was having none of that. "I'm coming with you," he stated emphatically. Having been moving toward Cloud Dancing and the others, he began, "Cloud Dancing, will you..."

"Of course we'll see to the children. Get going you two. Dr. Mike is needed." The Reverend spoke up then, "I'm going, too."

Michaela kissed the children, instructing them to mind their Indian friends, then the three ran for the Escalade, Sully putting it in gear and speeding off toward the wreck.

When they arrived, it was worse than any of them had anticipated. Two cars were involved; one totally crushed, the other appearing as if it had flipped multiple times.

Jumping out with bag in hand, Michaela made her way to the man and woman in the twisted wreckage. As they reached the car, she stopped short and gasped, "Oh my God!" turning to look at Sully. His face was ashen.


	17. Death, Redemption & Misunderstanding

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

"Abby," he whispered, gazing in shock at the bruised and bloodied face of the woman he had once loved. He couldn't move, just stared at her as Michaela flew into action, assessing her vitals, reaching over and checking Hank's pulse, only to find none.

Momentarily saddened that a life had been snuffed out before its time, Michaela concentrated her attention on the woman. Abby and Hank were in the car that had flipped and apparently neither had been wearing a seatbelt. Michaela could see multiple lacerations and from the blood coming from Abby's nose and mouth as she struggled to breathe, Michaela suspected her lungs had been punctured. No doubt there were massive internal injuries.

As Michaela worked, Abby slowly opened her eyes, locking hers with the woman doctor her ex now seemed to love. "I'm Dr. Quinn. Just lie still while I try to determine the extent of your injuries," Michaela said softly.

Painfully shifting her gaze, Abby saw him. The man she had left years ago for a no good, womanizing liar. God, how many times she had regretted that decision...but she had never felt 'good enough' for Sully. His heart was so true and pure.

"Sully..." Abby whispered. She knew she didn't have much time and she had to set the record straight...she _had_ to tell him.

At her whisper, Sully jerked out of his stupor and knelt down next to Abby, making sure to give Michaela room to work.

"I'm here," he murmured. "You'll be alright, Abby, just hang on..."

"No...Sully...I have to tell you...tell you...I'm sorry...for what I did...for hurting Hannah...for leaving you...for leaving Hannah..."

"Sshh, don't try to talk, save your strength, you..."

"Sully...please..." she stammered, trying to make him listen. "I never...stopped loving Hannah...or...you...I was just...addicted to...so much bad stuff...couldn't keep away...from it," she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment as she was hit by a wave of pain.

Sully glanced at Michaela. "Can you do anything for her...?" At her look and brief shake of her head, he immediately understood.

Abby opened her eyes again, staring into his. "Sully...please forgive me...and tell Hannah...her mama loved her...and she's a beautiful...little girl."

"Abby..." he whispered, tears burning his eyes. Such a waste! _Scenes of a young Abby flashed in his mind...how beautiful she was when he first met her, how she could play the piano, how good she was with accounting work, how beautiful she looked when she was pregnant with his child... _her voice, slurred with pain, jerked him back to the present.

"Sully...please...say you forgive..."

"I forgive you Abby...and Hannah does too..." he murmured.

Reading that truth in his eyes, she tried to smile in gratitude, but then tears filled her eyes.

"Sully...I'm scared...to die..."

The Reverend tapped Michaela on the shoulder. She looked up at him, and moved to let him take her place, knowing there was nothing else she could do for Abby.

"Abby...there's no reason to be afraid of death," the Reverend told her gently. "The Lord's ready right now to forgive you...all you have to do is ask Him. Do you want to pray with me?"

Abby nodded. Reverend Johnson led her in a prayer of forgiveness, after which both he and Sully saw a peace infuse her countenance. "Reverend...tell my father...I'm sorry...for stealing the money..." she murmured. The Reverend nodded assuredly.

Abby fixed her eyes on Sully again. "You did...a good job with Hannah...I knew you would..." her eyes slowly switched to Michaela standing outside the vehicle, then focusing again on Sully, she blinked slowly. "You deserve to be...happy...marry her and..." She paused and closed her eyes, her body totally relaxing.

Sully felt tears roll down his cheeks. "Goodbye Abby," he whispered, getting up and moving several yards away to try and compose himself. He realized there was no love left in his heart for Abby...only pity and sadness.

Already having been informed that the occupant of the other car had died on impact, Michaela cleaned her hands with disinfectant and walked back toward Sully, unsure of what to do. Leave him be? Try and comfort him? After watching him for several moments, she moved closer and tentatively touched his back with one hand. "Sully...?"

He turned to look at her, glancing at the car, then back at her, shaking his head sadly, "Such a waste, Michaela. Why did her life have to be such a waste? She had so much potential. She..." his voice trailed off.

Michaela shook her head, having no answer. He pulled her into his arms and they just stood there holding each other, appalled that such a beautiful evening had turned so tragic.

OOOOOO

A week had passed, yet the atmosphere was still somber at the homestead and at the clinic.

The funeral had been a stressful affair, everyone trying to figure out how they should be feeling about these two people who had caused so much hurt and heartache. News had spread that Hank and Abby were fleeing the scene of robbing Loren's store, Abby having known where her father kept the receipts before taking them to the bank the following morning.

Loren had broken down during the funeral, guilt filling him that perhaps somehow it was his fault that Abby had become so wretched. The others comforted him the best they could. No one really knew the answer to the questions.

Hannah had gone into her father's arms and cried when he'd told her of Abby's last words. The worried father kept a close eye on his daughter the next few days, trying to gauge her emotions and be there for her if she had any questions, hoping he would have the answers when she did.

At one point several days after the funeral, Hannah and Cloud Dancing had taken a long walk through the pasture, talking of many things. Opening up to her Indian father, she told him things she had always kept inside about wishing she had a dad _and_ a mom, never wanting to tell this to Sully for fear of hurting her precious father's feelings. Cloud Dancing assured his brother's daughter that her father understood and it was all right to have those thoughts and feelings.

Michaela and the children had stayed pretty close to home during the week, although they had attended the funeral in support of Sully, Hannah, and Loren.

Now, mid afternoon, Michaela poured herself a glass of iced tea and went out to the front porch to sit and read a book. After about a half hour, Colleen popped her head out the door.

"Mama, may I go see Hannah?" she asked, coming on out to stand by her mother.

"Well, I'm not sure she feels like playing yet, sweetheart."

"I know...but I just wanted to see if she might."

Michaela smiled, nodding. "Alright, but if she says no, you just come on back here and I'll help you work on that art project you started weeks ago."

Colleen smiled and nodded, "Oh, um, Matthew's upstairs and Brian's watching cartoons."

Michaela smiled again in answer as Colleen retreated back into the house.

A while later, Michaela's thoughts far away from the book in her hands, specifically centered on the man who occupied a large piece of her heart, she was a little startled when she heard his voice from the side of the house. "Good book?"

Glancing over at him as he climbed the porch steps, she looked down at the book. "Not really."

"Why ya reading it, then?" he asked, teasing.

Michaela shrugged, "Something to pass the time."

He sat down in the loveseat with her, staring out at the empty road. They didn't need to speak, just sat quietly together, listening to the summer insects and a plow running on the next property.

Finally Michaela glanced at his profile as he sat deep in thought. "How are you?" she asked quietly.

He turned to look at her and shrugged slightly, "Ok."

After a few more minutes, she asked, "Do you feel like talking about it?"

He looked down at his hands clasped in his lap.

"I've been trying to figure out _what _I feel. I just feel numb." Glancing at her again, he went on, "there wasn't any love left, if you're wondering. I guess I just feel like I should be sad or something, maybe for Hannah. Been trying to figure out what to do for her."

Michaela nodded in understanding. "She's a strong little girl. She may be handling it better than you think."

"Probably."

Michaela turned toward him, trying to gauge his thoughts. "The question is...what do YOU want to do now?"

Finally he turned his body toward her, looking deep into her eyes and whispering, "All I really want is to get back to where we were right before we heard about the wreck."

Michaela felt the pressure come back immediately.

He went on. "We were talking about something we both wanted to do. Remember?"

"Sully..."

He put his hand up to interrupt. "Let me rephrase that. Michaela, I would like to take you to dinner tonight." Watching her face, he added, "Would you like to go?"

Her lips curving into a crooked smile, she murmured, "I would like that very much."

OOOOOO

That night getting ready for her first official courting "date" with Sully, Michaela found herself nervous, her stomach fluttering. Sully had said it was just 'dinner' and she truly hoped that's all he meant. She couldn't get the last few lines of the conversation on the dance floor out of her mind.

What if he expected her to have sex with him? Would it end up in a big fight if she told him 'no'? Oh how she wished he would propose instead! It was all she thought about anymore, imagining herself as Sully's wife. She could see them living happily together in the homestead, him being a father to the kids, she being a mom to Hannah. What she couldn't see...what she didn't WANT to see, was having a physical relationship with him WITHOUT the benefit of marriage. She knew her conscience would never let her get away that, no matter how much her body wanted it. She'd felt guilty enough after their massive "first kiss." She hoped she could make him understand.

When six o'clock came, she was ready and waiting for him. He came to the kitchen door and knocked, Colleen running to open it. He grinned down at her, "Hi princess. Your mom ready to go?"

Colleen giggled, "Yes," then calling up the stairs, "Mama! Sully's here!"

Coming down the stairs, she gently admonished her daughter, "Young lady, what did I tell you about yelling like that?"

"Oops. Sorry mama."

Sully was admiring his date as she walked toward him. He'd told her she didn't need to dress up, so she was wearing form fitting jeans (not too tight), sandals, and a bright green, short-sleeved blouse with two buttons at the fringed neck, a single diamond necklace at her throat. Her hair in big waves framing her face and cascading down her back. "Mmm, you look nice," he complimented.

"Thank you. So do you," she returned, having admired his button up shirt, several buttons undone showing off his tanned, hairy chest, and nice fitting jeans. She also noticed he had shaved and put on cologne.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes, are you sure Cloud Dancing doesn't..."

"He don't mind, he said he's looking forward to popcorn and a movie," he grinned.

"Well then..." she turned to Colleen. "We won't be gone too long. Have fun with Cloud Dancing, but behave."

OOOOOO

Later at the "The Famous" restaurant in Colorado Springs, they had just finished ordering and settled back in the dark, corner booth Sully had reserved. Being on a "date" seemed to change things between them and suddenly they were a little shy with each other.

Sully cleared his throat and said, "I've never been here, but I heard they got great food."

Michaela nodded. "That's good."

Both glanced around the room at the surroundings and the other patrons.

Sully glanced back at Michaela.

"So, how's business been? Had many patients lately?"

"A few, just minor things. A few broken bones, minor cuts, things like that."

They sat quietly for a few moments.

"Did you have any customers this week?" she asked, immediately wishing she hadn't, afraid it would remind him of the other things occupying his mind during the week, but he didn't react. "One or two," he shrugged.

More silence.

"Michaela..." "Sully..." they said simultaneously.

He grinned. "You go first."

"No, you go ahead."

He leaned closer to her then. Taking her hand in his and kissing her fingers, he gazed into her eyes. "You seem nervous tonight. Something wrong? You know you don't have to be nervous with me."

She gazed into those blue eyes, swallowing dryly. "I'm not..."

He tried to read her thoughts. "What is it then? You know you can tell me anything, don't you?" He couldn't figure out what she was thinking and the longer it went, the more worried he became. _Has she changed her mind about __**us**__?_

Michaela felt her heart pounding as her nervousness increased. _Oh, how am I going to even START this conversation? What do I SAY? "Well, Sully...I just wanted to make sure you know that I'm not going to sleep with you..."_

"What are you thinking, Michaela?"

She cleared her throat. "Sully...it's about that conversation we had at the dance..."

He waited. Lifting an eyebrow he said, "Yeah...which part?" His heart started to speed up. _Is she going to say she realized she doesn't really love me? WHAT? _ His mouth went dry.

"When I said I wanted us to take things one step at a time..." she began.

"Yeah...ain't that what we're doing? We're on our first date here. I'm courtin' ya..."

"Yes..."

"Michaela...what'dya want me to say? I'm at a loss here. Just tell me."

"When you said there was nothing stopping us now because I got my divorce papers..."

He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what she _wasn't_ saying. "That's right, now there's nothing standing in our way...is there?"

"Standing in the way of _what_, Sully? I need to know what you expect of me." _There. Maybe now he would start to get the picture._

"I expect you to love me, Michaela, like you said that night. I expect you to be with me and let me be with you. I expect you to let me love you. What did you think I expect of you?" _What is she getting at? Does she not want to date me? What? _

Michaela had felt her stomach drop to the floor as she heard his words. _I knew it! He expects me to "let him __**love**__ me." To let him "__**be**__ with me." Well, I'm not going to let him pressure me into this. I'm not!_

Out loud she said, "Just as I thought. Well, I can't do it, Sully. When I told you that the reason was because I was still married, that was just an excuse. I can't...I won't do THAT, the guilt would be..."

"Guilt?" he interrupted her, "What are you TALKING about?"

"The guilt, Sully!" she hissed, trying to keep her voice down. "The **guilt**. Maybe _you_ wouldn't feel guilty, but _I'm_ not that kind of woman!"

At his confused expression she felt anger start to rise within her, so she went on, "Oh I know...I know what happened in the cave. I know I almost gave in, and I also know if I let you get me alone with you again I might give in _even_ _now_." At this he opened his mouth to try and interrupt her but she wouldn't let him. Determined to get it all out in the open, she leaned toward him and ground out graphically, "But I also know that the second it was over, as soon as you were _finished_ and you _collapsed_ on top of me, the guilt would hit me like a ton of bricks."

By now his mouth had dropped open, his eyes huge. She barreled right on, "I WILL NOT BE YOUR MISTRESS, BYRON SULLY!"

At this, several people heard her raised voice and turned to look over at them. She realized this and put her hand up to her face, thoroughly embarrassed.

All at once, Sully burst out laughing. Laughing!

In shock that he could be so insensitive and with tears forming in her eyes, she grabbed her purse and jumped up from the table, heading for the exit.


	18. The Date

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Michaela pushed her way through the crowd at the door with one hand while wiping away her tears with the other. She could hear Sully calling her name as he chased her and she hated the fact that they were making a scene in a public place. She wanted nothing more than for him to just leave her alone and let her take a cab home.

Finally reaching the door, she wrenched it open just as she felt his hand close over her arm.

"Michaela, wait!"

"No, Sully! Let go of me! I'm taking a cab home."

He let her go and she marched on outside with him following, her head held high as she looked around for a taxi.

Trying not to show amusement at her predicament, he murmured softly near her ear, "They don't just wait at the door like in Boston...here you've got to call and order one."

Humiliated beyond words, shaking and breathless, she turned to him. "Fine, I'll go inside and do that."

Before she could move, he reached out and put both hands on her arms, he oblivious, she embarrassed, of the stares of other patrons edging by them. "Michaela, ain't you gonna let me say anything about this?"

"What is there to _say_? I told you how I feel – and you laughed in my face!"

He grinned in spite of himself and looked down at the ground.

"See!" She gasped in shock all over again. "Let go of me!"

Instantly, his eyes snapped back up to hers, totally serious. "Not until you let me have my say."

Gritting her teeth, Michaela shook his hands off and folded her arms across her chest. "Fine. Go ahead. Say whatever it is you want to say."

Looking around, he spotted some empty outdoor benches. Nodding in that direction he said, "Let's sit over there."

Reluctantly she allowed him to escort her there, taking a tissue from her purse to dry her tears as her whole body trembled with nerves and anger. He sat her down and then sat down himself.

"First of all, I didn't 'laugh in your face', I laughed because of the way you worded that. My _mistress_? Come on, do people still _use_ that word?"

Seeing anger flashing in her eyes, he went on, "Second of all, how in the world did you get THAT in your head from what I said tonight and at the dance? For the life of me, I can't figure that out."

Angry and aggravated, she snapped back, "At the dance you said you wanted to 'make love' to me. You said it's all you dream about. Tonight you said you expect me to 'let you love me'." He just stared at her like he expected more. "What else am I supposed to think?"

Sully shook his head at this amazing twenty-first century woman with nineteenth century morals. "You're supposed to trust me. You're supposed to understand that what I meant tonight is "love me" with your _heart_, Michaela. And by the way, at the dance, I seem to recall that when I asked if you knew what you _do_ to me, you said _I_ do the same to _you_. What was _I_ supposed to think about _that_?"

Remembering that admission, she felt her face flush red. She had no reply.

Seeing he was getting through to her, he relaxed a little. "Of _course_ I want to make love to you," at her angry look, he went on, "you're a beautiful woman and I'm _in love_ with you. You're a passionate woman. I love kissing you. Would you rather I had no _interest_ in you?"

Putting his hand up as he saw her gathering steam again, he went on, "But I don't expect THAT from you. You hear me? I know you're not that kind of woman. I'm not that kind of _man_. I told you that night in the cave that I never meant to go that far, and I didn't. I was ashamed of myself that night. But when you stopped me – I _stopped_, Michaela. Even though my body begged me to seduce you, I stopped."

He watched emotions chase each other across her face, not knowing she was remembering how much her own body had _wanted_ him to "seduce" her.

"I _respect_ you, Michaela. And I apologize for getting graphic with you at the dance. I'll keep thoughts like that to myself from now on. Ok? I guess I thought since you'd been a married woman, you'd be used to that kinda talk."

Staring at her fingers twisting together in her lap, she mumbled, "David never said those things to me. He told me I didn't...turn him on."

At this, Sully ground his teeth together, wishing David were there right now so he could bash his head in for having hurt her like that. _What kind of a man WAS that guy? How could a stunning beauty like Michaela __**not**__ turn him on? Is he a nut?_ Deliberately he calmed himself down. He knew now was not the time for him to get angry.

"Well, we both know that guy's a jerk."

She nodded, reaching up to dry her nose with the tissue, immensely ashamed and embarrassed that she had misunderstood Sully's intentions.

"So...are we still courtin'?" he asked softly. She nodded again.

"Do you still love me?" he teased. Again she nodded, trying not to smile.

"Could I have one little kiss?" he whispered. Once more she nodded. He brought a hand up and placed a finger under her chin, gently turning her face to him. Her eyes met his and the look of pure love shining in those blue pools melted the last of her obstinance.

"Oh Sully, I feel so stupid!" she whispered, fresh tears filling her eyes.

He leaned in and touched his lips to hers, softly, sweetly. Pulling back and looking into her eyes again, he said, "Watch that. You're talkin' about the woman I love."

They both chuckled at that and put their arms around each other for a warm hug, each immensely glad the misunderstanding was cleared up.

"Now, do we still want to eat dinner?"

She laughed out loud at this, "Yes! I'm starving!"

Chuckling again, he growled playfully and smooched her neck loudly, then stood up and pulled her to her feet. They walked back into the restaurant holding hands and casting frequent glances at each other, oblivious of the amused grins on the faces of some of the patrons who had witnessed their scene.

OOOOOO

Pulling up to Robert E.'s garage later, Michaela looked questioningly over at Sully. "What are we doing _here_? It's closed..."

Flashing her that grin with those dimples that never failed to melt her heart, he teased, "Don't worry, I ain't plannin' on getting you back in the stock room and havin' my way with ya."

Blushing, she softly smacked his arm. "Oh you."

"No, I wanna show you something. A project of mine. Well, mine and Robert E.'s. We've been working on it for over a year now."

"A project?"

"Mmm hmm, you'll see." With that, he exited the cab of his truck and came around to the passenger side to help her out.

Producing a key, he let them in the side door and immediately put in the code to the security system. Then, he took her by the hand and led her to the back corner of the shop to a vehicle that was covered by a tarp.

"You remember when I was showing you the homestead and you mentioned that some people like to restore Model T's?"

She nodded.

"Well, this isn't exactly a Model T, but..." with that, he removed the tarp to reveal what looked to her like a cross between a car and a truck. "...What is it?" she tentatively asked.

He chuckled. "It's a 1972 Chevrolet El Camino SS. That means 'Super Sport'. Some people call it a "Cowboy Cadillac'. It belonged to my dad. He bought it brand new right out of high school. It was beautiful. I've seen pictures. Bright yellow with black racing stripes down the hood. And man, it would fly."

To Michaela, the body looked terrible, nothing but rust and dents, but she didn't want to dampen his enthusiasm. "Um, what have you done to it so far?"

"Oh, nothing to the body yet, we're still working on the interior." Seeing the look on her face, he hastened, "Here, come sit inside, see what you think."

With that, he opened the passenger door and she slipped into the seat. She had to admit, it was beautiful. The bucket seats had been redone, black leather with yellow and red stripes, a big "SS" in the center of each backrest. The headliner was new, the carpet and door panels, also. The interior smelled like a new car. She was impressed.

"Oh Sully, it's beautiful!" she complimented sincerely. He squatted down next to her grinning.

"Thanks! It's really taken a lot of work to get her to this point," he said proudly, his hand casually on her thigh as he talked, pointing things out and explaining how they did certain things, where they found items, etc. She watched his face as he spoke. He was so enthused and she could almost imagine what he had looked like as a boy, excited by a new toy. The thought made her heart skip a beat as she imagined what a little boy _of theirs_ might look like.

He paused and she realized he was gazing at her questioningly. "What? I'm sorry."

He grinned again. "I just asked if you like the color scheme."

"Oh yes, I do. Very much. You've done a marvelous job. Both of you," she added.

"Thank you. Really though, Robert E. does most of it. I usually just help him. We were planning on trying to enter it in a car show and maybe win some money. If we ever get it done, that is."

"Oh, I'm sure you will! You've already got a good start on it. If the body eventually looks as good as this interior, it will be wonderful," she told him sincerely.

Sully watched her face as she spoke, struck again by her beauty. She was so poised, so _lovely_, yet so warm and human. Once again, he was amazed that such a beauty had fallen in love with him.

Before he could stop himself, he leaned in slowly and gave her a soft kiss. Pulling back, his eyes searched hers for permission for more. Giving it, she leaned toward him and kissed him, sighing softly. He put his hand up to her face, cupping her cheek with his palm and turning her face slightly, covering her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Her hands came up to his chest, then one came on up to encircle his neck, pulling him closer as they kissed.

Before things could get out of hand, Sully pulled back. "Whew, lady! You are some good kisser," he grinned.

Feeling brave and a little sassy, she replied with an uplifted eyebrow, "You're not so bad yourself!"

He laughed out loud at this, getting to his feet and pulling her up with him. "Come on, there's one more place I want to take you tonight."

OOOOOO

Sully pulled his truck to a stop somewhere high up in the hills. Michaela had no idea where they were, but Sully seemed to know exactly where he was going. He'd turned off the main road to an access road of some sort, which degenerated into a trail, then into a path, finally petering out to nothing.

He turned off the engine and opened his door. Sprinting around to hers and helping her out he urged, "We've gotta hurry, not much time left."

Before she could ask what he meant, he was pulling her along uphill through the woods at a fast gait, occasionally holding back limbs so she could pass; the quickly descending twilight making it increasingly harder to see.

Suddenly, they reached what appeared to be the top of a high hill and rounded the edge of a huge boulder. The sight that met Michaela's eyes caused her to gasp in pleasure.

The ground leveled out at that point for about twenty feet or so, then appeared to drop off abruptly. That, however, was not the beauty.

Michaela had never seen anything so breathtaking in her life. Here, high up on this secluded cliff, the radiant hues of the sunset were almost indescribable. It was as if you could see heaven coming down and touching the earth!

Sully stood gazing at the magnificent scene. It never failed to move him, though he had seen it dozens of times before.

Finally, he turned, watching her face as she took in the majesty of it all.

"Oh Sully..." she breathed in reverence, "how beautiful...I'm speechless."

He smiled happily, still watching her. "Me and Cloud Dancing found this place when we were teens. I think of it as my 'special place'. I come here when I lose my way and have to find it again."

Still watching her expressions, he continued, "I never brought Abby here or even Hannah."

As the meaning of those words sunk in, Michaela turned her head in amazement and looked into his eyes. Suddenly, it was as if she could see their future – together. She was so sure of things now, so sure of _them_ as a couple, as a family. She KNEW that at the right time, he would ask her to be his wife. She felt herself totally relax at this realization. She could wait, and enjoy being 'courted'. She'd never felt so happy in her life.

As if reading those thoughts, he smiled contentedly and pulled her into his arms for a long, familiar embrace, their bodies pressed together, their faces turned toward nature's splendor. Now was not the time for passion, but rather a time to wonder at the magnificence of nature. A time of thankfulness to have found in each other so perfect a match.

After some time had passed, the sun all but gone, Sully whispered, "We should go."

At her nod, he took her hand and carefully guided her back to the truck in silence.


	19. The Stranger & The Quarrel

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Three weeks of 'courting' bliss had passed for the couple.

True to his word to court Michaela, Sully had taken her to movies, dinner, and dancing in Colorado Springs. Several times he had taken her back up to what was quickly becoming, "Their Mountain," where nature's splendor never failed to leave them breathless. Of course, it didn't take much for the couple to get to that state when they were in each other's presence.

The little congregation was already getting used to seeing them sitting together at church and everyone was very happy to see Sully finally have another shot at happiness.

When not on a date, they of course spent time with their combined families. Their love could not be kept a secret, as their faces positively glowed when they were together. Hannah and Colleen were beside themselves with glee, already planning how to share Hannah's bedroom in the homestead. Cloud Dancing merely nodded, a grin plastered to his face, having known all along that the two were meant to be together.

Like teens, they snuck moments together to kiss and hold each other. While walking, Sully would grab her hand and pull her behind a tree, or a sign, or beside a building, or next to their vehicle – he just couldn't get enough of her! For their own peace of mind, however, they never allowed themselves to be totally alone for long, knowing how hard it was to resist the temptation of their strong attraction.

Michaela wondered often when Sully would ask her to marry him. So far, he showed no signs of being in a hurry to do so. She wondered why...perhaps he thought it not proper so soon after her divorce was final? What she didn't know was that, even though Sully loved her deliriously, he still had a tiny grain of fear left way down deep in his heart, and he just wanted to make absolutely sure of everything.

Michaela's mother and sister Rebecca had come for a visit, but only stayed three days, as space was a premium in the little house. However, they all had had a nice time. Elizabeth _and _Rebecca were totally charmed by the precious Hannah and quickly found themselves completely enamored with the dashing Byron Sully. They even had kind words for Cloud Dancing, and Wolf who, under Sully's patient guidance, had regaled them with his litany of tricks after dinner in the homestead the first night.

Sully and Michaela had taken time off to show her mother and sister the sights in and around Colorado Springs, some of which Michaela herself had not yet seen. Sully, of course, knew them all and was a perfect tour guide.

As their third day came to a close and the couple made ready to take the two to the airport in Colorado Springs, Rebecca spirited Michaela off to a corner to tell her again how thrilled she was that her sister had found happiness with such a special man. "After all, you earned it, suffering seven years with the likes of David Lewis," Rebecca had finished, giving her sister a warm hug, each tearing up a bit.

Traveling together in the Escalade as Sully drove, the women recounted the amusements shared on the visit, how the children had seemed to have grown in the scant two months since moving here, and how much Michaela herself seemed to have come out of her shell and back to the kind of woman she was in her younger years. Sully flashed her a grin at this, delighted to observe the blush that stained her cheeks, as they both knew he had been a major contributor to that cause.

Then at the airport as their boarding time quickly approached, Elizabeth Quinn took her youngest daughter in her arms in a farewell hug, whispering how very glad she was that Michaela had found a man, _a real man_, who would love her and take care of her and the children, confiding that she had never been a fan of David's. Michaela was so pleased with the entire visit that she hated to see them leave, making them promise to visit again very soon, to which Rebecca had whispered with a final hug, "Perhaps at your wedding!"

Now several days later, Michaela was in the middle of a major cleaning of the clinic and became a little exasperated to hear the tinkling of the front door bell announcing the arrival of an unexpected patient.

Quickly wiping her hands and smoothing her hair back from her face, she stepped into the clinic's main room to observe a tall, well-dressed man with blond hair looking around with barely hidden distain at the smallness of the rural medical facility as he stood holding a monogrammed handkerchief around his right hand.

"May I help you?" Michaela inquired of the gentleman.

He turned towards her voice and stopped short, gaping at her in undisguised shock. "Where is Doctor Jones?" he rudely inquired.

"Doctor Jones passed away some months ago. I'm Dr. Michaela Quinn. I was hired to replace him."

Recovering his manners, the man reached out his left hand and shook hers awkwardly. "Preston A. Lodge, the Third. I apologize for my rudeness, I just wasn't aware of his passing...and the sign out front still bares his name."

Michaela had forgotten the sign and she now smiled at the man's apology. "That's quite all right. How may I help you? Have you hurt your hand?"

"My hand. Yes! Yes, I'm afraid I cut it on some barbed wire."

Michaela indicated for him to sit on the examination table, reaching for his hand and unwrapping it as he did so.

Pursing her lips as she closely examined his hand, Michaela missed the entranced look on the man's face as he watched her. He was thinking he had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life, and she was a _doctor_, no less!

"Yes, I'm afraid it is quite deep and I think I see some rust deep down inside. I need to clean it out and stitch it up. I'm afraid it could be quite painful. I'm going to give you a strong shot to numb the area. Do you know when you had your last Tetanus shot?" she asked as she moved around the room collecting the necessary items.

"Tetanus shot? Oh, um, I'm afraid I don't remember," he answered, unable to take his eyes from the lovely doctor.

Michaela was expecting this, as practically no one thought about keeping those shots up to date, relying instead on getting one when they needed it.

Shaking her head, she prepared both injections and turned back to him to begin the treatment. She instructed him to lie down on the table, bringing a small rolling stand over on which to lay his hand.

"Judging from your accent, might I hazard a guess that you hail from New England?" the man inquired casually.

She glanced up at him, "Yes, Boston actually."

"Boston!" the man exclaimed. "My hometown."

She smiled at him in hometown familiarity. "Really? How long have you been out west, Mr. Lodge?"

"About five years. I came out here with the intention of spearheading major development such as large tract housing and vacation homes, capitalizing on the tourist trade, of course."

"Hmm, yes. Hold still now, I need to get the needle in as close to the cut as possible," she instructed, holding his hand firmly as she inserted the needle, feeling him flinch as she did so. "I apologize for the pain of that. The numbness should take affect quickly."

"That's quite all right, hardly felt a thing," he lied though clenched teeth, since it had been all he could do not to scream like a little girl at the pain.

As Michaela arranged her instruments and supplies on the small table as she waited for the medicine to take affect, she asked by way of conversation, "So, you are in real estate, then, Mr. Lodge?"

"Yes, indeed, much money to be made there. I've been trying with little success to obtain large tracts of land in _this_ area in the past several years. However, most of the people seem to hold sentimental value to their ancestral land," he added with barely disguised disgust.

She glanced at him in slight aggravation, thinking about Sully's family's land and how she hoped he wouldn't succumb to such plans.

"But tell me," he went on, "how did a cultured female doctor from Boston end up in this God forsaken backwater?"

"God forsaken?" Michaela immediately returned. "I beg your pardon, Mr. Lodge, but this place is hardly 'God forsaken'. God is very much alive and well here," she added softly, thinking with a tiny smile of her recent answers to prayer.

"He immediately retracted, noticing her defense of the area and, not wishing to offend the beautiful doctor, decided to change tactics.

"Well," he went on smoothly, "you still didn't answer about how you came to be here."

Concentrating on scraping out some deeply imbedded rust, she didn't carefully consider as she answered, "I was in the middle of a nasty divorce and very much wanted a change of scenery. When I saw the advertisement for this clinic, I jumped at the chance."

"I see."

"My children and I have fallen in love with the place," she added, silently adding that that's not all she fell in love with.

"Your children?" the man asked, a tiny trace of impatience in his voice.

"Yes, I have three."

"I see," he repeated, thinking perhaps the woman, despite her beauty, had too much baggage for him to pursue.

For several minutes they remained silent as she worked diligently to ensure every tiny speck of rust was removed and cleansed from the wound.

At last satisfied that she had done all she could, she thoroughly disinfected the cut and began suturing. Fifteen minutes later, pleased with her efforts, she began bandaging the hand, giving him specific instructions on the care of it and warnings about side effects.

Sitting up and testing the bandage for comfort, pleased with her work, he relaxed again at the prospect of a little sexual diversion.

"So, are you missing Boston yet, Dr...may I call you Michaela?" before she could answer, he went on, "are you missing Boston yet, Michaela?"

Feeling a trifle uncomfortable, she nevertheless answered him, "Not really. Colorado has so many beautiful and interesting things to see and do, I haven't had time to miss Boston."

"Ah yes," he paused, calculating what it would take to seduce the lovely doctor for a brief tryst. "Well. Oh, what do I owe you?"

Michaela quoted the price and he didn't quibble or mention letting insurance pay for it, but began to reach for his wallet, yelping in pain as he used his damaged hand. "Well, um, I seem to have run into some trouble here," he explained. "Do you think you might..." hoping she would take the bait.

"Oh, yes, of course," she immediately understood his dilemma and without careful thought, moved to circle him and pull out his wallet from his back pocket. As she passed close to him, however, her hair became entangled with a pin on his lapel and seemed to knot itself quickly around it. Now caught in front of him facing his chest, she made the mistake of attempting to finish retrieving the wallet. However, not achieving the right angle, it remained stuck. She pulled harder. Still it didn't come.

Beginning to find the situation amusing, they both began to chuckle, then giggle with embarrassment, as she struggled with the stubborn leather and her hair. Finally they dissolved into laughter as he tried with his left hand to give assistance. Her right hand had gripped his left arm for balance.

While this was going on, Sully had let himself in the kitchen door with the intention of seeing his love and perhaps stealing a kiss or two, when he heard laughter coming from beyond the door to the clinic.

He slowly pushed open the connecting door and observed the two laughing participants, who had not yet noticed his presence. Recognizing Lodge, the Real Estate "Tycoon" wannabe, he ground his teeth in aggravation. _What was Lodge doing to Michaela? Tickling her? _Images of an unpleasant memory flashed in his mind.

"WHAT THE HECK'S GOIN' ON HERE?" he bellowed.

Startled at his outburst, Michaela tried to turn toward him, but lost her balance and fell against Mr. Lodge who immediately lost _his_ balance, which made them both fall to the floor, he unfortunately ending up on top of her.

Sully exploded in rage at this! What did Lodge think he was DOING? To HIS girlfriend! AND RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!"

He closed the distance between them in two strides, grabbing the man's jacket, attempting to jerk him off of Michaela. Michaela let out a screech as her hair was pulled sharply and Preston unthinkingly braced himself on the floor with his right hand, which caused him to yelp in pain.

"GET OFF HER, LODGE!" Sully ordered.

"Sully! What are you DOING?" Michaela yelled.

"Take your HANDS off me, you jerk!" Preston reacted, gritting his teeth from the pain and the aggravation and wrenching himself from Sully's grip.

By now, Michaela had climbed to her feet, straightening her clothes and reaching up to feel her scalp. "Sully, what is _wrong_ with you? I don't understand why you're acting this way!"

"I could say the same for _you_!" Sully shot back, anger making him reckless. "What were you doing with HIM?"

"I _beg_ your pardon! Mr. Lodge happens to be my patient, that is what I was DOING with him!"

"Yeah, sure. Since when does doctoring involve giggling and tickling and arms around each other? I'm just wondering what happened before I GOT here." Sully bellowed back, beyond reason, blindly angry.

Michaela's mouth dropped open in total shock and before she could stop herself, she slapped him hard across the mouth.

The three stood staring at each other in stunned silence.


	20. Making Up

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

As the three people shared at each other in shocked silence, Preston Lodge cleared his throat uncomfortably, effectively breaking the ice.

Michaela crossed her arms over her chest, clamping her mouth shut as she glared at Sully, still shocked beyond words that he would accuse her of such a thing. Sully stood with his hands curled into fists, his heart pounding, his teeth clenched as he fought with himself to keep from saying more hurtful words. Finally, his eyes swept her up and down with a contemptuous glare and he turned without another word, striding through the connecting door, through the living quarters and out the kitchen door, slamming it shut with such force it nearly broke the glass.

Michaela closed her eyes in shame that this stranger had just witnessed a lover's quarrel between herself and the man who held her heart in the palm of his hand.

Taking a deep breath, she glanced up at the man. "I apologize for that scene. I...I can't imagine what got into him..."

"That's quite all right. Um...are you two...?"

She nodded affirmatively, glancing in the direction Sully had taken. "We've been dating for close to a month now."

He nodded in answer. "I see."

After several moments of awkward silence, they both began, "Well..." "Look..."

He smiled and tilted his head for her to proceed.

"I was going to say that I can just bill you, or your insurance, for today."

He agreed and they completed the necessary paperwork, she wishing more than anything she had done this earlier instead of the choice she had made and he chuckling internally that he was privileged to witness Mr. High and Mighty Byron Sully acting the fool.

When they were finished, she walked him to the clinic door with last minute instructions on taking care of his wound. "And come back in about ten days so that I can remove the stitches. Or...you can have them removed by any physician," she hastily amended.

He thanked her and made his way down the porch steps to his car, she still watching from the door. He turned and looked back at her, up at the sign, and back to her, remarking with a grin, "You really ought to think about updating that sign, Dr. Quinn."

Then he was in his car and gone.

OOOOOO

It had been two hours since the awful scene in the clinic.

Michaela had started a patient file for Preston Lodge, finished cleaning the clinic, brewed herself a cup of herbal tea, and written in her journal, all the while aching to go find Sully and make up with him. However, his hurtful words still smarted as they replayed in her mind.

Finally unable to stand it any longer, she turned the sign on the door to "closed" and exited the back door to look for him.

Walking down the drive of the beautiful homestead's acreage, the trees overhead making the air pleasantly cool, she breathed in the refreshing breeze and tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach. She wondered if he was still angry.

As she passed one of the barns, she heard noises inside and veered her course toward its large, partly open door. Silently stepping inside, she paused to let her eyes adjust, and then followed the sounds of a man brushing down a horse.

Slowly walking toward him, she wracked her brain for the right thing to say to break through this wall he had erected. Arriving at the rail of the stall he was in, she put her hands up on the top board, willing him to turn his head and acknowledge her. After several moments, he did, with a glare, though not as harsh as the one in the clinic.

She decided to swallow her pride and start. "Sully...I'm sorry we quarreled."

"That what we did?" he asked, a trifle sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head softly. "Apparently we still are."

She watched him for several more moments as he brushed his horse, Prince, one of his best stallions. Finally, he glanced sideways at her. "_He_ gone?"

Her eyes widened for a second, "Yes, of course. Why would he still be here?"

"_You_ tell _me_."

"Sully...I'm not sure what to make of this. You said harsh things to me, and for the life of me I don't know why." He opened his mouth to give a quipped reply, but she sensed that so she went right on, "That was the first time I had met the man. He had cut his hand, quite badly, on a piece of barbed wire. When he came in, he was surprised that Doctor Jones wasn't there; apparently he didn't know he was deceased. I merely cleaned and stitched his hand."

At his look, she continued, "when you came in..."

"When _I_ came _in_, you were laughing with him with your arm around him! You gonna deny that?"

Anger sprang up in Michaela, but she forced it back down, choosing instead to try and picture what happened through Sully's eyes. When she did, she began to have an idea why he felt so betrayed.

"Sully...I can understand how that must have looked...but I'm afraid it was all a silly, clumsy accident!" He flashed her a 'yeah, right!' look, but she ignored it and continued.

"It was his right hand that was cut, he couldn't get his wallet out of his pocket, and without thinking about the logistics, or how it would look...I made the mistake of agreeing to reach around him and take it out...but my hair got caught on a pin on his lapel and no matter how hard I tugged, I couldn't get the wallet out _or_ my hair loose. Then it all seemed so ridiculous that we started laughing at ourselves, you came in and startled us, we lost our balance and fell on the floor!"

She watched emotions play over his face and knew he was desperately trying to believe her. "Please believe me, Sully. Do you really think I would lay on the floor with a man I just met? Don't you know...that you're the _only_ man I want touching me?" she added softly.

At that he bent his head in shame for his unjust anger, then turning to look at her face, he saw her sincerity and it melted the last bit of anger from his heart. He circled the rail of the stall and took her in his arms, drawing her to him tightly.

"I'm sorry I got so mad," he whispered against her hair, luxuriating in its softness and in the feel of her soft body molding itself to his.

"I'm sorry I slapped you," she whispered back, immensely glad that things were getting back to normal, reveling in the feel of his strong arms around her and the warmth of his body molding itself to hers.

"I deserved it for what I said to ya," he countered.

She pulled back and looked up into those blue eyes she loved. "Well...maybe. But...I'd much rather _kiss_ your mouth than slap it," she murmured, lifting up to do just that. He immediately returned the kiss, instantly deepening it, slanting his mouth across hers and plunging his tongue inside as if to claim ownership. Masterfully he kissed her, till they were both breathless and quite intoxicated.

Breaking the kiss with a sigh, he folded her in his arms and they stood there swaying back and forth for several minutes. Then he slowly began to explain.

"I...had been gone for two weeks on a job," he explained softly. She waited, holding him and rubbing his back softly to encourage him to continue. "We'd only been married three months and a friend said he'd stay close to watch out for her, she bein' alone out here. When I got back and came up to the door of the homestead, I heard laughter comin' from inside." He took a deep breath, then went on, "I opened the door...and...Abby and Daniel were rolling around on the floor together, tickling each other. Before I could move, and before they saw me...they stopped rolling and Daniel settled himself on top of her."

He paused while the images replayed in his mind, dredged up from so long ago. "I felt the bottom drop out of my stomach as I stood there...watching my _wife_ as she lay on the floor, her legs spread wide as he lay on top of her, her arms around...my _best friend_." He shuddered slightly at the memory.

"Oh Sully..." Michaela whispered, not knowing what else to say. Tears began to fill her eyes as she felt his agony. She didn't pull back to look at him, but pressed her cheek to his, sensing he wanted to just get through the story without being watched.

"Abby looked over and saw me..." he went on quietly, "she whispered to him to get off and they jumped up. I could see the guilt in both their eyes and I knew... somehow I just _knew_ deep in my gut...that they'd had sex while I was gone."

He swallowed dryly and buried his face in her hair. "When I saw you on the floor, Preston Lodge on top of you...it all came flooding back and something in me just snapped." He wrapped his arms even tighter around her. "I'm sorry, Michaela. I...I thought I was over all of that...that it was ancient history." He murmured, ashamed.

"Oh Sully, I'm so sorry," she murmured, "I had no idea...but I should have realized..."

He pulled back then and took her hands in his, kissing her fingers, and gazing down at her with his eyes sparkling. "I love you so much, Michaela. So much...it kinda scares me," he admitted softly.

"Scares you? ...Why?"

"You're so beautiful...and we don't really know each other totally yet...and..." he paused, then deciding to bare his soul, he added, "but I don't think I could live through it if you...stopped loving me."

She smiled then, her face like that of an angel in his eyes, and gazing up at him rapturously, she whispered, "I love you so much, Byron Sully...and I'm not going anywhere."

With that he let out a sigh, releasing the rest of the tension of the day's events and the painful memories. "Michaela..." he whispered, slowly moving closer, softly touching her lips with his. Pulling back again he smiled down into those mismatched eyes he fell in love with from the first moment, and with a tear in one of his, he murmured, "I don't deserve you."

Her eyes sparkled. "Hush and just kiss me," she teased. He did, taking her warm lips with his as their tongues met and they reveled in their love for each other.

OOOOOO

Several evenings later, the two were sitting in a booth at Grace's, enjoying plates of her meatloaf dinner and looking forward to finishing them off with slices of her apple pie.

As the bell over the door tinkled, the couple casually glanced over to see Robert E. coming in, giving his wife a peck on the cheek as she passed him with a tray. He spotted Sully and Michaela and headed their way.

"Hey, Sully. Dr. Mike," he greeted, patting Sully on the back and resting against their booth.

"Hey Robert E." "Hello Robert E. How are you this evening?"

"Fine. Fine. Just finished up some work and thought I'd stop in to get me a little grub," he answered, he and Sully exchanging glances.

"Everything go alright with that job you were on?" Sully asked casually, glancing from Robert E. to Michaela and back. She didn't notice this exchange as she was concentrating on her plate.

"Yep, right as rain, Sully," he answered, motioning slightly toward the door with his head and then smiling nonchalantly as Michaela looked up.

Sully gave him a slight nod and mouthed something to him as Michaela went on eating.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys around. Have a nice evenin'," he responded, giving Michaela a little wave as he turned to go sit at the counter and wait for his wife to get his dinner.

"Oh, yes, goodbye Robert E.," Michaela called after him.

A little later, after they finished their pie and coffee and were perusing the movie listings, Michaela spotted what she was looking for. "Here it is! 'The Proposal' with Sandra Bullock, it's just starting tonight. Oh, I love Sandra Bullock. What do you think, Sully?"

Reading the starting time of the movie, Sully's brow furrowed, knowing he had to get her to the clinic. "Alright, but I need to make a quick stop at the homestead. Do ya mind?"

"No, of course not...but we'd better hurry if we don't want to miss the plot."

He paid for their dinners and with a wink to Robert E. and Grace, guided Michaela out of the café and seated her in the cab of his truck.

As they neared the clinic and his driveway, he asked her, "Would you look in the glove box and see if my spare keys are in there? I forgot Cloud Dancing's got the kids in town and the house is locked."

Michaela dutifully bent over to look in the box, rummaging around in it while Sully swiftly turned in the drive. As they passed by the clinic, approaching the garage, Sully slowed and stopped.

"You know what, I'm such a dope. I was thinking I hadn't put the new sticker on the truck's license plate – that's what I was coming back for – but I _did_ do it, earlier!"

Michaela laughed. "I've done the same thing before! That's alright. Let's go so we won't miss the beginning."

"Ok. But first, I'm real thirsty. Think I'll get a drink of water in your kitchen if that's okay. Come on," he added, opening his door and extending his hand so she could climb through.

"Sully...we should hurry..."

"Won't take a minute," he answered, pulling her to the door.

As he stood at her sink drinking the water, they suddenly heard loud knocking on the clinic's front door and someone yelling, "Dr. Mike! Dr. Mike!"

"Goodness, what has happened?" Michaela responded worriedly as she hurried to the door, Sully right on her heels.

Not being able to see who it was through the glass, she opened the door and was shocked to see the Reverend standing there with a huge grin on his face. All around him were Dorothy, Loren, Grace, Robert E., Jake, Teresa, Cloud Dancing, the children, and everyone else Michaela had treated since taking over the practice. All were grinning at her like cats that swallowed the canary.

"What...?" she started.

"SURPRISE!" They yelled in unison while clapping and whistling. "What IS this?" she asked as Sully took her by the hand and led her down the porch steps.

"This is our way of saying, "Welcome to the Neighborhood," Dorothy answered, laughing in delight at Michaela's perplexed expression.

"Sully, you did a great job of keeping this a secret!" someone yelled.

With that, he stopped her at the end of the sidewalk, grinned hugely, and turned her around so she could see the front of the building, the children gathering around her.

She turned and gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth in awe. There in place of the old sign was a brand new one, beautifully painted with gold lettering, "Medical Clinic – Dr. Michaela Quinn."

"Robert E. made it," Sully told her, watching as she wiped tears and hugged the people around her.

She turned to the man, "Thank you, Robert E. My, but you're sneaky!" she added with a crooked grin, to which everyone burst out laughing.

Loren spoke then, "We were gonna give you this for your two month anniversary with us, but...well...it didn't get done in time," he added, scowling at Robert E. in jest.

"I been covered up in work!" he protested good-naturedly, Sully playfully punching his arm.

"Speech! Speech!" they all began to yell.

Michaela shook her head negatively, but Sully gently pushed her forward, whispering in her ear, "Go on...just a little somethin'."

She climbed the steps again, wiping at more tears and turned toward the small crowd, including the children and Cloud Dancing, gazing expectantly up at her.

Clearing her throat, she began, "Thank you so much for my beautiful sign...and for welcoming us so wholeheartedly into your community." Everyone smiled and nodded to each other.

She went on, "I can't tell you all how very happy I am that I made the decision to resume my medical career and move here from Boston. I don't mind telling you, I was very frightened...that I wouldn't do a good job...or that the people wouldn't accept me...or that the children would be miserable. But...the opposite of all of that happened. We're so very happy here. We've found friendship, acceptance, happiness...and most of all...love," she added quietly, glancing shyly out at Sully, who grinned back at her broadly. "Words are not enough to convey my gratitude. Thank you all," she finished.

The crowd erupted in applause and whistles.

"Well, only one thing left to do..." Loren teased, gently pushing Sully up the steps toward her. "Sully...as the official "Sully" of "Sully's Junction," I think you ought to formally welcome our new doctor."

Amid snickers and good-natured ribbing, Sully turned her to him and took her hands in his. Looking into her eyes, his twinkling, he said in an official sounding voice, "Dr. Quinn...on behalf of all of Sully's Junction, I hereby formally welcome you as our new doctor!" Catcalls and whistles responded. "And into my heart as my Heartsong," he whispered.

"Kiss her, why don't ya?" someone yelled.

Chuckling, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a feathery kiss, which slowly became deeper, his hands moving to grip her arms as he pulled her to him, both seeming to forget the others were watching...until more catcalls and whistles interrupted.


	21. The Migraine

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

A week had passed since the lovely surprise Sully had orchestrated for Michaela. Thoughts of her new sign, the welcome, and Sully's attentions, sent warm delicious tingles through her body. The thought crossed her mind that she'd never felt happier or more satisfied in her life.

This day, Michaela and Sully had planned on driving the children into town so they could familiarize themselves with their new schools, which they would be starting in a matter of two weeks. _Two weeks! The summer has just flown by. Well...in some ways_. She thought with a twinkle in her eye.

Michaela hummed as she finished fixing her hair, pleased with her appearance as she donned a new outfit she had purchased, a tiered white cotton skirt and pretty white summer top.

Matthew stuck his head in the door, anxious to see his new school. "You ready to go, Mom?"

She smiled and nodded, and grabbed her purse, and with a last look in the mirror, she headed on down the stairs. As decided, she would drive the Escalade down to the homestead to pick up Hannah and Sully, with him driving them into town.

When they arrived, Michaela was surprised to see Hannah coming out the door alone. Michaela turned off the engine and got out to meet her.

"Hello Hannah. Is your father on his way down?"

"No, Dr. Mike. He told me to tell you he's not going. He's in bed with one of his headaches."

"A migraine?"

"Yes ma'am. He gets 'em sometimes, but he hasn't had one in awhile."

Sully had briefly told Michaela about his migraines and now, instantly concerned for him, she told Hannah to go ahead and get in the SUV and grabbing her medical bag from the back, she headed inside.

"He don't like anybody bothering him when his head hurts," Hannah called.

"I know, sweetheart. I'll be quiet," Michaela assured her.

Inside the silent house, Michaela quietly made her way upstairs and down the hall. She had only been on the second floor of the house a few times, and then only to visit the restroom. She had never seen inside Sully's bedroom as his door had always been closed, as it was now. Fleetingly the thought registered how personal this was...entering a man's bedroom with him in the bed...a man with whom she was in love. Trying to put those thoughts aside and concentrate on professionalism, however, she continued.

Carefully, she turned the handle on the door and opened it slightly, peering in. The bed was located immediately to the left of the door and though the curtains were drawn, the room dark, she could see Sully under the covers, curled up on his side, his back to the door, his hands holding a washcloth over his eyes.

Gazing at this precious man she loved so much, Michaela's heart filled with compassion as she almost felt his pain. Knowing how miserable migraines are, she slowly moved into the room, lowering herself onto the bed gently so as not to jar him. Without moving, he whispered slowly, "Hannah...honey...go on downstairs...ok?"

Michaela laid her hand on his arm gently. "It's me, Sully," she whispered.

He moved a hand to lift part of the cloth so he could see her; his eyes squinted, almost shut.

"Michaela?" he groaned. He was embarrassed to let her see him this way...helpless and in pain. He didn't want her thinking he was a wimp, but his head hurt so much he almost didn't care. He knew if he moved too much or talked too much, the pain would escalate and he'd be sick as a dog. He REALLY didn't want Michaela to see him do that! Finally addressing her, he rasped, "What are you doin' up here? Didn't Hannah tell you..."

"Sshh, yes, she told me," she whispered. "Can you turn over so I can examine you for a moment?"

He covered his eyes again, not wanting to move. "No...hurts too much to move...just leave me be."

Michaela deduced quickly that Sully must suffer from the worst kind of migraines, with every symptom. "Sully," she continued in a whisper, "Are you on medication for your migraines?"

He swallowed dryly, "No, I just try to sleep...till it goes away."

"Sweetheart, I want to give you something for it...can you sit up and take a capsule for me?" she asked, quietly opening her bag.

"No...can't swallow anything...I'll...throw it up," he moaned softly, pressing the cloth to his eyes as he felt the pain escalate with each word he spoke. He wished she would just leave and let him suffer in silence. He knew that the more the pain jacked up, the longer the migraine would last.

Michaela nodded in understanding, though he couldn't see her, continuing to whisper, "All right. I can give you an injection. Let me have your arm..."

"Michaela...no...don't bother...just leave me..." he attempted to brush her away.

Not obeying him, she went on and prepared the injection, gently taking his arm in her hands and swiping a place with an alcohol swab. "I'll try to be quick, it shouldn't hurt too much, and then you'll sleep. You should wake up pain free," she told him quietly.

Not having the strength to argue, he surrendered to her ministrations and slowly rolled to his back. As the needle went in, he winced, his senses heightened by the pain. Michaela bit her lip, hating to cause him any more discomfort.

She then got up quietly and went to the bathroom for another washcloth, wetting it with cold water, and returning to him. She gently removed the one from his eyes, now warmed with the heat of his body, and carefully substituted the cold one. He sighed in appreciation, blindly feeling for her hand and bringing it to his lips for a kiss, then resting their joined hands on his chest.

They stayed like that for several minutes. She gazed lovingly down at him, admiring his incredibly kissable lips, the proud nose, the strong chin with morning stubble, the honey colored hair, and the manly muscles in his neck, shoulders and arms. She closed her eyes, breathing in his warm masculine scent, imagining him in the bed the whole night, his body warming the sheets. She imagined what it would be like to snuggle up to him in sleep.

As he lay there with the soothing cool cloth on his eyes, though still in tremendous pain, he nevertheless was aware of her. Through the fog of pain, his mind managed to register the softness of her hand in his, the warmth of her body sitting next to him on the bed. He desperately wished he felt better so he could enjoy her nearness. Concentrating on taking one breath at a time and keeping his stomach from getting upset, it dawned on him after a few minutes that he could feel a change in the pain. It was lessening, just a bit...but definitely lessening.

"Thank you," he whispered as he began to feel the medicine take effect. "What is that stuff?" he slurred.

"Well talk later," she whispered back. "Sleep now."

He smiled groggily. After another minute, she gently laid his hand on his chest and covered him up with his quilt, trying not to notice he was wearing nothing but boxers, his chest warm, tanned and pleasantly hairy. She leaned down and placed the gentlest of kisses on his cheek, but almost asleep, he didn't react.

Smiling, she rose slowly and moved to the door, pausing to look around his bedroom. It was a wonderful master bedroom, a large fireplace on the wall to the right of the door, a dormer window on the front wall and another window on the left wall. The room was sparsely furnished, as a bachelor was apt to have. She glanced at a rocking chair by the fireplace, spotting the jeans and shirt he had worn the day before, casually tossed there last night as he readied for bed.

For several seconds, she imagined this as _their_ room, he padding around in nothing but his boxers and she in a nightgown, their hair sleep-tossed. She imagined him taking her in his arms for a good-morning kiss before they dressed for the day.

As tingles began in her body, she quickly tamped the thoughts down and exited the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

OOOOOO

"Dr. Mike, are you and my daddy gonna get married?" Hannah casually asked the doctor as they rode the 25 miles back from Cheyenne Mountain.

Colleen giggled and leaned over to tickle her friend, Hannah tickling back. Brian's ears perked up, the question distracting him from thinking about starting to _school_ soon. Except for a few hours a day of preschool, he hadn't been away from Michaela for the whole day before and he wasn't so sure about it.

"Hannah!" Michaela reacted as the children giggled and snickered, glancing in the rear view mirror at the little girl, her features bringing Sully instantly to mind. "Why would you ask me something like that?"

Matthew snickered. "Oh, come on, mom. The way you two sneak around kissin'...what else are we supposed to think?"

Michaela felt herself blush scarlet. "Sully and I are...dating. For now, that's all there is to it. And we don't _sneak_ around..."

"Ha! What would _you_ call it then? I see you guys all the time, behind a tree, around a corner, inside the door of a dark room, anywhere you think nobody's _lookin'_. You think nobody knows what you're doin'?" Matthew teased, enjoying her embarrassment.

Michaela, for some reason, hadn't realized they had been so obvious. Now she wracked her brain to think of the best thing to say.

"Well...as I said...we're..._dating_...two people..._kiss_ when they're dating each other," she explained lamely.

"Do you LOVE my daddy?" Hannah asked astutely, already knowing the answer because she had heard them say so many times.

Michaela met the little girl's eyes in the mirror. "Yes, Hannah, I do...very much," she answered softly, her smile answering Hannah's.

"Well then, why don't ya get married?" Colleen asked, thinking it a sensible question.

"Well...because...he hasn't _asked_ me."

The four children looked at each other conspiratorially, wheels turning.

Brian piped up then, thoughts of his hero marrying his mother filling his little heart with joy, "But if Sully DID ask ya? Would ya, mama?"

Not wanting this conversation to get back to Sully, making her seem desperate, she quickly changed the subject. It wouldn't do to have him think she put the children up to pressuring him!

"Tell me what you all think of your new school."

"What's it called again, mama?" Colleen asked.

"It's called, "Cheyenne Mountain Charter Academy," Hannah supplied, proud of her school, having gone there her entire academic career of four years. "I love it there," she added.

"Yeah, it's alright," Matthew offered. "The teachers seem ok. I don't know about wearing them uniforms, though."

"_Those _uniforms," Michaela automatically corrected. "Brian, did you like _your_ new teacher," she asked, adjusting the mirror to meet his eyes.

Brian nodded. "Yeah...I guess so...," he replied, still unsure about being gone from home for so long each day.

"I'm glad me and Hannah are gonna be in the same room!" Colleen interjected.

"Yes, it's fortunate that your birthdays fall at the right places for you to be in the same grade, since you _are_ older than Hannah, Colleen." Putting her signal on to pass a car on the freeway, she continued, "I was very pleased with the entire school. And don't worry about the uniforms. When everyone is wearing navy blue pants or skirts and red, white or blue shirts, no one feels the need of wearing 'the latest thing'. It helps you to concentrate on your work."

Seeing the doubtful expression on Matthew and Colleen's faces, especially knowing Colleen was probably thinking about all of her Hannah Montana clothes, she chuckled. "You'll all soon get used to them and it will seem like second nature to you. We'll go shopping for them next week, along with your school supplies."

"Are you gonna drive us to school like you did in Boston, mama?"

"Well, no. This school is quite a bit farther from home. I signed up for the bus to pick you up and bring you home."

"Dr. Mike, when we get home, can I stay at your house for awhile...it'll be boring at my house 'cause I'll have to be so quiet, 'cause of daddy's headache," Hannah asked, looking at her in the mirror pleadingly.

Michaela nodded, "Of course you may, if he's still in pain. We've been gone several hours."

"Oh he will be. When he gets a headache, they can last for days," the little girl stated matter-of-factly.

"Hannah... do you know why your father isn't on medication for his headaches?"

The little girl thought for a moment. "I think he said it costs a lot of money. He don't have health insurance on himself, just on me, so he don't go to the doctor a lot," she finished knowledgeably.

Michaela pondered this. _Well, now he won't need to GO to a doctor. Not as long as I'm around he won't._

The children talked among themselves the rest of the way home, leaving Michaela to herself to think. _Would_ _I marry him if he asked me?_ _Yes, of course I would! I've never loved anyone as much as I love Sully. _Suddenly a thought occurred to her. _But he hasn't mentioned anything about it, not even a hint. Perhaps he's just not completely sure yet and he wants to take it slow. That's good...I just hope..._

She came out of her reverie as she read the sign for their exit. Making the turns to bring them to Hanover Road, she drove the last few miles concentrating on what else she could do for Sully if indeed his migraine was still there.

Finally seeing the clinic and his drive, she turned the Escalade in and parked by her garage, the kids hopping out and going in the house. As she stepped out of the vehicle and glanced toward the homestead, she saw someone moving near the house. Shading her eyes from the sun, she focused hard and realized it was Sully.

Pleased beyond words to realize that he must be feeling much better to be outside in the bright sunshine, she quickly put her purse in the kitchen and set off walking down the drive toward him, anxious to check on his condition...and feel his arms around her again.

As she neared the house, she saw that he was indeed outdoors – he was chopping wood! He had tossed his shirt aside and was busily working; the muscles in his tanned back and arms rippling with each swing of the axe.

As she passed the porch on her way to the meadow he turned his head and saw her coming. Immediately he put down the axe and turned to stride toward her, smiling in pleasure.

At this moment, Cloud Dancing came out of the barn and stopped short, in awe as he watched his dream being enacted right before his eyes. There was Sully, shirtless, striding toward Michaela, who was dressed in white, her long brown hair flowing in the breeze. He continued watching, entranced, as they met, gazing into each other's eyes as Michaela asked a question, then each cradling the head of the other in their hands, they embraced and held on tightly as if they never wanted to let go.

If the Indian had had any doubts before this about his brother and the beautiful doctor being meant for each other, this was the final piece to the puzzle in his mind. This was what he had unconsciously been waiting for. His brother had been alone and lonely for love for too long. He had needed to find his soul mate.

Now, Cloud Dancing was confident, nothing stood in their way.


	22. The Woman

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

Michaela couldn't have been more pleased than to see Sully up and around so soon. Gliding towards him across the front of the homestead, watching him stride towards her in that lithe, agile gait of his, she marveled again that this incredible man was actually in love with her.

When she reached him, they paused, gazing into each other's eyes – she trying to gauge the extent of his recovery and he drinking in her beauty.

"The pain is gone?" she asked softly.

He grinned, murmuring, "Yep...don't even have the hangover."

"Thank God." Immensely relieved, she enfolded him in her arms, her hands in his hair, cradling his head as he did the same, holding on to each other tightly.

Now that he was no longer in pain she could admit to herself that it had nearly put her in tears to see him in such torment, yet still trying to be the gentle man that he was and not lash out in frustration when she "bothered" him. He was thinking that everything about her took his breath away and how blessed his life was now that she was a part of it.

After several minutes, the pair turned together toward the meadow where he'd been, walking slowly with their arms around one another, drinking in each other's presence and the beauty of the day. He opened the gate and ushered her through, closing it behind them. Taking her hand, he led her over to a tree and they sat down together.

She turned toward him and put her hands up to his face, examining his eyes, in doctor mode. "How long did you sleep?" she asked softly.

He allowed her to finish her examination, then reached up to take one of her hands in his, kissing the palm. "'Bout ninety minutes. When I woke up, I opened my eyes slowly and realized the pain was completely gone. **I couldn't believe it. **I've _never_ had a migraine go away that fast. What was _in_ that shot, anyway?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Mmm, well, you sir, are a very fortunate man, let me tell you," she answered saucily.

"Well, I KNEW that, but that doesn't answer my question," he returned, grinning at her and wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close.

She drew in a breath, his touch and nearness causing familiar delicious tingles to germinate in her belly. She had to _make_ herself focus on his question.

"Um...oh, a friend I went to medical school with, Dr. William Burke, has been doing research on migraines for over ten years and has made some wonderful progress. He's isolated several natural herbs that seem to go right to the source of the problem, the blood vessels in the brain, and cause them to return to normal size. Then he added a sleep compound into it because, as all migraine sufferers know, once the pain starts it is almost impossible to relax and allow medicine to work. Once the patient is asleep, the herbs can do their job quickly."

Sully listened to her explanation, all the while amazed that this exciting, beautiful, intelligent woman who was sitting here with him, was as _in love_ with him as he was with her. He marveled at all the ways this woman had already blessed his life in the short time he'd known her. The thought of her having this 'friend', William Burke, caused him a fleeting moment of jealousy as he saw her eyes light up as she spoke about him, but he had tamped it down and listened.

"So what's the medicine called?" he asked.

"Well, it doesn't have a brand name. It takes years to receive FDA approval, and they especially don't like to approve anything _natural_, preferring instead to favor the big drug companies and their chemical compounds, so, that's where the _fortunate for you_ part comes in," she added with a crooked grin.

He couldn't resist and leaned over to kiss those lips, lingering a few moments before pulling back and asking, "how's that?"

"Well, I've been interested in his research from the beginning, because while I was in my residency at Boston Memorial, I came down with a raging headache with all the symptoms of a migraine, caused by several unrelated things – two double shifts back to back, an allergic reaction to some paint being used at the hospital, an encounter with a rusty nail, and a tetanus shot. The pain lasted three days and it was the worst torment I had ever experienced! Nothing I took helped the slightest bit. That headache accomplished two things. One – I have an absolute affinity for migraine sufferers," at this, she reached up and gently cupped his face in her palm, conveying to him she meant "this" migraine sufferer especially. Recognizing this, his eyes twinkled in response. "And two – I'm extremely interested in research to cure or prevent them. So, I've kept in touch with William through the years. When he made his breakthrough, he called me, and when I secured this position here, I asked him to send me a supply of his mixture, and he did."

"So...I couldn't buy it anywhere?"

"No. The only way you can get this right now...is from me. _Your private physician_," she added softly. He had to clamp himself down quickly as those words conjured up many explicit pictures in his mind and he knew their relationship had not reached that point... as of yet.

"I must say," she went on, gazing lovingly into his eyes, "the compound worked on you even faster than I thought it would."

"Hmm, probably because I'm such a _perfect specimen_," he quipped, pleased that his teasing had the desired effect when her mouth dropped open.

"Perfect, huh?" She asked. "Well, I don't know about that. I could point out a few of your flaws..." she teased.

"Is that right?" he squawked in mock insult.

"That's right," she returned, one eyebrow raised.

"Ooo, I'll get you for that!" he growled, swooping in on her and tickling her unmercifully.

Squealing and trying to fight back, gasping for breath, the pair began rolling over each other in the grass, laughing in delirious joy. Then quickly, their laughter died down as they realized the reactions their rolling had caused in their bodies. Coming to a stop partly underneath him, she put her hand up and touched her fingertips up to his face, kissing his lips softly as she brushed his hair back from his brow, love spilling over from her eyes. He put his hand on her side, his thumb just below her breast, and squeezed warmly as he deepened the kiss. Their hearts full to bursting with love for each other, each whispering, "I love you," they kissed again, tenderly, dreamily, and sweetly, the rest of the world nonexistent.

At Michaela's squeal, Cloud Dancing had poked his head out of the barn where he'd been finishing up, thinking someone might be hurt. Once again, he was shocked to see the final part of his dream enacted before his eyes. He stood smiling indulgently as he watched his friends rolling and laughing in the grass, however he discreetly went back into the barn when they stopped and began to kiss.

His dream having come true, his 'mission' was now completed. Taking out his cell phone, he made a call to his wife, asking her to get in touch with a mutual friend and let him know he was ready to come home.

OOOOOO

It had been three days since Sully and Hannah had gone with Cloud Dancing to the reservation for their annual visit to see Snowbird and all of their friends.

Sully had explained that he and Cloud Dancing had been best friends practically their whole lives; that their _fathers_ had been before _them_, and even _their_ fathers before _them_. Sully very much wanted his daughter to grow up being close to the Cheyenne people and knowing much about their ways, that is, the ways they still retained over the decades of living "civilized."

It had been a mixed bag of emotions this year, however. Tears were shed and many longing looks were exchanged at their departure as the tiny four-seater plane had taken off from Meadow Lake Airport bound for a rural airstrip in the reservation, which was actually nothing more than a single narrow strip of grass used as a runway.

Michaela had expressed concern about that, but both Sully and Cloud Dancing had reassured her that it was quite safe. Sully further explained that a friend in Billings who owned the plane volunteered to ferry them each year when he returned from Colorado Springs and a visit with his sister. Sully and Hannah's return trip would be made as usual, in the sleeper cab of a semi owned by another family friend who made a weekly run from Billings to Colorado Springs. This saved them a fourteen-hour drive each way.

Colleen and Hannah hugged nonstop once they reached the airport. Brian, his bottom lip quivering, didn't want to leave Sully's side and Matthew tried valiantly to hold back his emotions at his friend/mentor leaving, but failed as a tear snuck out. Sully took both boys aside and spoke some private, encouraging words to them. Then each of Michaela's children huddled around Cloud Dancing and expressed their affection for their Indian friend as Sully & Michaela shared a private moment together. Amid whispered words and promises to miss each other, they shared a breathless kiss, each knowing it would have to last through one of the longest weeks of their lives.

Then she and the children watched, fighting tears, as three people they had all grown to care about tremendously climbed aboard the tiny aircraft. They watched as it taxied down the runway, made a turn, and gathered speed for takeoff, Michaela sending the first of many prayers heavenward for their safety. The four of them stood waving and watching until the little plane was out of sight.

After Michaela and the children had returned from the airport, a gloomy pall had settled over the little house on Hanover Road.

Michaela missed Sully so, and even though they spoke often on their cell phones, it was like the light had gone out of her world. He had voiced what they both felt when he told her the first night, "It's so good to hear your voice...I miss you so much. But what I miss most is holdin' ya in my arms and kissing ya - it's hard to feel a hug through a cell phone."

When Michaela was with Sully she felt safe, loved, and protected - something she had _never_ felt with David. She realized she hadn't really felt that way since her childhood when she spent time with her father. Since her father had passed away the year she started medical school, there had been a void in her psyche, but Sully had filled that void. Even though he hadn't yet proposed marriage, Michaela felt so secure with him and she knew neither of them was going anywhere. She was enjoying every moment of getting to know him. Except right now she was aching to feel his arms around her!

The children were feeling the gloom of the separation as well. Colleen, of course, missed Hannah terribly and saved up things to tell her best friend during each nightly visit by phone. Thank goodness they were all on the same carrier so talking together was free!

Matthew missed Sully and Cloud Dancing even more than he thought he would, as the boy had spent many hours with the men, in the barn and out on the horses, soaking up every morsel of wisdom either man offered to share. He was like a dry sponge, never having had the benefit of a real father figure. Michaela was thrilled beyond words that he now had this influence in his life. In the nearly three months since their move to Colorado Springs, the boy had grown in many ways, physically yes, but mostly emotionally. Matthew secretly couldn't wait until Sully popped the question to his mother and had even entertained the hopeful thought that perhaps Sully would want to adopt the three Cooper children.

But of the four, Brian perhaps missed them the most. At only six, Brian didn't truly understand distances and direction and his days felt so empty now. He couldn't understand exactly where his hero had gone and a part of him was afraid Sully wouldn't return, though he voiced this fear to no one.

Yes, he missed Hannah, as he thought it kind of nice to have another 'sister' around, and he missed roughhousing with Cloud Dancing and hearing Cheyenne stories, but most of all, Brian missed _Sully_. The little boy had become quite attached to their landlord, his mother's suitor. Quite often, Sully would put Brian up in front of him on his horse and they would make the rounds of the property, Sully pointing out things of interest, such as a doe with a fawn, elk coming down from the mountain to drink, animal tracks in the mud, what moss on one side of a tree meant, and more, as the little boy gazed up at him in rapt attention, positive there _wasn't a thing in the_ _world_ his hero didn't know.

Sully spoke often to Brian _and_ Matthew of manly things that every boy should learn as he grew. Things like respecting their elders, especially their mother, and always obeying the rules and laws. He also taught them ways to respect all of nature and God's creatures and about how to respect their sister and all women as the weaker (but not 'inferior') gender. And always to be honest and keep a promise, even when it's hard.

The three children had wandered down to the barn each day as Robert E. came over to take care of the animals, sometimes supervising Matthew as he tried his hand at the various chores.

On this day, Michaela had gone to Mr. Bray's for a few items and upon her return she noticed an unfamiliar car parked in front of the clinic. Parking the Escalade in front of the garage and grabbing the sack with her items, Michaela quickly walked around to the front to see what her visitor needed, figuring of course that it must be a new patient.

As she rounded the corner, a woman exited the car and began to walk toward her, a smile not appearing on her face until she realized Michaela was looking at her.

"I'm Dr. Quinn. May I help you? Are you in need of medical assistance?" Michaela asked, unexplainably uneasy.

"Yes...no...I mean, where's Sully?"

Michaela was taken aback at the abrupt tone the woman used, but she forced herself to be polite for the sake of professionalism.

"He's away right now," Michaela answered, unsure how much she should tell the woman without knowing who she was and what she wanted.

"When will he be back?" the woman asked, eying Michaela up and down as if sizing up competition. Something in her look caused Michaela's hackles to raise just a tad.

"I didn't catch your name..." Michaela hinted, raising her chin a fraction of an inch and returning the woman's stare in kind.

At this show of confidence, the woman seemed to change her tactics.

"Oh! Pardon me for my lack of manners," she purred. "My name is Cynthia Anderson and I'm an old friend of Sully's. We went to school together. Matter of fact," the woman added pointedly, "we went steady for quite awhile."

"Ah, how nice," Michaela responded politely, her mind racing a mile a minute with questions only Sully could answer.

"Yes," the woman went on as Michaela put down her purse and the sack, then nonchalantly crossed her arms over her chest, "everyone thought we would someday marry, but, my career took me to...California...then I got married and he got married and we...just sort of lost touch."

Michaela looked closely at the woman standing before her and wondered what kind of 'career' she had in California. A little taller than Michaela, the woman had blue eyes and blond hair and was fairly pretty, though not movie star quality. She seemed to be well dressed, but was wearing entirely too much make up for Michaela's taste. Her nails were perfectly manicured. But there was something about her...Michaela couldn't shake the eerie feeling she'd had from the start of their conversation.

As if feeling the need to explain more to the lady doctor, the woman went on, "I was back here visiting my parents and they mentioned Sully's wife was killed recently."

"Ex-wife," Michaela corrected, although she couldn't have explained why she felt the need.

"Yes, of course. Well, I'm recently divorced and...well...between us girls, I thought I would look up my old beau and see if any of the old 'fire' could be rekindled," she finished with a toss of her hair.

Michaela felt a cold chill run through her body.

Forcing herself to make conversation with the woman, whom she was beginning to dislike more by the second, Michaela asked, "You said you were visiting your parents....?"

"Yes, Helen and George Anderson."

Michaela stifled a reaction to this. Helen Anderson was the woman who had looked at her suspiciously after church that first Sunday and grabbed her husband's arm, dragging him down the steps and to their car. Sully had never gotten around to explaining that curious event.

"Ah yes, I've met them," she answered diplomatically, wondering about the conversation regarding herself between the parents and daughter. She had no idea that the parents had filled the daughter in thoroughly on Sully and the new lady doctor.

"Yes, well...you didn't mention where Sully went or when he'll be back..."

For some reason, Michaela couldn't bring herself to reveal the information until she had a chance to speak to Sully about it that night on the phone.

To the woman she merely answered, "I believe he'll return the first of the week."

The woman raked Michaela with another thorough glance and then said politely, "Well, would you be so kind as to let him know I stopped by? I'll be staying with my parents for the next couple of weeks."

"Yes...I'll...be sure to give him the message," Michaela responded.

With that, the woman nodded in reply and got back in her car, starting it and driving off down the road, leaving Michaela looking after it thoughtfully.


	23. Missing Each Other

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

"Michaelaaaaa, being away from you is drivin' me crazy," Sully murmured sensuously, his voice sending fissures of delicious tingles all through Michaela's body. She felt her heart speed up at his admission.

"Oh Sully...I miss you, too," she answered shyly, walking farther away from the kids, especially Colleen who was impatient to get her turn on the phone with Hannah.

"You know what you've done to me, Dr. Quinn?" he asked, teasingly accusing.

"What have I done, Mr. Sully?" she asked softly, putting up a finger to tell Colleen she'd have to wait a few more minutes, gesturing toward the television for the child to go have a seat in front of it. Then she quietly moved through the room to the connecting door, through the clinic, and out on the porch, closing the door after her and taking a seat on the top step.

"Mmmm, you've made it so I can't even enjoy my vacation, or enjoy talking to my friends, or enjoy competitions, or _anything_...'cause all I can think of...is _you_," he murmured, his voice dripping with romance.

"Well, I hardly see where that's _my_ fault," she teased, "seems to me the defect is within _you_."

He chuckled. "The guys' been razzin' me something fierce all week."

"Oh?" Michaela chuckled, thrilled just to hear his voice and the admissions he was making. "How so?"

"Been callin' me, 'méhót háomóhtahe'," he confessed, in perfect Cheyenne. She loved the way the syllables rolled off his tongue, as if it were his native language. This man amazed her more and more each day!

"Oh my, it sounds serious," she played along. "What in the world does it mean?"

He chuckled again and turned his back to the room he was in, leaning on the wall with one arm and hovering over the phone almost as if he were whispering in her ear, as he confessed, "It means _Love_ _Sick_."

She grinned in delight, imaging what he might have been doing for them to tease him that way. "Love _sick_, hmm? Well, since I'm a doctor, I'll just have to see what I can do about that," she teased, grinning more when she heard him snicker under his breath.

"I might as well confess...a few have even accused me of bein', "Ahá É-sôséveotse," he announced seriously.

"And what, pray tell, does _that_ mean?"

Knowing he couldn't tell her it meant, "Pu**y whipped," he put his hand around the phone to whisper, "The _clean_ translation roughly means you've got me 'wrapped around your little finger'."

She let out a soft delighted giggle. "My goodness! And did you defend yourself against such accusations?"

He shook his head, loving the sound of her giggle and her sweet voice that seemed to enter his ear and go straight to his heart.

"I _have_ no defense," he murmured, closing his eyes to picture her beautiful face, "'cause it's true. Though I ain't got a clue why they think that...just cause I call ya every night, sometimes during the day, too, and I can't seem to talk about anything else but you..."

"Hmmm," Michaela responded, closing her eyes and wishing she could reach through the phone and touch his face, kiss his lips...run her fingers through his hair. "Sully," she murmured sweetly, her heart pounding, "...how do you say... 'I love you' in Cheyenne?"

He grinned in absolute pleasure, totally enjoying their banter. "Hmmm, let's see, it's... 'Né-méhotatséme'," he replied, the syllables gliding off his tongue sensuously.

"Nemohetosemay..." she tried, failing miserably.

He chuckled, "Ne – me – ho – tat – se - me," he enunciated slowly, covering the mouthpiece of the phone with this thumb so she couldn't hear the catcalls from the guys as they overheard him and playfully hissing at them in Cheyenne to shut up and mind their own business.

She tried again, "Ne me ho tat se me." Is that right?"

"Perfect! Spoken like a true Cheyenne maiden," he grinned, his blue eyes sparkling in delight.

That struck a chord within Michaela for some reason. Instantly she imagined Sully at the reservation among people she never met, some of them young women enamored with the incredibly handsome bachelor.

"A Cheyenne maiden?" Michaela voiced, trying to keep her tone light and playful, "Has there...um...been any Cheyenne maidens who spoke those words to you?"

"Nope, not for a long time anyway..._at least two days_," he added teasingly.

A wispy, dread-like feeling crossed Michaela's chest as she realized she hadn't given much thought to other women vying for Sully's affections. Since she had known him, all she had seen was his relationship with his daughter, and now herself. But now she realized he couldn't have been in a glass cage all these years since his divorce. Her mouth went dry as she pictured him in the arms of another woman...a beautiful _Cheyenne_ woman, who wanted desperately to comfort him in his hour of need.

She thought back to her first conversation with Dorothy, Grace and Theresa. When she had asked if there had been anyone else since Abby, Grace had begun with, "Well..."

Had there been? Would that change her opinion of him if there had been someone? ...If he had slept with someone he didn't love...if he had assuaged his manly needs with...

"Hey... you got awful quiet...you know I was just teasin', right?"

Before she could answer, Colleen stuck her head out the door. "Mama, when can I have it? Aren't you done telling him about the woman, yet? I wanna talk to Hannah!"

Michaela rolled her eyes, hoping Sully hadn't heard. "Just a few more minutes, Colleen. I'll bring the phone to you, now please go back in."

When Sully knew her attention was back to him, he asked, "What woman?"

Michaela swallowed dryly, then began, "Well...a woman came by the clinic looking for you today. She said she went to school with you..."

"Yeah? She say what she wanted? What was her name?" he asked.

"...Cynthia Anderson...?"

Silence. Moments ticked by.

"Sully...?"

He cleared his throat, his heart pounding. "Um, what did she want...did she say?"

Michaela scrambled to find words to tell him about the woman's comments regarding the rekindling of their 'fire' without sounding like a jealous shrew, or worse yet, revealing her own insecurities. Finally, she settled on a partial truth, "She said to let you know she stopped by...and that she'll be staying with her parents for a few weeks."

Sully didn't know how to react to this. _What in the world did Cynthia want? _He certainly had no desire whatsoever to see her and he hadn't heard much about her in years. He didn't realize, however, that his silence was speaking the wrong message to Michaela.

Michaela's stomach had sunk to the floor as his silence wore on. Swallowing and trying to sound normal, she said, "Well...um...Colleen wants very much to speak to Hannah, if you'll get her please."

He hesitated, unsure of the reason for the change he could hear in her voice. He wondered fleetingly if Cynthia had said anything that might have upset her, remembering how catty and vicious Cynthia used to be. "Uh...yeah, sure." He waited a beat. "Michaela...?"

"Yes?"

"Everything alright?"

She forced her voice to sound normal again. "Yes, of course, Sully! Why?"

He smiled, reassured. "Nothin'." Then poking his head out the door, he called, "Hannah, honey, you can talk to Colleen now."

Turning back again, he said, "Well...I guess this is goodnight, then."

"Yes...goodnight Sully."

"I'll talk to ya tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow."

"Né-méhotatséme, Michaela," he told her softly.

"Né-méhotatséme, Sully. _Very much_," she added.

OOOOOO

The next afternoon, Sully stood watching his brother and a few friends in a friendly tomahawk-throwing competition. Usually a front-runner, he had missed the mark more times than he'd hit it today. Now, as Cloud Dancing hit the target dead center, Sully didn't even react for his best friend, but stared blankly ahead lost in thought.

"You are a thousand miles from here, my brother," Cloud Dancing remarked, smirking and shaking his head. "Correction...six hundred and thirty six miles," he added with a grin.

Sully came out of his reverie and chuckled, "Yeah...what can I say? You're right."

"Would you care for a cold root beer?" Cloud Dancing offered.

"What?...oh, yeah, sure." Sully replied.

Cloud Dancing motioned to the others that they would see them later and led the way inside. Grabbing two bottles from the fridge he tossed one to Sully, then the men sat down on the couch in Cloud Dancing's living room.

"Something bothering you, Sully?"

Sully opened his bottle and took a long pull. Glancing at his brother, whom he knew could practically read his mind; he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and shrugged, "Not really."

Cloud Dancing took a drink and sat back comfortably, hiding the smirk on his face, "Okay."

Sully took the bait. Shrugging again, he began, "I...just can't shake the feeling...that something's wrong at home."

Cloud Dancing's expression grew serious. "Wrong? Like what?"

Sully shook his head and looked down, took another drink, then let the bottle dangle between his knees. "I don't know. Can't pin it down...but can't shake it either."

"Have you tried to call Michaela?"

Sully glanced at him and nodded, "Yep, been tryin' all morning. She ain't answering the clinic phone and her cell goes straight to voice mail."

Beginning to feel concerned now himself, the Indian nevertheless tried to remain level headed and calm for his brother's sake.

"Could be many reasons...have you tried to call anyone else? Robert E.? Dorothy? Loren?"

"Nah...didn't want to look foolish...or like I was checkin' up on her or anything."

"I'm sure they would not think that," his brother replied, smiling.

Sully tapped the bottle with his fingers, trying to unravel the mystery of the feelings he'd had all morning. Was it something wrong with Michaela? Or was it just stemming from the knowledge of _Cynthia_ being back in town. Knowing how that woman didn't like to take 'No' for an answer, her wanting to see him gave him an uneasy feeling. He'd put the nightmare of their teenage, on-again-off-again relationship, and its ultimate result, to the back of his mind and thought he'd never have to deal with her again. But wait...wasn't she married again? He thought he remembered something about her having a third husband...

Realizing Cloud Dancing was watching him expectantly, he cleared his throat.

"There's something else..." Sully began.

"Yes...?"

"Yeah...Cynthia Anderson's back in town. Michaela told me last night. Said she came out to the house wantin' to see me."

Cloud Dancing's eyes reflected his shock for a second, but chose to play it down. "Cynthia Anderson," he nodded. "Hmmm. _That _is interesting."

Sully smirked sarcastically. "Yeah."

They both sat silently for a few minutes, remembering scenes from the distant past with Cynthia, none of them pleasant, and all of them involving fighting, yelling, frustration, anger, mysterious happenings...and finally death.

Sully drew a deep breath and took another swig of his drink. "You know how she is, she's got a vicious tongue and a mean streak a mile wide – or at least she did back when we knew her. I'm just wondering if... she said anything to Michaela to try and, oh I don't know...cause waves just for the heck of it."

Both men knew that to be a likely scenario.

Sully suddenly took his phone off his belt. "Think I'll call Robert E. and...see how things are going with the animals."

"Good idea."

OOOOOO

Michaela and Grace sank down wearily on a bench outside of the Sears store in Chapel Hills Mall on the outskirts of Colorado Springs. They'd been shopping all morning in the Land's End Department for uniforms for Michaela's children and a few things for Hannah, as well as Grace and Robert E.'s two kids, April and Anthony, who were twelve and six. It would be April and Anthony's first year at the school, also.

"Whew, I am _wore out_!" Grace groaned as she set her bags down on the floor at her feet.

"Yes, it always amazes me how tiring it is, _shopping with children_," Michaela answered, chuckling softly as April and Colleen made faces in reaction.

"Mama, I'm hungry," Anthony and Brian said simultaneously, grinning at each other and causing the others to laugh. They had struck up a friendship right from the start as they saw each other every week at church, and now they were beginning to be excited about the prospect of school – and being in the same class together seemed to take a little of the fear of the unknown away.

"Yeah, me too, Mom," Matthew added for good measure, raising an eyebrow at her look as Colleen and April echoed their siblings' sentiments.

Michaela and Grace exchanged glances and grinned. "No rest for the weary!" Grace laughed, Michaela joining in and shaking her head.

"Oh, alright. How does Taco Bell sound?" Michaela asked, glancing at Grace to see if that was agreeable. With nods and 'yay's' all around, the weary moms hauled themselves to their feet and made their way to the escalator and the upper level restaurant.

A little while later, with the ladies and parcels in one booth and the children in another, Grace remarked, "Lawd, Robert E.'s gonna _kill_ me when he finds out how much I put on the credit card today."

"Oh Grace, I had no _idea_ those shirts, pants and skirts were going to cost so much! Not to mention socks, shoes, belts...," Michaela agreed. "I can't tell you how relieved I was to receive a check from my mother to help out on the children's school needs. I don't mind telling you, I couldn't have done it otherwise."

"You mean Sully wouldn't 'a helped ya?" Grace asked with a teasing twinkle in her eye as she finished up the last of her lunch.

"Grace!" Michaela blushed, although she knew the other woman was teasing.

"Well...I just wondered..."

"We don't have that kind of relationship," Michaela protested, looking down at her meal with great interest. "I wouldn't ask him such a thing. And besides, he has Hannah's school needs to buy."

"You and I both know Loren helps Sully out with anything he needs for Hannah. That's his only grandchild and he's crazy about her. Not that anybody can blame him...she's such a sweet little girl."

"Yes, she certainly is," Michaela agreed, a smile coming to her face at the thought of her. "She and Colleen are the best of friends now. Colleen has missed her so much this week...since they've been gone," she added softly.

Grace didn't miss the expression on her friend's face. Taking a sip of her cola, she asked casually, "'Bout as much as _you_ miss _Sully_?" Michaela's eyes met hers and they both giggled. "Am I THAT obvious?" she asked.

"Oh honey, obvious ain't the word. I'd say you're more like, 'Love Sick'."

Michaela couldn't help but laugh at that. "That's funny...I was talking with Sully on the phone last night and he said some of the other guys were teasing him that _he's_ 'Love Sick'."

"I don't doubt that one bit," Grace murmured, wiggling her eyebrows at Michaela, causing both women to giggle like schoolgirls again, albeit softly. Suddenly, though, Michaela's brow furrowed a little as she thought of Cynthia Anderson's visit and Sully's reaction.

Grace had turned around to check on the kids. When she turned back, she saw Michaela's expression. "Somethin' wrong, Dr. Mike?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Michaela automatically responded, but seeing Grace's raised eyebrow and stern stare, she amended, "Well...yesterday a woman came to the clinic looking for Sully..."

"Yeah...who was she?"

"She said her name was...Cynthia Anderson...?"

Michaela saw the reaction in her friend's eyes. "Do you know her?"

"Yeah, unfortunately," Grace answered, "we all went to school together...me and Robert E., Sully, Cynthia, Jake, Theresa. Ain't seen her in years, not since she went to California to 'break into show business'. Boy, we were all so glad when she left. What's she doin' back here?"

"She said she's visiting her parents and..."

"...And?"

"Well...she said she was recently divorced and she thought she would _'look up her old beau and see if the 'fire' could be rekindled'_."

"Ha! 'Fire'! She always was _crazy._" Grace reacted.

Michaela looked into her friend's eyes, "When I mentioned to Sully that she was here, he got strangely quiet..."

"Listen, honey, you ain't got nothin' to worry about on _that_ score. That man's crazy about _you_. And besides, you don't know the history between them two. Why, I could tell you some stories that would just about _curl yo' hair_..."

"Mama!" Anthony squealed.

The women instantly rounded the booth to tend to their children and break up a miner disagreement. After spending time cleaning the boys up and tidying the booth in preparation to leave the restaurant, they both forgot to continue their conversation.

Even if they had finished that conversation, however, it wouldn't have made a big difference in the coming events.


	24. Worried

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

Michaela, Grace, and the children pulled up in the Escalade about an hour later, parking in front of Michaela's garage. The children all jumped out to go in the house.

"Wait just a minute," Michaela instructed her children, "Each one of you take a bag inside for me, please?"

"Yes ma'am," the three dutifully responded.

"And Anthony and April, your dad is probably ready to go, so don't get tied up with anything in there," Grace added as she gathered her purchases and glanced down the drive to see if she could spot Robert E.

She then turned to Michaela with a tired smile. "Thanks so much for driving today, Dr. Mike, and for letting us tag along. It was fun."

"No, thank _you_, Grace! I'm still trying to learn my way around here. I'd probably still be _looking for the store_ if you hadn't been with me!" They laughed together at that.

Michaela trained her eyes down Sully's drive. "I think I see Robert E.'s truck down there. You called him, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I think he was on the other line and didn't click over," Grace responded.

"Well, why don't you call him again and let him know you're here at the house. Then you come on in and relax until he's ready to leave."

"That's a good idea," Grace smiled, getting her phone out of her purse and dialing Robert E.

OOOOOO

"No, I ain't seen 'em, Sully," Robert E. replied to his friend's question, stopping his work and wiping his forehead with a rag as he held his cell phone to his ear. "When I came over this mornin' from my shop to re-shoe your horses, they were already gone. "

"I've been calling her cell phone all morning and it just goes straight to voice mail," Sully told him, trying desperately to calm the nagging feeling of foreboding.

"Well, sorry man, I don't know what to tell ya about that...but..."

"What?" Sully instantly questioned.

"Well, when I got here this morning, there was a car in your driveway and a woman had gotten out like she was lookin' the place over, but Wolf had her pinned by her car. Man, he was growlin' and snappin' somethin' fierce. Ain't never seen him act that way with anyone before. I called him off quick and came up to her and asked if I could help her, and when she turned around, I realized it was..."

"Don't tell me – Cynthia Anderson?"

"Yeah, man! How'd you know?"

"Michaela told me last night, Cynthia's back in town and wantin' to see me. I sure as heck don't want to see her, though!"

"Well, she sure was asking me a lot of questions, about you, about your place, about Dr. Mike..."

"What did she ask about Michaela?" Sully asked, starting to be more alarmed, his eyes meeting those of Cloud Dancing. The Indian leaned forward in his seat, concern etching his face.

"Things like how long she's been here, how long you've known her, how serious you guys are, if you're engaged or just datin', stuff like that. She wanted to know where you were, too, but I got around that. I just told her you'd be coming home next week and I was just takin' care of the animals for ya."

"I'm surprised she didn't want my cell number," Sully groused.

"Oh, _she did_...but I told her I didn't know what it was, that it was in my phone," he chuckled, "she didn't ask if I had my phone on me, so I didn't volunteer that I did," he finished, a large grin on his face.

"Well, I just wish I knew where Michaela and the kids are," Sully worried out loud.

"I'll keep a look out, Sully. As soon as I see 'em, I tell her to call ya."

"All right. Thanks, man." Sully finished, closing his phone and putting his hands on his hips, his head back, his lips clamped, staring at the ceiling in frustration. _Where could she be?_

Just then, Robert E.'s phone rang again; he looked at it and saw it was Grace.

"Yeah, babe, where ya at?" He said in answer.

"Well, hello to you, too, husband," Grace teased.

He grinned at her playfulness. "Hello woman. Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm down here at Dr. Mike's and I was wondering how much longer you're gonna be. Thought maybe we could ride home together."

"You been with Dr. Mike? Where the heck did ya'll go?" he almost exploded at her. "Sully's been outta his mind worryin'. Said he's been tryin' to call her all morning."

"Dr. Mike," Grace looked at her friend, "Robert E. says Sully's been tryin' to get ya all mornin'. You got your phone with ya?"

Michaela cast a confused look at her friend as she reached for her purse. "Yes, of course, I always carry my phone, and I always leave it on..." Getting it out of her purse, she saw immediately it was off. "Well...that's strange," she murmured, trying to trace back when it could have happened.

"I'll call Sully on the house phone and see what he wants," she said to no one in particular.

"Robert E., Dr. Mike's phone's been off and she didn't know it. She said she's gonna call him. So, how much longer ya gonna be...?"

Michaela picked up the cordless kitchen phone and quickly dialed Sully's number, walking through the clinic and to the front porch, sitting on the loveseat.

After one ring, he answered, "Michaela?"

"Yes, Sully. Robert E. said you've been trying to reach me...?"

"Where the heck you been all day? I been half outta my mind!" he groused, his voice louder than he realized because of the tension.

Michaela was a little shocked at his response, but wisely figured he must be unduly concerned about her. She took a deep breath to tread softly. "We went shopping for school uniforms, Sully. Remember? I told you we were going to Sears one day this week?"

Sully took a deep breath trying to calm down. Shaking his head yes, he did remember she had told him that, but not what day. "Yeah, I remember...but why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I'm truly sorry about that. My phone was in my purse and somehow it got turned off. I had no idea," she apologized. Going on softly, she added, "I _had_ wondered why you weren't calling me...I thought maybe you had gotten busy...I should have looked at my phone sooner."

The sound of her sweet voice did the trick and soothed his frustration. He took another deep breath, visibly relaxing as he took a seat on Cloud Dancing's couch. "That's okay...I'm just glad you're alright."

Michaela's brow furrowed at that. "Why wouldn't I be? ...Sully?"

He was quiet for a few moments, debating how much to clue her in. "Just...be careful right now, ok? And don't have any dealings with Cynthia Anderson. She's...well...she's kinda unstable."

"Unstable? My goodness, in what way, Sully?" Michaela asked, a cold chill running up her back.

"Look, I'll be home in two days. Just do your best to stay away from her. If she comes around, be _polite_, don't antagonize her, but don't give her any more information than you have to. I'll explain everything when I get home."

"Sully...you're frightening me..."

"Michaela...look, she can be...dangerous, ok? Always make sure you have someone with you. _Promise me_."

Michaela's mouth had gone dry and she unconsciously looked around her as if she expected the woman to be sneaking up behind her. "Y...yes...I promise."

"Okay...good."

Both held on to their phones as if it were each other, wishing they weren't so many miles apart. Trying to ease the tension, Sully asked, "So...did ya get everything the kids needed today?"

Michaela closed her eyes, forcing herself to calm down and just enjoy talking to the man she loved. "Yes...but oh my, I'm worn out. Shopping with children is a chore," she added with a small smile.

He chuckled, closing his eyes and picturing her face and knowing exactly how much of a smile she was wearing at that moment. "I bet."

"Grace went with me, thank goodness. Having another adult's opinion always helps."

"Grace was with ya? That's good," Sully said, shaking his head.

"Yes, April and Anthony are very excited about starting at Cheyenne Academy and Brian and Anthony are already becoming friends."

"Aw, that's good."

"Grace said Robert E.'s going to hit the roof over the amount of money she spent today, though," she added with a chuckle.

He chuckled, too, "I bet that's right. Robert E.'s set in his ways...thinks prices should be the same as they were twenty years ago."

They went silent for a few moments, each trying not to say what they were both thinking. Finally Sully cleared his throat. "Well, um, I guess I better let you go so you can...see to the kids."

"Alright...Sully...?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there any way you could come home...sooner?"

He closed his eyes again and clenched his teeth at the fear he heard in her voice, knowing he was responsible. "No...I'm sorry, Michaela...but Jack, my friend with the truck, he's in Colorado Springs right now, won't even get back to Billings before late tomorrow. I checked on flights, but everything's booked solid. I even checked on buses, but they only run once a week, not again till next Monday. I'm kinda stranded here," he ended softly.

"...Alright. Well, everything will be fine, I'm sure," she responded, unconsciously sitting straighter as she clamped down on her nerves.

"Yeah...just make sure you keep your promise..."

"I will."

"If anything happens, you get on the phone and call Robert E., he'll come right over."

"I will."

"Ok...well, I guess... I'll let you go, then."

"Yes. I'll...talk to you later."

"...Michaela?"

"Yes"

"...Né-méhotatséme."

She drew in a breath at the sweet seriousness in his tone, the Cheyenne word gliding deliciously off his tongue causing quivers in her body. Closing her eyes, she answered softly, "Né-méhotatséme Sully."

On that they both closed their phones and tried to go about their business.

OOOOOO

For the rest of the afternoon, Michaela and the children went about their lives, doing chores, watching a little television, washing the new clothes and getting them ready for the following week, and finally preparing and eating supper.

Michaela debated with herself all day about whether or not to tell the children anything about the mysterious woman and Sully's warning. Finally right before supper, she had taken Matthew aside and told him briefly of the situation and asked his help to keep an eye on his brother and sister for the next few days.

As she was cleaning up the supper dishes and the children were in the living area watching a program on the Disney Channel, they all heard the clinic's doorbell ring. Michaela instantly felt a cold chill run up her back and her mouth went dry.

Matthew turned and met her eyes, both thinking the same thing. They walked together to the connecting door and peered through the room, able to see through the glass door as Michaela had taken to leaving the porch light on for any afterhours emergencies.

She drew in a sharp breath as she recognized Cynthia Anderson impatiently awaiting entrance. The urgency of Sully's voice saying, "Promise me....promise me," replayed in her mind and for a moment she felt panic wash over her, unsure what to do. But, she was a doctor, and the woman could really have a medical emergency. Making up her mind, she quickly turned to Matthew.

"Matthew, I need you to do something for me. Get on the phone and call Robert E. Tell him...tell him _Cynthia_ is here at the clinic and would he come over. He'll understand. Do it quickly, please...and then Matthew...after you finish, please come into the clinic and...assist me."

Although Matthew had never assisted his mother in the clinic before, he instantly understood her meaning and a feeling of protectiveness rose up within him. Imagining what Sully would do if he were here, suddenly Matthew was determined to do everything in his power to protect his mother from any possible harm.

Quickly, the boy went to the phone and dialed Robert E.'s number as Michaela went to the door. Putting on her best professional demeanor, she opened the door and ushered the woman in with a smile.

"Ms. Anderson. Please come in. Are you in need of medical services?"

The woman looked momentarily taken aback, as if expecting a completely different reception from the lady doctor. Quickly, however, she regained her footing and advanced into the room, looking around with interest.

"Um...yes...yes I am. I, um," she stammered, thinking quickly, "I've been feeling rather dizzy all day and thought you might possibly examine me and see if there's anything wrong," she lied.

Michaela sensed this, but remembering Sully's warning to be polite and not antagonize the woman, she merely smiled and led her over to the examination table. She grew increasingly uncomfortable as she felt the woman's eyes raking over her, making her feel much like a bug under a microscope. After about a minute, Matthew knocked on the connecting door. "Come in," Michaela called.

He entered and Michaela, pretending this was a usual occurrence, said, "Oh, yes, Matthew, thank you for assisting. Oh, and, Ms. Anderson, this is my son, Matthew. Matthew, this is Ms. Anderson...a friend of Sully's," she added, hoping the woman wasn't sensing her nervousness.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Matthew responded politely, looking to Michaela for "assisting" instructions. Luckily she had taught him how to use the blood pressure cuff one day while unpacking her supplies, so she indicated the instrument and said, "Matthew, would you please take Ms. Anderson's blood pressure while I continue examining her?"

The boy complied, glancing at the clock behind the desk as Robert E. had told him he would be there in five minutes.

After taking the reading and informing his mother of the numbers, he went over to a chair by the door and sat, just observing and letting his presence be known.

The woman obviously hadn't prepared for this complication. She had expected to get the lady doctor alone and had planned on using some of her best intimidation tactics in order to warn her off of Sully, having made up her mind that she was going to go after him and win him 'back' at all cost.

Michaela meanwhile continued her examination, checking the woman's pulse, eyes, ears, and reactions, all the while asking general health questions.

After several minutes, they heard a knock at the back door of the living quarters, after which they heard Colleen open the door and Robert E.'s greeting. After a moment, a knock was heard on the connecting door and Michaela called, "Come in."

Colleen stuck her head around the door. "Mama, Robert E. is here and said he needs to ask you something."

"Alright dear," she answered. Turning to the woman, she said, "Please excuse me, I'll just be a moment." Then she went through the door, motioning for Matthew to stay in the clinic, but her eyes said, "be careful." He nodded.

In the living quarters, she went up to Robert E., giving him a quick hug. "Oh Robert E., thank you for coming," she whispered.

"I got here as soon as I could," he replied, glancing toward the clinic door. "What's goin' on?"

"I don't know. She came to the door and I invited her inside, asking if she needed medical assistance. She stammered a little and said she'd been feeling dizzy all day and wanted me to examiner her. I felt instantly that she was lying, and I've found nothing in my examination that indicates anything physically wrong. Oh, Robert E., what should I do? Is she as dangerous as Sully seems to think?"

Trying to be diplomatic and give even Cynthia Anderson the benefit of the doubt, he answered, "I ain't sure, Dr. Mike. I ain't seen the woman in twelve years...maybe she's changed. But, she never used to do anything right out in the open. Usually something would happen that you couldn't pin on _her_. You just go on back and continue and I'll stay right here. You'll be okay."

Michaela searched his eyes and believed he was right, so she nodded and steeled herself to go back into the clinic and finish.

As she re-entered the door, however, she found Matthew alone, staring at the closed front door as they both heard a car start up and take off quickly. "Matthew?" Michaela asked her son.

"I don't know, mom. She was just sitting there, not saying anything to me, but then all of a sudden she turns and says, _'Tell your mother I'm feeling much better and thank her for her time. I'll call her tomorrow and see if I owe her anything for the visit.'_ then she just left."

Robert E. had come to the door and heard Matthew's explanation. The three just stood there staring at each other as the house phone rang. Colleen answered it. "Mama, Sully wants you on the phone," she called.

Michaela quickly took the phone from her daughter. "Sully?"

"Michaela! Are you alright? Grace just called me and said Matthew called Robert E."

"I'm fine, Sully. She was here, but nothing happened. Everything's fine," Michaela told him, shakily moving back into the clinic so Colleen and Brian wouldn't overhear. Cradling the phone, she savored the connection to the man she loved, marveling at the fact that just hearing his voice made her feel cared for and safe.

"What happened?" Sully asked in concern.

Michaela drew a shaky breath and explained the happenings, glancing at Matthew and Robert E. as she spoke.

Sully was marveling at the strength of his connection with his ladylove. When she finished, he drew a deep breath, closing his eyes. "About ten minutes ago...I was just hangin' out with the guys, watching the kids run around with sparklers, when all of a sudden I felt fear come over me. I kept tryin' to ignore it. Then just as I realized it was _you_, Grace called."

"Oh Sully," Michaela breathed, in awe of what he had just revealed. He had actually _felt_ her anxiety – over 600 miles away. She had _heard_ of people having such an emotional connection, but never thought she would experience it herself. Her eyes filled with tears.

Matthew and Robert E. both realized the conversation had turned personal and made their way into the living quarters, Robert E. closing the connecting door so she could have privacy.

"Michaela...I was so scared," Sully admitted, his voice cracking with emotion. "I...I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you," he murmured softly, his eyes closed as he pictured her.

Michaela closed her eyes as a rush of pure love washed over her. How did she ever find such a man as this? _Oh yes...God had arranged their meeting..._

"Oh Sully, I love you so much," she whispered, her lips brushing her phone, wishing it was his ear instead. She desperately needed to feel his arms around her.

"Only forty-eight hours to go till I can hold you again. God I miss you so much!" He groaned, and then let out a shaky laugh. "The guys are right and I ain't ashamed to admit it – I am definitely méhót háomóhtahe'!"

Michaela smiled and softly chuckled, remembering the Cheyenne words. "Grace told me today that _I'm_ Love Sick...and she's right. I...I've never felt about any man the way I feel about you, Sully."

"Ehem...Daddy!" Michaela heard on Sully's end.

They both chuckled softly together. "Being interrupted by kids...oh boy," he whispered.

"Yes, I guess we _should_ let these two friends have their nightly chat," Michaela sniffled as she patted the tears away with a knuckle. Before she got up to take the phone to Colleen, she added softly, "I'll see you in my dreams tonight...Mé'oo'o."

Sully's eyes widened in pleased shock. "_Sweetheart_! Where'd you learn that?"

She giggled, pleased that her surprise worked so well. "I called Cloud Dancing earlier and asked him."

Sully shook his head in amazement at this woman God had given him. Right then and there, he knew he was going to ask her. Ask her to be with him for the rest of their lives. Ask her to be his wife.

As they handed their phones to the girls, he began making plans on how he could make his marriage proposal special – a special proposal to honor this special woman.


	25. The Break In

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

A full day had gone by without incident, a fact that pleased Michaela tremendously. She certainly didn't relish the thought of having to deal with the mysterious woman again.

She and the children had stayed busy and mostly away from the clinic, beginning the day visiting with Robert E. in Sully's barn as he and Matthew performed the morning chores for Sully's animals. When he finished, Michaela took note that Robert E. closed and locked Sully's iron gates at the head of the driveway, securing them with a sturdy chain. She didn't need to ask him the reason.

The rest of the day was spent shopping at Loren's store, getting school haircuts at Jake and Theresa's, visiting Grace at the café for lunch, and getting the Escalade's oil changed at Robert E.'s, interspersed, of course, with several phone calls from Sully.

Finally past suppertime, the little family pulled up to the garage in the Escalade and exited the vehicle; glad to be home for some relaxation. As Michaela reached with her key to the back door, she noticed it was unlocked. Surprised at herself for going off a full day and leaving the house unsecured, though she could have sworn she had locked it, she shook her head and turned the knob, walking into the dark kitchen and flipped on the light.

All four gasped in shock.

Gazing around the large area, they couldn't believe their eyes. Someone had been in there, rifling through all of their belongings, not bothering to put anything back in its place. Furniture was turned over, drawers emptied, Michaela's papers from the desk in the corner strewn all over the floor, kitchen utensils and even food scattered haphazardly on the floor and counters. Instinctively the four reached out for each other, Michaela wrapping the children in her arms as she surveyed the mess in tears.

"Mama...who would do something like this?" Colleen asked, tears running down her cheeks. Brian buried his face against his mother's stomach, feeling confused and traumatized. Matthew turned his gaze to meet Michaela's, both thinking the same thing. Fear hit her instantly.

Swallowing dryly, Michaela scrambled to think of what to do.

The only thing she could think of was..._call Sully! _Oh how she wished he were here with her now!With her hands shaking and clumsy, she fished around in her purse for her phone. Opening it, she had to blink hard to see the buttons. Punching his speed dial number, she struggled to hold back her tears, trying to hold herself together for the children's sake.

After one ring, he answered. "Hello beautiful," his voice purred sensually.

"Sully?" Michaela squeaked, her voice choked with tears.

Instantly alerted, knowing now that the fear that had struck him a moment before was real and not his imagination, he felt it quadruple as he grasped his phone tightly. "Michaela! What is it?"

Fighting against the tears, she swallowed hard, trying to speak, the delay only causing Sully more anxiety. "MICHAELA!" he yelled into the phone, causing Cloud Dancing and some of their friends to come running toward him.

"Sully...we just got home...someone ransacked the house...it's a mess...oh Sully, I don't know what to do!" she stammered, the children holding on to her and crying, Matthew looking around in ever increasing anger and frustration.

"But you're alright?" he got out, his heart pounding, straining to hear her answer over the voices of those around him firing questions at him in both English and Cheyenne.

"Y...yes...we just walked in..."

"Michaela, listen to me...I want you to give the phone to Matthew and walk over to the kitchen phone. Use it to dial 9-1-1." He waited a beat. "Do you hear me?" he asked, putting his finger over the mouthpiece so he could inform his very concerned brother of the details.

"Yes..." she answered, looking at the children and handing the phone to Matthew. "I need to call the police," she told them, her heart pounding and the hair on the back of her neck bristling. "St..stay here, children, while I get the phone," she instructed, disengaging herself from them and moving toward the kitchen phone. Quickly she reached it, picking it up and with shaking hands she dialed 9-1-1.

"This is 9-1-1, do you have an emergency?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Ye..yes," Michaela stammered, trying desperately to keep control. "Mm...my house...someone broke into my house."

"Someone broke in? What is your address, ma'am?" the operator asked, verifying what she saw on her computer screen from the enhanced caller ID.

"18...18800 Hanover Road," Michaela stammered, wrapping an arm around her stomach as she clutched the phone with the other hand.

"Stay on the line, ma'am, I'm notifying the police," the woman operator instructed. Michaela looked over at the children, huddled together by the door, Brian with his face buried in his brother's side, Colleen crying. Matthew was quietly answering Sully's questions.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"Ma'am, where are you right now? Are you inside the house?"

"Y...yes."

"Could the perpetrator still be in the house?"

Michaela's blood ran cold, "I...I don't know," she squeaked, panic rising higher.

"Ma'am, listen to me carefully. Are you alone?"

"N...no...my children are with me!"

Calmly so as not to frighten her further, the operator knew she had to get them out of the house quickly. "Ma'am, stay on the line with me...are you on a cordless phone?"

"Yes," Michaela almost whined.

"Good...what is your first name, ma'am?"

"M...Michaela."

"Michaela, take the phone and get the children outside, _right now_. Is there somewhere safe you can go? Next door?"

"N...no, there aren't any houses close by," she answered, Sully's homestead completely slipping her mind.

"Then take the children and get inside your vehicle. Close and lock the doors quickly. Do it _now_," she instructed.

"Y...yes, alright." Michaela made herself obey, ushering the children out the door and to the SUV, quickly closing them in and locking the doors, all of them staring in fright at the open kitchen door as if they expected someone to come running out at any second.

"Have you done that?" the operator asked.

"Y...yes," Michaela answered, holding the phone tightly as if it was her lifeline. "I've never had anything like this happen before," she told the operator, feeling as if in shock.

"Everything is going to be alright, Michaela," the calm voice of the 9-1-1 operator returned. "The police are on the way...five minutes out...just stay on the line with me until they arrive, ok?"

"Y...yes. Thank you so much..."

"No problem. That's what we're here for. Can you see the door from your position?"

"Yes."

"Can you see movement inside the house at all?"

"No."

"Have you been gone from the house long?"

"Y...yes, we've been gone all day," Michaela answered, wondering if she should tell the reason why.

"Well...most likely the person has gone, but we need to keep you safe just in case. What did you observe in the house that you knew someone had been in there?"

Michaela took a shaky breath, striving to calm herself, reaching to the children to try and calm them and noticing Matthew had his arm around Brian, speaking soothingly to the little boy as he quietly kept Sully informed on the cell phone. Colleen clutched at Michaela's arm, wiping tears and staring at the kitchen door.

"Um...we walked in and when I turned on the light, we saw everything turned upside down...um...drawers emptied, furniture toppled, papers strewn..."

"Really?" The operator reacted; knowing that wasn't the normal way a thief would behave. They usually tried to make it so the owner wouldn't realize something was missing to give them more time to get away.

"Yes...it's a mess," Michaela gave a soft sigh, unused to being the object of such cruelty. Even David had been civilized compared to this.

"Well...we'll let the police handle it...they're two minutes out. You should be hearing sirens at any moment. Just stay on the line with me until a policeman is with you."

"Alright...ma'am...what is your first name?"

The operator smiled, understanding totally what Michaela was feeling. "It's Alice, Michaela."

"Alice...thank you so much for talking me through this...you've helped me more than I can put into words!"

"I totally understand, Michaela. My own home was broken into many years ago...the 9-1-1 operator was a Godsend to me...matter of fact, she's why I decided to become one myself," the friendly, calm-voiced woman explained.

Michaela smiled, beginning to relax but still keeping vigil on the back door. They sat silent for several moments. Michaela could hear other 9-1-1 operators talking to people in the background.

Suddenly they all heard the unmistakable whine of police sirens. Seconds later they saw the blue flashing lights coming down Hanover Road. They could see the bright spotlight as the officers looked for house numbers.

"Alice...the police are here," Michaela told the operator.

"That's fine, Michaela. But I'll stay on the line until an officer is standing with you. We're not going to take any chances."

A minute later, blue lights flashing against the white siding of the house, a uniformed police officer walked up to the SUV, the operator having informed him and his partner of Michaela's whereabouts.

"He's here now, Alice...thank you again. God bless you," Michaela added.

"God bless you, too, Michaela. Everything will be all right. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Michaela answered as she opened the door to greet the officer.

OOOOOO

Sixty minutes and hundreds of questions later, Michaela sat at her table in the kitchen, which Grace had cleaned and straightened as Dorothy, Theresa and Loren worked on putting the rest of the house right again.

The officers had first made a thorough search of the house in case the perpetrator was still there, while Michaela allowed Sully to talk her through and calm her as she and the children sat waiting in the SUV. Sully's voice calming her as nothing else in the world could, she sat mostly with her eyes closed, answering questions and listening to him make conversation to keep her mind occupied.

When the officers were satisfied no one was in the house, they motioned for her to come inside and Sully temporarily hung up from her in order to call all their friends, asking if they would get over to the clinic and be there for Michaela and the kids. They had come out enforce, taking over the clean up so she could deal with the police, get herself together and calm down.

Walking with her throughout the house, the officers helped her check each room for anything that was missing, thinking it odd that nothing had been stolen. They checked the clinic, but nothing in there had been touched. They had her check the locked drug cabinet anyway, but nothing was missing there either.

The only thing 'missing' was half of a picture of Michaela and Sully that she had printed from her computer and taped to the refrigerator. It was torn neatly in half with Sully's image removed. This, somehow, triggered something within Michaela and anger began to rise that someone would have the audacity to come into the private space of another person and wreck their things. Michaela didn't have to wonder who had done this; deep down she knew it was the mysterious woman. But _how dare she do something like this! She doesn't even KNOW me!_

In the course of the battery of questions, one of which was, 'do you know of anyone who is holding some kind of grudge against you...do you know of anyone who would do this'. She felt she had to tell them about Cynthia Anderson. Needing more detail than she could supply, she dialed Sully's number on her cell phone again and handed it to the officer who spoke to Sully for about five minutes, with the patrolman taking quite a few notes.

Jake and Robert E. had made a survey of the garage and even Sully's homestead to see if anything there had been touched, nothing had.

Now, however, Robert E. came running from the direction of the barn, yelling for Dr. Mike. He hurried in the backdoor struggling with the heavy burden of a nearly unconscious Wolf as Michaela scrambled to check the precious pet.

"Bring him into the clinic, quickly!" she instructed, one of the officers assisting Robert E. while the others gathered around, the women putting their hands to their mouths in shock. Jake and Loren stood with their hands on their hips wondering what would happen next!

Making a quick check of the animal's vital signs and sniffing his mouth, she instantly detected chocolate on his breath. Knowing chocolate, especially the dark variety, was toxic for dogs; she immediately called for the men to help her get him into position for her to pump his stomach.

After pumping out the contents, which appeared to be several large candy bars worth of the brown goo, she called Sully's veterinarian from the phone number on Wolf's tags and was able to talk to the vet on duty. Learning that Michaela was a medical doctor who had access to the different medications, he advised her to give wolf an injection to help neutralize any Theobromine that had already entered his system. She complied immediately.

Now all they could do was wait and see if they had reached him in time.

After this, the officers finished their reports and left with the promise to follow every lead to get to the bottom of this crime.

Michaela then asked Jake and Robert E. to carry Sully's precious friend/pet into the living quarters, making him a soft pallet on the floor on which to convalesce. Everyone then dropped onto the couch and chairs in stressed exhaustion while they discussed the best plan of action for the night.

Jake and Theresa offered to stay with Michaela and the children, taking Matthew's larger bed while he slept in the small recovery room off the clinic's main room. Michaela wanted to stay on the couch to keep an eye on Wolf.

Wearily bidding goodbye to Grace, Robert E., Dorothy & Loren and seeing them out, amid many hugs and assurances that everything would be alright and the person who committed this act would surely be caught, Michaela then ushered the children upstairs and to bed, foregoing baths on this night, as everyone was exhausted. Jake and Theresa made themselves comfortable and everyone settled down to try and get some sleep.

Michaela settled down on the couch, her cell phone cradled on her chest, knowing Sully would call soon. He didn't disappoint her. She'd never missed him more than at that moment. All she really wanted to do was just curl up in Sully's arms and have a good cry to rid herself of all the built up tension.

Hating to have to tell him the latest, although she was confident that they had rescued Wolf in time, Sully nonetheless reacted as she expected, with much anger and frustration toward the Anderson woman and the fact that he was helplessly so far away.

After that, they had a tearful conversation with many 'I love yous' before finally making themselves say goodnight. Sully was wracked with guilt at being the cause of Michaela's upset. His imagination running rampant with unknown scenarios and dealing with intense stress and emotions, including anger at the news about Wolf, he felt totally drained. It wasn't long before he dropped off to an exhausted sleep in Cloud Dancing and Snowbird's spare room.

With a last check on the animal in her care, Michaela laid back down on the couch and fell into an exhausted sleep, her dreams a jumbled mix of an angry woman's eyes, injured animals, crying children, and cell phones.


	26. Coming Home

_**This is a very special chapter. In it, I reference a song that will become very important to Sully and Michaela. To get the maximum effect when you come to that part, I ask that you open another browser tab, go to youtube and paste in /watch?v=bYOssbJ5XWk BUT PAUSE THE SONG. When you come to that part, let it play while you read the rest. You'll understand when you do. **_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

Michaela was confused. Fighting her way out of the fog of sleep, she had the strangest sensation of wetness on her face. Struggling valiantly, she finally managed to open her tired eyes and found herself staring into two beautiful soft gray orbs.

Wolf, seeing his favorite woman was now awake, blessed her with one more slurp of his big pink tongue before sitting back to watch her, hoping she would take the hint that he needed to go out.

"Wolf!" Michaela exclaimed softly, sitting up and kneeling in front of the animal. "Are you ok, boy?" she asked him, performing a quick examination and determining that his eyes and tongue looked fine. She grabbed her stethoscope and hurriedly listened to his heart and lungs, satisfied that he hadn't suffered any ill effects from his poisoning. "Thank You, Lord," she whispered; very grateful that she had something good to report to Sully when he called.

Thinking of Sully, she wondered if he was awake yet...and if the stress of the previous day had affected him. Sincerely hoping it hadn't triggered one of his migraines, she was glad she had given him several of William's capsules to take with him just in case.

Standing up and stretching stiffly, Michaela quietly made her way upstairs to the bathroom to take a very welcome, very hot shower. When she was finished, the rest of the household began to stir so she went downstairs to prepare everyone a nice breakfast. Before doing that, however, she carefully looked out front and out back and was very relieved that nothing else was disturbed during the night.

Later, while eating a hearty breakfast of bacon and eggs, biscuits and sweet rolls, the six of them discussed the previous evenings' happenings. The light of day had put a clear perspective on things for Michaela and now, instead of feeling the fear of the night before, she found herself with a feeling undeserved offense.

Thinking perhaps Jake and Theresa would shed some light on the missing pieces of the puzzle, she ventured, "Jake...Theresa...just what kind of a woman _is_ this Cynthia Anderson? What can you tell me that you remember from when you knew her? Grace told me that all of you went to school together."

The couple glanced at each other, unsure of what to divulge. "Ah, she was...very hard to get along with," Jake began, "I remember her always being in a bad mood, so to speak..."

"And cruel," Theresa added, "to everyone, even animals."

"Yeah, Sully broke up with her over and over, but somehow she'd talk her way back into his good graces again. She don't like not gettin' her own way."

"I remember one time, the six of us went out to dinner...you remember this Jacob?" Theresa directed at her husband, "Cynthia did not like the looks of the dinner the waitress brought and flung it off the table and onto the floor! When Sully tried to calm her down, and he was totally embarrassed of what she had done let me tell you, she turned on him and scratched his face with her nails! We were so shocked; we could not believe it. As I recall, that was just about the last straw for Sully..." she finished, glancing at her husband and exchanging silent communication. Michaela, frustrated, wondered what they weren't telling her.

"Mama, I'm scared...is she gonna come back and hurt us?" Colleen asked, reaching over and taking Brian's hand, both looking on the verge of tears.

"No, sweetheart, everything is going to be fine. I'm not going to allow anyone to hurt you! Try not to worry," Michaela answered, holding her arms out to them and they both rushed to her embrace.

"Do not worry, little one," Theresa immediately responded to Colleen, "she will not hurt you, any of you. We will all be looking out for everything now."

This seemed to calm the little girl some and she and Brian were able to finish their breakfast.

Michaela glanced around the table and noticed Matthew silently eating. Remembering the wonderful help he was for her the night before, she offered, "Matthew, I want to thank you for last night. You were so much help to me...so mature and steadfast. You helped me to stay calm and you comforted your brother and sister, while keeping Sully informed of everything. I couldn't be more proud of you, son."

Matthew glanced at her, pleased but slightly embarrassed at such praise being lavished on him in front of non-family. Blushing faintly, he nevertheless sent a grateful smile her way as he remembered a conversation he'd had with Sully weeks ago. Matthew had confided to Sully that he didn't know how he was supposed to act now...what his role in the family was...Brian was the 'baby', Colleen the 'sweet girl'...and Sully told him he was growing into being the man of the family, and had explained what that entailed.

Smiling at his mother now, he answered, "That's alright, mom. I was just tryin' to be a man, like Sully told me...stay calm, try to help in any way I can, watch out for Colleen and Brian, watch over you..."

Their eyes met in silent communication as Jake put in, "Dr. Mike, you got a mighty fine son, here."

Michaela smiled and nodded in agreement, glancing at Jake and back to Matthew as the boy went back to eating.

A little later while cleaning up the dishes, her cell phone rang and she rushed to answer it.

"Good morning, beautiful," his smooth voice greeted.

"Good morning, handsome," Michaela returned with a grin.

"You sound pretty chipper this morning," he grinned. "You have a good sleep?"

"Well, pretty good, but my wake up alarm was wonderful," she answered, glancing over at the object of discussion as he lay on the floor being brushed by a very attentive Colleen and Brian.

"Oh yeah? What was that?"

"Oh, someone who wields a large, wet, pink tongue."

"Wolf!" Sully laughed in delight at her description. "So he's alright?"

"Yes, he's fine Sully," she chuckled, relieved and happy to be able to say so. "I see no ill effects whatsoever. I believe we caught it in time. But, Dr. Graf said he would stop by on his way to the office and check up on him."

"That's great. That's one load off my shoulders."

"Yes, mine, too."

"Well, I just got off the phone with Jack," Sully informed her. "He's gonna pick up his load at 8 p.m. tonight in Billings. After supper, Cloud Dancing's gonna drive us there to meet him and then it should take about twelve hours to get home, give or take. Man! This has been one of the longest weeks of my life."

"Mine, too," she agreed, bringing her other hand up to cradle the phone to once again savor the connection with this man who carried her heart in the palm of his hand. "How far is it from the reservation to Billings?"

"A hundred and twelve miles, takes about two hours."

"I'll be praying for your safety...all night," Michaela told him softly.

He smiled in pleasure. "Thanks. I've been doin' that for _you_ ever since you told me about Cynthia."

Waiting a moment, Michaela began hesitantly, "Sully...?"

"When I'm _with_ you, Michaela. I'll tell you everything then."

She sighed and nodded. "Alright."

After talking several more minutes, Sully reluctantly said he needed to bid her goodbye.

"I'll call ya in a little while...my hësta-noo'ôtse," he added with a twinkle in his eye.

"And what, pray tell, does _that_ mean, ...mé'oo'o?" she returned, enjoying their game.

"Very good, _sweetheart_," Sully grinned. It's my new name for you...what I called you on the porch the night we gave you your sign...it means...my Heartsong." Then he murmured softly, his voice like liquid velvet entering her ear and flowing straight to her heart, "In just three short months, Michaela, you've become the song my heart sings every moment I'm awake...and in my dreams, too."

"Oh Sully..." she breathed, sweet tears filling her eyes, "that's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me...and I feel the same way about you...I love you so much." Then remembering, she amended, "né-méhotatséme."

He smiled at her usage of the Cheyenne words, a tear forming in the corner of his eye. "Né-méhotatséme, my hësta-noo'ôtse."

OOOOOO

Nine hours later, Michaela was glad that the day had passed quickly. A never-ending stream of people flowed in and out of the kitchen door, her friends having decided they were taking no chances of anything else happening to their beloved doctor and friend, or her children...or Wolf. Besides that, several patients had shown up with various ailments, from stomach flu to sprained ankles to a very large, nasty looking splinter.

Dr. Graf had come by as promised and given Wolf a thorough examination, pronouncing him fit as a fiddle. He complimented Michaela on her quick action and accurate diagnosis, causing her much pleasure to be so acknowledged by a colleague.

The police had called to tell her that they had so far been unable to locate the Anderson woman, her parents claiming to not know her whereabouts. The officer assured her they would continue to search and cautioned her to call the police should the woman come around.

Sully's day had also passed fairly quickly. Having packed his and Hannah's belongings and put them in Cloud Dancing's car, he then spent the day hanging out with his brother and other friends he'd known since he was a boy, having visited the reservation every year with his parents for as long as he could remember and every year since they had passed. He even felt good enough to get in a few knife and tomahawk throwing contests, winning all but one. Generally, he passed the time without chomping at the bit too badly.

Around suppertime, Grace and Robert E. showed up at Michaela's with baskets of food for the family, and the Reverend, Dorothy and Loren, the latest visitors. They sat around the table, eating Grace's delicious fried chicken and telling jokes. Michaela got the giggles so bad she could hardly eat!

She was still giggling when the cell phone rang, warming Sully's heart to hear her happy again. He was calling to let her know he and Hannah were on their way to Billings and after a few minutes of happy chatter and a short talk with Cloud Dancing, Michaela handed the phone to Colleen for a short best friend's chat with Hannah. Before they disconnected, Sully promised to call Michaela after they were situated in Jack's truck and on their way.

Later that evening, Michaela was spending some time in her clinic office on the computer and decided to check her emails, of which there were many. One caught her eye. It was from _**"**__**Michaelas Guy **__**at**__** gmail**__** dot **__**com,**__**"**_ an email address she had never seen before. Intrigued, she clicked on it. It was from Sully! Sent from Cloud Dancing's computer earlier that day. The message read:

_**Dear Michaela, **_

_**It's only a few hours now till I'll be heading home to you. A few minutes ago I was just messing around on the computer and got to looking for a music video on YouTube that would tell you things I was feeling in my heart. I came across this one someone made using scenes from a western love story. I thought it was pretty good, and I loved the words to the song because it says what's in my heart. Here's the link: http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2x9KUOEKe0 . It's called "Every Time I Close My Eyes," sung by Nino De Angelo and Chris Norman. The words are sung in both German and English. **_

_**Sit back, mé'oo'o, close your eyes, and pretend I'm singing it for you. Visualize me. I'm probably in Jack's truck right now...thinking of you.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Sully**_

With tears in her eyes, Michaela clicked on the link and turned up her speakers, watching the wonderful scenes chosen to go with the words of the beautiful song. When it got to the chorus, she closed her eyes as he had told her to and pictured him, his blue eyes gazing at her in rapturous love as the two men's voices sang the beautiful words to her.

I see my baby every time I close my eyes (first verse sung in German)

And when my baby's close to me

Oh, my time flies

And if you knew my baby,

You would fall, too

_Every time I close my eyes _

_Every time I visualize_

_The way that she holds me _

_The way that she needs me _

_There's something in the way that she smiles_

_Every time I close my eyes _

_Every time I fantasize _

_The way that she'll touch me _

_To know that she loves me _

_It makes me feel I'm touching the skies_

With each and every breath I take

She's always there

Oh, no other girl could

Ever break this love affair.

What can I do?

Oh Baby, Baby, Babe, I can tell you

_Every time I close my eyes _

_Every time I visualize_

_The way that she holds me _

_The way that she needs me _

_There's something in the way that she smiles_

She's my woman, my everything

I can feel my heart going crazy

I'm a fool for her love and I know

That I would die for my baby

I would die for my babe

My heart won't forget

**Even when we're so far apart. **

**I cry a river of tears for her love **

**'Till I can keep her safe in my heart**

I see my baby

Every time I close my eyes

And when my baby's close to me

Oh, my time flies

I see my baby

Every time I close my eyes

When the song ended, Michaela sat there with sweet tears trickling down her face, her heart full to bursting with love for this amazing man. Did she deserve such a love as this? This was more than she'd ever dared to dream. Sully was the kind of man every woman dreamed of, wished for, prayed for...and yet he loved _her_.

Just then her cell phone rang. Without opening her eyes, she knew who it was. Beginning to understand and feel their connection, she had felt he was going to call before the phone even rang.

"Hello mé'oo'o," she answered breathlessly.

"Were you thinking of me, my hësta-noo'ôtse?"

"Yes, very much so," she smiled dreamily.

"I could feel it...you saw my email, didn't you," he murmured, huddled in the corner of Jack's bunk with the curtain closed as the truck rolled down the highway. Hannah was in the passenger seat carrying on a conversation with the driver.

"Oh Sully," Michaela breathed, "it was so beautiful...it brought tears to my eyes. What a lovely song...what a lovely gesture."

"Did you picture me singing it about you?"

"Yes, mé'oo'o...you did very well," she grinned.

He laughed softly. "Thank you," he teased with a grin.

"So _diverse_ you are...fluent in English, Cheyenne _and_ German," she teased back.

He chuckled softly, loving her sense of humor and wit.

"I shall cherish this moment for the rest of my life, Sully," she promised softly.

"So will I..." he paused a moment, then. "...Michaela..."

At that moment, he almost proposed to her. It took every ounce of his self control not to, but he wanted it to be right...to be _special_...to be more than she could ever be expecting. And he certainly wanted to be _with_ her, to present her with the ring...to kiss her.

"I'm counting the minutes until this truck pulls up in front of your clinic, mé'oo'o," he said instead. "We'll be driving straight through. I'm gonna spell Jack when he gets tired."

"You can drive a semi, too?" she asked, marveling at the amount of talents this man possessed.

He grinned, "Yeah. We been doin' this for years and he taught me a couple of years ago. I only do it on straight miles of the highway, though. I'm not too good at tight turns or backin' up. I don't do it if the traffic's heavy either."

"Hmm, I see," she answered, worry creeping in on her consciousness.

"Noooow, don't go frettin'. We'll be fine. Besides, it'll get me home faster."

"Oh Sully, please be careful! I couldn't stand it if something happened to you..." she begged, a catch in her voice.

"Ssshhh. Everything'll be fine. I won't take any chances. Nothin's gonna happen."

There was silence for several moments as Michaela tried to decide if she should act on the bad feeling that had settled on her when he had told her his plans. Finally, she tentatively asked, "Sully...if I asked you...not to drive the truck...would you?"

Sully hesitated, knowing how long this drive was for Jack. If he didn't help drive on the long straight stretch, Jack would have to stop and rest and it would be hours more before he got home. But he couldn't stand to hear the fear in her voice. She'd had enough fear over the past few days; he didn't want to add to it. Getting home a few hours later was better than making her worry.

"_Are_ ya asking me not to?"

She took a breath. Did she have the right to do such a thing? She wasn't his wife, or even his fiancée. Only his girlfriend. The one who loved him more than anything.

"Yes."

After a thoughtful pause, Sully nodded in agreement. "Ok then. But that'll mean a few hours more than I first told ya."

"I don't care, Sully. I'd rather have you here _later_ than _not__ at __all_, or _injured_."

"Yeouch, you don't have much faith in me, do ya?" he teased.

That made her almost back down, but she stood her ground. "No, Sully...that's not it at all. I just have a bad feeling about this. I don't know why...I just do."

He understood bad feelings like that all too well. He wouldn't tease her about it again.

"All right, you've convinced me. I won't drive."

"Promise?"

"Yes mé'oo'o, I promise."

After that they talked for an hour, about many things, about nothing, just needing to hear the other's voice. Finally, with both phones beeping the low battery warning, they were forced to say goodnight.

Michaela made Sully promise to plug his cell phone's charger in the cigarette lighter immediately and secured another promise from him about the driving. Then with sweet whispered 'goodnights' and 'I love yous', they both closed their phones.


	27. Sully's History

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

Michaela awoke to the sunlight coming in the kitchen door and shining on her face. She groaned at the stiffness in her back and hips as she sat up, not having slept very much due to the fact that she kept waking to sit up and pray for Sully and Hannah's safety. After each prayer she felt better, only to wake in fear again an hour later. It was a long night.

Sully hadn't called her all night, which was good in a way; it meant he didn't have anything bad to report. But it also left her in the dark as to their progress. She picked up her watch from the coffee table. Nine o'clock. They'd been on the road thirteen hours. Depending on how much they stopped and how much Jack needed to rest, they could be pulling up anytime. She was so tempted to call him, but changed her mind, opting to get dressed and start the day first.

Making her way upstairs to splash some cool water on her face to wake up, she thought she heard the faint sounds of Jake and Theresa stirring in Matthew's room. She was right, as they were exiting the room as she left the bathroom some minutes later.

"Good morning," all three said at once, chuckling.

"Sully call yet?" Jake asked.

"No...I'm thinking of calling him."

"Well, why do we not get started on breakfast first before we do that, hmm?" Theresa asked; Michaela agreeing as she realized just how hungry she felt this morning.

An hour later, everyone just about finished with breakfast, Michaela's heart skipped a beat as she heard the unmistakable sound of airbrakes directly out in front of the clinic. Her mouth went dry with nervousness. _He's here! He's finally here!_

Quickly getting up from her seat, to the amused grins of the two adults and the giggles of the children, she made her way to the connecting door and looked through, seeing the most beautiful sight – Jack's truck, a bright fire engine red Peterbilt. Without conscious thought, her legs carried her to the front door, the other occupants of the house following closely behind.

She went out on to the porch as the passenger door opened on the far side and she could see two pairs of feet hit the ground. Then she saw him and her breath caught in her throat at the handsome sight he made coming around the front of the cab, his bags in his hands. He stopped when he saw her, drinking in her beauty and relishing the fact that the long week was finally over. Then she was running down the stairs and he was dropping his bags on the side of the road and running toward her. They met in the middle of the parking spaces. Michaela flew into his arms as he caught her and swung her around.

When he put her on the ground, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands in his hair, and then they were kissing, thoroughly, consumingly, as if they couldn't get enough of each other and completely oblivious to the many pairs of eyes happily watching them.

Colleen and Hannah shared a happy hug, giggling together at their parents as they and the others gathered around waiting for the oblivious couple to finish their greeting. Jack watched with amusement from the cab of his truck as Sully practically devoured the woman he had talked the trucker's ear off about for the last fourteen hours.

Finally coming up for air, the couple hugged tightly and whispered 'I love yous', 'I missed yous', and 'I'm so glad you're home', 'God it's good to be home'.

Then realizing they had been the center of attention the entire time, they laughed self-consciously and Michaela stepped back to allow Sully to greet everyone else, though she maintained her contact, unable to be physically separated from him just yet.

Everyone's attention being otherwise occupied, none of them noticed a car stopped on the other side of the drive headed the opposite way from the truck. Nor did they notice the blond hair and malevolent glare of its occupant.

OOOOOO

It was a joyful group that sat around Michaela's living room, listening to Sully's amusing "reservation" anecdotes as well as Hannah's excitement over the fun she had that week and the friendships that were rekindled, not taking anything from Colleen's 'best friend' status since they had shared everything by phone during the entire seven days.

Michaela and Sully, still unable to forego their contact, sat side by side on the couch, touching from shoulder to knee, his arm securely around her, her hand on his thigh. Everyone in the room couldn't help but notice she couldn't seem to get enough of gazing at his face, drinking in every word his mouth was speaking. They also noticed that _he_ spoke most of the words to _her_, only remembering to glance around and include the others occasionally. Both Jake and Theresa, large grins adorning their faces, were silently wondering how many days...or hours...it would be until Sully popped the question.

The lively conversation continued during lunch, with Hannah teasing her father about losing so many contests to his friends. Actually blushing, casting a quick glance at Michaela, Sully cleared his throat and managed, "Yeah, well...I was...distracted." Michaela blushed a little as well; looking down at her plate and trying hard to suppress the huge grin of satisfaction she was feeling inside.

After lunch, Sully turned to Matthew, put his hand on his shoulder and, looking him in the eye, said, "Matthew...I want you to know your mom told me about everything you did...this week," he paused, not wanting to get into a discussion of things while the young ones were listening. "You're well on your way to becoming a fine young man and I was glad your mother had you here with her. I can tell you listened during our...discussions, and I'm proud of you."

Matthew drew in a breath at this, still so unaccustomed to such praise from a father figure. Trying desperately not to allow the tears to fill his eyes, he just clamped his lips and nodded, but his eyes staring back into Sully's spoke volumes.

Sully, with an encouraging pat on Matthew's back, then turned to glance at Hannah. "Well, fellow traveler, we really need to get our stuff back to the house..." Matthew, picking up on Sully's nuances and astutely figuring the adults wanted to discuss the week's happenings, cleared his throat and spoke up. "Sully, if you want, me and the kids can get you guys' stuff down to your house. You're probably tired...since you stayed up all night," he added with a grin, remembering that Sully had informed Michaela pointedly that he had stayed up to _talk_ to Jack and help pass the time as the man insisted on practically driving straight through.

Sully smiled in relief at the boy's wisdom. He nodded in gratitude. "Thanks Matthew. That'd be real nice."

After the children had left the house and the door was shut behind them, Sully sat forward and addressed the remaining adults. "Now, tell me anything that's happened that you haven't yet."

"Ain't seen her, Sully," Jake responded, Theresa shaking her head in accord. They spent the next several minutes discussing what they each knew of the situation, many meaningful glances passing between the three with Michaela looking on, in the dark. All the secrecy was starting to get to her but she tried hard not to let it show.

Finally Sully, in tune with his love's feelings, reached for her hand and brought it to his lips for a quick kiss. Glancing at Jake and Theresa, and then focusing on Michaela, he said, "Now I think it's time we have that long overdue talk."

On cue, Jake and Theresa stood to make their exit, offering to stop in to the homestead and check on the kids before they left, much to Sully's gratitude.

When they were alone, the first thing they did was melt into each other's arms for a kiss, so starved were they for one another's touch. Sully leaned back on the couch, turning her body to drape over his lap and settle into his embrace. Michaela quivered with those familiar delicious tingles that only Sully could ignite within her as his lips sensually caressed hers. Boldly, she opened her mouth to him, caressing his tongue with hers, eliciting a pleased groan from him as he happily deepened the kiss. He brought his hand gently up to her face, sweeping her head to the side as he leaned in for more.

After several minutes he broke off their kiss with a gasp as he felt his body responding ferociously to hers. He leaned back breathless and grinning. "Whoa, mé'oo'o, you don't know what you do to me with those kisses of yours!"

She smiled dreamily back at him, thinking, _oh yes I do, my love, and I'm praying for the day we'll be married so we can do what we both want so badly..._

Out loud she said, "I missed you so much Sully...I'm so glad you're home." Then sitting up a little straighter, she began to ask a question, but he interrupted.

"Sweetheart, now that we're alone, I wanna tell you something..."

"Yes?"

"You remember how you asked me not to drive the truck..."

She nodded, gazing into his eyes as she listened.

"Well...that feeling you had probably saved our lives." Michaela's eyes widened and a chill ran down her spine as she remembered the overwhelming feeling of fear and dread that had gripped her the night before.

"We stopped at the halfway mark to let Jack rest awhile, about ninety minutes," Sully went on. "Normally I woulda got behind the wheel and drove that stretch. Well, when we got back on the road and went about ten miles, we came upon a ten-car pile up that they had to route everyone around. At the next truck stop, we heard about it, three people were killed, an _inexperienced_ trucker caused it when a front tire on his truck shredded and...figuring the time it happened, we woulda been going through there and been right in the middle of it."

Taking her face in his hands, he said, "Thank you, mé'oo'o, for saving my life...and my daughter's life, by insisting I listen to you when you had that bad feeling."

Her heart skipped several beats to hear of this...and to realize the amazing connection she shared with this incredible man. Leaning in, he gave her a sweet, slow, thorough kiss, followed by a warm, grateful hug.

After several minutes, Michaela pulled back and looked into Sully's eyes.

"I love you, Sully. Now...please...you have to tell me the mystery behind this Cynthia woman."

He took her hand and drew her back to their original side-by-side position, nodding in agreement.

"First let me say that I sure didn't think I'd ever see that woman again. The whole thing with her is so...bizarre...I hardly know where to begin."

"How about from the start?" Michaela suggested with a soft grin.

He paused as he gathered his thoughts, then said, "Well...we've all, that is me, Robert E., Grace, Jake, Theresa, we're all the same age and went to school together from the start." He glanced at her and she nodded, lacing her fingers with his and breathing in his wonderful scent as she listened.

"I think it was about sixth grade when Cynthia moved here with her parents...and by the way, they adopted her when her own parents were killed," he added. Michaela nodded, thinking this really made sense in some ways.

"Right away we all thought she was kinda strange, but we tried to make her feel welcome. She always had a bad temper, flying off the handle and gettin' insulted at the drop of a hat. Plus she was always yappin' about wanting to be an actress. We all got sick of hearing it. By high school, though, she really filled out and she went out with lots of guys, but we always noticed they didn't stay her boyfriends for long," he smirked at this.

"By twelfth grade, she decided she'd go after the 'jocks', trying to be more popular. I was the captain of the baseball team, plus I ran track, and after the captain of the football team, a guy named Raymond Frye, turned her down, she came after me," he added self-deprecatingly. Michaela was thinking that with his looks she didn't blame the girl, but she remained silent.

"She came on ta me, she was pretty...and she was good at kissin'," here he paused to give her a quick glance and she just smiled and raised her eyebrows. "...And, well, we started going out. It was ok at first, but after a few weeks, it started to bother me that she's...how can I say this...rough with a guy." At Michaela's puzzled expression, he elaborated, "You know...she...scratches and bites, like she wants to hurt you. One night when we were makin' out, she bit my lip so hard it bled! I got fed up with it and broke off with her, but after about a week she apologized in tears and begged me to get back with her. I fell for it."

Here he paused and needing a moment, said, "Michaela, I'm kinda thirsty..." Michaela immediately stood up, asking, "I'm sorry Sully, what would you like to drink?" She walked to the refrigerator in the kitchen and at his request poured them both some iced tea. Sully let out a sigh and raked his hand through his hair, trying to settle his stomach from the memories he was dredging up.

By the time Michaela returned with their tea, Sully had collected himself again and resumed his story. "Um...this happened, I'm ashamed to say, several times during our senior year. She'd be ok for a month or two but then she'd start to slide back into her old ways. The final straw for me happened at a dinner at a nice restaurant. The six of us went and Cynthia threw a fit because she didn't like what she was served..." Michaela gently interrupted, "Yes, Theresa told me about that...Cynthia scratched your face..." Sully nodded, then grimaced at the memory and shook his head in disgust.

"I took her home that night and told her that was it...we were through...don't call me again," he said as he sat forward and took a drink of his tea. Turning to glance at the beautiful woman sitting next to him, he marveled again at the night to day difference between Michaela and the other two women, his ex and Cynthia. Michaela saw the glance and somehow knew what he was thinking. She smiled warmly and leaned over to softly kiss his lips. He put his hand up to caress her soft cheek, touching his forehead to hers.

"Well...she just went nuts after that," Sully continued, leaning back to look in her eyes. "Now, I warn ya, from here the story gets real bizarre." Michaela nodded for him to continue.

"Weird things started happening...like...our dog got into some anti-freeze and died while we were all gone for the day. We never did figure out how that happened. My locker at school was broken into and everything in it was sliced with a knife. The principal called me in the office a few days later and said I'd been accused of rape," he said softly.

Michaela gasped at this. "Oh Sully! ...Cynthia?"

He nodded. "Thank God she didn't think it through and I had an airtight alibi for the time she claimed it happened or I'd a been up a creek. Next the baseball coach received an anonymous 'tip' that I was using drugs." Michaela gasped again. "My goodness, Sully! I can only imagine what you must have been feeling. How did you get out of that?"

Sully shook his head, his lips clamped together. "They gave me a drug test and it came back with something...I'd been fighting a cold and had taken some over-the-counter stuff. I told 'em that, but the coach said he had to go by the rules and if there was even a suspicion of drugs...he had no choice. I was out."

"Sully!" Michaela exclaimed, her heart hurting for the young man he had been, having to endure such things.

He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. "See, the kicker of that is...I'd always dreamed of making a career of baseball. I was tossed out just a week before the scouts arrived to recruit for the leagues. They'd heard of me...but when they got there, the coach had to tell 'em what happened. It scared 'em away from me, so I was left out in the cold."

Michaela felt tears begin to burn her eyes as she imagined him as a teenager, being told that all his plans and his lifelong dreams had just turned to ashes.

"Then I did something stupid," he continued. "I went over to her house and confronted her. I was so mad about everything, but especially the baseball thing, I screamed at her to get outta my life. Her parents just stood watching, not taking up for her, but not siding with me either. I knew they knew what she was doing, but I think they were scared of her. Maybe she'd even hurt them before, I don't know."

"Oh Sully," Michaela breathed sympathetically. "How awful...and now she's back again...?"

He turned serious eyes on her. "That ain't all of it. After I confronted her and she told me she'd make me 'sorry', nothing much happened for a few weeks. Graduation was coming up and I had started seein' another girl, her name was Penny." He smiled at this. "A couple of years later, Penny married a doctor and moved to Boston," he told her, his eyes twinkling.

Michaela grinned as he continued, "Well, Cynthia saw me and Penny in the hall at school one day and just went off on her. Got Penny down on the floor in a big cat fight, pullin' hair, screaming...I pulled Cynthia off and got between 'em and she glared at me with murder in her eyes..." he paused as he said this and a cold chill ran up Michaela's spine.

Sully swallowed hard, the memory he was about to share making his eyes burn with tears.

To preface it, he wanted to tell her a little about the wonderful people that had raised him. With a sad smile, he began, "Um...we were a real close family...my brother and me and our parents. My dad...he was the best...the best dad any boy ever had. He took us fishing and hunting, taught us about respecting nature, he could really throw that tomahawk of his, never missed..." he chuckled at the memories. "My mom was so beautiful, kind, sweet, and smart. They were very much in love. Our house was full of love and laughter..." he shut his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath.

"On prom night...my parents had volunteered to be chaperones..." he said slowly, his eyes took on a glazed look as he stared at nothing, memories playing like a movie in his mind. "The prom was held up at the Cheyenne Mountain Resort...my parents had already arrived...me and Penny were coming in my car. Cynthia went up to my parents and...just for some kind a cruel joke...she told 'em she saw my car off the side of the road, wrecked." His voice had dropped to a whisper and by now he and Michaela were facing each other, she tightly gripping his hands. She had tears slowly dripping down her face, somehow knowing what was coming.

"Instead of checking her story out...they both ran to their car and...my dad hightailed it out of there, goin' too fast, tryin' to get to me..." he paused, taking a shuddering breath. "On the first big curve, he lost control...their car skidded off the cliff and..." he stopped, unable to finish, tears streaming down his face as he remembered the crushed car and the blood.

Michaela, her heart breaking for him, quickly knelt between his knees and they wrapped their arms around each other as he fought the memories and the hurt he thought was long healed. "My parents died...because of _her_...because of me," he whispered through his tears.

Michaela, very thankful that he hadn't tried to tell her all of this on the phone, replied that it was in **no way** his fault, and stayed on her knees holding him until he recovered from the emotional outpouring. Then, both drained, they reclined together on the couch for a long time, just holding each other in comfortable silence.


	28. Confrontation

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

Sully was with Michaela in their cave. It was dark and a storm was raging outside. He could hear the wind rustling the leaves of the branches at the opening.

They were naked and locked in a lover's embrace. He could feel the warmth and smoothness of her skin, he could taste her mouth as she opened to him, he could hear her quickened breathing and as he caressed her neck he could feel her pulse pounding under his fingers. He luxuriated in the scent of her hair and it filled his senses. They'd been kissing for what seemed like hours...

"Mmmmm Michaela," he murmured breathlessly as he broke off their hot, wet kiss, his lips passion swollen. "I love you so much...I want you so bad." As if she couldn't get enough of him, she brought his lips back to hers, plunging her tongue into his mouth in a sweet invasion.

He rolled her to her back feverishly, his hand sensually caressing its way down her satiny smooth skin, touching places he'd never dared to before.

His lips left hers, kissing and nipping their way down her cheek, her neck, her chest, and intimately further. As he hoarsely whispered her name, she ran her hands over his heated skin letting her fingers slide into and entangle themselves in his hair. Gasping from the intense feelings he was eliciting within her, she moaned. "Oh Sully, please make love to me...now!"

Her words shocked him...this wasn't like _his_ Michaela. Pausing in his ministrations, he brought his mouth back to her face, kissing her cheek and nibbling her earlobe. "Are you sure, mé'oo'o?" he whispered. "We're not married...I haven't even proposed yet..." he argued, _this thought had been nagging at him for weeks, dominating his subconscious mind_.

"I don't care, Sully," she panted. "I can't wait any longer...I need you," she moaned achingly, her hand gliding down his warm smooth back, sensuously squeezing his smooth firm backside.

Unable to resist her, he moved to position their bodies to make love. He caressed her inner thighs, hearing her moan with need as he reached down between them, poised for action...

Suddenly the delicious aroma of roast beef filled the air. _What in the world?_

His mind was drawn to the delicious scent...but his body wanted to continue where he had paused, to finish what they had started...

Gradually, he became aware that he wasn't in the cave at all, but lying comfortably on Michaela's couch. He slowly opened his eyes, his side of the large room in shadow, but he could tell the kitchen light was on. _Oh man! It was only a dream! _Taking some slow deep breaths to allow his body to calm down from the effects of the erotic sensations his mind had conjured, he chuckled softly as his stomach rumbled with hunger in reaction to the delicious aroma wafting from the other side of the big room.

He sat up slowly, stretching and running his hands through his hair, looking over the back of the couch and across the space to find Michaela busy preparing food.

He hadn't made a sound, but she felt the pull of his gaze and turned her head, smiling with pleasure as she saw him watching her, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Hello, sleepy head," she said with a smile.

"Hey," he answered, his voice husky with sleep, breathing in the delicious scent again. "Roast beef?"

"Mmm hmm," she nodded as she walked toward him, wiping her hands on an apron tied around her waist. "I thought you might be hungry..."

"I am...starving," he grinned as he watched her come toward him, blue eyes traveling down her body and back up again, sensations from his vivid dream still fresh in his mind. "How long was I asleep?"

She glanced over at the kitchen clock. "Oh...about seven hours."

"I musta been more tired than I thought."

"Mmm hmm."

"Where is everybody?" he asked, looking around as the quiet of the house seeped into his consciousness.

She smiled happily. "They're having a sleepover at Loren's. Dorothy volunteered to help entertain. I didn't have the heart to wake you..." Well...that wasn't quite true...she wanted him to herself, even if it was just to watch him sleep, which she had for several hours.

He reached out for her hand as she neared. Grasping it, he pulled her down on his lap for a hug. She complied and slipped her hands around his neck, leaning in for a thorough kiss.

Pulling back and touching her forehead to his, she teased, "That must have been _some dream_ you were having."

Sully actually felt himself blush and he cleared his throat. "hkmm, yeah...it was...why? What did I..."

Michaela chuckled softly. "What did you _say_? Oh, just something about how much you love me...and want me. What were we _doing_ in your dream, Sully?" She was teasing. She had a pretty good idea of what was going on.

He quickly scrambled to decide what answer to give her, remembering his promise to keep thoughts like that to himself. "Umm, well...we were...kinda making out...and stuff."

Choosing not to press him, she nodded. "I figured something like that." Leaning down, she let her fingers thread through his hair. "Was it something like this?" she asked as she took his mouth with hers, kissing him expertly, thrusting her tongue inside and deepening the kiss until he was breathless. Breaking off the contact, she leaned back a little to peer into his eyes, which were hazy from sleep and desire. "Which do you prefer, Mr. Sully...the dream...or the reality?" she whispered, her eyes twinkling.

Choosing not to reveal that she was _naked_ in his dream, he wisely replied with his voice smooth as velvet, "the reality, Dr. Quinn...the reality."

"Good answer," she whispered as he chuckled and swept her sideways and onto the pillows for a deeper kiss, his body pressing into hers. After a few minutes of blissful kissing, oblivious to the world around them, they each vaguely realized a timer had been going off, causing them to break off their kiss, chuckling.

Michaela gazed up at him breathlessly and whispered, "I'd better get back to work or we'll never have a meal." Sully gazed down at her, adoration sparkling in those blue eyes. "You're so beautiful," he whispered as she turned her face slightly to chuckle softly, secretly thrilled at the seriousness of his expression. Looking back up at him, she whispered, "I never believed I could be this happy...I love you so much."

Gazing rapturously down at her, they both dissolved into giggles until finally, growling playfully, Sully loudly smacked a kiss to her neck and sat up, helping her up off his lap so she could tend to the food.

"Mmm mmm, you sure are good at kissin'!" he complimented as he playfully swatted her behind before she got out of reach, causing her to whirl around and mischievously wag her finger at him. "Now now, you bad boy," she teasingly admonished.

"Ooo, it's a _bad_ boy you want, hmmm?" He returned, rising quickly from his position on the couch to go after her as she squealed and ran to the kitchen table, thankfully reaching the other side before he could catch her.

Facing each other from either side, slightly out of breath and grinning like children, they were at a Mexican standoff. Sully grinned even bigger. "Ooo, I'm gonna get you, girl...I'm gonna tickle you till you scream for mercy," he promised, faking a move to one side and then switching directions. She anticipated the move, however and countered, keeping out of his reach.

Michaela laughed in total delight, adoring their play. "You have to _catch_ me first, and I _know_ what you were dreaming about, _naughty_ boy," she added with an impish twinkle in her mismatched eyes.

"Oh ho ho," he chuckled. "You DO, do you? Prove it," he countered as he made a swift dash around the table, catching her off guard. She squealed again and turned to run into the living room, but he caught her half way there, scooping her up around her waist and twirling her around, tickling her ribs as she squealed his name and, as he predicted, screamed for mercy.

Breathless with laughter, her hands pressed down on his shoulders. "Sully! Let me down! Our dinner will burn! Please!" she begged and giggled as he slowed his twirling and laughed triumphantly. Kissing her soundly, he put her back on the floor.

Quickly escaping his reach as he swatted at her, she laughingly went to the kitchen area and put on her oven mitts, pulling the roast out of the oven. "Perfect!" she announced with relief.

"The rest of the meal is ready, Sully. Come sit down and..." she paused as she looked over at him to find him staring out the back window with an alarmed expression on his face. She felt a chill immediately run up her spine. _Oh no...please no...Oh God...don't let it be..._

"Sully...?" she whispered. Walking to him, he reached out for her and drew her to his side as they both gazed out the window to a perfect view of his drive...and Cynthia Anderson getting out of her car.

OOOOOO

Michaela paced back and forth in her living area, her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach. For the tenth time she shut her eyes and prayed to God for Sully's safety, and prayed that the police would hurry up and arrive. Once again she trained her eyes up the driveway as Sully faced off with the Anderson woman.

Sully and Michaela had stood staring out the window for several minutes as they watched the woman walk to his door and knock, then come down the porch steps and gaze around in all directions. Finally, Sully swallowed dryly and seemed to snap out of a daze and into action.

Turning to her, he put his hands on her arms and made her look at him. "Michaela, call 9-1-1 and tell them to connect you to the police, ask for Detective Maloney. Tell him she's here. I'm...I'm gonna go down and confront her."

"Sully NO! Let's wait for the police! I'm frightened, Sully, please!"

"She could _leave_. I know they've been looking for her, but she's been eluding them. Now, here she is, bold as brass, driving right up my driveway. This is tickin' me off, Michaela. She tried to kill _Wolf_, for cripes sake! I'm gonna go have it out with her once and for all."

With that he had left her house before Michaela could stop him, striding up the drive toward the woman who smiled widely and walked to meet him.

"Sully!" The woman exclaimed, choosing to ignore the angry fire shooting from his eyes as he neared. "Oh Sully, I've wanted to see you for such a long time!"

"Cut the crap, Cynthia. What are you doing here?"

Taken aback at his bluntness, she nevertheless tried sweetness again. "Sully! Aren't you glad to see me?" she purred, reaching out to touch his chest. He backed off immediately as if her touch burned him.

"Glad to SEE you? I told you thirteen years ago I _never wanted to lay eyes on you again_. You **disgust** me. My opinion hasn't changed, Cynthia. And don't think I don't know who 'accidentally' left two supersize candy bars where my dog could get at them."

"But...Sully..."

"You wrecked my entire life! Because of you I lost my _parents_! My dog that I'd had since I was a boy! My career in _baseball_! How can you POSSIBLY think I'd ever want to see you again?"

"But Sully...I only wanted you to love me...to take me back..."

Sully stared at her, incredulous. "You must be insane," he whispered.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she instantly snapped, glaring at him as he stood glaring back with his hands on his hips.

Looking past him down the drive, she thought she could make out the woman doctor spying on them through her back window. Not liking this development at all, and realizing Sully had been with the doctor before walking to meet her, then remembering the very passionate 'welcome home' kiss they had shared, she ground her teeth together in fury and looked at Sully again.

"You and the doctor have a thing going on, haven't you?"

Sully bristled visibly. In a measured tone he stated, "Leave her out of this."

"_Leave her out of this," _she mocked. She knew the doctor was watching, so she came up to Sully as he stood with his back to the car. "Sully," she whispered, "we were good together once, remember?" and leaned in to kiss him. Totally taken by surprise, he hesitated a few seconds as her lips met his, then he pursed his lips together and leaned sharply back as if she tasted bad. Michaela, thankfully, had her eyes closed praying when this happened.

Wiping his lips with the back of his hand, he said, "What's it gonna take, Cynthia, for you to get it through your head that I _can't stand the sight of you_?"

Looking into his eyes, she tried one more trick to get him alone. "Oh, um Sully...I forgot...before you walked up here, I heard something strange in the barn...I think one of your horses is sick."

Unused to people who can look you in the eye and flat out lie, he fell for it, turning and sprinting toward the barn. She was right on his heels. Michaela, watching from the window, was totally surprised at this development.

Following Sully inside as he hurried to each of the stalls to check the animals, Cynthia waited by the first one for him to finish. As he saw they were all okay, he turned back to her as she walked toward him. "What kind 'a game is this, Cynthia?" he asked angrily.

Walking up to him seductively, she stopped within inches of his body. "I just wanted to get you alone so I could convince you, that's all..." she whispered, suddenly wrapping her arms around him and kissing him, forcing her tongue inside his mouth as he brought his hands up to her arms and tried to pry her off. She held on tight, kissing him passionately as he fought to get her off of him. Finally succeeding, he shoved her back several feet, then turned his head and literally spat the taste of her out of his mouth.

"Get this straight, Cynthia, I ain't interested! Not now! **Not ever**!" he exploded at her.

Finally seeing he was serious, something snapped inside her mind as her plans came crashing down around her. Shaking her head, tears began to pool in her eyes and trickle down her cheeks as she backed away from him. Watching, he almost felt sorry for her...until he noticed she was reaching in her purse and pulling out...a gun.

Hands shaking, eyes wild, she raised the gun and leveled it at him. "You're mine...don't you see? You and I were meant to be together. But if _I_ can't have you..._nobody_ will."

Sully, truly afraid for his life, swallowed dryly and wracked his brain for a way out of this mess. Reaching an arm toward her, he tried, "Cynthia...put the gun away..."

Slowly shaking her head no, she took a deep breath, aiming at his heart. "Goodbye, Sully."

"NO!" Michaela screamed from the doorway.

Several things happened at once. Cynthia swung the gun around in shock and aimed it at Michaela, screaming, "You can't have him, he's mine!" Michaela screamed in fright and reflexively put her hand out toward the woman as if to try and stop the bullet, and Sully roared, "NO!" in a guttural bellow as he saw the woman he loved more than life itself about to be killed.

With superhuman speed and strength, he launched himself across the barn and knocked Cynthia to the ground just as the gun went off and Michaela screamed and fell.


	29. Calm after the Storm

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

Detective Maloney burst through the door of the barn thirty seconds after the shot was fired, only to find Michaela on her knees trembling in fright while Sully fought to restrain the wildly thrashing woman, having managed to knock the gun several feet away.

As the Detective moved in with uniformed officers closely behind, they relieved Sully of his burden and quickly fastened handcuffs on the woman's wrists while she writhed and screamed profanity at them, at Sully, and at Michaela.

As soon as the officers had a hold of Cynthia, Sully, his heart in his throat, ran over to Michaela, falling to his knees and taking her trembling body in his arms. Rocking her gently, his lips pressed to her ear, he first asked if she was alright. At her nod, he repeated softly, "It's ok. It's over now. I've got you. It's all over."

Disgusted with the display Cynthia was putting on and wanting to move away from the sight of the bullet lodged in the barn door barely an inch from where Michaela's head had been, Sully gently pulled Michaela up to her feet and led her out of the barn. Wrapping his arms around her, he drew her to a stop several yards from the door. Listening to the officers read the woman her rights, Michaela turned in Sully's arms and pressed her face to his neck, shuddering. Then wrapping her arms around him, she gave in to the tears of terror she had valiantly held back.

Sully held her tight; his hand gently cupping the back of her head. "Sshh, mé'oo'o, it's ok," he whispered as he gently rocked her back and forth. Casting his eyes toward Heaven, he mouthed a silent prayer of thanks that they had both escaped death or injury.

"Oh Sully, when I looked in the door and saw her pointing that gun at your heart, I panicked!" Michaela whispered against his neck, sniffling as she brought up a hand to wipe at her tears. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out his bandana, gently placing it in her hand so she could dry her face.

"I was so afraid that she would pull the trigger...that you would be hurt...or worse. _I couldn't let that happen_, but then when she turned it on _me_ I couldn't _move_. The fear just rose up inside and gripped me....I couldn't breath, I felt like I was watching it all transpire from afar, helpless to do anything. I've never been so frightened in my life."

"Me neither," he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead. "When _I_ saw her turn it on _you_, and then I saw you FALL, my heart nearly stopped..." he added, swallowing hard at the thought of losing her.

"Oh Sully...what in the world is _wrong_ with her?"

"She's insane, she's gotta be."

After several moments spent calming their pounding hearts and comforting each other, Sully gave her a gentle squeeze. "Why did you come down here, Michaela?" he fussed gently at her. "I told you to wait at the house."

She pulled back and looked up at him. "I was watching and saw you go quickly into the barn, with her following right behind you. Something just...didn't seem right about that. Then suddenly a very bad feeling came over me. So, I ran down here to try and...intervene."

"Do you know how close you came to bein' killed? I couldn't have lived with that!" Sully told her intensely, cupping her face with his palm and piercing her with his eyes.

"Why did you _tackle_ her? She could have shot _you_." Michaela countered. "If anything would have happened to you...Oh Sully, my world would just collapse," she finished softly, a tear trickling down her cheek.

He smiled down at her. "Then I guess in a way we saved each other," he whispered, gently brushing away the tear with his thumb and leaning in for a soft kiss just as the officers were leading Cynthia out of the barn.

"Get away from him, you wh***!" the woman screamed at Michaela, trying to lunge at her. Sully instantly shielded Michaela with his body as the officers tightened their grip on the unstable woman, hurrying her to the waiting police car.

After she was securely ensconced inside the vehicle, with the windows shut so they couldn't understand her muffled spouts of profanity, Detective Maloney walked over to the shaken couple.

"I'm sure glad you got here when you did, Detective," Sully expressed gratefully, reaching out to shake the man's hand.

"She sure led us on a merry chase, Mr. Sully," Maloney replied, returning the greeting and nodding at Michaela. "It's a good thing we were close by when we got Dr. Mike's call. We were at her parent's house trying again to see if they knew her whereabouts." Looking between the two people wrapped in each other's arms, he turned to glance at the screaming woman, shaking his head. "She's a piece of work, that one. But I'll tell you one thing," he continued, turning back to them. "I don't think you'll have to worry about her again. I have a feeling she's gonna be put where she belongs – in a place where she can't do anyone any more harm."

OOOOOO

The details of Cynthia's life were a strange and sad tale.

Her early life had been full of abuse and violence. Then when the Andersons adopted her thinking they could give her a good home life, she had rewarded them by bringing her violent past with her. The parents admitted they had actually been relieved when she had gone to California after high school.

Having gone to the police station with Sully and Michaela when they swore out their complaint against Cynthia, Mrs. Anderson apologized to Michaela concerning her cold reception on their first meeting. She explained that it had actually been against Sully and further admitted that she had hidden her head in the sand for many years about their daughter's mental condition. Until very recently she had allowed herself to believe Sully had made up all of the things he'd accused Cynthia of in their high school days.

"But Sully...I know now what Cynthia did to you and your family and I want to apologize to you for my daughter's actions," she had told him sincerely. Sully, being the kind of man he was, actually gave the woman a quick hug and told her it was all in the past and best forgotten.

The police had done quite a bit of digging into Cynthia's life in California. She had tried to break into show business, but having no marketable talent, she never landed anything more than local TV commercials. They discovered that she had been married three times and all three husbands had divorced her citing cruelty, erratic behavior, and irreconcilable differences. Two of the husbands had even looked into trying to have her committed as insane.

The police had also found records of dozens of restraining orders filed on her over the years by various people including hairdressers, dentists, doctors, neighbors, and virtually anyone with whom she had any contact. After her last divorce, she had lost everything as the husband had been an attorney and knew all of the loopholes.

She had then come back to Colorado and invaded her parent's house. Sully had been right, she _had_ physically abused the parents as a teenager and they _were_ frightened of her. When she heard about Abby dying, it somehow put her on a course to try and "win Sully back."

Everyone concerned was greatly relieved to know the incident was finally over. Although it would actually be several months, with Cynthia safely ensconced in jail during that time, she would eventually be certified mentally unstable and committed to a mental health facility.

OOOOOO

The combined families spent the following week relaxing together as it was the last week before the official start of the school year.

Michaela closed the clinic for the week, all of them spending the days riding horses together (with Brian up front on Sully's) and Wolf tagging along happily, going on picnics in the woods and on the various riding trails around the area.

By now, Michaela's "city kids" were becoming competent horsemen, with Matthew even initiating races with Sully on occasion. Colleen had picked out a favorite from among Sully's horses; a gentle mare with large calm eyes named Molly. Michaela tended to ride her favorite; a spirited filly Sully had named Ooma'ó otá'tavo'omëë'e, which was Cheyenne for "Flash in the Sky."

On one of their picnics near the meadow by the church, they were all relaxing on the blanket after a filling lunch from Grace's consisting of her famous fried chicken and of course, pieces of her delicious apple pie. Brian lay napping near his mom with his arm around Wolf who lay next to him asleep, as Colleen and Hannah sat with their heads together reading a magazine article about Miley Cyrus.

Matthew glanced over at Sully thoughtfully.

"Hey Sully?"

"Hmmm?" he replied, lazily opening one eye and looking over at the boy.

"Do you think I could learn to throw the tomahawk?"

Sully, lying with his head in Michaela's lap as she lazily ran her fingers through his hair while he gently stroked her other arm as it lay across his chest, glanced up at her before answering. She smiled down at him in answer to his silent question of permission. Turning his head to look at the boy, he said, "Yeah...sure, Matthew. All it takes is a good eye and lots of practice."

"Well...could you show me how?" the boy asked, sitting up and leaning toward his friend and mentor. "Who taught _you_ to throw a tomahawk so good?"

Sully took Michaela's hand in his and brought it to his lips as he sat up to concentrate on Matthew's question.

"Well, my dad taught me and my brother when we were young...and Cloud Dancing and my friends at the reservation gave me pointers, too. Mostly though, once I learned the basics, it just took lots and lots of practice," he told the boy, watching as Matthew quickly stood up and headed toward Sully's horse as he said, "Could we start now? Please, Sully?"

Sully dropped his head down, grinning at Matthew's exuberance and shaking his head a little as he thought to himself, _so much for relaxing with my sweetheart._ Turning his head to grin at Michaela, he answered, "Sure," as he leaned in for a lingering kiss. Reaching up to caress her face and give her a sexy wink as she chuckled, he got to his feet and walked toward Matthew as the boy returned from the horse with the weapon in hand.

Sully reached out for it, taking it familiarly in his right hand and expertly flipping it, even balancing it on the edge of his hand as Matthew watched in awe. Then looking seriously into Matthew's eyes, he said quietly, "The first thing you have to understand is that the tomahawk is a _weapon_...not a toy. You must never take it into your hands without keeping that in mind – and NEVER leave it where a child could get hold of it and hurt themselves."

Matthew nodded in rapt attention. "I know that, Sully. I...I've held it before..." at Sully surprised expression, he went on, "I mean, I just wanted to see, you know, how heavy it was and things...and I know how sharp it is, too."

Sully nodded, "I _keep_ it sharp because I never know when I might need it in a hurry. Case in point, when I killed that rattler that woulda surely bit your mom. I knew it was sharpened and ready and could slice that snake's head off and not just bump it and make it mad." Sully glanced over at his love as he said this, finding her watching him with twinkling eyes. Their eyes met and spoke secret volumes to each other as they both remembered every moment of that special day...and every kiss of the night before.

Clearing his throat and turning his attention back to Matthew, he began, "Now...you wanna hold it at the end of the handle with your right hand, blade toward the ground, and cradle the blade with your left. Rock back on your right foot, let your left hand release the blade and let it swing up around over your right shoulder," he explained as he slowly acted out the motions. "Don't exaggerate it; what you want is just a normal, comfortable throwing motion. When it reaches the back of its swing over your shoulder and starts to come forward, step forward with your left foot and just let it go while letting your hand follow through pointing at your target. Focus on the target with all your concentration ---THINK IT INTO THE TARGET---, forget everything else, and just throw it."

With that, Sully turned toward a tree about twenty feet from them, eyed a small knothole, took his stance, and in one smooth, flawless motion, he threw the weapon. Everyone heard the solid _whack_ as the blade firmly embedded itself directly in the center of the target.

"Wow, Sully...you make it look so easy!" Matthew exclaimed as Sully crossed to pry it out of the tree.

Hannah and Colleen had become interested in the teaching session and had moved closer to the two. "My Dad never misses! Isn't that right, daddy?" Hannah commented with pride, flashing a grin at Colleen and then at Michaela.

Sully winked at his daughter with a grin. "I try not to, sweet girl. But I missed plenty when I was learnin'." By now Brian had woken up and was sitting up watching the action, absently running his fingers through Wolf's fur as the dog reclined next to him.

"You don't want to do anything to control the spin of the tomahawk," Sully continued his instruction as he strode back to the boy. "Nothing. Don't 'flip' it to increase the rotation, and don't stiffen up your wrist. Just throw it naturally. Because of the physics involved, it'll make the proper one-full-spin and strike blade first with no help from you. If you _help_, it won't."

Matthew nodded. Sully flipped the weapon twice and handed it to the boy the handle first.

"Also, you don't wanna throw it too hard. Throw it with only a little more force than is needed to easily reach the target," he added, helping him place his hands in the proper position.

"Alright, go ahead...give it a try. Remember, _focus on the target_," he instructed.

Remembering all of Sully's instructions and trying hard to mimic his mentor's every move, Matthew stepped back, swung the weapon over his right shoulder, then around in good form, and let it fly toward the knothole in the tree as everyone held their breath.

Thump! The backside of the blade hit on the down flip, bouncing off the tree and falling to the ground. Sully sprinted to retrieve it. Coming back and returning it to Matthew's hands, he said, "That's ok! That was actually a good first throw, Matthew. All you need is a little more force. Now do it once more just like you did, only a little harder."

The boy took aim again and swung the weapon with more force. Six pairs of eyes watched as if in slow motion as the tomahawk completed a full rotation and hit the tree with a thwack, sticking firm. Everyone erupted in applause, hollering congratulations as they jumped up from the blanket to surround him, Wolf barking his two cents, also.

Sully, very pleased with his pupil's fast progress, grinned and clapped Matthew soundly on the back. "Good job, son! Good job!" Matthew grinned in response, accepting hugs from his mom and siblings, his heart bursting with joy and pride. Mostly, though, Sully's words rang in his head as he watched the man walk toward the tree to retrieve the weapon. As Sully neared the boy again, Matthew stepped close and looked up at the man who had so quickly become an integral part of his life. Wishing with all his might that Sully would have been his real father, he said softly, "...Thanks, Sully."

Sully smiled down at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're welcome," he replied as Matthew went into his arms for this, their actual first hug. Sully folded the boy in his arms and hugged him back, his eyes twinkling as they met Michaela's over the Matthew's head.

She had tears in her eyes as she watched the wonderful scene, thanking God again for this incredible new love and the father figure her children had always needed.


	30. School Starts

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

Sully lifted his arms for the third time to allow Hannah room to reach around him as he tried to finish shaving in the small bathroom of the homestead.

"Hannah, honey, you're gonna make me cut myself. Can't you wait till I'm done in here?"

"No Daddy! I overslept and I wanna look good for my first day at school this year," his daughter said as she finished brushing her teeth.

Sully cast an eye at his daughter as he worked on the whiskers below his nose. "Ya wearing a skirt? I thought I only bought ya pants and shirts."

Grinning up at him and then rinsing her mouth, she said hurriedly, "I had some money left that Grandpa gave me for school, so I asked Dr. Mike to get me a couple when they went shopping for _their_ uniforms. I...I decided I wanna start dressing...well...like Dr. Mike and Colleen...more like a girl," she added, glancing up at him as he worked on his neck with the razor.

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Dr. Mike sure is beautiful, isn't she?"

His thoughts going to his ladylove and how gorgeous she had looked coming down the stairs when he picked them up for church the day before, he smiled and winked at his daughter. "She _sure_ is, honey. She _sure_ is."

"You love her... don't ya Daddy?"

Finished with shaving, Sully rinsed and wiped his face. "Yes, I do, Hannah...very much."

Gazing up at her handsome father as he combed his wet hair, she pressed, "She loves you, too...she said so, right?"

Pausing with his hands at his head, Sully glanced down at his daughter. "Why the twenty questions, sweet girl?"

"Oh, nothing...I was just wondering..."

"Wondering what?"

"Well," she hedged, wishing she hadn't been so blunt, "can I ask you something?"

Sully laughed and shook his head. "Ain't that what you been doing?" Finished with his ministrations, he sidled past her and padded toward his room to complete getting dressed. Hannah followed him. Stopping at his door as she watched him putting on his shoes and socks, she asked as casually as she could, "Daddy...what if...what if you knew that Dr. Mike wanted to marry _you_...would you want to marry _her_?"

Sully stifled a grin and tried to put on a serious expression. His plans were well underway for the big night when he would propose, but he didn't intend on letting the kids in on it. He wanted it to be a complete surprise and didn't want to take the chance of any of them spilling the beans. Now, training his eyes on his daughter, he asked, "Why...did she say anything to you about it?"

Hannah's eyes widened. This was not going at all the way she'd hoped! All she had wanted to do was get her father _thinking_ about marrying Dr. Mike. Now he'll be thinking Dr. Mike is chasing him! "No Daddy! Nothing like that...I just thought...well, all of us kids think it would be great if you two got married." There. She'd said it. Now she stood staring at him, biting her lip and shifting from one foot to the other, waiting for him to answer.

Not having the heart to drag it out, Sully relaxed and smiled. "I've been thinking about it a lot, sweet girl. Everyone's gonna know pretty soon, but for now let's just keep it quiet, ok? I've...got plans. That's all I'm gonna tell ya, so don't ask," he finished in his father voice.

It was enough though, and the knowledge that her father was _planning_ to ask the beautiful doctor to marry him thrilled the little girl. She grinned happily and skipped to her room to finish getting ready for her first day of the new school year.

OOOOOO

Michaela finished packing the last of the lunches for the children and glanced at the kitchen clock. Knowing how long it took to drive to the school, she almost wished she had sent them on the bus this morning, but she still wanted to take Brian for his first day. She went to the bottom of the stairs and called, "Matthew, Colleen, Brian! We need to be leaving in five minutes. Hurry on now."

A minute later as she gathered her purse and found her keys, she was relieved to hear the clunking of three pairs of shoes coming down the stairs. Turning, she paused at the picture they made in their matching uniforms and matching grins. For some reason, this struck an emotion inside her and her eyes burned with the threat of tears. She knew she would remember this as a special moment for the rest of her life... their first day at Cheyenne Academy and Brian's first day at school.

"Wait...don't move," she instructed, grabbing her camera from her desk in the corner.

"Oh mom!" Matthew grumbled as his mother set about taking yet another picture of them.

"Humor me, please," Michaela requested as she turned the digital camera on and waited for the green light. Aiming it at them, she said, "say limburger cheese!" Each child laughed as they said the words and she snapped the picture and checked to make sure it was a good one.

"All right now, everyone get your lunch and your backpacks," she instructed as she glanced out the back door for Sully and Hannah, relieved to find them half way down the drive. She paused again as the saw how cute Hannah looked in her uniform, noticing she had chosen to wear one of her skirts this morning and had ribbons in her hair. Her eyes then went to the man walking with the little girl and her heart skipped a beat as she watched the way he moved, one arm around Hannah's shoulders, looking down at her as they progressed down the drive. She realized she loved the way he walked, so...fluid and...graceful. _Yes, that's it. He walks with the grace of a mountain lion._

She felt Colleen take her hand for a moment and pulled her eyes away from Sully's magnetism to look down at her daughter. Colleen grinned up at her mother in silent communication, remembering a conversation they had had the night before.

"Mama?" Colleen had begun as she had helped her mother load the dishwasher.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Sully sure is nice, isn't he? And good looking?"

Michaela had paused with her hands on a plate and stared straight ahead, her mind filled with pictures of Sully and scenes of their moments together. "Oh yes...yes he is. Very handsome...and very nice."

You love him...don't you Mama?"

Glancing at her daughter, she wondered where this was going. "Yes I do, Colleen...I'm very much in love with him," she leaned close and admitted softly, female-to-female. They both grinned at this and glanced over to the living room area at the boys watching Bear Grylls on "Man Vs. Wild."

"And he loves _you_, too...he said so, right?"

Michaela's eyes strayed again as she remembered the first time he told her he loved her, while dancing together at the Fourth of July picnic, and the many times since then. "Yes, he did," she replied, resuming her chore.

At that moment, Brian looked over at his brother as they sat on the couch together. "I bet _Sully_ could do everything Bear can do...I bet he could do it even better!"

Matthew chuckled at his little brother's hero worship of their mother's boyfriend. _Although_, Matthew thought, _he's probably right. There doesn't seem to be much Sully can't do. _ He reached over and ruffled Brian's hair. "Probably so, Brian."

The girls had heard the exchange and silently agreed, each thinking their own thoughts about their handsome and athletic landlord. Michaela was thinking she wouldn't want Sully to take the chances that Bear took while filming that show. She'd be worried sick about him. Fleetingly, Michaela wondered how Bear's wife stood the pressure. Steve Irwin, the 'Crocodile Hunter," crossed her mind and his wife's stricken face at his funeral. Shuddering, Michaela quickly shook off those memories as they brought to mind another recent image of a gun pointed at Sully's chest.

"Mama, can I ask you something?" Colleen continued, handing Michaela the last plate.

"Of course, sweetheart."

"Um...if you knew that Sully wanted to marry _you_...would you want to marry _him_?"

Michaela's heart sped up at this and she turned to her daughter, searching her eyes. "Why are you asking me that...has he said anything...?"

Colleen shook her head. "No, Mama. I...well...we kids were talking and...we think it would be great if...you two got married." There, she said it. She bit her lip wondering how her mother would react.

Michaela thought for a moment about this and what she should say to her inquisitive daughter. She surely didn't want anything to get back to Sully and make her seem like a woman on the prowl, desperate for a man. They had been dating for seven weeks non-stop, seeing or at least speaking to each other every day, and while they often spoke the words, "I love you," or "né-méhotatséme," Sully had _never once_ mentioned or even _hinted_ at marriage. It had never come up in any of their conversations. Considering all they had been through together in their short courtship, she had begun to wonder if perhaps he was set against remarriage, having had such a bad experience the first time.

She glanced back at her daughter as the child held a glass and stared intently up at her. Michaela swallowed dryly and, glancing over at the boys, replied softly, "I love Sully very much...but anything more must be between _Sully and me_. Marriage is a very big step and not something to just rush into." At her daughter's expression, she added, "Colleen, you mustn't mention this conversation to Hannah. It wouldn't do for Sully to get wind of it...do you understand?"

"Yes, mama," Colleen had nodded, not sure whether to be happy or disappointed at her mother's answer.

Now as they watched Sully and Hannah walk toward their door, Michaela gave her daughter's hand a squeeze in silent reminder to "mum's the word," as she opened the door with a smile.

"Everyone ready?" Sully asked, not taking his eyes from his beautiful girlfriend.

She nodded.

"All right then. Let's go!" he announced as they filed out happily and took their places in the Escalade for the trip to school.

OOOOOO

Half an hour later, Sully stood behind Michaela, his arms around her, tears dripping down her face as she watched Brian through the window in the classroom door.

She had been fine all the way to school, so had Brian. When they got to his room and ushered him in, he happily skipped inside and sat in the desk next to Grace and Robert E.'s son Anthony.

There was no fuss, no tears, no clinging. Nothing that Michaela had been dreading. Somehow, this triggered separation tears from _her_. The teacher, Miss Becky, quite used to parents' tears on their child's first day of school, smiled consolingly and handed Michaela several tissues before gently shutting the door and beginning the school day.

After about ten minutes of this, Sully cleared his throat and suggested softly, "Sweetheart, he's gonna be okay. Don't you think we should go now?"

Michaela nodded and sniffled, wiping her eyes and nose as she took one long last look at her little boy before allowing Sully to lead her down the hall, passing other tearful mothers on the way.

"I can't believe how quickly he settled in," she murmured, walking with Sully to the Escalade.

"Brian's really matured this summer," Sully answered as they reached the vehicle and he opened her door for her. She looked at him thoughtfully. "Yes...I suppose so."

Settling inside the vehicle, Sully put the key in the ignition, but turned to her before he started the engine. Staring straight ahead in thought, Michaela murmured, "He really _has_ matured," then turning to face him she added, "_you've_ had quite a lot to do with that, Sully. He seems much more calm and happy. He no longer clings to me and he feels comfortable enough in the house to watch a DVD by himself. Partly because we aren't living under the stress we were with David...but I think its also partly because he watches _you_ and soaks up everything you do and say."

Sully smiled into her eyes. "He's a great kid." She smiled in return.

"So...you wanna do something today? Just the two of us?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She chuckled at his playfulness.

"What did you have in mind? And what about the clinic...or your business?"

"Well...the clinic has the "closed" sign on the door, and I don't have any customers scheduled..."

"Hmmm," she nodded, her eyes twinkling.

He leaned over and gave her a soft, slow kiss, his hand cupping the back of her head. Pulling back a bit, he murmured, "How about we go to the mall in town for starters...I ordered a part for my router that I need to pick up at Sears."

"Sounds like a plan," she murmured against his lips, leaning in and giving him a kiss in return.

"Yep."

With that, he sat up straight and started the engine as they both put on their seatbelts for the short drive.

OOOOOO

Carrying the Sears bag in one hand and holding Michaela's hand with the other, Sully strolled with her past the stores in the Chapel Hills Mall, both gazing at each display as they passed.

Coming up on a jewelry store window, Michaela unconsciously slowed, which was just what Sully hoped she'd do. Pulling him a little toward the window as she gazed at the beautiful sparkling jewelry, Sully murmured casually, "Wanna go in and look around?" _Please say yes, Michaela._

She glanced up at him. "I suppose, for a minute."

He stifled his grin and drew her inside the store with him. The young salesclerk approached them as they were casually perusing the different cases. "Good morning!" she said cheerfully, figuring on a large sale to an engaged couple. "Anything in particular I can show you today?"

Michaela spoke up quickly, "Oh no, thank you. We're just looking."

The woman nodded, keeping her disappointment hidden. "Well, I'll be here if you have any questions."

Making their way around the store looking at necklaces, watches, money clips, and many other items, they eventually came to the wedding and engagement rings. Michaela couldn't help but gaze in awe at the beautiful rings glistening in the special lights inside their cases. Sully watched her eyes closely, trying to discern which style she seemed to prefer. Also, he really needed to find out her size. Suddenly he had an idea...

"Michaela, I've been wantin' to get Hannah a birthstone ring, maybe for her birthday. Would you help me pick one out?"

"Oh Sully! I'd love to," Michaela instantly responded, going over to the case with the birthstone rings. The salesgirl quickly reacted and came to see if she could make a sale. After looking at quite a few, with Sully suggesting Michaela try on each one, he finally heard her tell the girl what size she wears, as well as a few other comments like she prefers yellow gold to white gold, she prefers antique style rings to modern, she prefers rings with several smaller stones rather than one large one, and more. He couldn't have been more pleased with how well his little detective adventure had paid off.

Finally selecting a ring that Michaela felt sure Hannah would love, they collected their purchase, thanked the girl for all her help, and wandered out of the store and into the mall, holding hands.

"Are ya hungry?" Sully asked, bringing Michaela's hand up to his lips as he peered into her eyes.

"Yes, a little," she responded, amazed that the mere brush of this man's lips could still make her skin tingle.

"Okay, where would you like to eat?"

"Oh, something in the food court, I suppose."

"Your wish is my command, my lady," Sully quipped, his eyes twinkling.

Half an hour later they were seated comfortably at a table near the Chick-fil-A, eating delicious chicken sandwiches, when the couple at the next table caught their attention. The young couple was staring into each other's eyes as if no one else was around. Sully glanced at Michaela and they both grinned knowingly. Then all of a sudden, the young man reached into his pocket for something and went down on one knee next to his girl.

The girl began to tremble as her boyfriend told her how much he loved her, how special she was to him, and why he had wanted to bring her back to the place where they had their first date. Then, as the girl watched in tears, the young man opened the ring box, slipped the ring onto her finger and asked with reverence, "Brittany... will you marry me?"

By now, everyone around had noticed the happenings and waited to see her answer. The girl smiled through her tears and nodded, whispering, "Yes! Oh Yes, Todd, I'll marry you!"

With that she wrapped her arms around him for a kiss as the people surrounding them burst into spontaneous applause, including Sully and Michaela. Shouts of, "Bravo!" "Well done!" and "Way to go!" were heard around the court.

In the middle of it all were Michaela and Sully, gazing into each other's eyes as the chaotic scene faded into the background.

Michaela's heart fluttered as she wondered for the hundredth time if Sully wanted to marry her. Emotions displayed unknowingly in her eyes. _I know he loves me...he tells me all the time. __**Why**__ hasn't he asked me? Oh Sully...don't you know how much I long to be your wife?_

Sully had to grit his teeth together at the expression in Michaela's eyes. He knew what she was thinking – that if he loved her as he said, why hadn't he asked her yet. For a few seconds, he almost chucked all his plans and slipped down on one knee himself, just to put the joy back into those beautiful multi-colored eyes. _Should I? Should I go ahead and just do what I know she wants...what __**I**__ want, too? _He asked himself.

Picturing them in years to come reminiscing about his proposal or telling their grandchildren, he made his decision._ No...I'll continue with my plans and surprise her. It'll be worth the wait. _

Sully reached over and took her hand then, giving it a gentle squeeze as he smiled and winked at her. With that, they resumed their lunch, each lost in their own thoughts.


	31. Secrets and a Crash

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

A month had gone by; and a very busy month it was for them all.

The children had settled into their new school wonderfully. Each had come home the first afternoon beaming. They talked non-stop at dinner about their nice teachers, new friends, and the comfortable atmosphere of the school. Though each had homework that first night, none seemed to mind. Hannah was over each afternoon, stopping at the clinic when she and the other children got off the bus, and doing her homework at the kitchen table with them.

Michaela had been practically inundated with patients, some fairly serious such as a man having a heart attack and another man having a stroke. Plus she had been on the phone every day checking on her mother, who had fallen down the stairs and broken her leg in two places. Michaela, wishing she could go back to Boston and make sure for herself that her mother was all right, had done the next best thing and arranged her care by phone, making sure she had the best doctor and making arrangements for her physical therapy when the time came.

Sully may have been the busiest of all, as he had begun the annual work on the ranch and homestead to get everything ready for winter. Things like cutting firewood, cleaning the chimneys and servicing the furnace, stockpiling fresh hay in the barns, repairing slats on the rail fences around the property, and more, including working on his proposal surprise.

Just now he was working on the surprise, hidden in one of the outer barns so that Michaela couldn't just walk in on him. After he hammered a piece in place, he paused to survey his work and take a drink from a bottle of water. _I can't wait to see her face when she sees this._

He smiled as he remembered the night he couldn't sleep and picked up the old journal, reading about the original Sully and Michaela's first Halloween together after they were married.

_Journal entry November 2, 1870_

_I feel extremely lucky to have a man like Sully as my husband; he never fails to amaze me with his thoughtfulness and creativity. I haven't written in this journal very much for the past few weeks because I've been feeling a little down. Sully had been acting so strangely, staying away for hours, even all day, and not wanting to tell me where he'd been. Once he even lied to me concerning his whereabouts! In truth I had become very concerned by this and had been entertaining all sorts of wild imaginings as to what he might be doing. Fear and uncertainty reared their ugly heads within me and I couldn't do anything to ease my mind._

_Then the night of Halloween - he came, dressed as Prince Charming and pulling up to the homestead in no less than Cinderella's carriage! I had only mentioned it to him in passing that I thought we should dress as that fairy tale couple and he had led me to believe he didn't want to. He had taken one of our wagons and added lanterns attached to posts at the front. Narrow strips of wood that somehow formed a flexible heart were wrapped in pink cloth and had a pot fixed on top, forming the carriage surround. He had built a heart shaped seatback that rose up behind the bench at the back of the seat, also covered in the pink cloth. It was both elegant and silly at the same time. _

_He pulled the carriage to a stop and said, "Excuse me...I'm looking for Cinderella." I turned around and glanced up at the children, almost embarrassed. Then he hopped down from the carriage and said, "Anybody seen her?" and took me in his arms. Giggling, I asked, "You made this?" He glanced back at it, mumbling humbly, "Yep." I almost told him what I'd been thinking all week, but the look in his eyes told me he already knew. Gazing into my eyes, he murmured, "Imagination's a powerful thing," then he kissed me, so tenderly that all of the uncertainty of the last two weeks just melted away. _

_Well, we had a wonderful time at the party. Everyone commented on our costumes and the beautiful carriage. I really felt like I was living a fairytale that night. The look in his eyes when we danced sent tingles all through my skin. I will remember that night for the rest of my life and I know the memory will always serve to remind me NEVER to let my imagination run away with me again in regard to my husband's affections!_

As soon as Sully read this section, he knew he would do as his ancestor had done. Plans began to formulate in his mind about how to go about it, _and_ keep it a secret from everyone. For some reason, it was very important to him that he thoroughly surprise Michaela, both with the carriage, and with the proposal. He had already ordered the custom made ring from a specialty jeweler in Colorado Springs. He couldn't wait until Halloween night so that he could finally ask the woman he loved to be his bride.

About an hour later, hard at work on the difficult project, his cell phone rang. Taking if off his belt and glancing at it, he smiled when he saw it was Michaela.

"Hello beautiful," he said in a sexy murmur.

She laughed softly and replied, "Hello handsome."

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, I finally had a break from patients and thought we might relax for awhile, until the kids get home that is. Where _are_ you, anyway? I looked in the barn, the garage, the house..."

He chuckled, knowing she was digging for clues. "I'll meet you at the house in a few minutes."

Michaela sighed, knowing she wouldn't get any more information out of him. "All right. I'll see you...oh no...what does HE want?" she muttered under her breath.

Sully was instantly alert. "Who?"

"Preston Lodge. He's coming up the driveway right now."

"I'll be right there," Sully stated, shutting his phone and throwing the tarp over his project. Leaving the barn, he put the padlock on the door and sprinted toward the house.

Michaela closed her phone and sat down on the porch steps as Preston Lodge's car rolled to a stop and he got out, grinning his overly large grin.

"Ah! Dr. Quinn! So nice to see you again!" he exclaimed. Then holding up his right hand, he announced, "All healed...you did a wonderful job."

Michaela smiled politely. "Thank you, Mr. Lodge."

"Oh, Preston, please...Michaela."

For some reason, Michaela bristled at this, but let it slide. When he didn't continue, she inclined her head to the side a bit and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh. Um, I've come to have another talk with Mr. Sully about selling off some of his unused and unnecessary acreage."

_Unused and unnecessary?_ This made Michaela bristle also, but she chose not to comment.

"He isn't here at the moment," she answered instead. He gave her an odd look, wondering what _she_ was doing there, sitting on his porch if he wasn't there. He'd heard the rumors that these two were seeing each other, but from what he could ascertain they weren't serious or engaged. He looked at her left hand holding her cell phone – no engagement ring. He wondered if he might still be able to seduce her into a dalliance or two. _She is, after all, an incredibly beautiful woman, even if she does have three brats to raise._

He walked to the porch and climbed steps, staring into her eyes in an attempt to mesmerize her with what he considered his irresistible charm. All it did for her was to make her uncomfortable. Pausing on the step below her, he leaned down and took one of her hands in his, giving it a gallant kiss. "Michaela," he murmured softly, "you are a very beautiful woman. I've thought about you constantly since that day...the day you so expertly stitched my hand. I've been meaning to call you...and ask if you would like to go out with me sometime..."

"No, she wouldn't, Lodge," said a familiar voice from the kitchen side of the house.

Preston let go of her hand and straightened up as Sully came around the porch. Michaela stood and descended the stairs to meet him, greeting him with a smile and a kiss. This did not go unnoticed by the other man, his nostrils flaring with envy.

Putting his arm casually around Michaela, Sully gave the man a not so friendly look. "Whatdya want, Lodge?"

Recovering quickly from his snafu, he put on his best "real estate developer" smile and came down the stairs toward them. Sticking out his hand for Sully to shake, to which Sully merely glanced down at it with narrowed eyes and then back up at Preston's face, he said cheerfully, "I thought I'd come out and see if you'd given any more thought to my offer."

Sully clamped his teeth together to keep from saying, in front of Michaela, what he thought of the persistence of this irritating man. "I gave you my answer the last time, Lodge, and the time before that, and the time before that. I ain't sellin'. Period."

Michaela glanced between the two men, wondering why on earth the man wouldn't take "no" for an answer.

"But, Sully, surely you realize the profit you stand to gain from the..."

"I said NO, Lodge. I ain't sayin' it again. I ain't sellin' off any more of my family's land. Now, I'm askin' you nicely – go on about your business, cause you ain't doin' none here."

The real estate man stared into Sully's eyes for a few moments as Sully stared him down, plainly showing he had absolutely no intention of budging. Finally, Preston shrugged nonchalantly and bent slightly forward in a tiny bow of respect. "As you wish, Mr. Sully," he acquiesced, then nodding to Michaela, he walked past them to his car and backed it down the driveway.

"That guy really bugs me," Sully murmured, drawing her into his arms, their bodies flush against each other as they watched the car recede from view.

"I don't care much for him either," Michaela agreed, gazing up at the handsome man who held her in his arms. "So...what were you doing when I called?" she asked impishly.

Sully grinned and turned his mesmerizingly blue gaze on her. "Things."

"What things?"

"Noneya."

"Noneya?"

"None 'a ya business," he explained cheekily.

"Oh you!" she exclaimed in mock frustration as he chuckled and leaned in for a kiss.

"I could go for a glass of iced tea...if a certain beautiful doctor would offer me one."

"And why should I offer you what _you_ want when you won't tell me what _I_ want to know?"

Sully grinned and gave her a wink. "Cause ya love me."

"Well...it's not a good reason...but it's a reason."

Chuckling, they headed down the drive toward the clinic with their arms around each other.

OOOOOO

A little while later the couple lay entwined in each other's arms on the couch in Michaela's living room. They'd been kissing for quite some time, with Sully being careful not to allow himself to get too worked up. But oh, that was difficult.

Drawing a little back from him and gently caressing his face, Michaela sighed, "Mmmm, what a kisser you are."

Sully grinned with a soft chuckle, his dimples showing. "Ya think?"

"Mmm hmm, I KNOW."

"Mmmm, well thank you. But it takes two to make kissin' the best it can be...and you, mé'oo'o, are good at kissin'," he whispered.

She smiled dreamily back at him, loving when he called her 'sweetheart' in Cheyenne. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he whispered, leaning in for another kiss, touching his lips to hers softly, then smoothly slanting his face to the side and deepening the contact, tasting the oh so familiar sweetness of her mouth once again. She drank of him as well, never tiring of his wonderful taste, unique to him. Her stomach fluttered with each caress of his tongue against hers, with each brush of his hand against the smoothness of her face or cupping the back of her head. She felt as if she were floating on a cloud of bliss.

Gently separating his lips from hers and leaning back a little, his fingers softly touched her face as blue eyes gazed deeply into brown and green. He never tired of gazing into those eyes that fascinated him so much; they seemed to change with her mood or level of passion. She felt almost transported to another realm as he did so, his eyes seeming to have the effect of seeing straight into her mind and soul, all the way to her heart, leaving her emotions lying before him like an open book.

"Sully...do you love me?"

Sully's eyes widened a little, not understanding why she would ask that question. "You _know_ I do...I been tellin' ya."

"Yes, well...I guess...one never hears it enough..."

He smiled indulgently and reached for one of her hands, bringing it to his lips in a soft, sweet kiss, never breaking eye contact. "I love you, Michaela Quinn, with all my heart," he murmured sensuously.

Thinking out loud, she whispered, "Then why..." but stopped herself from finishing the thought.

He knew what she was going to say, and it pained him to make her think he was leading her on with no intentions. But there was only a month to go now and he just couldn't give up his plans for the wonderful surprise.

Ashamed that the thought that plagued her every waking hour had slipped from her mouth, Michaela had closed her eyes in embarrassment, but he gently caressed her face with a finger to make her open them again. "Michaela, look at me," he whispered.

When she did, looking into those eyes so full of love for her, he continued, "See my heart and hear me..._all in good time."_

Her heart skipped a beat, as she understood his meaning. He WAS going to ask her – he just had plans on when and where. _Oh Sully! Oh sweetheart I can't wait!_

As Sully gazed down at the woman he loved, knowing she understood his subtle inference, he suddenly felt a shadow cross his soul followed by a cold chill and a feeling of fear. Disturbed, he sat up slowly, shaking his head as if to relieve himself of it, but it wouldn't go away.

"Sully...what is it?" Michaela asked in concern, reading the unrest in his eyes.

He shook his head. "Something's wrong..."

"Wrong...?"

"Yeah..." he whispered, standing up and folding his arms across his chest as if trying to protect himself from the feelings bombarding him.

Then his eyes widened and he looked down at her sitting on the couch looking up at him in concern.

"Hannah."

Michaela stood and went to him, beginning to get a little worried now herself because she understood feelings like this coming out of nowhere.

Sully glanced at his watch and his eyes widened. "Their bus is late," he whispered, looking helplessly into Michaela's eyes.

She immediately grabbed both his hands, closed her eyes and whispered, "Oh God, please keep our children safe. Don't let anything happen to them. Please put angels on that bus with them. Oh God, don't let our children be hurt..." at that moment, Sully's cell phone rang.

He let go of Michaela's hand and grabbed it off his belt, his eyes widening. "It's Hannah," he cried as he opened it.

"Hannah! Honey are you alright?"

"Oh Daddy!" Hannah cried into her phone. "Daddy, I'm so scared!"

Sully, his heart pounding with fear, could hear screaming and crying in the background and he helplessly looked at Michaela as he asked, "What happened, honey?" Michaela clamped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from bombarding him with questions so he could hear.

"The bus!" Hannah cried. "The bus crashed! Oh Daddy! Bring Dr. Mike! Hurry!" she cried. Sully felt his heart jolt painfully as he heard men's voices shouting over the cries and screams of the children.

"Hang on sweetheart, Daddy's coming! We're coming. Can you tell me where you are?"

"We're on the highway, Daddy! Hurry! Coll..."

Then the call was dropped and Sully said to Michaela, his voice loud with fear, "The bus was in a wreck! We gotta get there!"

"Oh my God!" Michaela cried. Launching into doctor mode, she ran into the clinic and grabbed her medical bag, her hands shaking as she threw in extra bandages, saline, pain medication and anything else she could grab quickly, hoping ambulances were on the way with more equipment. Sully ran on out to the Escalade, dialing 9-1-1 as he went. As he started the vehicle, Michaela ran out, climbing in and slamming the door shut as he handed the phone to her.

"Tell 'em the Cheyenne Academy bus was in a wreck, somewhere on Highway 25 between the school and here," he ordered as he put the vehicle in reverse and floored it, roaring backward out of its place in front of the garage. Then slamming it in drive and gunning the motor, he peeled out on the gravel drive as he turned right on Hanover and headed toward intercepting the bus, his heart in his throat.

Michaela, trying hard to hold back tears, gave the 9-1-1 operator what information she knew and said silent prayers for the children's safety as they sped down the road, both of them praying no child had died in the crash.


	32. Our Hero!

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

Michaela hung up from the 9-1-1 operator and quickly pressed the speed dial button for Grace's Café. After two rings, Grace answered. "Grace's Café, can I help you?"

"Grace, it's Michaela."

"Hey, Dr. Mike."

"Oh Grace, something has happened...has anyone called you..."

Grace immediately felt fear grip her heart. "Called me? About what Dr. Mike?"

"Oh Grace, the bus the children are on...it's been in an accident!"

"Dear God! Wh...Where? Are...are the children alright?" Grace screeched, her voice catching as she unconsciously gripped the phone tighter.

"We don't know yet. Sully and I are in route. Hannah called Sully's cell phone, but her phone went dead before we could find out anything more, other than the bus is somewhere on Highway 25. We're almost up to the highway now!"

"Oh my babies! I gotta make sure they're alright! I...I gotta call Robert E.!" Grace exclaimed and the two worried mothers said hasty goodbyes and hung up their phones.

Sully barreled down Old Pueblo Road and took the ramp onto Highway 25. Immediately, they could both see flashing lights about three miles down on the other side.

Michaela, clutching her medical bag in her hands, trained her eyes on the lights and prayed softly that all of the children were all right. Sully pushed the Escalade to the max until they made it to the scene of the accident. Crossing the grassy median, he quickly pulled the SUV to a stop near the crash and turned off the motor.

"Oh Sully!" Michaela exclaimed as they saw the wreck up close. The bus was on its side, shattered glass was everywhere from the many broken windows. Ambulances were already at the scene and many Good Samaritan motorists had stopped to try and help. Children were scattered at various places on the grassy median with more being helped or carried from the bus as Sully and Michaela jumped out of their vehicle and ran toward the wreckage. Frantically they scanned through the sea of faces for any of the children; Sully desperately seeking to locate his precious daughter and any sign of the other children.

Finally, toward the back of the bus, Sully spotted Hannah sitting in the grass, Brian sitting close to her staring straight ahead as if in shock. From what he could tell, they only appeared scraped and bruised.

"Hannah!" "Brian!" The parents exclaimed simultaneously as they ran to their children. Sully scooped Hannah up in his arms before he thought about the fact that she might have injuries. She, however, wrapped her arms around her father and buried her face in his neck, so relieved to be safe in her daddy's arms.

Michaela reached Brian at the same time, falling to her knees and scooping him onto her lap. "Brian! Are you alright, sweetheart?" she exclaimed, pulling back to peer at his face as she ran her hands over him, checking for injuries. His eyes, first glazed, finally focused on her, and then snapping out of his shock, with tears emerging, he wrapped his arms around her neck and began to cry.

"Daddy!" Hannah cried, pulling back to see his face, "Colleen! They can't find her!"

Michaela heard the little girl and, her stomach dropping to her feet, she got up with Brian in her arms and ran toward the bus, screaming, "Colleen!" Sully ran close behind her, Hannah cradled in his arms, the thought of Colleen being dead making him almost as sick as it would if it were Hannah.

Hannah clung to her father's neck as he ran, tears streaming down her face. "Oh Daddy, me and Colleen were sitting in our seat talkin' and...we saw Matthew get up and hurry toward the front. The bus was goin' back and forth on the road...Colleen got up and followed Matthew... and I saw Matthew grab the steering wheel...and then...and then the bus went to the other side...and it just rolled over!"

Sully hugged his daughter to him, trying to listen to her and at the same time make sense of the confusion and yelled instructions coming from all directions.

"Where was Colleen when the bus went over," he asked his daughter frantically as they reached the open back door of the bus. "She was almost up front!" she answered, swiping at her tears.

He put Hannah on the ground and turning quickly to Michaela, who was white faced with panic, he ordered, "Stay here with the children. I'm goin' in. I'll find her." Then looking into Michaela's fear filled eyes, he quickly cupped his hand to the back of her head and gave her a firm kiss as Hannah wrapped her arms around the doctor's waist. "Don't worry. _I'll find her._" She nodded through the tears in her eyes and the children huddled with her, silent tears streaming down their faces. "Oh please hurry Sully!"

With that, Sully squeezed past a paramedic helping an injured child from the back and climbed up over the seats, surveying the mess of children, adults, backpacks, papers, and coats. Scanning through, he saw Matthew up front, an EMT talking to him.

"Matthew!" Sully yelled above the noise and confusion, struggling to climb over obstructions to get to the boy.

Matthew looked up at the sound of his name. "Sully!" he called and started to get up, but the EMT put a hand on him to hold him down. Halfway there, Sully yelled again, "Have you seen Colleen?" Matthew dazedly shook his head, having just come to from being knocked unconscious.

Looking around desperately, Sully began moving and picking up items on the sidewall, which had now become the floor, yelling the little girl's name. Three rows from the front, he saw a pile of backpacks and several coats. As he reached down and began to move them, he uncovered an arm. Moving quickly and trying not to put his weight on the pile, he moved each item to reveal Colleen unconscious at the bottom.

"Oh my God," he whispered, looking around frantically for help or instructions. Just then, the EMT with Matthew locked eyes with Sully and knew what was happening. Quickly making his way over to them, he reached down and checked her, his eyes meeting Sully's in relief. "She's alive." Sully released the frightened breath he'd been holding.

"Can we move her?" Sully asked, fighting the urge to grab her up in his arms and take her to her mother.

"We should put her on a board to be safe," the EMT replied, turning to his partner at the back of the bus and shouting, "Tom! Get me a board and a neck brace, stat!" His partner signaled he had understood and disappeared to retrieve the objects. Coming back within seconds, the items were quickly passed from person to person up to the paramedic with Sully.

Working quickly, the experienced EMT gently fastened the brace on Colleen's neck. Then turning to Sully, he said, "Here, help me. We've got to get her on this board without moving her spine too much. Just do like I tell you." Sully obeyed the technician's instructions and they soon had Colleen strapped to the board and being passed over the seats to the back door.

By now, another EMT had assisted Matthew out of the bus and stood discussing his injury with Michaela while she fussed over him, also filling her in on the rescue of her daughter. Brian and Hannah, who had been hanging on to Michaela with worry, had launched themselves at Matthew in relief; all of them trying to stay out of the way and yet keep a view to inside the bus.

At last, Michaela saw her daughter being lowered out of the vehicle on the backboard.

"Colleen!" the distraught mother yelled, rushing to her as the men carried her toward one of the waiting ambulances. Sully had jumped down and was attempting to comfort the children, turning to acknowledge Grace and Robert E. who had just arrived, having been immediately reunited with their children who were both unharmed. Everyone felt much concern over Colleen's condition as they viewed her strapped helplessly to the board.

"Ma'am, you'll have to back up," one of the EMT's spoke to Michaela, but she interrupted, "I'm _Dr. Michaela Quinn_ and this is my _daughter_," she said with authority, beginning a quick examination of her little girl as two paramedics held onto the board. Sully had quickly retrieved her bag and she removed her medical flashlight, scanning Colleen's eyes for reaction. Feeling around on her head, she detected a large bump directly on top. Examining her limbs quickly, she ascertained no other injuries and assumed Colleen was only suffering from a bump on the head. Feeling somewhat relieved, she allowed the paramedics to load her daughter onto the ambulance. Turning to Sully and the children, he spoke before she had the chance.

"I'll take care of the kids, don't you worry. You go on ahead with Colleen in the ambulance. I'll follow. What hospital?"

"Penrose," one of the Technicians responded.

Sully nodded. Quickly taking Michaela in his arms for a tight hug, he whispered, "She's gonna be fine. I promise." She closed her eyes, trying to drink in Sully's strength and comfort, willing herself to calm down. As they pulled back, he gave her a firm kiss and let her go so she could climb inside the waiting ambulance for the ride to the hospital.

After watching the ambulance drive off with its lights and siren blazing, Sully turned to survey the scene, wondering belatedly if he should try and help others.

Seeing that Colleen had been the last one out and things were beginning to settle down, most of the children only shook up; he turned to quickly consult with Grace and Robert E.

OOOOOO

Sully had been pacing for an hour. Fighting to keep his frustration under control, he once again approached the desk of the emergency room trying to find out any information about Colleen.

Since he had asked the last time, there had been a shift change and a new young nurse was at the desk. Sully approached her.

"Can you tell me if there is any news on Colleen Cooper? She was brought in about ninety minutes ago with a head injury."

Immediately the young nurse asked the standard question. "Are you family, sir?"

Thinking seriously of lying and saying he was Colleen's father, truth won out and he reluctantly admitted, "No, but I'm a close family friend. She's my girlfriend's daughter."

Shaking her head, the young nurse replied, "I'm sorry, sir. Hospital policy states that..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know all about hospital policy," Sully grumbled, turning in disgust and stalking back to the small group awaiting him. Grace and Robert E. had insisted upon following in their car, bringing April and Anthony and being very glad their children had escaped injury. Grace had made a quick phone call to the Reverend, knowing he would want to be informed about the condition of one of his parishioners. They picked him up on the way and he now sat with the others, calmly speaking words of faith and encouragement, having led them all in prayer for Colleen upon first arriving. Along with Matthew, Brian and Hannah, the group filled one fourth of the emergency room seats.

"Any news," Grace asked, but knew the answer, already judging by Sully's dour expression.

Running a hand through his hair in frustration, he shook his head, 'no,' clamping his lips shut to keep from venting angrily.

"Can't you call mama on her cell phone, Sully?" Brian asked, thinking it a sensible question. Sully smiled at the boy and shook his head. "No, son. She turned it off. The hospital forbids the use of cell phones in the ER."

"I sure wish they'd let us know something," Matthew groaned, voicing the feelings of everyone present.

"Well, one thing I want to know is...what happened to cause the bus to wreck like that?" Robert E. asked, giving Anthony, seated on his lap, a gentle hug.

"I turned the wheel too much," Matthew admitted softly. Every eye turned toward him.

"What do you mean, Matthew?" Sully asked, only now remembering what his daughter had told him before he had gone inside the bus to find Colleen.

Thinking he had done something terrible, the boy looked down at his feet ashamed. "I noticed the bus start weaving a little and I looked up at the driver. He was slumped over in his seat. So, I left my seat and hurried up front." He paused, glancing up at Sully, who nodded for him to continue. "When I got there, he looked like he was asleep. Then I looked out the front window and saw that we were at that stretch of the highway where the edge drops off real sharp on the right. I got scared...so I grabbed the wheel and turned it to the left...but I musta turned it too hard because it went all the way over across both lanes and when its wheels dropped off the edge, it just rolled over real quick." Finished with his narrative, he closed his eyes, guilt washing over him that he was the cause of his sister lying unconscious.

Sully reached him in three strides and crouched by his chair. "Matthew! What are ya feeling bad for? That was good thinking! You really used your head out there and tried your best to help!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Matthew whispered, staring incredulously at him.

"If you hadn't turned that wheel, the bus would have rolled or flipped down the steep embankment. Everybody on the bus coulda' been killed. Son...you saved _lives_ out there! You're a hero!"

For a moment, Matthew's heart lightened, but immediately the memory of Colleen's unconscious face appeared in his mind and the heaviness returned. "But I hurt Colleen," he whispered.

Unable to hold back any longer, Sully reached out and took the boy in his arms, cradling his head against his shoulder as Matthew's arms encircled him in return, tears filling his eyes. "Colleen's gonna be fine, Matthew. You'll see. You saved _her_ life, too."

"Sully's right, Matthew," The Reverend encouraged, giving him a warm pat on the back. "That was a very brave thing you did."

"You're a hero, boy!" Robert E. exclaimed, wishing to comfort the young man. "And I want to thank you for what you did. You saved April and Anthony's lives." he added seriously, getting up and laying a hand on the boy's back as he leaned back from Sully and self-consciously swiped at an errant tear, their comforting words lifting the heaviness a little.

"_Mr. Byron Sully, please come to the Emergency desk. Mr. Byron Sully_," everyone heard over the hospital's intercom system and turned they their eyes to Sully, their hearts speeding up in anticipation.

Sully immediately got to his feet and hurried to the desk. "I'm Byron Sully," he told the young nurse. Smiling she advised, "You may go back now. A Dr. Quinn has requested for you to join her, she's in ER Suite 14. Just through those doors, take a left, and follow the hallway around. The numbers are above the doors."

Thanking her, Sully immediately hurried through the automatic doors, following the nurse's directions. Arriving at Suite 14, he could see Michaela inside the empty cubicle, sitting on a chair with her arms crossed tight around her middle, her eyes closed.

Entering the space, Sully whispered, "Michaela?" and she immediately opened her eyes and rose to allow him to fold her in his arms.

"How is she?" he whispered, glad that he could hold her again and offer comfort.

"Still unconscious," she replied, holding tight to him, so grateful for his presence and feeling able to relax a bit for the first time since entering the hospital with her daughter.

"Where is she?"

"They took her for x-rays and a CAT scan."

After holding each other silently for a few minutes, Michaela finally spoke the fear that plagued her, her voice trembling. Only with Sully could she be herself, letting her fears and uncertainties show beneath the façade of the professional doctor she always had to present to the world. With him, she was just a woman. Just a worried mom. Just herself.

"Oh Sully...she should have awakened by now. What will I do if..."

"Sshhh, she's gonna be ok," he murmured, softly caressing her hair as he gently rocked her back and forth. "She's gonna be ok."

Pulling back, he placed a finger under her chin and made her look up at him. "Have I ever lied to ya?" he asked softly. She shook her head and managed a small smile, her eyes pooling with tears.

Turning her, he motioned for her to sit back down in the chair, then he crouched beside her, holding her hand. "How long they been gone?"

She looked at the clock on the wall and blinked hard to focus. "About fifteen minutes." He nodded in response, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Know what?" Sully asked softly, smiling up into her eyes.

"What?" she asked, gazing into his eyes, drawing strength from his nearness and comfort from his warmth in the overly air-conditioned ER.

"Our Matthew's a hero."

Michaela's heart skipped a beat at Sully's choice of words, _Our Matthew._

"He is?"

"Yep. He saw the driver pass out or something and he went forward to help...then he saw there was a big drop off on the right, so he grabbed the wheel and steered it to the left. If he hadn't, the bus woulda gone right off the edge. Probably everybody woulda been killed."

Michaela smiled then, pride in her son rising within.

"He's feeling kinda bad, though, because Colleen..."

"Dr. Quinn?" a young orderly asked, sticking his head in the curtain.

"Yes?"

"They wanted to let you know that your daughter woke up. She's on her way back here in the patient elevator."

"Oh thank God!" Michaela exclaimed, tears of joy spilling from her eyes as relief flooded her heart. Turning, she went into Sully's arms again, grateful to have him with her.

"See...told ya," he whispered, clutching her to him in very great relief.


	33. Sully's Surprise

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

Later that night, a happy bunch gathered in Michaela's living room, eating a celebratory late supper of pizza and ice cream. Colleen was the center of attention, being waited on hand and foot as she reclined on the couch.

The hospital would have actually preferred that they keep her overnight for observation. However, the fact that her mother was a licensed physician tipped the scales in their direction - that, and the fact that the x-rays and CAT scan showed no skull fracture or internal bleeding. So, after several more hours of waiting for the finalization of paperwork and a hundred other details, she had been released to Michaela's care.

Just now, they were all watching a local news program featuring Matthew being interviewed about his heroic actions. The reporter hinted that the Mayor of Colorado Springs might even present him with an award. The video footage from the crash site made it clear that if the bus had indeed gone the other direction, it would have resulted in a horrible wreck and terrible tragedy. The report mentioned that the bus driver had suffered a heart attack while driving, was now in stable condition in the hospital, and none of the children were seriously hurt, Colleen's injury being the worst.

Matthew was thrilled with all the attention and accolades, but truly, deep down he felt his greatest reward was that his brother and sister were all right, as well as Hannah, whom he had come to regard as his other little sister.

"Matthew, I can't tell you how proud I am of you," Michaela told her son as she watched him retelling his account of the emergency. "Here, here!" echoed the Reverend and Robert E.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek maternally, causing Matthew to blush in embarrassment at his mother's public display.

"You're growing into a fine young man, Matthew. You handled yourself very well in a tough situation," Sully complimented sincerely.

"I was just doing like you say, Sully... always keep my eyes open and be aware of my surroundings and if I see something that needs to be done, just do it."

Sully grinned and winked at him in pleased approval and pleasant surprise at how well Matthew received instruction. He then met Michaela's eyes and she sent him a look saying she appreciated just how much Sully had taught her children, her eyes twinkling with unshed tears.

"Were you nervous talking on camera like that?" Grace asked as the interview came to an end, others nodding that they were interested in his answer.

"I sure was!" Matthew admitted, blushing. "I'm not even sure what I said!"

Sully laughed indulgently. "Ya did great in my opinion. Lot better than _I_ would have."

Matthew glanced over at his mentor; a little surprised to realize there was something Sully wasn't good at. "You ever been on TV, Sully?"

Sully brought his bottom lip up in a good-natured smirk and shook his head, "Nope, never. Don't want to, either."

The others in the room echoed that sentiment and they went on to discuss the events of the previous day - enjoying each other's company – grateful to have everyone they held dear safe and sound.

OOOOOO

For the next several weeks, either Sully or Michaela transported the children to school in the Escalade, because even though the school had rented another bus, the children were a little apprehensive about getting back on one again. Eventually, however, they resettled into their earlier routine and things were able to get back to normal, the incident slowly receding from memory.

Sully had been working every spare moment on his proposal surprise. Michaela had tried to play detective and find out where he disappeared to so often, but had had no luck. If she tried to press him for information, he would just take her in his arms and kiss her senseless and she would forget all about her quest. Part of her didn't want to know, instinctively knowing that whatever Sully was planning would be wonderful, but she found herself daydreaming quite often about the future, wondering how and when Sully would say the words she so wanted to hear.

Finally it was the day before Halloween. The little community had been all abuzz over the annual Halloween party and dance. People would come from all around the area in the most creative of costumes. It had been a tradition from as far back as anyone could remember, their parents and grandparents having kept the tradition alive.

After the bus picked the children up for school, the adults set about finishing their morning responsibilities. A little while later, Sully moseyed down to the clinic to put his plan into motion. He laughed at himself to find his palms were sweaty from nerves. Giving a quick knock on the back door, he let himself inside.

"Michaela!" he called.

"Up here," she answered from one of the upstairs bedrooms. Sully followed her voice, stopping at the door of Matthew's room to watch Michaela putting clean sheets on the bed. With her son's pillow under her chin, her eyes met Sully's and a meaningful look passed between them. They both knew the day would come when he would watch, and even help her change the sheets on _their_ bed. At that mental image, Michaela felt her body tingle with anticipation.

"You 'bout done?" Sully asked, though he could see that she was.

Michaela glanced at him as she pulled the comforter up and straightened the covers. "Well, in here yes, but I still need to change Colleen's and Brian's sheets."

He nodded. "I'll help ya."

Michaela's brow creased in puzzlement and she looked at him in question, wondering what he was up to.

"Um, I was wondering...do you have your costume yet for the Halloween party?" he asked, knowing very well she did not. He'd been keeping close tabs on that.

"Well...no. I was thinking of perhaps going as a gypsy or something..."

As nonchalant and innocent as he could, he suggested, "I thought maybe you might wanna ride to the mall with me and check out the costume store they open every October. Might find something there you like..."

Seeing the hopeful little-boy expression in his eyes, she couldn't resist and said smilingly, "Well...all right. Let me just finish the sheets first."

Sully followed her to the other bedroom and picked up a clean sheet from the pile on the nearest bed. Michaela grinned at him, but truthfully wasn't surprised at his actions since she knew he took care of the household chores at home and had taught Hannah to help.

Working together, they were finished in no time.

"All done," Sully announced. "You ready to go?"

Chuckling, Michaela replied, "Yes, let me just have a minute to put on some makeup."

"I think you look fine the way you are," he murmured sweetly, giving her a wink.

Touched by his compliment, the wink making her tingle, she nevertheless said, "Thank you... but I'll be just a minute."

Gently brushing past him and into the bathroom, she asked, "Do you have an idea of the sort of costume you would like this year?"

Not wanting to give away his plan, he hedged, "Yeah, a few, but I want to see what they have this time."

Stepping to the door, he leaned against the jam and watched as she applied a light coat of makeup, just a little powder, rouge, eye shadow and mascara. _Everything about this woman turns me on...even just her putting on makeup! _He couldn't take his eyes off of her, thinking how nice it will be to watch her do this all the time once they are married.

Meeting his eyes in the mirror, she playfully chided, "Must you watch me?"

"I like the way you use your hands," he answered seductively, those blue eyes holding her gaze like a magnet.

Something in her belly fluttered at his words, his nearness, the look in his eyes, and the fact that they were very much alone in the house with two bedrooms within easy reach. For a moment, visions of them naked and wrapped in each other's arms on one of the beds flashed in her mind and she almost gasped at the intense pulsating desire those images ignited within her body.

Before she realized she was voicing her thoughts, she murmured, "I like the way you use _yours_, too." His eyes reacted to her words and she blushed slightly and averted her eyes from his, her pulse quickening. _Stop teasing him, that isn't fair._

He moved behind her and slipped his arms around her middle, gently pulling her against him. Their eyes met again in the mirror as her hands paused their movements. She felt herself instantly begin to melt into his warmth, the manly scent of his aftershave wafting around her; she adored the brand he wore...or maybe it was just how it smelled on _him_.

"The first time I saw you," he murmured quietly, his eyes holding hers, "...I remember thinkin'... you had the most beautiful, long brown hair I ever saw." Pressing a kiss to the back of her head, he added, "I still do."

He bent his head and slowly began to kiss her neck, nipping gently at her skin as he maintained eye contact through the mirror. "You smell so good," he whispered.

Unable to resist, she found herself closing her eyes and slowly tilting her head back onto his shoulder with a sigh. After a few moments, he brought a hand up to touch her face, gently turning it towards his as he moved to her side for better access. Her mouth slightly open, she surrendered to his kiss and he slanted his mouth across, his tongue entering and gently stroking hers. She sighed in pleasure and turned her body in his arms, kissing him back passionately, no longer able to resist the pull of their attraction.

The fire escalated quickly, each of them starved for the other's touch. It was torture seeing each other every day, sharing little kisses, staring at each other with others in the room. Their passion was always at the ready, simmering just below the surface, waiting for one of them to turn up the burner. Unbeknownst to each, both had settled into a nightly routine of vivid dreams of the two of them together, sometimes in the cave, or on Sully's mountain, on a picnic, or even in the back of the Escalade.

They kissed till they were both breathless, their bodies reacting and begging for more, their fingers entwining in each other's hair as he quickly turned them, pinning her against the door. Before long they were moaning into each other's mouths, Michaela secretly wishing he would sweep her up in his arms, carry her to a bed, and ravish her until they were both exhausted.

Finally Sully came to his senses and ended the kiss, his hand gently cupping her face as he reluctantly pulled his lips from her mouth. He touched his forehead to hers as they both fought to dial their passions back down.

"Wow, that was some good morning kiss," he chuckled softly.

She chuckled in response. "Yes, indeed."

"I think I'll...wait for ya downstairs," he murmured, leaning in for a soft, sweet kiss and gently releasing her. Gazing at her face was almost his undoing. Her lips were passion swollen, her hair mussed from his hands, her eyes glazed with desire, just as he'd pictured her so many times in his dreams after a wild bout of lovemaking. He forced himself to back up before he could change his mind. The urge to sweep her into his arms and carry her to a bed was almost overpowering.

She watched him go, not daring to say a word, knowing instinctively how hard he was fighting his desires - for she was fighting her own.

Taking several shaky breaths, she finished her ministrations and fought with her wildly tousled hair, finally bringing it again under control before joining him downstairs.

Within a few minutes and quite a few longing glances, they were on their way to the mall.

OOOOOO

The salesgirl smiled and walked toward the couple strolling among the displays hand in hand. Recognizing Sully when he turned toward her as the man who had prearranged for her to hold two specific costumes and stifling her reaction at his signal, she asked professionally, "Can I help you two with anything?"

Michaela smiled at the friendly young woman, and then glanced around the shop. "I don't actually have an idea for myself, although I think _you_ might look good as Robin Hood," she teased as she glanced at her handsome escort.

"And be called, 'Sir Byron of Sully' all night? I don't think so," he quipped, eliciting a giggle from Michaela.

Sully had informed the salesgirl of his intentions and now glancing at the breathtaking woman holding his hand, she felt a trifle envious that her own fiancé had not been nearly as creative in his proposal of marriage. She silently hoped this woman with the beautiful long hair would later appreciate the effort this handsome, blue-eyed man put in to make her engagement night memorable.

Treading carefully so as to not tip off Michaela, the salesgirl began, "Well, seeing that you two are a couple...we have some very nice companion costumes for couples. Let's see...there are Elvis and Priscilla...or Herman and Lilly Munster...or Fred and Wilma Flintstone... or Zorro and Elana...or – oh, I have the perfect idea! Cinderella and Prince Charming!" she finished with a flourish, drawing them over to the fairy tale costume area.

"Oh, well...I kind of liked the idea of Herman and Lilly Munster...since my hair is long..." Michaela protested, thinking that was a logical choice. Behind her back, Sully was signaling madly to the salesgirl who was doing all she could to maintain a straight face and continue with the charade.

"Well, we could try that, but really, I think if you just try these on you'll be very pleased with the results," the girl stated, inwardly high fiving herself on her choice of words and the double meaning as yet unknown to Michaela.

Michaela, turning and seeing Sully's interested expression, graciously acquiesced and took the elaborate costume in her arms as Sully took hold of his.

"Fitting rooms are over there," the girl said, pointing to two doors in the far wall as she made her way to another customer.

Ten minutes later, they both emerged from the rooms completely dressed in their finery. Each gasped at the picturesque site the other made in their costume.

Michaela's costume was a lovely full-length, off the shoulder, light blue satin ball gown with attached silver & white lace, and light blue brocade trim. A hooped petticoat gave the gown fullness, and elegant long white gloves, a jeweled choker, and a sequined tiara completed the look. A matching cape, for warmth, came with the outfit and would be most welcome in the late October evening air.

Whistling softly as he admired her in the exquisite gown, Sully stepped forward slowly. "Michaela...you look absolutely breathtaking in that," he murmured, swallowing hard. His hands reached out, softly stroking the fabric as it flowed deliciously over her skin, unable to resist letting his hands linger on her bare shoulders. Unconsciously he wet his lips as his breathing slowed to almost nothing. Leaning in to place a soft kiss to her lips, he saw the beginnings of the pink hue that so often colored his beloved's face. Feeling her lips press against his and then pull away, he smiled, seeing the look of pure love suffuse her countenance.

In exactly the same way, Michaela couldn't take her eyes off of _him_. "And _you_ look extremely dashing in _that_," she whispered. Indeed he did. The black suit fit him as if made for his body. He looked every bit the Old World Prince Charming. She adored the way the blue of the sash across his chest accentuated his eyes and the white lace cravat contrasted so well against his tanned face and neck. Her stomach fluttered uncontrollably as he held her with both his hands and his eyes. Could the man BE any more gorgeous?

Finally coming back to reality, they found the salesgirl. With stars in her eyes, Michaela said, "I think you made a good suggestion." Looking up at Sully, she asked his opinion with her uplifted eyebrows.

He smiled and said, "Well take 'em."

OOOOOO

The next evening turned into a mad house at the clinic. Scraps of material and flecks of glitter were scattered throughout the house it seemed, as Michaela had worked feverishly all day to make costumes for Brian, Colleen and Hannah.

Matthew's was easy, as he chose to go as Crocodile Dundee and Michaela had picked up the costume the day before where she and Sully rented theirs. It consisted of Dundee's hat (with croc teeth), croc vest, croc teeth necklace, pants, boots, and huge (albeit fake) knife with holster. Using a bit of self-tanner, she darkened his face, neck, arms and chest to complete his look.

The girls had settled on Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus, which was a great help to Michaela. Colleen would be Hannah Montana since she already had the blond hair, so all they had to do was dress her up in a leopard skin shirt of Michaela's with a wide gold belt and jewelry, put makeup and glitter on her face, and top it off with big sunglasses. Hannah chose to be Miley, with her darker hair, and for this Michaela dressed her in one of her dresses, temporarily altered to fit, with some of Michaela's necklaces and bracelets. Michaela put a little make-up on her, while Colleen painted her nails in a shimmering pink polish.

Brian's costume was the most difficult, as he wanted to go as an Indian, so Michaela had to really work to get it finished on time. Sully had given her an old pair of buckskin pants he had found and she had managed to make them into little pants and a vest for Brian. Also, Cloud Dancing had once given Hannah a small bow and arrow and Brian's new honorary sister leant them to him for the party.

The party was set to start at 7 p.m. At 6:45, Michaela finished up the last of the preparations and had just barely completed putting on her costume and fixing her hair, when Matthew looked out the back door and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mom! You better come down here...I think you'll want to see this," he called up to her.

Grabbing her string purse and cape and taking a last glance at her coiffure piled stylishly high on her head, she made her way down the stairs. "What is it, Matthew?" Then looking past him out the window in the kitchen door, she gasped as she saw the most unbelievable sight.

Cinderella's carriage was slowly coming down Sully's driveway guided by Prince Charming himself, pulled by Prince and Shadow, Sully's black stallions. Her mouth dropped open as Matthew opened the door, Colleen, Hannah, and Brian stifling giggles.

"Oh my gosh! Daddy didn't tell me he was going to do that!" Hannah exclaimed, turning to Colleen as the two grabbed hands in excitement. "Mama! It's Cinderella's carriage!" Colleen squealed, grinning broadly at her stunned mother.

As Michaela stepped outside, Sully pulled the carriage to a stop next to the door and said, "Excuse me...I'm looking for Cinderella." Michaela turned around almost embarrassed and glanced at the children still in the doorway. Then he hopped down from the carriage and said, "Anybody seen her?" and took her in his arms. Giggling, she asked, "You made this?" He glanced back at it, mumbling humbly, "Yep."

The carriage appeared to be built on an antique wagon frame. Cut sections of PVC pipe formed an onion-shaped dome for the carriage. One end of these pipes was anchored to the floor of the wagon, the other end brought up and anchored to an octagon shaped cap. Swinging doors were made from half-inch plywood. Royal blue velvet cushions filled the driver's seat and the two bench seats inside the dome. Elegant coach lanterns were mounted on either side of the driver's seat. The entire rig as well as the wheels was covered with fresh gleaming white paint. Forgetting nothing, Sully had adorned both horses with fancy headdresses of plumed feathers, bells jingling on their harnesses.

Michaela stared at the beautiful yet amusing conveyance, taking in the elegant seats, the lanterns, and the bells. _The hours of work he must have put into it_..._just to take me to a Halloween party!_ She felt speechless, overwhelmed and downright giddy. _How did he DO this? Why? _Jumbled thoughts rattled around in her brain. So THIS was what he had been secretly working on all these weeks! She loved how this special man always made her feel adored...indeed...like a princess.

With tears in her eyes, she turned to him, whispering, "Thank you, Sully...it's beyond wonderful."

Grinning with pleasure at her reaction, he murmured, "Ready to go?" She nodded and he gallantly assisted her up into the dome, helping her settle the hooped skirt and kissing her hand, giving her a wink before shutting the carriage door.

"What about the rest of us?" Matthew asked.

"I've taken care of that," Sully answered, "and here comes your ride, now," he added as Robert E. pulled in the drive in his station wagon. Michaela gave each one a hug and kiss through the bars of the dome and instructions on behavior.

Glad they didn't have to ride in that 'thing', the children piled in the car and Robert E. grinned and waved, calling out, "You did a great job on that, Sully!" Then he backed out and took off toward the party.

Climbing up on the driver's seat, Sully turned once more and grinned back at Michaela. "Shall we go, milady?" he asked cheekily.

Actually blushing with pleasure, embarrassment, and a bit of nervous anticipation of what the night could possibly bring, she nodded demurely and settled back comfortably on the opulent seat, her cape neatly folded next to her.

Sully turned back around and snapped the reins, setting the carriage in motion, knowing this would be a night none of them would ever forget.


	34. FINALLY!

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

Robert E. pulled the station wagon to a stop at the edge of the festively decorated meadow and the kids bailed out with choruses of "Thanks Robert E.!" He laughed and waved as he watched them all run off to take part in the various fun games of the night, such as Bobbing for Apples, Pin the Stem on the Pumpkin, Bean Bag Toss, and the ever-popular Apple Peel Game. Plus this year, booths had been added hosting different games of skill with candy being given at each stop on the circuit. The children were beyond themselves with excitement. Colleen and Hannah took off in one direction, Matthew in another when he spotted some friends from school.

Michaela had been a little worried about turning Brian loose with Anthony unchaperoned, but Grace and Robert E., Jake and Theresa, and Loren and Dorothy all planned on helping in that area to allow Sully to have Michaela's full attention all evening, as by now each one was privy to Sully's plans.

After a few minutes, the musicians began tuning up as they arranged themselves on the back of a flat bed trailer. Partygoers were arriving steadily and already milling about, dressed as everything from Elvis to Abraham Lincoln, from the devil to Moses, from Dracula to Frankenstein, and lots of movie characters. There were also a plethora of princesses, fairies, and bunnies already beginning to run back and forth between the booths.

Just as people were beginning to start giving their opinions on the best costume, everyone heard the jingling of bells and the slap of horses' reins and turned to look at the latest arrivals. Erupting in applause, "Woohoo's" and "awww's" were heard amongst the crowd as Cinderella's carriage came rolling to a stop. "Way to go, Sully!" "Wow, it's Prince Charming and Cinderella in a _carriage!_" "Oh my gosh! I've never seen anything _like_ that!" were some of the comments banded about.

Michaela was blushing once again at the sea of delighted faces trained on her and her fairy tale transport. Sully pulled the carriage to a stop and hopped down lithely, receiving high fives from friends and acquaintances near by and pausing to hug Grace and shake Robert E.'s hand. Then turning and coming up to the carriage, the women close enough to see almost held their breath in awe of the absolute adoration on Sully's face as he looked up at his ladylove.

Opening the carriage door, his blue eyes twinkling in the waning light, he extended his hands with a murmured, "Milady?"

Michaela, feeling very much like Cinderella, carefully maneuvered the hooped skirt to get through the opening, and softly gasped with pleasure at the sudden grasp of Sully's hands on her waist as he lifted her down, her hands instinctively gripping his shoulders. As her feet touched the ground, her skirt tipped up a little in the back as Sully pressed her to him for a soft sweet kiss, unable to keep his hands and lips to himself.

The crowd around them erupted in response with "awww's" and "oooo's" from the ladies and good-natured guffaws from some of the men.

Sully chuckled softly and whispered, "God you're beautiful," as his hand gently touched her cheek, seeing her response in the twinkling of her eyes. Reaching for her hand, they began to make their way in to the festivities. There were quite a few longing looks from single women who had harbored secret yearnings for the bachelor rancher. If they were truthful with themselves, however, there was no mistaking that they were witnessing the rare occurrence of absolute true love unfolding before them all and there was no way to compete with that.

Passing by Loren dressed as Napoleon Bonaparte, Sully clapped him on the back and the two shared a conspiratorial wink. Loren grasped Michaela's hands and she curtsied gracefully as he gallantly kissed her fingers. He then reached out and hugged her, whispering, "The real Cinderella couldn't hold a candle to you." Michaela giggled softly and whispered back, "Thank you, Sir Bonaparte."

Moving on in toward the refreshments, greeting friends and acquaintances on the way, the couple finally came to a stop next to the snack table. Sully brought her hand to his lips again, thoroughly enjoying himself, thrilled to be with the most beautiful woman there and so glad he had put the effort into creating her carriage. "Wouldest thou carest for a libation, Milady?" he murmured.

"I would love one, Prince Byron," she replied with a twinkle, batting her eyes at him coyly. Michaela couldn't believe she was living such a dream. She was happier than she had ever imagined in her life and she couldn't take her eyes off of her handsome prince as he poured two glasses of punch and turned to come back, handing her one. They clinked glasses, slowly sipping Grace's deliciously sweet concoction, gazing into each other's eyes with undisguised longing.

The band struck up a song just then and people began moving toward the dance area. Sully wiggled his eyebrows at her. "You game for dancing to this?"

"Monster Mash?" Michaela exclaimed, giggling. "I don't know. How about we stand this one out."

He nodded his consent with a grin and a wink. "As you wish, Milady."

With that they were both content to watch and giggle at other partygoers gyrating to the band's wonderful rendition of the silly song. After that one, more silly songs were played including, "Love Potion Number Nine," "Werewolves Of London," "They're Coming to Take Me Away" (on which Loren got up and sang lead!), "Ghostbusters," and finally the old Jim Stafford song, "Spiders and Snakes." After this, the band took a ten-minute break.

Having each eaten two pieces of Grace's delicious chocolate cake and had two cups of punch each, the two moseyed on to watch the different challenge games, managing to catch Brian winning a round of the beanbag toss. Passing the booth for the Apple Peel game, Michaela turned puzzled eyes on Sully. "What kind of a game is this?"

His eyes twinkled. "Well...they say, if you peel the whole apple without it breakin', then toss it over your left shoulder...it'll land on the floor in the shape of the first initial of your future spouse." Michaela blushed at the intense expression in his eyes.

"Come on Mama, try it!" Colleen prompted, having just been passing by and heard Sully's explanation. "Yeah, Dr. Mike! You gotta try it!" Hannah added, exchanging glances with Colleen as they both hoped for a certain letter to be formed.

Pursing her lips, she raised an eyebrow at her prince. "Well, if_ I_ have to do it...then so do _you_." He chuckled. "All right." They sat down at the table and began carefully peeling. Both getting tickled and giggling at the silliness of the game, it became harder and harder to peel straight, until suddenly, Sully's broke in half. "Aw, daddy! You broke it!" Hannah exclaimed, thoroughly caught up in the game. "Try and toss it anyway," Colleen suggested. He did, but it didn't appear to be any letter when it landed.

Everyone now focused on Michaela as she concentrated on completing the peel. Finally she had it, and looking around at her audience, she murmured, "Here goes," and carefully tossed it. She shut her eyes, afraid to look. The children gasped and squealed as Sully laughed delightedly, thinking the game really did predict the future. Michaela turned and looked at the ground behind her, not at all surprised to see a perfect "S". She raised her eyes to Sully's and seeing his expression of pure love and desire, she wanted nothing more than to throw herself in his arms right there and then and scream, "Ask me!"

Thankfully, the band just then picked up their instruments and began a new set, this time love songs. Sully quickly stood and grabbed Michaela's hand, pulling her up with him. "Finally! I been waitin' for this all night!" They quickly made their way to the dance area and Sully took her in his arms as the band played Anne Murray's old song, "Just Fall in Love Again." Gently they swayed, their cheeks pressed together intimately, each getting caught up in the romantic words of the song and transported to that special place they went to each time they danced, where only the two of them existed.

"Oh Michaela, I'm so in love with you," Sully whispered in her ear, his warm breath as always doing its magic, causing delicious tingles to radiate all through her. She absolutely melted each time she heard him say, "I love you," but never more than when he put it like that. "And I with you," she whispered back, pressing a kiss to his smooth warm cheek, breathing in the heavenly scent of her favorite aftershave. Floating around the dance floor with the most handsome, wonderful, _perfect_ man for miles around made her almost swoon with intoxicating joy.

Her breath caught as he suddenly dipped her back over his arm, brought her up again and twirled her around, her beautiful dress swishing around them as they laughed together in sheer delight. _How could one woman be so wonderful, so beautiful, so sweet...so perfect?_ He wondered as he gazed at her, everything about her strumming his heartstrings until he felt absolutely intoxicated with emotion.

They spent the rest of the evening dancing together to love song after love song, no other man even bothering to try and cut in, knowing Sully wouldn't acquiesce anyway after he glared menacingly at the first two who even approached.

Then finally, as the party was beginning to wind down, it came time for the costume-judging contest. Sully felt his heart begin to speed up and his palms grow damp as the magical moment quickly approached. He put his hand down to his pocket and tapped it just to reassure himself that the exquisite, custom designed ring was still there as he put his arm around Michaela's waist and they faced the stage. He glanced at her face and from her expression he didn't think she suspected anything so far.

Loren, as Master of Ceremonies and head judge, climbed up on the flatbed and took a microphone in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Can I have your attention! Ya'll gather around now, we're gonna give out the prizes for the best costumes," he announced. "Us judges have been deliberating all evening, and we've come up with what we think are the best three.

So without further adieu...in third place is...Jack Henderson for his Headless Horseman costume!" The partygoers clapped and hollered in appreciation as Jack made his way up on the platform and accepted his prize, a $50 gift certificate to Outback Steakhouse.

"Coming in at second place is...Horace Bing and his Abraham Lincoln costume!" Horace, blushing, awkwardly climbed to the platform and accepted his prize, a $75 Wal-Mart Gift card, as the crowd applauded and whistled.

When they calmed down, Loren continued. "And now...for the moment you've all been waiting for...our first place prize for best costume goes to...Dr. Mike and Sully for their Cinderella and Prince Charming costumes! Not to mention, that knockout of a carriage they showed up in," he added over the shouts, whistles and applause of the partygoers as Michaela and Sully made their way to the stage. Michaela, blushing and so excited at winning first prize, had a hard time seeing over her hooped skirt, finally needing the assistance of Sully and a band member to safely execute the ladder.

Walking together to the center, Sully accepted the prize of a genuine "loving cup", engraved with "First Prize for Best Costume, 2008 Halloween Extravaganza" on the front. He held it above his head with both hands and the crowd erupted in applause and whistles again. To Michaela, Loren handed a $100 gift certificate to the Chapel Hills Mall, and then he gallantly bowed and kissed her hand as the crowd "awwwed."

Michaela started to leave the platform then, but Sully caught her arm and turned her back to face him. Looking questioningly up into his eyes, something in his gaze made her heart start to pound and she swallowed dryly as realization of what was about to happen dawned. Sully cleared his throat and took her hand, gazing seriously into her eyes as he began, "Michaela...I wanted to take this opportunity to tell you in front of all our friends and loved ones what a wonderful person you are. Since you and the children moved here, you've blessed the lives of every person that knows you. But, none more than mine and Hannah's."

Several in the crowd began to whisper among themselves, guessing what was coming next. Michaela's heart was pounding so hard she momentarily thought she might pass out.

Sully, fighting nerves and shyness, went on, "You are the most beautiful, wonderful, sweet, loving, generous, caring woman I've ever known. And now, there's something I've wanted to do from practically the first day we met..." With that, he reached in his coat pocket and bent down on one knee. Women in the crowd squealed and some of the men whistled while others just reflexively put their hands up to their mouths in awe and expectation. Holding Michaela's tear filled gaze as she held her breath, Sully moistened his lips and, slipping the exquisite ring on her finger, he said, "Michaela I love you. I would do anything _for_ you. I'd give my _life_ for you; you _know_ that. I will love you all my days. Sweetheart, Mé'oo'o, will you marry me?"

Everyone seemed to hold their breath, even the noise from the games and children died down to nothing. Michaela, tears now streaming down her face so that she could hardly see the handsome prince kneeling before her, managed to nod and whisper, "Yes!"

Sully chuckled in relief as if he was almost afraid she'd say 'no', and quickly rose to his feet, sweeping her into his arms and pressing his lips to hers, by now almost in tears himself. The kiss quickly became one of passion as usual, the flame always waiting just below the surface to ignite and turn into a roaring bonfire.

The crowd erupted in loud applause, whistles, catcalls, and shouts of congratulations as the couple shyly broke apart and laughed self-consciously. Sully put both hands up to Michaela's face and gazed smilingly down into those incredible eyes he loved so much, gently wiping at her tears with his thumbs.

Michaela thought her heart would explode with joy and happiness that Sully had _finally_ asked her for her hand. Sully, for his part, was SO glad the waiting was over, that he had gone the extra mile to make it special to honor her, and that she'd said yes!

He took her hand then and led her over to the ladder, going down first and raising up his arms to lift her down and set her on the ground. Grace, Theresa and Dorothy quickly came over to hug her and asked to see her ring. Michaela brought her hand up to show them the beautiful creation. It was made of fourteen carat yellow gold with a large diamond in the center with six smaller diamonds surrounding it in a beautiful antique setting.

"What's that on the band? Looks like some kind of writin'." Grace asked. Michaela looked closer, turning it so she could see. Looking up then into her handsome fiancé's sparkling blue eyes, he smiled and took her left hand in his, brushing his lips over her fingers and murmuring, "It says, hësta-noo'ôtse. It's Cheyenne. Remember...?"

"Heartsong," she whispered in answer, tears threatening to spill again.

"Heartsong?" Dorothy asked, intrigued and just a tad jealous that no man had ever loved _her_ with such intensity.

"Mmm hmm. It's what she _is_ to me," he answered softly, glancing at the two other women and returning his gaze to his love. "She's the song my heart sings every moment I'm awake...and in my dreams, too."

"How beautiful," Dorothy whispered, beginning to get teary herself.

"Cuán hermoso!" [How beautiful] Theresa breathed.

"He's got it BAD," Grace remarked, grinning and winking at Michaela as she sauntered off to find her family.

Theresa and Dorothy soon wandered away after more congratulatory hugs, leaving the two lovebirds alone. Sully began to lean down for a kiss when four kids besieged them, gathering around for hugs and a dozen questions. "You're getting married!" "When?" "Are we gonna live at the homestead?" "Can we be in the wedding?" "Sully, are you gonna adopt us?" "Me, too! Dr. Mike, adopt me too!"

"Wait, guys! We'll talk about all this in good time," Sully gently admonished. "Your mom and I haven't even talked about any of that yet. We'll let you know as soon as we decide everything. Okay?"

That satisfied and pleased all four children. Each one hugged and kissed Sully and Michaela, ending with Hannah. She gave her daddy a firm hug, saying softly, "I love you daddy." Then hugging Michaela, she whispered, "I love you...mama."


	35. Michaela Sees the Journal

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

Sully pulled on the reins with one hand and stopped the carriage at the clinic door, his arm securely around Michaela sitting on the velvet seat beside him. She closed her eyes and breathed in a sigh of pure contentment and pleasure, then opened them again and looked down at her ring sparkling in the back porch light.

"Oh Sully, I adore my ring. It's absolutely beautiful. Thank you," she murmured, looking up into his face as he gazed at her in pleasure. "You're welcome," he said softly, leaning in for a soft slow kiss as the children, all but Hannah, who was nearly asleep, filed out of the domed carriage.

He turned to climb down but she put a hand on his arm, stopping him. Turning back, his brows raised in question.

Gazing into his eyes, she murmured softly, "Sully...thank you...for tonight...for this beautiful carriage...for all of your plans and work and preparation..._and for making me feel like the_ _most cherished woman who ever lived,"_ she added in a whisper, tears once again sparkling in her eyes.

Sully's heart soared at her words and the look in her eyes. He leaned toward her, touching her face ever so gently with his fingertips. "You ARE the most cherished woman who ever lived," he whispered, sealing that vow with a firm but gentle kiss. "And I plan to spend the rest of my life provin' that to ya," he added. Then leaning back a bit, he gave her a nod and leaned in again for a quick kiss before turning and jumping down.

Lifting his arms up, she went into them immediately, her body sliding down his and in spite of the cumbersome dress, both of them felt the ignition.

Then taking her key from her small handbag, she handed it to Sully and he let the kids inside, turning back to Michaela. Taking her hand in his one more time he murmured, "Goodnight, sweet princess, owner of my heart. I'll see you in the morning. Né-méhotatséme."

She smiled dreamily. "Né-méhotatséme, my darling," she whispered and leaned in to kiss his cheek before disappearing inside and softly closing the door, thinking that no woman could ever feel more like the fairy tale princess than she did that night.

Sully, feeling as if he were walking on clouds, jumped back up on the carriage and drove he and Hannah the rest of the way home.

OOOOOOOOO

The next morning Sully woke early and lay in his bed, his mind unable to think about anything except Michaela. He imagined what it would be like when they woke up _together_, the morning light falling softly on her beautiful face, her hair mussed from sleep...and from his hands during their lovemaking of the previous night. That thought made his body instantly react, his passion for his Heartsong always hovering just under the surface ready to burst into flame with the slightest provocation. He took several breaths to make himself relax and focused on how gorgeous she had looked as he knelt before her, sliding the ring onto her delicate finger. Could she _be_ any more beautiful? He didn't know how it could be possible.

Rolling out of bed, he set about starting the day, making sure Hannah was up – and received a huge ecstatically happy hug from his daughter after which they had a short time of questions and answers, but mostly questions. Chuckling at her exuberance, he once again explained to Hannah that when he and Michaela knew dates and details, all the kids would, too.

Michaela's night had been full of dreams about Sully; scenes from her magical, enchanting evening played in her mind as she relived riding in the beautiful carriage and their many romantic dances. Only in her dreams, they had shared many passionate kisses because, as in most dreams, the situation had altered and they were totally alone on the dance floor. As she stretched and opened her eyes, she thought at first she could still hear the music. Her mind still half in dreamland, she giggled and yawned and sat up on the couch, anxious to get her morning routine underway and finished so that she could see him again.

Rising, she supervised the kids readying for school, making sure they and Hannah boarded the bus out front of the clinic, trying her best to dodge questions until she and Sully had had a chance to discuss details. Each of the children hugged her tight, however, and let her know how thrilled they were that the two of them were _finally_ engaged.

She then set about cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast, thinking about Sully and wondering when he would come down to the house. She couldn't wait to see him. Glancing down at her beautiful ring, she brought her hand up to see it closer, her eyes sparkling with love as she saw in her mind the moment Sully had slipped it on her finger. The ring was such a connection to him... he had designed it, he'd had it in his pocket for hours, he had held it in his hand...it seemed almost like a tiny part of _him_. Unconsciously she brought it to her lips and kissed it, her eyes closed, picturing him down on one knee saying those magic words, "Will you marry me."

Sully had finished his morning chores in record time and sprinted to her door, only to peek through the glass and observe her as she had her hand to her mouth. He instantly realized that she was pressing her lips to his ring and his heart skipped a beat. Instinctively he knew she was remembering the moment he put it on her finger and he was once again thankful that he had curbed his impatience and allowed his plans to play out. It had been a night none of them would ever forget.

Suddenly, she felt his presence near and opened her eyes, turning her gaze to the kitchen door. There he stood, the morning sun glistening off his hair, his blue eyes sparkling at her. She instantly realized he had seen her kissing his ring and she felt a small blush heat her face.

He turned the doorknob when he knew she had seen him, stepping inside and flinging it shut behind him and taking off his jacket. They crossed the room toward each other simultaneously, both yearning for connection with the urgency of a heat-seeking missile. Then they were in each other's arms and kissing, hungrily, thoroughly, deeply, putting every bit of feeling they possessed into the action in this...their first moment alone together since they had become formally engaged.

Nearly overcome, Sully swept her into his arms and quickly carried her to the couch, laying her down and covering her body with his as her hands wildly caressed his face and hair, their mouths drinking in each other's very essence.

After several minutes, Sully pulled strongly back on the reins of this runaway horse and buried his face in her neck as he rolled to one side. "Oh sweetheart, I want..." he stopped himself, remembering his promise.

Michaela pulled back a little and gazed longingly into his eyes. "I know...I want you, too," she whispered.

He clamped down hard on his passions and smiled into her eyes, giving the tip of her nose a sweet kiss. "But we've got a lot to talk about, you and me," he murmured.

"Mmm hmm. Seems we have four youngsters who are expecting plans when they get home from school," she chuckled softly.

He gave her another sweet kiss and moved to sit up, drawing her up onto his lap and settling her in the circle of his arms so they could face each other as they talked.

"Now a good time?"

She nodded, "Mmm hmm. Nothing on _my_ agenda today...but you."

He flashed that dimpled grin she loved so much and winked, "Good."

"I suppose the first thing would be to set a date," she suggested softly, relaxing in his arms and gazing into those blue orbs that always took her breath away, reaching a hand up to gently brush his cheek with the backs of her fingers.

"Mmm hmm," he murmured, his gaze shifting back and forth between her eyes as he distractedly tried to decide which he loved more, the brown one or the green, one hand gently letting a strand of her hair run through his fingers.

"Do you have any ideas?" She murmured, trying to pry her mind away from picturing their wedding night, her body tingling from the images.

He shook his head slightly, trying to concentrate on the subject at hand. "Um...well, I wanted to ask you...have you thought about us adopting each other's kids?"

"Yes, about a thousand times," she confessed with a small smile, laying her hand on his chest and playing with a button on his shirt, luxuriating in his warmth circling her body.

"Me, too," he chuckled. "They have, too," he added, seeing her chuckle in agreement.

"They've only mentioned it about a dozen times."

"Well...I've been kinda looking into it and from what I can tell, it takes about six months with a situation like ours. But...do you think anyone will object? I mean...do the kids have any family we would have to contact?"

"No immediate family," she answered, "their father died in a boating accident on the Charles River before Brian was born and both his and Charlotte's parents are deceased. I know she didn't have any sisters or brothers, and as far as I know, he didn't either."

"Well then, all we'll need to do is file the papers and wait. Now here's my question. Do you want to get married right away...or wait until the adoptions can go through?" he asked, knowing what _he'd_ want to do if it were totally up to him – get married by the justice of the peace as soon as they could get the license!

"Well...before I answer that, let's discuss some more," Michaela answered. "First, I'm assuming we will live in the homestead...correct?" He nodded with a grin, picturing them waking up in his bedroom together, having tried very hard to be quiet the night before. "Then I assume Hannah and Colleen will share a room and Matthew and Brian. That won't be too bad. My only concern is...and I hate to even mention it..." she hesitated, biting her lip and averting her eyes from his for a moment.

Assuming she was thinking about thin walls and a lack of privacy, he murmured, "What, sweetheart? You know you can say anything to me, don't you?"

"Well, it's just...that's six people and one bathroom...the logistics of all of us trying to get ready in the mornings..."

Sully chuckled, having already thought of this and had made plans to remedy the situation. "Yep...so?" he teased just to see her reaction.

"So?" Michaela exclaimed, then saw the twinkle in his eyes and realized he was teasing her. "Oh you!" she fussed softly, secretly loving his easygoing sense of humor.

He chuckled again. "I already thought about that. I've been planning this for some time you know," He added with a wink, leaning in to brush her lips with his.

"Oh you have, have you?" she murmured against his lips, quickly becoming distracted by his sweet warmth.

"Mmm hmm," he answered, closing his eyes and breathing in her perfume, "got it all worked out."

"Do tell," she murmured, opening her mouth enough to gently nip at one of his lips.

He pulled back and drew in a breath. "Whoa mé'oo'o, don't start that. You _know_ what that nippin' does ta me," he gently chastised, reminding her of the many make out sessions they had shared over the months. "...turns me on faster than..." he stopped when she leaned forward and took his mouth with hers, winding her hands in his hair, beyond thirsty for his sweet nectar. After a few minutes of this, they pulled back again, breathless, and tried valiantly to resume their conversation.

"Now, where was I...before I was so delightfully interrupted?" he chuckled, playfully rubbing noses with her.

"You've been planning this for some time..." she prompted, loving their banter.

"Mmm, yeah. I figure I can build a second bathroom onto the back of the house, with the door under the stairway...Michaela...you're makin' it awful hard for me to concentrate," he softly admonished, closing his eyes as she nuzzled his neck. She chuckled, thrilled at the power she held over this incredibly gorgeous, incredibly virile man. Mercifully she pulled back, determined to at least try and keep her hands...and lips...off of him.

"You were saying?"

He chuckled, leaning in and touching his forehead to hers. "Mé'oo'o, I don't know how I'm gonna be able to wait six more months to marry ya. I want ya so bad, it's about to kill me."

She smiled a secretive smile, remembering a suggestion her sister Rebecca had made in a recent phone call. She wasn't ready to let him in on it just yet, though. Feeling they needed a moment to cool off, she swung her legs off the couch and stood up, surprising him. He looked up at her confused. Surely him saying he _wanted_ her didn't still upset her?

"I'm thirsty," she answered his questioning look. "You want something? Iced tea?"

"Yeah, I'll...take some tea," he answered, watching her with puzzled eyes as she made her way to the kitchen area and poured two glasses. Carrying them back and handing him one, she settled next to him on the couch, but not in his arms.

"Hey...you upset with me?" he asked quietly, putting a finger under her chin.

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "No. I just needed a little space between us...so I could concentrate," she added softly, her eyes twinkling as she gazed into his.

Relieved, he took a big drink of his tea and set it down on a coaster on the coffee table. Turning to her, he took one of her hands and brought it to his mouth, brushing it with his lips. "How did we ever find each other? I can't imagine not being with you," he murmured. "What if you had decided against taking this job?"

Michaela smiled a knowing little smile and gazed back at him. "Oh, that was all arranged beforehand." At his questioning expression, she replied simply, "God arranged it."

He raised his eyebrows at her, wondering if Cloud Dancing had revealed his dream to her and didn't tell him. She continued, "When the children and I were on our way here, we stopped in a small café somewhere in Nebraska. Before we left, the waitress asked if she could pray for us. She prayed the most wonderful, simple little prayer...and in it, she asked that God grant "new love". It echoed within me and I felt an almost physical touch as she prayed. I couldn't get that out of my mind. Then not long after we met...and fell in love...I knew _you_ were the answer to that prayer."

His heart had actually sped up as she spoke and tears burned his eyes, so intense were his emotions. They sat still for several moments, eyes locked as he took in this piece of the puzzle and he knew that now was the time to do something he had been waiting to do all these months.

"Michaela," he began, not breaking eye contact with her, "there's something I've been wanting to show you...for a long time...but I waited until we were engaged because...I wasn't sure how you would react."

Her brows rose in question, wondering what in the world he could mean.

Making the decision to take the plunge, he stood up and reached down for her hand, pulling her to her feet. "Come with me," he murmured, helping her into her jacket and tugging her toward the door.

They held hands as they walked down his drive, Sully refusing to answer her many inquiries as to what he was about to show her, her curiosity driving her to distraction! Mounting the porch steps, he opened the door and ushered her inside, closing it firmly behind them. Turning to her and searching her eyes, he asked quietly, "Will you come up to my room with me?"

Scenarios flew quickly across her mind and "temptation" warnings flashed, but she knew she could trust Sully. She wasn't afraid to be alone with him. Meeting his gaze, she replied quietly, "All right."

He smiled and they both removed their jackets. Then he drew her up the stairs; stepping through his open door and gesturing toward the bed, he murmured, "Have a seat." She complied; wondering what in the world he was up to as she scooted back to get comfortable.

He stepped to his dresser and opened the top drawer, removing what appeared to be a very old, leather bound diary. Coming to the bed, he sat down beside her and laid the book gently in her lap.

"Mé'oo'o, what I'm about to show you will thoroughly amaze you. I know it did me," he prefaced. "I had found this journal about a week before you moved here. The night you came, I had just told Cloud Dancing some of the details I'd read in it. Remember when you introduced yourself to us and we...well...we were shocked?" She nodded, thoroughly at a loss as to what in the world he was going to reveal.

"The reason is because of the owner of this journal. It belonged to my great, great, great, great grandmother, the wife of the Byron Sully who built this house. Open it," he added softly. Michaela's heart had begun to pound with each word he had uttered and with shaking hands; she pushed the lock free and carefully opened the aged and delicate book. Swallowing dryly, she carefully turned the first page and her eyes grew large as she read the inscription inside: _**Personal Journal of Michaela Anne Quinn, M.D. 1867.**_Below that inscription, another read, _**Michaela Anne Quinn Sully, May, 1870.**_

She felt tears sting her eyes as her mind attempted to grasp this most awesome of coincidences. _**My**__ Sully's ancestor, Byron, was married to a __**Michaela Anne Quinn**__?_ A_ Doctor Michaela Quinn? _A myriad of emotions zipped through her...shock, apprehension, intrigue, and finally awe.

Sully carefully watched her eyes and expression, trying to see inside her mind and figure out what she was feeling and thinking. _Is she freaked out? Is this scaring her? Does she feel like she's in an episode of the Twilight Zone? _

"Michaela?" he whispered, gently placing a hand on her arm.

Turning to him slowly, her eyes huge, she whispered, "Oh my God, Sully...this...this is incredible. I mean its...a little spooky...but _incredible_."


	36. The journal and Becca's idea

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

"Yeah...that's how I feel, too," Sully responded, giving her a relieved grin. "That's not all...this Michaela Quinn was from _Boston_, too."

Her mouth dropped open and she stared at him, a thought occurring to her as a chill ran up her spine. She looked away for a moment to gather her thoughts and remember family history, and then turned her eyes back to him. "How much of the journal have you read?" she asked quietly.

"Quite a bit, why?"

"Do you know anything about her family?" she asked, holding her breath in anticipation of his answer.

Sully thought for a moment. "Well...I think she was the youngest of five daughters...her mother's name was Elizabeth...her father's name was Josef and he was a doctor, too..." he stopped as he noticed her face beginning to pale. "Michaela?" he murmured, beginning to be a bit worried regarding her thoughts.

"Sully..." she whispered, blinking slowly. "She was MY ancestor, too."

They stared into each other's eyes, barely blinking as each took in this latest piece to the mind-blowing puzzle. He shut his eyes for a second and shook his head, glancing back at her, "You sure?"

She nodded, eyes still large and locked with his. "W...how?" he began.

She moistened her lips and took a breath, "MY great, great, great grandfather's name was Theodore Quinn," she began. "He was a concert pianist and had lost his only son in the Civil War, later losing his wife. After many years, he remarried a much younger woman and they had two children, a son and daughter. Theodore Quinn had one brother...a doctor...by the name of Josef. My own father was named after him. He had a wife, Elizabeth, and five daughters...the youngest named...Michaela. She's my namesake," she finished in a whisper, her eyes by then filled with tears, as were his.

"It's like...it's like history's repeating itself," he said in quiet awe, unable to break eye contact with her as chill bumps broke out on both their bodies. She slowly nodded.

He reached for her hand and brought it to his chest, pressing it to his heart. "From what I've read in this journal, Michaela...our ancestors shared a love that surpassed and survived every hardship and misfortune thrown at them; almost a _fairytale_ love. Like Romeo and Juliet, without the tragedy. It's as if..." he hesitated, almost afraid she would think he was crazy, but she finished his thought. "As if God planned for us to meet and recreated their love...in _us_," she whispered.

Overcome with the scope of it all, he reached out and drew her to him, folding her in his arms, the journal between them. She shut her eyes and luxuriated in the warmth of his arms and chest as a tear spilled over and trickled down her cheek. The words that Sully had said earlier came back and she shuddered to realize that she had _almost_ decided _against_ coming to Colorado Springs. She couldn't even imagine her life now without Sully's love.

He tipped his head back and shut his eyes, silently thanking God for allowing him to be a part of such a blessing and for letting him find the journal so that he would be aware of just how much of a created miracle they were living. He thanked God also that Michaela had responded to the tug and had answered the town's advertisement. He couldn't even imagine his life now without her love.

Finally, he pulled back and took the journal from her, maneuvering to rest his back against the headboard. "Come here...get comfortable," he coaxed softly. "I wanna read you some of it." She scooted over and settled herself next to him, leaning against his side and resting a hand on his thigh as he opened the journal and put his arm around her, drawing her close. He began to read the first page out loud.

_**August 4, 1867**_

_**I arrived in Colorado Springs four days ago, to the chagrin of most of the townspeople. They were expecting Michael A. Quinn. It seems that the prejudice against women doctors is much the same here as it was in Boston. I have made one friend, however - a very nice woman named Charlotte who runs the boarding house. She is a widow with three children and she has been a great help to me thus far. I have also made the acquaintance of someone else. His name is Sully. I do not know his first name yet. He seems to be a man of very few words. Some call him a "Mountain Man," very mysterious...and very handsome...and he has the most incredible blue eyes I have ever seen. The first time I saw him, Charlotte had taken me to the mercantile to post an advertisement for a place to live. As Mr. Bray, the owner, was arguing with her about there being no room on the bulletin board, Mr. Sully walked in with his pet wolf and an Indian chief. Mr. Bray angrily told them to leave and pointed at a wooden sign on the board that read "No dogs or Indians." Everyone froze. Before I thought about it, I spoke up and said to Mr. Bray that one sign on the board had outlived its time, and I reached up and took it down. A soldier was in the store also and quickly came over to me, yanking the sign from my hands and putting it back up. Before I could even blink, Mr. Sully had drawn and thrown a tomahawk all the way across the room and split the sign right through the center – mere inches from me. Startled, I screamed. After a few tense moments with the wolf snarling and baring its teeth, the soldier, who had immediately drawn his gun, backed down and Sully strode over, pulling his tomahawk from the board and I placed my advertisement on the nail. He turned then and our eyes met and I literally froze. I wish I could put into words what I felt...it was as if something happened between us...something was exchanged between his eyes and mine, as we stood there rooted in place. Then the spell was broken by Charlotte dragging me away**__**and I couldn't help but feel a loss. **_

_**Well...here I am now, sitting in bed in Sully's homestead. Immediately taking my advertisement down, he had followed us to the livery and offered to rent me his homestead – for $1 a month. It seems when his wife and baby died in childbirth he just abandoned it. Left everything in place as it had been – dishes, clothing, bedding, furniture...baby things...their wedding picture. I don't really know what to make of him. But I hope to find out more soon.**_

Sully stopped there and looked into Michaela's eyes, which were wide with wonder. "That's amazing...it's so similar to how WE met," she whispered as he nodded, gently squeezing her side in agreement. "I know. When _our_ eyes first met...it was as if our souls instantly recognized they had found their other half." She nodded in wondering agreement, thinking that was a perfect description.

For the next several hours, the couple sat snuggled together, immersed in the lives and adventures of their ancestors, told in beautiful detail in the old journal. They read of Michaela's struggles to be accepted by the townspeople as their doctor, her hardships trying to learn how to live as a frontier woman on her own, her loneliness and fear of rejection that she shared with no one but her trusted journal, and maybe a little with Charlotte. (Michaela was shocked again to find out Charlotte's last name was Cooper. Another uncanny coincidence!) They were amazed at her strength of character as she described coming head to head with people in the town concerning their prejudice and narrow-minded attitudes. They laughed together as they read of her spunk when she went to Jake Slicker (another Jake Slicker!), the town barber and pseudo physician, on the pretext of a toothache and bravely suffered through his 'yanking a perfectly good tooth out of her head'.

They also read of each encounter she had with the enigmatic Mr. Sully. She told of often observing him crouching by the graves of his deceased wife and baby, still obviously grieving their passing. She found out that he had been married to Mr. Bray's daughter – and was named Abigail - another uncanny coincidence that caused chill bumps to rise – but that Mr. Bray absolutely _hated_ Sully and blamed him for his daughter's death. They read of Michaela's frustration and sadness at the death of Mr. Bray's wife...for lack of a simple medicine. They chuckled together as they read of her encounter with the saloon owner over one of his "women," whom she was treating for venereal disease, when she had boldly told him, "I'm not a lady, I'm a doctor." That encounter had ended with Sully coming to her rescue and getting into a brawl with several men, using his tomahawk and his fists to get her out of the establishment unharmed. She told of the mysterious tingling she felt each time their hands touched, such as in the street after the rescue incident. It seemed that time and time again, Sully was there when she needed him...almost as if they shared some kind of emotional or spiritual connection.

Around lunchtime they took a break from reading and Sully ordered a chicken and pineapple pizza. Before it arrived, Michaela went to check her messages and make sure the clinic was secure. While she was gone, Sully set up a folding table in his bedroom with cokes and paper plates and by the time Michaela got back, the pizza had arrived. Sully paid the man and they both climbed the stairs again to enjoy their meal.

Sitting cross-legged on the bed a few minutes later, before taking a bite of her pizza, Michaela said with a twinkle, "I can't believe we're eating up here when there is a perfectly good table downstairs."

"Yeah, but up here we can enjoy the fireplace. I got interrupted last week while I was doin' the annual chimney cleaning and only got this one finished, so I don't wanna light a fire in the living room one yet." Sully returned before taking a large bite of pizza.

Michaela nodded, taking another bite and glancing around his bedroom. "Have you done anything to this room in your restorations?"

Sully looked around and nodded as he took another bite of the delicious pizza. "Mmm hmm, I took off the drywall and years of wallpaper to get it back to these natural walls. Also, someone had painted the fireplace stones! That took weeks to get it back to original, but I'm pleased with the results."

"Oh my, yes," she complimented; gazing at the fireplace and the wonderfully warm fire Sully had kindled while she had been gone. "It's so cozy in here now...I hadn't realized I was cold..." she stopped there and blushed a little, thinking she _hadn't_ been cold because Sully's body heat had kept her warm. His eyes twinkled as he effectively read her mind and he gave her a sexy wink.

When they were finished eating, they cleaned their hands and resettled themselves at the headboard to continue their fascinating journey back to the 1860's. Sully laid a small container of extra pineapple that he had ordered with the pizza, onto his nightstand and took out a few, offering one to Michaela as she relaxed against him. Her eyes twinkling, she took the treat into her mouth and kissed his fingers. He placed a piece in his mouth and they shared a sweet, sticky, wonderful kiss, giggling like teenagers.

Skipping past some mundane entries in the journal, they came upon a detailed account of an "adventure in the woods" between the future couple. Intrigued, Michaela read the account out loud.

_**April 11, 1868**_

_**I haven't written for a few days because something quite extraordinary happened which has, I believe, resulted in a change in my relationship with Sully. Several days ago, I began to realize that quite a few people were getting ill with the same symptoms, similar to mercury poisoning. After some investigation, we discovered the source of the problem – mercury from a mining operation polluting Willow Creek. I confronted Mr. Harding, the owner of the Harding Mine and tried to reason with him, but he categorically refused to take responsibility. Further, he as much as threatened to shoot anyone coming near to investigate. I was so**__**angry, and I determined to secure a sample of the water near the mine. I asked Sully if he would guide me there and he refused, claiming I would slow him down. That he would go himself and get the sample. I was sure a court would claim he was biased and throw it out. Only after I made him realize I would make the trip alone did he relent. **_

_**As I was buying supplies for the trip, Olive said a curious thing to me that really made me wonder. She said she thought Sully was afraid to be alone with me so far from town. Well, at first, he was despicable. He spoke sarcastically to me, complaining about my "fancy" soap and being unnecessarily rude, although I had the feeling he was stealing looks at me during the night – I even caught him at it once or twice. But on the second day, things began to change. The horses spooked and ran off, leaving us to continue on foot. As we were climbing, carrying our belongings, I clumsily fell down a steep incline and broke my right wrist. Sully's attitude instantly changed. He became protective, attentive, and even sweet to me. Later, some of Harding's men saw us crossing the wide stream and threw a stick of dynamite in the water! It exploded right in front of Sully, rendering him momentarily unconscious. I managed to pull him to shore and we escaped. **_

_**A little later as we dried our clothing, I asked him to help me fasten the buttons on my shirt. Oh my! His hands so close to my chest...and the looks that he gave me as he buttoned my shirt...sent shivers of nerves throughout my body. The intense expression in his eyes was quite smoldering! Scandalous thoughts raced through my mind...of what it might be like for him to kiss me. At one point, I almost thought he might! But, he didn't. That night, a downpour threatened to drown us. Sully hastily built us a lean-to and after some encouragement from me regarding his stubbornness, he climbed in and lay with me under his poncho, spooned intimately to my back. It was very hard to sleep; so conscious was I of his nearness, his warmth... his warm breath on the back of my hair. Sometime during the night I woke up and my head was lying on his arm, his other arm securely around me with his hand on my belly. I didn't want to move. It was like heaven and I wished the night would go on forever. I've never felt anything like this...these feelings he evokes within me every time he is near or even just looks at me. I've been trying to ignore them, but...after this, I don't think things will ever be the same between us again...at least, I hope not.**_

Michaela stopped reading and glanced at Sully, reading in his eyes her own thoughts. "They had an adventure alone in the woods...in the rain...and it changed their relationship..." she whispered, her eyes searching his. "Oh Sully...the more I read, the more...almost frightened I become...our relationship is so _similar_...will it run the same course as _theirs_?"

He knew what she meant, having already told her a little about Sully being in hiding for six months after they were married and other tragedies they suffered such as Michaela's miscarriage. "No! Don't think like that. We won't let nothin' like that happen," he quickly assured her.

"Sully," she whispered as tears burned in her eyes. "I don't think I could handle it if anything like that happened to us…_hold me_." He took the journal from her hands and put it aside, taking her in his arms for a warm hug, rocking her gently.

"Ssshhh, mé'oo'o, it's alright. Hey, don't be frightened," he murmured, gently caressing her cheek. "Look at it this way...we can learn things to avoid by reading the journal..._they_ didn't have that luxury," he reminded her softly.

Nodding against his neck, she pulled back a little to look into his eyes with a small smile. "I know… you're right. It just worries me, I don't want anything to come between us..." She paused taking a deep steadying breath as everything they had just read, their surroundings and position in each other's arms on the bed now beginning to stir the passion that always lay just below the surface. When her eyes locked with his once more, he knew exactly what she was feeling and leaned in for a reassuring kiss as her eyes softly closed.

"Né-méhotatséme, my sweet Michaela...so much," he whispered before taking her lips with his. Familiar tingles flooded her body as his lips caressed and tasted hers. A sigh escaped her as she opened to him in sweet surrender, allowing him full access to her mouth. Feeding from the sweetness of her lips, his tongue searched and probed, engulfing her mouth in a sweet invasion as the kiss went on and on. The softness of her hair and the sweet scent of her body intoxicated him to the point that coherent thought was becoming impossible.

As his lips worked their magic, her body began to relax and melt as his hand gently caressed her face and neck, and then slowly moved lower to gently squeeze and caress her breast, her waist, and her hip. She ran her hands hungrily over his chest and side as she spontaneously curled into his embrace, drawing her knee up over his hip in passionate abandon as he massaged her thigh and calf, the warmth from the fire no match for the blazing inferno erupting within them.

Breaking off and moving his lips to her cheek, he panted breathlessly, "Oh Michaela...I...I want ya so bad...but I don't...I wanna wait till our wedding. But God... you're so beautiful! I can't get enough of you!"

"Oh Sully," she whispered, her hands in his hair as she guided his mouth back to hers. Scooping her into his arms, he slid them both lower on the bed, her body now lying flat on the soft mattress. She gasped when she felt his body cover hers, desire igniting a pulsing sensation within her passion-moistened depths. She wanted _him_ just as much as he wanted _her..._but like him she wanted to wait until their wedding.

He was devouring her mouth with his, his hands wildly caressing her hair and face as she kissed him back with just as much fervor. Her response driving him on, she felt him move his leg, his knee burrowing between hers as he continued to kiss her and she wouldn't deny him anymore. Parting her legs, she felt him settle his body intimately into hers, instantly feeling the throbbing hardness of his arousal pressing against her warm damp entrance through their clothing, his chest pressing her breasts until he could feel their firm roundness.

He broke off the kiss again, gasping with passion as his lips grazed her cheek, suckling her neck and the sensitive spot below her ear. Groaning, he begged, "Stop me, Michaela...I can't...I can't stop myself this time." He reclaimed her lips as his hand moved to cup and massage her breast through her bra, moaning when he felt her arch herself against him, his hardened manhood supersensitive.

She didn't want him to stop...her body was screaming for release. The sexual tension between them had been building over the months and was now at a fever pitch. God how she wanted him! She had ever wanted anything more in her life. The idea Rebecca had suggested about a way they could relieve some of the tension resurfaced at that moment and took on a life of its own.

Of their own accord, her hands moved to clutch his backside as she pulled him in tighter, closer than they had ever been. Gasping in reaction, his body began to move of its own volition, rhythmically forward and back, effectively stroking them both and bringing each such pleasure, it was almost as if he were inside her. He could feel his body racing toward the pinnacle of ultimate reward. His mouth ravaged hers as he plunged his tongue inside, mimicking the movements he was doing elsewhere.

She clutched him tightly, reveling in the feel of his powerful muscles clenching under her hands while her tongue dueled with his as the erotic tingling escalated where she most ached for fulfillment. Moaning into his mouth, she arched to meet each of his thrusts, needing, longing, grasping, striving, building to her own release as he did the same. Coherent thought had ceased for each of them, replaced by mindless passion. With one hand under her neck and one under her waist and hips, his movements escalated until, groaning fiercely, he wrenched his mouth from hers and tipped his head back yelling, "Oh my God Chaela!" as he soared over the edge, taking her with him as she cried out with unabashed abandon. "_Sully_! Oh...Oh...Oh... Yes! YES!" she screamed over and over as her body succumbed to wave after wave of orgasm. His answering roar of satisfaction echoed off the bedroom walls as he rode his own pulsating waves of pleasure.

Finally, totally spent, he collapsed on top of her, both of them breathless and quivering with spasms of aftershock. Weakly he moved his arms under him to take his weight off her as he whispered, "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too," she whispered back breathlessly, her arms circling his back of their own accord, her knees rising to grip his sides as they remained intimately pressed together.

After a few minutes, she slowly lowered her legs and he rolled slightly to the side, bringing her with him and settling her face in the crook his neck, their breathing starting to return to normal. He cherishingly smoothed a strand of her hair back and caressed her face tenderly, pressing a kiss to her forehead, then softly chuckled.

"What's funny?" She whispered. Softly stroking his chest, she leaned her head back to gaze into his eyes with a sated smile, placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I was just thinking, mé'oo'o...if it's THIS good fully clothed...what's our _wedding night_ gonna be like?"


	37. Fun in the Snow

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

Once the proposal was out of the way and the wedding date tentatively set for sometime in May, Sully found himself a very busy man.

Since it was already early November, he went ahead and broke ground on the second bathroom, hiring a plumber to tie into existing lines and the septic system and complete the rough-in. Then in a matter of weeks, Sully had the framing, roofing, and outer walls finished and could cut the door to the main house and begin work on the inside. Robert E. came to help each chance he got and Matthew helped out each evening after school, drinking in Sully's patient instruction.

They did take one evening off, however, to celebrate Hannah's birthday on November 15, holding the party at Grace's café with family and several friends from school. Gifts included Michaela's contribution of Hannah Montana's latest CD, Colleen gave her a new HM t-shirt, Brian and Matthew contributed a package of HM hair accessories, and Loren and Dorothy gave a new set of Hannah Montana sheets and comforter. Hannah was thrilled with the gifts she received from each person – but the gift that truly stole her heart came from her beloved daddy. Sully's "big girl" gift of a beautiful Topaz birthstone ring brought gasps and tears from the little girl, who rounded the table and threw herself into her father's arms.

Sully, eyes closed in sweet enjoyment of his precious daughter's hug, opened them to search out and meet Michaela's, each fighting tears. His expression of thanks for her help in the selection was immediately understood and she managed to answer with a nod.

Sully whispered something to his daughter and she pulled back and grinned at him, turning and wrapping her arms around Michaela. "Thank you for helping my daddy pick out my ring, Dr. Mike...mama," she whispered, thoroughly melting Michaela's heart. She managed to whisper, "You're welcome, sweetheart," as she hugged her back.

After this, Thanksgiving came and was enjoyed by all, everyone agreeing they should hold Thanksgiving dinner in Michaela's living area due to construction confusion at the homestead.

When December came, Sully spent each day working hard on improvements to the homestead and following up on the adoption proceedings, each progressing nicely, to his great relief and satisfaction. On December 9, Michaela was able to spring a surprise party for Sully with all of their friends attending and managing to give him gifts he could use, somehow finding out a tool he was in need of, with several presenting him with gift cards to Lowe's, knowing he could use the help with so many projects in the works.

Then Christmas approached. The children were very excited this year – Matthew, Colleen and Brian for all of the blessings in their lives since the last Christmas, including a soon-to-be new father whom they all already adored and a very happy and peaceful home life – and Hannah for much the same reasons, although she had always had a happy home, now she was about to get prayers answered and dreams realized – a mother to love her and brothers and a sister with whom she could share life and have fun.

When school let out for Christmas break, the children immediately set about making plans to give gifts to the two favorite people in their lives – Michaela and Sully. They had all been saving their allowances, plus Loren and several others offered to let them do odd jobs to earn a little money to be able to purchase something for their parents on their own.

Cloud Dancing and Snowbird arrived for their visit a week before Christmas, much to everyone's delight. The day after they arrived, Colorado was blanketed with snow and everyone looked forward to snowmen and fun. The adults and children alike hurriedly dressed in their coats, hats and gloves and made their way outside. Michaela and the children sloughed their way down the drive to Sully's pristine meadow behind the barn where the other four were already hard at work on the makings of a fine snowman.

"Hey, may we join you?" Michaela called as she helped Brian over the rail fence.

"Where ya been? Thought you'd never get here!" Sully answered as he jogged through the snow to her, lifting her down from her perch atop the fence and swinging her around to her delighted giggles as the kids ran over to join in the fun with the others.

"We couldn't find where we had stored our snow gear," she explained as he lowered her slowly to her feet, their faces stopping nose to nose.

"I missed you," he whispered as he leaned in for a soft kiss, pulling back and gazing at her, his eyes the same blue as the sky behind his head as she peered up at him, her eyes sparkling and so vividly green and brown they took his breath away.

"I missed you too...even though it's only been eight hours since we were in each other's arms," she whispered back with a cheeky grin.

"Eight hours of torture," he murmured in her ear as he leaned in and held her close. When he pressed his cold nose to her the warm skin of her neck, she squealed, trying to wriggle away. "Your nose is like ice!" she laughed as she backed up, he coming after her with mischief in his eyes.

"Sully...don't you dare..."

"Don't dare what?" he asked innocently, steadily stalking her, waiting for a chance to pounce.

"What ever it is lurking behind that gleam in your eye!"

"What gleam?" he asked, then as she turned her head to get her bearings, he charged, scooping her up and depositing her in a large drift, much to her chagrin. "Sully!" she squealed as he laughed in delight.

"Get her daddy!" Hannah yelled over to her father. "Put snow down her pants!"

"Hannah Elizabeth! Don't encourage him!" Michaela argued, trying her best to roll out of his reach as the others laughed and called encouragement to Sully.

Sully chuckled mischievously, grabbing a handful of snow and reaching for the waistband of her snow pants at the same time. Michaela, unable to stop giggling, tried to sound stern. "Byron Frederick Sully! You put that down!"

"Oh ho ho, you've done it now," he chastised, shaking his head in mock retribution. "I only told you my middle name _two days ago_ – with strict orders not to use it – and what'dya do the first chance you get?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot!" she squealed through her giggles, twisting away from his hand and the big wad of snow.

He pursed his lips and shook his head, "No excuse. Nothin' for it but ta punish ya."

"No, please! Don't! I'll...I'll do anything you say!" she begged through her laughter as he overcame her strength and put a hand to the edge of her jacket in preparation of stuffing the snowball inside. He paused and wiggled his eyebrows. "Anything?"

Michaela was now lying on her back in a snow bank, Sully straddling her body in victory with the wad of snow at the ready, the others laughing and watching their antics from thirty feet away still working on their snowman.

"You shouldn't have said that, Dr. Mike. Who knows what he'll come up with!" Snowbird yelled, then squeaked as her husband swooshed two handfuls of snow on her head.

"Get her Sully! Make her holler 'uncle'!" Matthew called, ducking when Colleen threw snow at him in defense of the female side.

The engaged couple was staring into each other's eyes, panting from exertion and fun. Sully gazed down at the incredibly beautiful woman lying under him. Her hair peeking out from her fur edged hood, her eyes filled with love and mischief. Oh how he wished they didn't have an audience! Leaning down to her face so that only she could hear, he whispered seductively, "How about one of those make out sessions like we had the first time we read the journal together?"

Michaela's eyes twinkled and she raised an eyebrow at him. "We can hardly do that _here_, Mr. Sully."

He grinned back at her and chuckled. "True. But...how about we make some excuse to go get something later...and rendezvous at your house?"

"Sounds like a plan," she whispered as he leaned down to seal the deal with a kiss that warmed her from her head to her toes.

Cloud Dancing and Snowbird had been casting glances their way and when the kissing commenced, they exchanged happy grins, thrilled beyond words that their friend and brother and found such true love and happiness.

The children were equally thrilled, the girls giggling, the boys rolling their eyes, but truthfully all four couldn't wait until they were officially a family. They immediately commenced bombarding each other with snowballs, Brian hiding behind Cloud Dancing's legs. The whole bunch was soon giggling madly, gasping and blinking through snow crystals.

Sully ended the kiss and helped Michaela to her feet, making a show of dropping the huge ball of snow and wiping his gloved hand on his pant leg as Michaela giggled in relief. The two then joined the others in building the large snowman, with Sully later dashing inside the house for a hat, scarf, belt and other accessories, to the absolute delight of the children.

After about ninety minutes out in the cold, wet snow, the happy troupe was very ready for relaxing in front of the fire and drinking hot chocolate. On the way to the house, however, Sully and Michaela couldn't stop stealing glances at each other and Sully couldn't keep his hands from the woman that consumed his every waking thought. The Indian couple, walking behind them, exchanged knowing glances. As they reached the porch, Michaela suddenly remembered that she hadn't forwarded the clinic's calls to Sully's phone and also needed to retrieve something from the house. Sully, ever the gentleman, offered to accompany her.

Turning to their friends to ask a favor, Cloud Dancing put up a hand before Sully could say a word. "Go on, we will hold down the fort..._take your time_," he added meaningfully, exchanging a wink with his brother.

"Thanks," Sully chuckled and Michaela blushed as they set off down the drive. In truth, the two were starved for each other's touch, having been constantly busy and inundated with interruptions since their full day alone after their engagement. All they had managed in the interim were short but heated kisses in doorways and next to vehicles, once even closing the door on the new unfinished bathroom on the pretext of taking measurements for accessories.

Arriving at her back door, having shared several heated kisses on the way, they practically fell inside while kissing; unzipping and peeling off jackets, gloves, boots, and extra clothing with lightning speed while trying to keep their lips connected as much as possible. Molding themselves into one another's arms as they kissed, hands smoothing back each other's damp hair, they relished the fact that they finally had some time alone.

The playful teasing in the snow had heightened the passion that always hovered just under the surface. It roared quickly to life as they devoured each other's mouths, kissing and caressing faces and necks, the only exposed skin.

"God I wish we were married!" Sully ground out, sweeping her up into his arms and quickly carrying her to one of the couches. Stumbling a little, he turned with her in his arms and landed in a semi-seated position, barely breaking the kiss. "So do I!" Michaela whispered in between kisses, leaning into him, tangling her fingers in his hair, desperate to feel him close to her.

"I _need_ ya so bad, Michaela...I'm goin' outta my _mind_!" Sully murmured sensuously, breathlessly, as he slanted his mouth across hers again in an all-consuming kiss. Michaela, her passion matching his, could only moan with need as he ravaged her mouth. Suddenly she couldn't wait a moment longer and moved to change positions. Turning her body and putting her hands on his shoulders as they continued to kiss, she straddled his lap as he half sat, half reclined against the cushions.

Her boldness surprised and delighted Sully, since Michaela rarely instigated their moments together. He wrapped his arms tight around her back and hips and moaned as they continued to kiss, their fleece lined sweat pants making it impossible to ignore the evidence of their mutual arousal. She instantly felt his throbbing hardness as she positioned herself strategically in place across his hips and thighs; he instantly felt her warm moist center practically surrounding his manhood. Already halfway to the boiling point, she wasted no time in setting up a rhythm, using her body to stroke him, pleasuring herself at the same time as they continued to devour mouths and tongues.

His hands slipped down of their own accord and gripped her hips tightly as he began to move with her, his hips bucking upward to meet each of her strokes as he felt the pressure building within, knowing an explosion was imminent. Within a very few minutes, each had climbed to that apex of reward where they soared over the side simultaneously, breaking off their kiss and pressing mouths into shoulders to muffle their shouts of ecstasy as they each convulsed into a chain of erotic spasms.

Each was past coherent thought, only aware that the person in their arms fit there so perfectly, their bodies moving together so synchronously, it was almost beyond comprehension. Neither had ever experienced such absolute ecstasy in the arms of their previous spouses and frankly would have disbelieved such a thing was possible without engaging in the full act of intercourse, had they not experienced it themselves.

Several minutes later, coming down from the very edge of infinity, Michaela had collapsed onto Sully, gasping for breath and occasionally trembling with delicious aftershocks. "That was fantastic," she managed to whisper against his neck. Nodding, he moistened his lips, still out of breath. "Yeah...sure was," he whispered haltingly, his head laid back exhaustingly against the cushions as he fought to get his breathing under control. His eyes shut, he weakly he reached up a hand to caress her cheek and smooth damp strands of her hair back from her face, still holding her tight with the other arm.

More minutes went by as their breathing and racing heartbeats slowed, each extremely content to bask in the other's precious nearness and sweet warmth.

Grinning suddenly as a thought crossed his mind, Sully turned his face slightly to press his lips to Michaela's damp forehead. "Hey..." he whispered, "You know what the Cheyenne ask a young man who's just taken a wife?" Michaela shook her head against his neck, her hand seeking out the hair at his nape for a gentle caress. Sully went on in a teasing voice, accentuating his words with a wiggle of his eyebrows, "Does she show _enthusiasm?_" He pulled back a little to look into her eyes. Kissing the tip of her nose, he whispered, "I _appreciate_ your enthusiasm."

She chuckled, biting her bottom lip, her face slightly pink with embarrassment at her boldness as she remembered how she had brazenly climbed on top of him and orchestrated their encounter. He saw the blush and it warmed his heart as always. Leaning in for a sweet kiss, he whispered, "I'm a lucky man. Don't think I don't know it."

After another leisurely kiss, Sully took a deep breath and reluctantly reminded her, "They're gonna be wonderin' where we are and...ah...I need to take care of somethin'."

Michaela really blushed then and hid her face from him as she answered, "So do I," then chuckling, they rose to tend to their clothing in preparation of rejoining their family, each feeling completely sated, utterly satisfied, and totally in love.

OOOOOOOOO

The week went by quickly for everyone. The children worked hard on their odd jobs, collecting their money and having frequent secret conversations regarding the all-important decisions of what to give to their parents for Christmas. Michaela and Sully were both aware of the goings on as Loren and the others had cleared it with them before offering the children ways to make money. During several information hunting episodes, each parent pretended not to put two and two together to realize the children were fishing for gift ideas.

As the week progressed, Michaela was able to spend quality time with her friend Snowbird, even driving to the Chapel Hills Mall the second day the couple was there to spend the day strolling, eating junk food, and wandering in the shops as they each completed their shopping lists.

Michaela was particularly excited about her purchases for her handsome fiancé. After reading in the journal that the original Sully had worn mostly buckskin pants and jackets, Michaela had been determined to surprise him with the same. A new store had opened in a booth out in the corridor of the mall offering hand made items, exactly what Michaela had in mind. The jacket she selected was a fringed suede coat with bone beads on the front and leather lacing, with brightly colored hand-sewn beadwork in a unique medicine wheel design on the shoulders. She could see him wearing it in her mind's eye and couldn't wait to see her modern day Mountain Man come to life!

OOOOOOOOO

Finally Christmas morning dawned bright and cold. Michaela sat up on her couch and stretched, anxious to start the day. In truth she was chomping at the bit to see Sully's reaction when he opened her gift. As the children scrambled downstairs a few moments later, they shared some family time as Michaela gave them each the gifts that had been under their small Christmas tree in the corner of the living room. Matthew, Colleen and Brian all gave their mother hugs for their gifts of clothing, CD's, and for Brian, his own DVD of "Santa Buddies." She in turn hugged them for their gifts of hair combs and other small items. The children exchanged conspiratorial glances and grins, knowing their larger gift would come as a complete surprise to their unsuspecting mother and future father.

OOOOOOOOO

Sully woke to the bright morning sun shining through his bedroom window and into his eyes. He stretched and glanced at the clock on his nightstand, grinning as he realized it was Christmas morning. He couldn't wait for Michaela and the kids to come for the day – and to see Michaela's face when she saw his gift.

He got up and dressed, quietly making his way downstairs to put on a pot of coffee, knowing his early rising daughter would soon come bounding down the stairs. He was right, as twenty minutes later she descended, followed closely by Cloud Dancing and Snowbird. They spent the next half hour spending time together, exchanging gifts and enjoying being together. Hannah was thrilled with the brightly colored beaded necklace and moccasins from her uncle and aunt and especially loved the beautiful handcrafted jewelry box, lovingly carved by her father. Its top sported an intricate butterfly perched on a branch with the Cheyenne words; "Só Hevávâhkema" beautifully carved under it. At her questioning look, he grinned. "It's Cheyenne for "Little Butterfly."

"My Cheyenne name! I've never seen it spelled out before," Hannah giggled. "Oh Daddy, I love it!" she squealed, jumping up to give her loving father a hug.

After everyone's gifts had been opened and hugs were exchanged, all four made their way into the kitchen to prepare a quick breakfast. Sully kept glancing out the side window toward the clinic watching for signs that his ladylove was awake so he could call her, much to everyone's amusement. When he saw her open the kitchen door and put a bag of garbage in the trashcan, he grabbed the phone and dialed her number.

She answered on the first ring. "Merry Christmas, Tse éhame." _Future husband! _Sully's heart melted in pleased surprise, this woman never failed to amaze him.

Smiling widely, he murmured, "Mmm, now, I liked that. Your accent is perfect, my Tse'évá [future wife]. Your _future husband_ can't wait to see you, my hësta-noo'ôtse _[Heartsong]_."

Michaela chuckled in delight, thankful that she had taken the trouble to ask Snowbird how to pronounce several special words in Cheyenne. She stood looking through the storm door glass toward his homestead, seeing him move in the kitchen window. She could feel the heat of his love even from that distance, it seemed to reach through the phone and caress her as if it were a living force of its own. She was anxious to see him and feel his arms around her again.

"We'll be down in a little while. I still have a few things to do first."

"All right, see you then...don't be long," he murmured as he watched her form standing in her kitchen door.

He waited until he heard her phone click before returning his to its cradle.


	38. Christmas!

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**

As everyone sat around the dining table finishing up a delicious Christmas dinner, Sully laughed with the others at Cloud Dancing's imitation of a tourist at the reservation running in fear from what they thought was a charging skunk. In truth it was actually the de-scented pet of the child of a tribesman. The children giggled in glee as the Indian returned to his seat after his demonstration. Snowbird playfully swatted at him. "Cloud Dancing, shame on you, making fun of that poor frightened woman." Waiting a beat, she added, "but it _was_ pretty hilarious at that." This produced a whole round of more giggles.

As Sully chuckled, Michaela glanced at her fiancé in sheer happiness. Without a doubt, this was the happiest, most carefree Christmas she had ever spent. For a moment, she thought back to just one year ago and how she had cried herself to sleep on Christmas Eve, feeling so overwhelmingly lonely and miserable that she didn't think she'd ever be happy again. She certainly never thought that in twelve short months she would be in love and engaged to be married to the most wonderful man alive.

Sully caught her glance and smiled, sending her a sexy wink as he reached over and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He loved the soft smooth feel of her hand in his and looking down at it, he felt pleasure and pride well up within him at the sight of his ring on her finger. He closed his eyes, reveling in the pure joy he felt at that moment. He didn't think life could get much better than this...except for when he would finally bring Michaela home to stay, as his wife.

Gazing at her, he let his mind wander over the past few hours, beginning when she and the children arrived, lugging gifts inside. He had opened the door at her knock and ushered them all quickly inside out of the cold as they had walked the 100 yards down the drive, each carrying several wrapped gifts.

As he helped her off with her coat, his breath actually caught in his throat at her beauty; from her clothes to her hair to her makeup and jewelry, she was simply gorgeous. He had stood stock still with his hands still holding her coat until Hannah giggled and got his attention, pointing up above their heads. As they both looked up, Michaela blushed slightly at the sight of a large clump of mistletoe hanging there. Snowbird looked over and observed the action, remarking dryly, "Come on, Sully, what are you _waiting_ for?"

Handing her coat to Matthew to hang on the peg by the door, amid chuckles and good natured ribbing, Sully reached out and took her in his arms. "Merry Christmas, mé'oo'o," he had whispered before leaning in and pressing his lips softly to hers with the intention of a chaste Christmas kiss. Both instantly feeling the familiar sparks, however, caused a deepening of the kiss as they each immediately forgot they had a very interested audience. After a few moments, Cloud Dancing saved the day with a well-timed clearing of his throat and the two besotted lovers broke apart with embarrassed chuckles.

Later as each person around the table expressed their thanks to God in prayer for what they were most thankful for over the course of the year, the two lovers squeezed each other's hands, each finding it hard to wait for the prayer to be over so they could wipe tears of joy from their eyes.

"Daddy, can we open the presents, now? Please?" Hannah begged, the other children chiming in as Sully came quickly out of his reverie, took a deep breath and grinned at his daughter, nodding his approval. The children squealed and got up from the table, hurrying into the main room and the large gaily decorated Christmas tree in the corner.

The women made short work of clearing the table and putting away the leftovers as the others gathered in Sully's living room to open the gifts. Hannah and Colleen made everyone sit down while they retrieved and distributed the gifts from under the tree. After a few minutes, Michaela and Snowbird joined them, seating themselves comfortably next to their sweethearts.

Once the gifts were distributed, with Sully receiving the largest one, he made the announcement that they would be opened one at a time starting with the youngest member. Everyone looking to Brian, he grinned happily and picked up the largest of his gifts, eagerly ripping off the paper as his mother reminded, "Brian, look at the tag to see whom it's from." He did, announcing (with a little help from Colleen) that it was from Cloud Dancing and Snowbird, as he pried the box open and held up an authentic, handmade bow and arrow set (albeit with blunt tips). The little boy was thrilled and quickly made his way to the couple to give hugs of thanks as Cloud Dancing promised he would show him how to use them, Sully chiming in with his own promise.

Hannah was next, opening a gift from Michaela and the children, a lovely red velvet Christmas dress and accessories. Oooing and awwing, she quickly got up and hugged Michaela tight, whispering in her ear, "Thank you, mama." When she pulled back and ran back to her seat, Michaela found herself wiping a tear from the corner of her eye as Sully looked on with a pleased and understanding smile.

Next was Colleen's turn, opening a present from Sully and Hannah, a complete Hannah Montana outfit, producing a squeal and a round of hugs for her "sister" and "daddy." When she hugged Sully and he hugged her back tightly, she whispered, "Thank you, Sully...Daddy." Sully's eyes met Michaela's over Colleen's shoulder and he whispered back, "You're welcome, sweet girl."

Matthew followed, opening a gift from Cloud Dancing of a hand tooled leather utility belt, made to hold a tomahawk and a knife. Matthew smiled gratefully and reached over, shaking Cloud Dancing's hand, but before he could say anything, Sully spoke up, "Um, Matthew, that gift kinda goes hand in hand with the one from me," and pointed out his gift. "Go on...open it," he softly encouraged. Matthew did so, unwrapping a brand new custom-made tomahawk with his name engraved in the handle. Matthew, his eyes huge, looked from his mother to Sully, a little bit in shock.

"You learned so quickly about using the tomahawk, Matthew. I noticed how you paid attention to every instruction Sully gave you," Michaela explained to her son, "and I have no doubt that you are old enough now to handle such a...weapon...with care. Sully has every confidence in you," she added softly. Matthew felt his heart would burst with joy at this, and standing, he wrapped the new belt around his waist, Cloud Dancing showing him how to adjust the fit. Then picking up the tomahawk, handling it with care and precision, he slid it into its holder. Everyone complimented him on his new manly look and Sully stood to join in. Face to face, Matthew looked up into Sully's eyes and whispered, "Thank you, Sully," both knowing the words held more meaning than just the gift. Sully reached out and drew Matthew into his embrace for a short but warm hug, whispering in return, "You're most welcome...son."

Michaela went next, with Sully handing her _his_ gift. Carefully tearing open the wrapping, she opened the small box to reveal a small, velvet wrapped object. Opening that, her eyes grew large as she stared down in awe at the gift, a Carnelian shell Cameo necklace in a setting of fourteen carat gold with lovely embellishment details. The relief was of a beautiful young woman with her long hair fashionably up. Looking up at him with tears forming in her eyes, she breathed, "Oh Sully...it's beautiful."

He smiled with pleasure at her response, taking it from her hand and gazing down at the piece. "It was my mother's," he explained softly. "My father gave it to her on their first Christmas together...it's a family heirloom, passed down through I don't know how many generations." Undoing the clasp, he leaned over and fastened it around Michaela's neck as everyone commented on its loveliness.

"She reminds me of you...not as pretty, though," Sully said softly, smiling into her eyes. Michaela swallowed hard over the lump in her throat and whispered, "Thank you, sweetheart. I'll treasure it, always," leaning in for a soft lingering kiss.

Sully opened a gift next, Michaela insisting it be the large one, from her, as she couldn't wait a moment longer to see his reaction. Grinning with curiosity as he wondered what on earth could be in such a big box, he ripped open the paper with childlike enthusiasm, opening the large garment box and moving the tissue paper aside. His mouth dropped open and he gasped in pleased shock. Glancing at Michaela's hopeful expression, he reached in and lifted out the magnificent buckskin jacket. Running a hand over the detailed beadwork as the children oooed and Cloud Dancing complimented and praised the workmanship, Sully's eyes met Michaela's. "I've never seen anything so...I can't find the words...it's magnificent, sweetheart."

Michaela couldn't have been more pleased with his response and quickly stood to her feet, taking the jacket from his hands and holding it open for him to try on. He did, and it was a perfect fit, accentuating the color of his hair, the width of his shoulders and his broad chest. He ran his hands over the soft smooth leather, breathing in the delicious scent, appearing every bit the part of a Mountain Man. Reaching out and folding her in his arms, he whispered, "Thank you, Michaela. I...I've wanted one of these for as long as I can remember. How did you know?" She whispered back, "_Sully_ always wore one...I just felt that MY Sully should, too."

Cloud Dancing and Snowbird went next, opening with awe and pleasure their gifts from Michaela of a new hunting knife for Cloud Dancing with a highly polished blade and a beautiful azure blue mammoth tooth handle; and a lovely topaz drop earring and bracelet set for Snowbird. After this, the rest of the gifts were opened and received with pleasure by everyone.

Then, the children looked at each other simultaneously and Hannah got down on her knees and reached behind the tree to bring out a hidden present. All four children stood and came together in front of their parents, proud grins on each of their faces.

Matthew spoke for all of them, "Mom...Sully, you guys probably know we've been doin' odd jobs to make some money to buy you all something for Christmas that was really from _us_. At first we didn't have a clue what to get...but Mr. Bray suggested _this_ and we thought it was a good idea, so...Merry Christmas." With that, they handed the wrapped box to Sully and Michaela, who exchanged puzzled but pleased glances, Sully acquiescing to Michaela for her to open it. The children held on to each other in suspense as Cloud Dancing and Snowbird exchanged amused glances, anxious to see what it was themselves.

Michaela carefully opened the slightly crooked wrapping as she bit her lip in suspense, Sully helping to steady the box. Finally opening the top, they gasped together at the gift inside. It was an exquisitely designed, large metal "Family Tree" sculpture with beautifully detailed branches and leaves, standing proudly on a metal base. It stood twenty inches tall and twenty-two inches wide. Pictures of each of the children as well as Michaela and Sully had already been inserted in metal frames that hung from the branches. A brass plaque on the base could be engraved with the family name and year established. Nearly speechless at the thoughtfulness and ingenuity of their children, Sully and Michaela glanced at each other with tears threatening, put the box aside, and welcomed all four children into their combined embrace. "It's beautiful," Michaela whispered. "Perfect," Sully added, as they shared their first moment as an emotionally combined family.

Matthew pulled back first to add, "Mr. Bray said we shouldn't have the plaque engraved yet...until the wedding. He said it would be bad luck to do it ahead of time."

"And there's plenty of room to add more pictures when you guys start having kids!" Hannah blurted.

The adults chuckled and agreed, the parents wiping tears and giving each child a kiss, exchanging pleased looks with their Indian friends. This was just another example, in Cloud Dancing's eyes, of the perfection of this union.

Sully, glancing at Michaela and seeing in her eyes his own idea, got up and carried the "Family Tree" over to the fireplace mantel, setting it squarely in the middle where it fit perfectly, as if it were handmade for the spot.

After the mess of discarded wrapping paper was cleaned up, the rest of the day went by with joy and laughter. Everyone had a fantastic day just being together. Several people dropped by to say hello and Merry Christmas, including Loren and Dorothy, Grace and Robert E. and their children, and the Reverend. Much later, the ladies got out the leftovers from lunch and fixed everyone an evening snack, ending with pie and coffee for the adults.

Approaching seven o'clock, Sully announced that his favorite Christmas movie, "It's a Wonderful Life," was about to start and everyone eagerly found places in front of the television to watch the touching film, Michaela and Sully snuggling near the roaring fire. Everyone enjoyed the entertaining classic, laughing at the antics of the young George Bailey and by the end, most of them wiping tears as the little girl tells how an angel gets his wings.

When Sully walked Michaela and the children home that night and the kids went inside, he stopped her outside the kitchen door. Opening his new jacket and enveloping her inside to protect her from the cold December breeze, he snuggled with her warmly. Michaela thought her heart would surely burst with happiness as she stood wrapped in the arms of the man she loved, feeling the depth of his devotion even in this simple act.

"Sometimes it feels like May is still years away," he whispered, pressing his lips to her temple as he rocked her gently back and forth. "Yes, I know," she agreed, relishing his warmth and the heavenly scent of the new leather jacket mixed with his cologne. She would have been content to just stand there in his arms the whole night rather than break from his embrace and go inside without him. Neither knew how long they stood thus, until Colleen came to the door to tell her mother of something Brian was doing.

Reluctantly backing away from Sully, but kissing his lips as she parted from him, she whispered, "See you in the morning, hmm?" He moved his head in a quick nod, giving her lips another quick kiss before he let her slip from his arms and into the house. Immediately feeling the absence of her warmth, he wrapped his jacket tighter around himself as he turned to make the trek back to the house alone.

Inside, Michaela shook herself out of her lovesick haze and began the nightly routine of overseeing baths and trying to settle down some very wound up children, although Matthew was more of a help to her than a hindrance.

Just then the phone rang and Michaela picked it up without looking at the caller I.D. "Hello handsome," she answered, very much surprised when her mother's voice replied, "Well, I've been called a lot of things in my day, but _handsome_ was never one of them."

Michaela blushed at her faux pas, managing to chuckle, "I'm sorry, mother...I thought you were Sully."

"Well, that's quite obvious. Why would you think he was calling you...didn't you spend the day with him?"

Michaela blushed again, not wishing to tell her mother private details of her relationship with her fiancé. "Sometimes he calls me to say goodnight," she explained.

"Oh." There was a long pause. "It sounds like the man is crazy about you, Michaela...I just want you to know...I'm thrilled for you that you've found a man like him. I couldn't be happier."

Michaela walked a few paces down the hall, lifting her other hand to the phone in a silent gesture of affection, she answered, "Thank you, Mom...that means more to me than I can put into words."

"Well, as I told you when Rebecca and I stayed with you this summer...I was never a fan of David's and when I found out what he put you through I could have happily throttled him. You deserve the best, Michaela. I truly like Sully. He seems like he will make you a wonderful husband." As Michaela paused, her mother went on, "Now, put the children on so their grandmother can wish them a Merry Christmas one more time."

Later after the kids were in bed and Michaela was just about to settle down for the night herself, the phone rang again. Glancing at the Caller ID this time, she saw it was her sister Rebecca.

"Hello Becca! Merry Christmas," Michaela answered.

"Merry Christmas, Michaela," her sister replied. "I hope you and the children had a wonderful day."

"Yes, we certainly did," Michaela murmured dreamily, remembering all of the wonderful moments she and Sully, as well as the children, had shared.

"Mmm, do tell," Rebecca chuckled, hearing the dreamy sound of her sister's voice.

"Oh Becca...I never thought I could be this happy. When I think back to just one year ago and how miserable and lonely I was...believing I didn't deserve happiness...it makes me shudder!"

"Sully treats you that good, huh?"

"Becca...good doesn't even begin to describe him. Sully is..._the_ most wonderful, the most romantic, the most thoughtful, kind, sweet, honest, trustworthy, brave, handsome... sensuous man I've ever met!"

"Sensuous? Mmm, you've got to expound on that one, little sister," Rebecca teased.

"He's without a doubt the best kisser in the _entire _world and..." Michaela hesitated.

"And...?" Rebecca chuckled. "I have the feeling you have used my suggestion."

Michaela blushed slightly, even though she knew her sister couldn't see her. "Yes," she whispered in answer.

"And...?"

"And...and it was...fantastic!" she blurted, glad no one was around to overhear.

Rebecca laughed. "I told you it would work. Robert and I had to resort to that on more than one occasion before our wedding."

"I'm so glad you told me about that...we were both going out of our minds!" Michaela admitted in a whisper.

Rebecca laughed again, delighted. "So...what did Romeo give you for Christmas?"

"Oh Becca, Sully gave me the most beautiful cameo necklace I've ever seen. It's a family heirloom. It's breathtaking!" Michaela gushed.

"Sounds like it. Did he like the jacket?"

"Oh yes, he loved it. It fits him perfectly. And...he told me he has always wanted a jacket like that. Somehow, I just knew. Rebecca...we have such a connection between us. It's uncanny. I've never experienced anything like it. We can feel each other's emotions, even hundreds of miles apart. We can almost read each other's thoughts. And even though we haven't actually made love yet...its as though he's already a part of me...and I of him. It's almost...well...it almost frightens me – that it's so perfect. When you called him Romeo a few moments ago...it made me shudder."

"Michaela! Don't go thinking like that! I was only joking."

"I know...but...Oh Bec, I love him so much... I feel like I would die if anything happened to him. And Hannah, I love her already, every bit as much as Colleen or Brian or Matthew."

For the next few minutes, Michaela told her sister a little about the Christmas presents that were exchanged, the wonderful gift the children got for them, and she listened as her sister detailed her happy family day.

"Well, I'm going to get off here and get to bed, little sister," Rebecca murmured, stifling a yawn.

"Yes, I need to get some sleep myself."

"Michaela...I'm so happy for you, dear. And I can't wait until May and your wedding to your Prince Charming." They both giggled when they remembered how Sully had proposed.

"Neither can I, Becca. _Neither can I."_

"Well, goodnight sweet sister. And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. I love you."

"Love you, too."

With that, Michaela pressed the off button on her phone and settled down on her couch bed to dream of her Prince Charming and the wonderful life ahead of them.


	39. Sickness and Ice

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**

Two weeks had gone by since Christmas. A very busy two weeks with Michaela being inundated with patients she couldn't really do much for, bad colds or the flu, and she had worked hard keeping the clinic clean and separate from the living quarters so that the children wouldn't come down sick.

She, however, had come down with a cold that turned into an ear infection. Treating herself, she had pushed on, not taking her own advice to rest, but continuing to work and see patients, of course making sure she kept her hands washed and she wasn't sneezing or coughing and had only a mild fever.

After two days of this, however, she took a turn for the worse and her fever spiked to one hundred three. She laid on the couch, shaking with chills, her head fuzzy and ears aching and ringing so, she could barely think coherently. Sully had been down several times during the day to check on her, but she had managed to convince him that she wasn't as sick as he thought.

That night Matthew took charge, shepherding his brother and sister in their bedtime routines and trying to assist his mother as she lay on the couch, miserable, her head and ears wracked with pain. She had shooed Sully away earlier, in truth not wanting him to see her this way, so he had called the house several times to find out how she was, talking to Colleen or Matthew.

None of them had been watching the news so they weren't aware of a severe winter weather advisory concerning icy rain that was heading their way. The rain began in earnest immediately after dark, soaking the ground, the trees, and everything. With the temperature hovering right at the freezing mark, ice began to build on every exposed surface. By morning, the world as they knew it had turned into a winter wonderland of ice, an inch thick and dangerously weighing everything down, including electric and telephone lines.

When morning came Michaela struggled to open her eyes, not understanding why she felt so cold. She was shivering uncontrollably and weakly reached a hand up to feel her forehead, hazily realizing she was burning up with fever. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, Colleen was standing near with a blanket wrapped around her. Michaela groggily realized she could see Colleen's breath as she spoke, but she couldn't register what she was saying. _I need to get up...I need to take care of the children...make breakfast... _she thought hazily, but closed her eyes again and moaned as a fresh wave of pain assailed her ears. She wished fervently that she hadn't shooed Sully away, hoping he would come and take care of her.

Colleen became frightened. She didn't understand why the house was so cold and why she couldn't seem to get through to her mother. Not knowing what else to do, she picked up the phone in the kitchen to call Sully, but the line was dead. In a panic then, she found her mother's cell phone in her purse and pushed his speed dial number. He answered in two rings.

"Michaela?"

"No Sully," she sniffled, "it's Colleen."

"Colleen? What's the matter, honey?" he asked, instantly concerned.

"Oh Sully, it's so cold in here, and mama won't answer me!"

Sully felt fear rush through him. He had been up for just a few minutes himself, having discovered how cold it was in his house. Realizing the current was off; he had thought the problem was the long electric line back to his property that sometimes gave him trouble in bad weather. However, with Colleen telling him that the clinic had no power either, a bad feeling began to seep in.

Looking out the window toward the clinic, he was shocked at the sight. Solid ice. Everywhere. Everything was encased in it! As he stood there with his eyes wide and his mouth open, he watched two branches of a nearby tree just break off and fall to the ground with an eerie groan, almost in slow motion. He realized the area must have been hit by a freak ice storm and it had caused major, possibly widespread power outages.

"Sully!" Colleen squealed when he didn't answer her.

Coming out of his reverie, he answered, "It's okay, Colleen, I'm here," he soothed. "You said your mom won't answer you?" he asked, suspecting Michaela had taken a turn for the worse and silently berating himself for not listening to his heart and overruling her objections to his help. He learned something new about his Heartsong everyday, such as how headstrong and independent she could be, at the wrong times.

"No! I tried to talk to her, but she just looks at me like she doesn't understand. She's shaking with cold, too. Oh Sully...I'm scared. I don't know what to do!" the little girl sniffled, wiping an errant tear that escaped and rolled down her cheek.

"It's okay, honey. I'm coming," he assured her lovingly. "Now I need you to listen to me, alright?"

"Yes, sir," she sniffled again.

"I need you to go upstairs and get dressed as quick as you can. Wake up Brian and Matthew and have them get dressed. I'll be down in a few minutes. I've gotta get all the fireplaces going first, it's cold as a fridge in here right now."

"Alight, Sully."

"Colleen? Is your mama covered up good?"

Colleen looked over at her mother, who had two quilts and a blanket over her. "Yes I think so."

"Alright. Then you run on and do as I said. I'll be down to get all of you as soon as I can."

Sully hung up his phone as he hurried to the living room fireplace, thankful that there were still some coals from last night's fire. He piled on the wood and soon had a hot fire blazing. Next he sprinted upstairs to his room with an extra armload of wood and set that hearth burning as well, fighting his shivers, figuring it must only be at the most forty degrees in the house. Ducking into Hannah's room, he gently woke her with several instructions before he headed back down and lit a fire in the kitchen fireplace.

When all this was done, he bundled himself up warmly and with some last instructions to Hannah, he set off carefully down the drive toward the clinic. The going was slow and very slick. Even though his drive was gravel, so much ice had formed that it had smoothed out to a thick sheet. He felt like he was walking on an ice rink.

Finally making it to the kitchen door, he let himself in and went straight to his love. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her flushed face, her dry lips, and she was shaking violently. He squatted down and gently touched his lips to her forehead and she opened bloodshot eyes, obviously having trouble focusing on him. "My God, Michaela, you're burnin' up," he whispered.

"Sully?" she whimpered, tears forming in her eyes as she saw him hovering above her, "...My ears...pain...help me."

"I am, sweetheart. I'm here. I'm gonna make everything alright," he answered, determined to do just that. He leaned down again to press his lips to her burning forehead. "I'm gonna take care of ya, Michaela." She struggled to hear him clearly as to her he sounded like he was whispering from across the room, but the expression in those beautiful blue eyes spoke the words he had uttered.

He stood up then and took a few steps toward the stairs. "Kids!" he hollered. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, Sully!" Colleen answered as immediately all three hurried down the stairs, Matthew helping Brian get bundled up in his coat.

"What's goin' on, Sully?" Matthew asked as they came together. "Why's the electric off?"

"Big ice storm last night, Matthew," Sully explained, gathering items he thought they might need. "I'm willin' to bet the power is off in the whole area. I've never seen anything like it."

"What are we gonna do?" Colleen whimpered, the uncertainty of it frightening her.

"You're all coming down to the house, it's plenty warm in there now. We'll be all right," he assured her, touching his hand gently to her face, then turning back and bending down low to Michaela.

"Sweetheart, we've gotta get you bundled up, okay? It's a long way to the house and I've gotta take it slow." Turning his head, he asked, "Matthew, get your mom's coat for me, the one with the hood, and get her house shoes, too." Matthew quickly obeyed, bringing the items to Sully. They worked together to sit her up and get them on her with her trying weakly to help.

"Now Matthew, I'm gonna rely on you to help your brother and sister down that drive. I warn you – it's slick as all get out. We've gotta take it slow. We don't want nobody fallin' down and breaking anything."

"Couldn't we drive down to your house?"

"No, son, the Escalade don't have all wheel drive. Besides that it's been out all night, it's got an inch of solid ice all over it. The temperature's been droppin'. It's already below zero and gettin' colder by the minute. We've gotta get your mom in a warm house as soon as possible before she comes down with pneumonia."

Matthew nodded as Sully turned back to Michaela, adding, "Here, son, help me wrap this quilt around her after I pick her up." Working together, Sully had Michaela securely in his arms with the quilt tucked in tight around her to keep out the bitter cold. Michaela felt gratitude wash over her as she surrendered to Sully's ministrations, knowing she could relax and trust him to take care of her _and_ the children. She groggily snuggled into his arms, closing her eyes tightly against the pain in her head.

"Okay kids, let's go. Remember... take it slow. Keep your eyes on the ground and watch each step."

"Yes, sir," Brian and Colleen responded, each filled with trepidation as they began to step out into the strange environment.

"Matthew, hold the door for me, son. Then make sure you shut it good after us," Sully added.

"Yes sir," Matthew answered, completing each task Sully gave him.

Holding Michaela tight to his chest, her face tucked securely in the crook of his neck, Sully started down the drive, Matthew right behind holding tight to Colleen and Brian's hands.

Sully's mind was racing a hundred miles an hour. He wasn't sure what was wrong with Michaela and if the weather had cooperated, he probably would have taken her straight to the hospital. Even in the bitter cold outside, he could feel the feverish heat where her face touched him, yet she was shivering uncontrollably as if she were sitting in ice water. _I'm gonna get her home and in bed first, then I'll call the hospital and try to get some advice. _He told himself, watching the ground carefully and concentrating on each step. He couldn't afford to slip and fall, possibly hurting himself or hurting the woman he loved when she was already so ill.

The driveway had never seemed so long and each they thought they'd never reach the house; but finally they made it. Hannah was watching from the front window and opened the door wide when they reached it, each of them thankful to finally to feel warmth again.

"Hannah, honey, did you do as I asked?" Sully asked, making his way toward the stairs with his precious burden.

"Yes, daddy. They're in your bed and covered up. It should be good and warm by now."

"Good girl," he told her with a grin. "Everyone get over by the fire and get warm. I'll be down in a little while," he instructed as he made his way up the stairs.

Reaching his room, he pushed the door open and closed with his foot, grateful for the warmth of the room after the coldness of the hallway. He set Michaela gently on the end of the bed and she sat swaying weakly, holding on to him for support and shivering as he quickly pulled the covers back, smiling as he saw two bricks, warmed in the fire and wrapped in towels. He pushed them aside and wrapped his arms around Michaela, transferring her to the head of the bed.

"Sssully," she whispered, shivering as she tried to help him get her coat off.

"Ssshh sweetheart, I've got you. Just hold on...you'll feel better real soon."

"I...I need...m...medicine...anti...antibiotics..." she whimpered as the pain seemed to intensify. Her mind tried to figure a dosage, but amounts jumbled in her head.

"I'll get it, don't you worry. Let's get you tucked in first," he replied softly as he helped her scoot under the covers. He quickly positioned the two warming bricks on either side of her to try and help stop her shivering, then pulled the covers up and tucked them all around her. Hurrying to the bathroom he moistened a washcloth, filled a glass with water and found a thermometer.

Bringing them back, he first took her temperature, trying not to let her see his concern that it was now over one hundred and four. With his hand under her head he lifted it a little, helping her take a drink. "Here, mé'oo'o, we need to get some liquid in you. Come on...can you drink a little for me?" he asked, holding the glass carefully so she could swallow, fighting off the worry that the woman he loved was so sick and trying to just concentrate on making her better.

Satisfied then that she was settled after he placed the cloth on her forehead, Sully opened his bedroom door and called down to Matthew, asking him to come upstairs. Then he took his cell phone off his belt and called directory assistance for the number to Memorial Hospital, asking to speak to Doctor Wheeler and praying he was on duty. He knew Michaela had a good professional relationship with that doctor and hoped he would be helpful. When Matthew came to the door, Sully ushered him inside, explaining that he might need him to provide details to help let the doctor know about Michaela's condition.

When Dr. Wheeler came on the line, Sully, with Matthew's help, gave him a detailed description of Michaela's symptoms and asked if he should try to get her to the hospital.

"Mr. Sully, we're dealing with a major flu epidemic here. We've got people lined up on beds and stretchers everywhere in the ER and even in the halls. Plus, the hospital is running on generators right now, since early this morning when the current went off."

Sully walked a little away from the bed. "But...her fever is 104.3! Ain't that dangerous? We've gotta DO something!"

"Did you say she took a turn for the worse since last night?"

"Yeah, I checked on her three times yesterday and she didn't seem too bad...but now...Dr. Wheeler," Sully added, turning and watching Michaela lying listless in the bed, "she's real out of it, acts like she can't hardly hear us. I don't think she even realizes that the electricity's off."

"Well...from what you've told me, it sounds like she probably has a middle ear infection. Penicillin would be a safe bet. Do you know if she can tolerate Penicillin?"

"Matthew, do you know if your mom can take Penicillin?" Sully asked the boy.

"Yeah, I know she can, cause I remember last time I got sick and I'm allergic to it, she said that she wished I could take it like she can."

Sully nodded, "She can take it, Dr. Wheeler."

The doctor hesitated for a long moment. "Mr. Sully, may I ask what you do for a living?"

Sully wondered at this, but answered, "I run a small horse ranch...why?"

"Have you ever given your animals an injection?"

"Yeah, quite a few times."

"Good. Now I need you to listen carefully. Can you get into Dr. Quinn's clinic and her medicine cabinet?"

"Yeah, I know where she keeps the key to the cabinet."

"Alright. Now, normally I wouldn't _think_ of doing this, but this is an unusual emergency and I know, from what Dr. Quinn has told me, that you are a very responsible, honest man. I want your word that you will do exactly as I tell you, nothing _more_ and nothing _less_."

"Yes, of course. I give you my word," Sully immediately replied. The doctor then detailed to Sully the exact dosage and had him repeat it back to him, and how to give her the shot high on her hip. After several more exchanges of information and instructions and giving Sully his personal cell number if anything unusual happened, they ended their conversation with Sully very grateful for the doctor's help.

Quickly adding wood to the fire, Sully gave Matthew instructions to stay with his mother and to keep trying to get her to sip the water. Making his way quickly downstairs and putting his coat and gloves back on, Sully instructed the girls and Brian to remain near the fire, but that if they were hungry, for them to fix some sandwiches. He also instructed Hannah to carefully keep both fires going.

Then once again making his way down the slippery driveway, he let himself in the back door and into Michaela's clinic, raising the blinds to get enough light to see. He searched drawers and cabinets until he found everything he needed per the doctor's instructions, put them in his jacket pockets and quickly headed back.

Once back in his room, he instructed Matthew to go back downstairs as he prepared to give his love the medicine. When all was ready, he leaned over her, saying gently but firmly, "Michaela, sweetheart, turn over for me so I can give you this shot."

She stirred, disoriented. "Wh...what? Sullllly...but you can't..." she stammered in a whisper.

"Sshh, it's okay. I talked to Dr. Wheeler at the hospital; he told me what to do. I'm gonna give you a dose of Penicillin. Turn over a little for me," he murmured softly. As she did, he pulled back the covers a little and pushed her pajama bottoms down some so he could get at her hip, trying not to think about her creamy soft skin. Now was not the time for that.

He swabbed a place on her hip, double-checked the syringe, then as gently as he could he inserted the needle and pushed the plunger, cringing when she gasped and moaned a little. Quickly swiping the area with the alcohol swab again, he gently raised her pajamas back up and helped her to settle back comfortably. Then he helped her take several Tylenol tablets to help reduce her fever and freshened the cloth on her head. Covering her up again, he gently told her to try and get some sleep, though he wasn't sure she heard him.

He sat next to her for several minutes until he was sure she was asleep, added more wood to the fire, then quietly went downstairs to check on the children and see about making things more comfortable, not knowing how long they would be without electric power.

OOOOOOOOO

Two hours later, after feeding and taking care of the animals in the freezing cold barn, Sully and Matthew were chipping away with their tomahawks at the thick layer of ice on the woodpile. It was slow going and they were both beginning to feel the affects of the cold.

"Son, I'm glad you're here," Sully told the boy sincerely. "I woulda been pullin' my hair out this mornin' without your help."

"Ain't nothing, Sully. I'm glad I was here, too," Matthew returned easily, continuing to chip away at the ice, freeing a log and setting it aside, feeling proud that Sully trusted him to help.

"We've got a good armful here. That makes our fourth load. I'm gonna take 'em inside. You keep choppin'. I'll be right back."

"Yes, sir," Matthew automatically answered, continuing his task. He thought about what Sully had said and it warmed him as he watched the man make his way to the house. He also thought about what it would have been like if Sully hadn't been so close by. If he had woken up to no heat in the house and his mother so sick, would he have known what to do?

The feeling washed over him again that he wanted to grow to be a man like Sully; someone who always knows what to do. _He ain't scared of anything. He's always so sure of himself._ The thought amazed him again at the east to west difference between Sully and _David_. He was so glad that his mother had divorced that man and that Sully was going to be their father soon.

OOOOOOOOO

Later that night, Sully, having checked on a sleeping Michaela several times during the afternoon and evening, very relieved to feel her brow much cooler the last time, sat with the children around the kitchen fireplace as they experimented with popping popcorn the old fashioned way.

Having listened for the pops to slow down enough, Sully opened the top of the skillet and was pleased with the results, then as Colleen and Hannah held open a paper bag, he poured in the popcorn, added melted butter and salt and shook it up good. Laughing happily, everyone delved into the bag to retrieve big handfuls of the fluffy treat.

"This is fun, Daddy!" Hannah exclaimed, stuffing a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"Yeah it is, sweet girl. We'll have to do this again sometime, even after the power's back on."

"What are we gonna do tonight for fun? We can't watch TV." Brian pointed out, stuffing several pieces of popcorn in his mouth.

"Aw, we'll think of somethin'," Sully answered, "you know how to play checkers?"

The little boy shook his head, his mouth still full.

"Well, I'll teach ya. You'll like it. It's fun."

At that moment, he heard something fall to the floor in the room above his head. Glancing upward and handing the bag to Matthew, he hurried up the stairs to his room. Opening the door, he found Michaela standing unsteadily and he instantly reached out for her.

"Hey there, whatcha doin'?" he asked her, looking down to see a brick on the floor and realizing that was the sound he heard.

"I...I needed to...um...go to the..."

Sully instantly realized her destination. "Ah, okay. Let me help you. But first, here," he said, stooping to help her with her house shoes. "And put this on," he added, helping her into his own bathrobe to keep off the chill, as the bathroom now had no heat.

Feeling warmer and grateful, Michaela let Sully assist her down the hall to the bathroom as she was extremely dizzy and fuzzy headed, but modesty caused her to stop inside the door and glance back at him. He understood her hesitancy. "You sure you can make it?"

She nodded weakly. "I think so."

"Okay. I'll wait here for ya."

She smiled a tiny crooked little smile and closed the door, carefully making her way to the commode.

Sully went back to the room and added more wood to the fire, then hurried back to the door to listen in case Michaela needed him. After a few minutes, he heard the tell tale flush and he knocked on the door. "You ready?"

"Yes," she answered shakily.

He immediately opened the door just in time to see her almost lose her balance. Reacting quickly, he reached forward and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her back to the bed. Within a few minutes he had her situated again and comfortable.

Noticing the time, he opened the bottle of Tylenol and gave her two of the capsules with a little water.

"Are ya hungry?" he asked. Michaela thought about that, but food didn't interest her at all. She shook her head slightly.

"Alright, sweetheart. You go back to sleep. I'll check on ya again in a little while."

She smiled at him groggily and he turned to go, but she touched his hand. He turned back and at her expression he sat down beside her and brushed her face gently with the backs of his fingers, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Thank you for taking care of me," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

He smiled down at her, and then leaned in to press his lips to her cheek, whispering, "You're welcome."

After sitting with her for a while and making sure she had gone back to sleep, he headed back downstairs for a few fun games of checkers and many Cheyenne stories.


	40. True Pioneers

**CHAPTER FORTY**

Sully and Matthew were trying to get the mattress through the door with as little noise as possible. Having realized how much wood it took to keep three fireplaces going constantly, Sully had made the decision that they would all sleep in his room for the night.

Having taken the full-size mattress off the bed in the spare room, they now laid it down in front of the fireplace in his room and replaced the covers. Prior to coming upstairs, Sully had filled several oil lamps he kept for emergencies and they were turned low and sitting around the room. The rest of the house was very dark and already becoming very cold. The bathroom felt like a refrigerator.

The thought crossed his mind that it had been good to take the precaution to double insulate the water pipes to the new bathroom. As another precaution, he had left water running from each faucet in the house to make sure no pipe had the chance to freeze and burst.

"Alright kids, all four of ya will have to sleep on this mattress," he instructed softly. "Matthew, I need you to be nearest the fire so you can help me keep it goin' all night," he added, gesturing to the large pile of wood stacked next to the chimney. "Then Brian, you'll sleep next to him, then Colleen, then you Hannah."

"Where are _you_ gonna sleep daddy...with Dr. Mike?" Hannah sweetly asked, having no idea of the images her question caused to race across her father's mind.

Sully felt a blush rise a little at his daughter's innocent remark.

"Uh, I'm gonna...help keep her warm. It's colder on that side of the room," Sully managed, momentarily hoping Hannah wouldn't later blurt out to just anyone that her daddy and Dr. Mike "slept" together during the power outage.

"Is mama gonna be alright?" Brian asked softly.

"Yeah, Daddy, how is she?" Hannah added.

"Your mama's gonna be fine. She's better already, her fever's down and I'm givin' her medicine to make her well. Don't you worry," Sully reassured them. "Now, let's all get into bed. The sooner this cold day is over, the better."

Shepherding each one in place (with their street clothes on for warmth—minus shoes), Sully tucked them all in and sat back on his haunches. "Comfy?"

"Yes, sir." "Yes, daddy," they answered.

"Ok, son, we'll probably have to put more wood on the fire at least every hour. We'll spell each other, alright?"

"Yes sir," Matthew nodded, knowing how important that little job would be during such a cold night with no heat going in the house other than this one fireplace.

Extinguishing all the lamps but one, which he turned almost all the way down and placed on his nightstand, Sully then took off his shoes and climbed into his bed beside Michaela, who oddly enough had slept through everything. Spooning his body up behind hers, as she lay curled on her side and being careful not to wake her, he slowly slid one arm under her pillow and the other around her, his hand resting on her belly.

He then spent a few minutes praying for the precious woman in his arms, for God to take away her sickness, for the medicine to work quickly, and thanking Him for the improvement he had seen thus far.

After a few minutes he was finally was able to relax and drift off to sleep.

OOOOOOOOO

Michaela was dreaming. She and Sully were sitting in a chair together in front of the fireplace in his homestead; she was curled on his lap, his arms around her, warm and cozy. She turned her head and nuzzled her face into the warm skin of his neck, breathing in his manly scent as he tightened his arms around her. It was heavenly.

She tilted her head back to gaze at him, loving the way his blue eyes twinkled in the firelight as he gazed back. "I love you so much Sully," Michaela murmured. "I never thought I could feel this much love for a man. It consumes me."

"That's just how _I_ feel," Sully whispered, pressing his lips to hers for a soft, sweet kiss as she closed her eyes in absolute bliss.

Suddenly, she felt cold air momentarily surround her and she couldn't understand why. Struggling to open her eyes, she realized Sully was gone! Confused, she called out for him, her voice raspy. Shivering, she fought to focus her eyes, seeking his warmth, her hands reaching for him.

"I'm here," he answered softly, coming back to her and taking one of her hands in his to raise it to his lips, searching her face. "I just went to put some more wood on the fire," he explained in a whisper, not sure if she was fully awake because of her odd expression. She touched his face with her other hand and stared at him, slight confusion creasing her brow.

"It'll be gettin' light in a couple of hours," he continued, concern creasing his brow as he gazed into her eyes, still hazy with sleep. "Are ya hungry? You haven't ate anything for awhile...I brought ya up some honey and wild berry preserves on bread in case you woke up and felt like eatin'. It's what my mom used to give me and my brother when we were sick," he added sheepishly.

Michaela finally seemed to realize where they were, breaking her gaze from Sully's and looking around the room, blinking slowly. "Why am I in your bedroom?"

Sully stifled a smile. Obviously she had been even more out of it than he had thought. "The power's out...all over the area. Been out since yesterday mornin'," he explained gently as she once again focused on him. "I brought all of you down here because I have fireplaces to keep warm. Besides, you were bad sick, with a high fever." At this, he reached up and gently felt her forehead, thankful that it felt almost normal.

"Don't hardly feel _any_ fever now, thank God."

"You brought me here?" she murmured, trying to remember and put the scattered bits and pieces of scenes together in her mind.

"Mmm hmm. Carried you."

She remembered the pain in her ears and dizziness and was thankful that had subsided. Then she remembered other things, like bitter cold, shivering, and trying to make him understand she needed medicine...

"But...why is the power out?"

He reached out and gently caressed her face with his fingertips, so thankful that she was alright enough to talk with him. "Bad ice storm. There's two inches of ice on everything out there," he explained. "Never seen nothin' like it. It's almost spooky. Branches' been droppin' out of trees like dead leaves."

Suddenly she shivered again and he chided himself for not immediately covering her up when he got back in the bed. "Here, come here. You shouldn't get cold right now, you're just startin' to get better." He scooted down in the bed and pulled her into his arms, covering them both up as she snuggled into his embrace.

Michaela sighed as she settled into the familiar warmth his body afforded, turning her face into his neck and breathing in his scent, realizing she had only been half dreaming earlier.

"Where are the children?" she asked softly, only now comprehending what Sully had explained.

"Over by the fireplace, together on the spare room mattress."

"All four of them?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "They're pretending their camping out."

She nodded her understanding, relaxing in comfort as her shivers subsided.

"I called the hospital and talked to Dr. Wheeler, he told me what to do for ya," he told her, smoothing a strand of her hair back from her face.

"What did he prescribe?"

Sully smiled at this. She was feeling better alright. His Michaela – always full of questions; always the doctor. "He authorized me to give ya a shot of penicillin."

She pulled back a little to gaze at him in surprise. "He did?"

"Yep. I kinda enjoyed it," he teased. "Got to see a part of ya I hadn't seen yet."

"Sully!" she gasped, partly shocked, but partly pleased, enjoying their play.

"I'm just teasin," he chuckled, glancing over at the children as one of them made a sound and moved around on the mattress.

"I was real worried about you," he continued quietly. "You had a fever of over a hundred and four and I wasn't sure I could get you all the way to Colorado Springs with the roads covered in solid ice. Dr. Wheeler, thankfully, understood. Plus, he said the flu epidemic is bad, sick people everywhere at the hospital. He figured I could take better care of ya here."

She nodded in understanding, having worked in a hospital during an epidemic and knowing how chaotic it could get, and how little time the caregivers can spend with each patient. Yes, she was _much_ better off here with Sully looking after her!

"Looks like the medicine worked pretty good. You're much better this morning," he whispered, trying to be quiet so they wouldn't wake the kids. "I prayed for ya, too," he added seriously and she smiled back at him gratefully.

Suddenly her stomach decided to growl in protest of their disregard. They both chuckled softly. "Did you mention something about food earlier?" she asked.

"Yeah...you want to try some?" she nodded. "I'll have to get up, it's over by the window. Hang on," he said, sliding out of the covers, being careful to keep them up on her. He hurried over and retrieved the sandwich and a thermos of milk, and hurried back.

Resettling himself beside her, she sat up a little to take a bite of the sandwich as he unwrapped it for her. "Mmmm," she sighed, her eyes closing in pleasure, thinking she'd never tasted anything so good in her entire life. Reopening her eyes, she immediately noticed he was watching her intently. His restraint slipping, he found himself sensuously drawn to her mouth.

Taking another bite, some of the sweet gooey substance squeezed out the bottom of the sandwich, falling onto the covers. Michaela chuckled as she tried to balance the food and wipe the mess away without spilling more. She lifted the drops of honey and berry onto her fingers, but before thinking any further, her hand was gently claimed by Sully's.

Her breath caught as he slowly lifted her hand to his parted lips, guiding her fingers inside his mouth. Her own mouth parted as she felt the warmth of his tongue caressing them, watching as he gently suckled the sweetness from her skin. His eyes never left hers, but shifted back and forth between them, speaking more than words ever could at that moment.

Michaela finally released her breath, just as Sully released her hand. Unable to resist the pull between them, they moved in, closing their eyes and gently pressing their lips together, the sweet sticky residue transferring to Sully's mouth as his lips caressed hers.

Finally pulling back a little and restraining his errant passions, he smiled down at her and taking the sandwich, he settled her in his arms and fed the rest of it to her, reaching for the thermos of milk periodically to let her wash it down.

When she had eaten all she wanted, he cleaned up the crumbs, crept quietly over to put another log on the fire, then returned and adjusted them to a more comfortable position in the bed. She snuggled into him as he pulled the covers up cozy.

After a few minutes, he softly chuckled.

"What?" she whispered.

"Do you realize what we just did?"

She thought for a minute, not understanding. "No..."

"We just reenacted what Sully and Michaela did after he rescued her from the dog soldiers. Remember?" he murmured softly.

"Oh dear...you're right," she chuckled.

"I'm just glad I don't have to worry about dog soldiers chasing us with murder in their hearts," he quipped, pressing a tired kiss to her forehead.

"Indeed," she replied, a small smile crossing her face as she closed her eyes in exhaustion. In a very few minutes, they were both sleeping peacefully, wrapped securely in each other's arms.

OOOOOOOOO

The next day dawned bright and clear, but achingly cold. Sully woke with the first light and made his way down the chilly stairs, his breath in the air evidence of the arctic like temperature in the house. Quick as he could, amid shivers, he stirred the coals, flung on some kindling and stacked wood in the fireplace, soon achieving a blazing, wonderful fire. He basked near it for several minutes before moving on to the kitchen hearth and repeating the chore. In less than twenty minutes, the downstairs was comfortably warm.

Upstairs, the children were stirring, shivering as they pushed back the warm covers and sat up into the cold air. Matthew quickly put several logs on the low fire as Michaela stirred, slowly sitting up and smiling a welcome to the cheerful faces that greeted her.

"Mama!" "Hey, mom," they called, climbing up on the bed to give her a hug. "We were so worried about you," Hannah added, kissing her new mom on the cheek.

"But, Sully was takin' good care of ya...I knew you'd be alright," Matthew added quietly, his eyes accessing his mom's face, trying to ascertain her state of recovery.

"Yes, he surely did," she responded, remembering his tender ministrations when they awoke in the middle of the night.

After talking for a few minutes, the children regaling her with a recounting of everything they had done the day before, all of them heard Sully's footsteps in the hall and then watched as he opened the door and quickly shut it behind him, smiling at his family all gathered together in his bed.

"Good, you're up," he murmured, grinning at Michaela with a wink. "Sleep good?"

"Wonderfully, thank you."

"You're welcome," he answered with a soft smile, making a mental note of her pale complexion and determined expression. He knew he'd have to be firm with her to get her to allow him to continue taking care of her.

The next several minutes were spent with everyone needing to visit what they laughingly referred to as the "North Pole", then gratefully making their way downstairs one at a time to the much welcome warmth.

Michaela came slowly down also, wrapped warmly in Sully's robe. He, of course, immediately settled her on the chair closest to the fire with a warm blanket, ignoring her protests that she was much better and should be helping. He had anticipated as much. However, when he had put an old fashioned tea pot on the fire and the water boiled, he brought her some tea with lemon and honey, which she gratefully accepted, admittedly content then to sit back and allow him to take care of her, to his great relief. Making oatmeal with the hot water and finding the milk still cold in the refrigerator, he managed to provide a filling breakfast for them all.

Secretly luxuriating in the delicious manly scent permeating his robe, she watched him moving around the kitchen, engaging the children in conversation, making sure everyone had everything they needed, sending little smiles and looks her way, and she marveled again at how blessed she was to have such a man in her life.

A little while later, after Sully and Matthew tended to the animals, they re-entered the house and both hurried to the fireplace to "thaw out," chuckling together at a comment Matthew had made. Looking around, Sully noticed Michaela missing and after a few minutes, made his way upstairs to check on his lady.

Knocking softly on the bedroom door, he opened it slowly in response to her murmured, "Come in," finding her sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the vial of Penicillin in her hand.

"Sweetheart...you ok?" he asked softly, closing the door and kneeling in front of her, his hands cradling her thighs.

Michaela, feeling the beginnings of pain returning to her head and ears, looked at him sheepishly. "I...I need to have another dose of this...but it really should be given in the hip...and it's hard to perform that on yourself."

Sully grinned a little at her predicament and murmured, "Want me to do it?"

She glanced at him, blushing a little. "Would you mind?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her mischievously, "Course not, I love playin' doctor with ya."

"Byron Sully!" she squeaked, playfully swatting at him. He chuckled and took the vial from her hands. Finding the needed supplies he prepared the injection.

"Here, lie down this direction so I can get at your other hip," he instructed. She nodded and complied as he sat down on the bed next to her. Pushing the robe aside and pulling her pajamas down a little, he rechecked the syringe and murmured, "Ready?" She nodded again and clamped her teeth together in expectation of the pain. Sully carefully inserted the needle as he had before, quickly administering the medicine.

When he was finished, he helped her sit up as she rubbed the area and complimented, "I hardly felt that at all. You'd make a fine doctor, Mr. Sully."

"Thank you," he murmured, leaning in for a soft kiss and folding her in his arms for a warm hug. "I'm so glad you're better, Michaela."

"Thanks to you," she replied, stifling a tired yawn.

He chuckled. "I think somebody's tired. Why don't you take a little nap and let the medicine work."

"I think that's a very good idea," she whispered, standing and allowing him to remove the robe and settle her in the bed.

"I'll check on ya later," he whispered, brushing her forehead with his lips and walking to the door. "Sleep good. I love ya."

"I love you, too," she answered softly, her eyes already closing as sleep claimed her once again.

OOOOOOOOO

Sully and the children spent the rest of the day telling stories, playing checkers and card games, Yahtzee, and every board game Sully could find in the house.

Several people called Sully's cell phone during the day, including Cloud Dancing to check on them when he had heard about the freak storm on the news. Sully then called Loren and Robert E., each man sharing what they knew concerning the state of things and the extent of the power outages all over the Colorado Springs area.

Later in the day, Sully managed to put together a fine tasting stew, letting it simmer a long while in a pot hanging over the fire, feeling very grateful that during his restoration of the kitchen fireplace he had replaced the pot crane for historical accuracy. This was a horizontal bar supported by a diagonal "stay." The height of a pot or kettle suspended on a short hanger could be adjusted at any point along the bar for better control of heating temperature.

Having searched the cellar, entering through the access door in the floor of the main room, he had found a cooking pot with its hanger. After some serious scrubbing of the old pot, he managed to prepare their supper and set it to cooking, hanging securely on the crane. The children were suitably amazed at Sully's ingenuity, Hannah especially proud, having always thought her daddy knew how to do everything anyway.

When Michaela rejoined them several hours later, the engaged couple couldn't help but draw comparisons to their ancestors and imagine how winter Saturdays must have been spent in this very house. They felt almost like true pioneers and surprisingly found it quite enjoyable. The kids laughed and teased and had lots of fun just being together and enjoying undisturbed attention from their parents, in spite of the fact that they had no TV, DVDs or computer games. Visiting the "North Pole" was the only complaint.

That night the combined family, having washed up the best they could with water heated in the pot in the kitchen fireplace, trudged up the stairs to Sully's room after he banked the fires downstairs.

For the sake of propriety, and since Michaela was much improved, it was decided that Brian would sleep in the big bed between his mother and Sully, also thus giving the other three more room on the mattress on the floor. With Sully and Matthew taking turns feeding the fire, they spent a comfortable second night.

The next two days were spent much the same, chores, bringing in more firewood, board games, storytelling, games of hide and seek, and the couple experimenting with the old fashioned cooking method to see what meals they could create.

Several times they were able to steal a few minutes alone in Sully's room, curled together by the fireplace reading their favorite book – the old journal. During one such reading, having skipped years ahead in the writings, they stumbled upon an entry from February 15, 1875 in which Michaela lovingly described a conversation she had with Sully at the town's café. It was her birthday and Sully had surprised her with a beautiful cameo necklace. From her detailed description, the couple instantly realized it was the heirloom cameo.

Grinning, Sully exclaimed, "Somehow I just knew it was hers. I'm glad we found out for sure."

"Yes, indeed. Oh Sully, I love finding out little details like this about your family."

Sully chuckled, "It always gets me how much the original Sully and I are alike. Did you notice what he said to her when he gave her the necklace?"

"Of course...the very thing you said to me that melted my heart when you fastened the necklace on me," she whispered, smiling into his eyes as hers began to tear up.

He gazed back into her eyes, love for her overflowing from his. "That the girl in the cameo ain't as pretty as you. Not by a long shot," he added, leaning in for a long, gentle kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Michaela softly and sardonically chuckled. "Well, I'm sure I don't look very beautiful now...my hair is dirty, no makeup, wrinkled pajamas..._your_ bathrobe..."

He shook his head as she recited her items, whispering, "None of that matters to me, Mé'oo'o. You're always beautiful to me. I'll always find you as beautiful as I did the first time I saw you."

She grinned, raising an eyebrow in teasing response, "Standing in the doorway of the clinic with a skillet poised above your head?"

He chuckled and gave a nod. "Mmm hmm. But I _am_ glad I've got such quick reflexes!"

OOOOOOOOO

The evening of the fourth day, after another batch of Sully's delicious popcorn was almost totally consumed, this time Michaela able to join in the fun, the power unexpectedly came back on, evidenced by a surge of the empty refrigerator's motor (the food having been moved outside in a box on the porch so it wouldn't spoil).

In truth, each member of the family was a little sad that their pioneer adventure had come to an end as Hannah watched her daddy escort Michaela and the kids down the drive and back to their normal lives.


	41. A Web Cam, A Birthday and Daniel

**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE**

Two weeks after the power outage, everything had gotten back to normal and the incident was cataloged in each of their minds as one of their best memories. A time when they were learning how to become a family and how much joy that itself will bring them in the future.

Dr. Mike was at the clinic dealing with several after-hours patients while the kids were in Hannah's room playing with the family's latest toy, a web cam, given to Sully for Christmas by Snowbird, jokingly because he and Cloud Dancing missed each other.

As soon as they got the device hooked up and everything loaded, Sully called Cloud Dancing on his cell phone, arranging for their first web cam conversation. In a few minutes, there they were, fairly clear images of Cloud Dancing and Snowbird in their spare room, giggling like children as they stared back at their brother's family, all good naturedly wrestling for position to be seen.

They talked this way for over an hour, bringing each other up to date on their lives since the last time they talked. Finally one by one the others wandered away, the newness having worn off, leaving just Cloud Dancing and Sully chatting. Then a lull came in the conversation.

"Sully...I wish to speak with you about something," the Indian began, suddenly serious.

"Sure Cloud Dancin'...what is it?" Sully returned, gazing intently at the image of his brother on the computer screen, their cameras situated so well that it was like looking into his eyes.

His Indian brother hesitated a moment, knowing he would need to tread carefully.

"Hey," Sully encouraged, "...there's nothin' you can't say to me...you know that."

His brother nodded and took a steadying deep breath.

"Sully...you have much to be thankful for, is this not so?" he began, speaking carefully.

Sully grinned, his eyes sparkling. "Can't argue with you there."

"God has brought you the woman of your dreams who loves you with all of her heart. You have a wonderful family, a beautiful home, a job you enjoy. In a few short months, you will be married and begin a new life with the woman you love. You are a blessed man."

Sully nodded in agreement, wondering where he was going with this. "Yeah, I know I am...no one knows that better than me, Cloud Dancin'."

He watched his brother sit back in his chair, elbows propped on the arms, fingertips pressed together. "You have always been a fair man, Sully, striving to give people the benefit of the doubt." Sully nodded again. "For many years, you suffered with scars on your soul. Things regarding Abigail, Cynthia, your parents' deaths, your brother's accident...and you have worked to resolve these issues and allow old wounds to heal."

"Yeah..." Sully agreed, shifting in his seat, wondering where his brother was going with these statements, suddenly not sure he wanted to know.

"But there is one wound left that you have ignored, my brother. I believe it is time you took the bandage off this one and allowed it some air."

Sully took a deep shaky breath, unconsciously gritting his teeth as his brother's eyes stared into his through the miracle of technology. Finally, he whispered, "...Daniel."

Cloud Dancing nodded slowly, watching Sully's expression, giving him time to process.

Sully broke eye contact and turned his face aside for a few moments, then looking back, he said quietly, "I don't even know where he is, Cloud Dancin'. I ain't seen him...since it happened."

His brother gazed carefully at the screen, watching emotions chase each other across Sully's face, finally admitting softly, "I do, my brother."

Sully's eyes widened as he stared at him. "What...?" he whispered.

"Daniel was greatly ashamed of his actions those many years ago, Sully. He has kept in touch with me over the years to keep up with how you were, always wanting to know if you and Hannah were alright or needed anything."

"_You did this behind my back_?" Sully exclaimed, the news coming as a total shock. He had thought there were absolutely no secrets between he and his Indian brother. Somehow this felt like a betrayal and his mind didn't even want to contemplate that, not another betrayal that involved Daniel.

"I did not want to anger you. I knew you were not yet ready. But now, something is telling me it is time to let the past go – all of it – for your own sake and the sake of the ones you love... if not for his."

Sully shook his head, still reeling from this bombshell.

"Sully, please do not say 'no'. Think about it, my brother. Sleep on it. Open your heart. If you do, you will see that I am right. Your anger of long ago was justified...your hate of today is not."

Pausing as he watched the war going on within his brother, he tried one last time, adding gently, "You forgave Abby when she asked you to, before she died. Can you not find it in your heart to forgive the man who was once your friend?"

Sully pulled in a deep breath of air and let it out with a sigh. "I'll...I'll think about it," he finally promised, glancing at his brother's image. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Cloud Dancing," he said as he reached for the button on the webcam. "G'night."

Cloud Dancing watched as his screen went dark. "Goodnight, my brother," he whispered, bowing his head to spend time asking God to help Sully over this last hurdle.

OOOOOOOOO

Sully kept his word and did think about his conversation with Cloud Dancing. He knew his brother was right. He had harbored that unforgiveness way too long – and it didn't make sense to forgive Abby and not Daniel. He had to do a lot of soul searching to understand the mixed feelings he had about what happened all those years ago.

They first met while Daniel had been hitchhiking and Sully had picked him up on the road when he had run from everything after his parents and brother died. He and Daniel had spent every waking hour together for two years, working odd jobs, traveling in the car together, fighting their way out of scrapes together, even saving each other's lives on more than one occasion. They jokingly referred to themselves as "Todd and Buzz", from the old TV show "Route 66." They had spent countless hours telling each other their deepest thoughts, hurts, fears, and emotions.

Sully had confided to Daniel every detail about Cynthia, his parents' deaths, his brother's accident, and his rage and sadness over having to give up his dream of playing pro baseball. Daniel had reciprocated with his own hurts and dreams. Sully had thought he knew Daniel inside and out. He never _dreamed_ his friend would betray him.

Then when it happened, the hurt was so bad, so deep, he was only able to swim to the surface partway. He had felt he HAD to forgive Abby - she was his wife and he wanted to make his marriage work. Somehow Daniel had become dispensable in the process. As the years went by, it had just been easier to sweep it under the rug and not try to seek out reconciliation.

After their first webcam conversation, he and Cloud Dancing spent several evenings talking and sharing about things. Sully told his Indian brother some things he had kept to himself and many issues were resolved. He could feel a sense of peace begin to permeate his being and knew he had started the process of forgiveness in his heart.

OOOOOOOOO

The fifteenth of February rolled around, Michaela's birthday. Sully threw a small party for her, just family and friends. He and the children insisted on making dinner, Sully's mother's recipe for lasagna, and Grace baked her a birthday cake.

After a relaxing dinner with much laughter and teasing Michaela about getting 'old', it was time for presents. The children presented her with a framed photograph of the four of them doing a pyramid that Snowbird had taken the day of the big snow. Grace gave her a beautiful pair of earrings and Loren & Dorothy gave two tickets to see "Stars on Ice," to which Sully groaned good-naturedly and everyone laughed. She opened a gift sent from her mother, one of her father's books, a collector's item first edition "Tom Sawyer". But Sully kept his gift back for her to open last.

Setting the wrapped box in front of her, he knelt by her chair, adoration shining in his eyes as he gazed up at her. "This is from me," he murmured.

In sweet anticipation, Michaela carefully released the wrapping and opened the flat square jeweler's box, gasping with delight at the beautiful charm bracelet encased within.

Sully reached in and picked it up. "It's a memorial bracelet, to remind you that you'll always be my Cinderella, and so you won't forget the night you said you'd be my wife," he explained softly, their eyes meeting for a breathless few seconds.

He went on, "See this one?" holding a tiny "glass" slipper. "That's Cinderella's slipper, for your beautiful foot," he chuckled teasingly. "And this one," he went on, picking up a tiny "Cinderella's carriage," "represents weeks of backbreaking work for me."

"Oh you!" Michaela fussed teasingly, receiving another chuckle and a soft kiss on the lips. "Which I would do again in a heartbeat just to see the look in your eyes when you first saw it," he added.

"Then this one," he went on, holding a small heart with a music note engraved on it, "is because you're my Heartsong." Michaela nodded, by now trying to see each item through the tears that were filling her eyes. "This one," he continued, holding a miniature Prince Charming and Cinderella dancing, "is to remember all those dances, to all our favorite love songs." She nodded again, reaching up to wipe a tear away and leaning forward to kiss his cheek softly.

"Now this one," he went on, holding a tiny crown, "this one is because being with you makes me feel like I truly _am_ Prince Charming, as long as _you_ are my Princess."

By this time Grace and Dorothy were wiping tears also, Colleen and Hannah watched with glee, hoping to someday find a man as romantic as _their_ Daddy.

"This here," he continued softly, grinning as he held a tiny trophy cup, "is because not only did I win the woman of my dreams that night – I also won first prize in the contest!" Michaela giggled, sniffling and shaking her head at his silliness.

"This one," he explained further, holding a charm with the letters M&S intimately combined, "represents us, because very soon we will be combined as closely as these letters," but leaning forward to kiss her cheek, he whispered, "and even much closer than that," which sent fissures of those delicious tingles racing throughout her body.

"Then this one," he continued, holding a tiny gold replica of her engagement ring, "represents my ring that you're wearing now...it fills me with such joy and pride every time I see it on your hand...and I remember how beautiful you were as I was looking up at you when I slipped it on your finger, and you whispered, "Yes."

Wiping more tears, Michaela couldn't even speak, in such awe and joy at the adoration this amazing man continued to bestow upon her.

"And one last one," he finished, holding a tiny smiling jack-o-lantern, "is to remember it was Halloween night when you told me my heart's desire would come true...that you would be my wife."

"Oh Sully, it's so wonderful," Michaela murmured, gently stroking his cheek with her fingertips. "...Thank you, sweetheart..." Leaning toward him, they shared a blissful kiss, mindful of their audience. "Né-méhotatséme... I will love you forever," she added with a whisper.

Michaela picked up a napkin from the table and dried her eyes as Sully fastened the bracelet around her wrist.

"Well, if that wasn't the most romantic thing..." Grace began as a knock was heard at the front door.

"I'll get it!" Hannah exclaimed and crossed to the door, opening it to reveal a tall, nice looking blond haired man. Sully, still on his knees, glanced over at the door and his eyes locked with the man's in total surprise and shock.

Michaela felt him tense as he whispered, "...Daniel."

OOOOOOOOO

Sully slowly rose to stand, eyes locked with the man's in the doorway as a dozen emotions raced through him. Michaela had turned in her seat to regard the stranger. Everyone in the room seemed frozen, the tension palpable.

Finally, Loren cleared his throat and groused, "Well...don't just stand there lettin' all the heat out! Come on in and close the door!"

Daniel snapped out of his reverie and obliged. "Sorry!" he murmured, closing the door behind him as Sully took a step forward.

Michaela rose from her seat to stand beside Sully, quietly slipping her hand in his to bring him back from the past to the present. He felt her touch and knew she was conveying her unwavering support. It calmed him some. He squeezed her hand and turned his head to gaze in her eyes for a moment, giving her a tiny reassuring smile, then looked again toward the man at the door.

"Daniel."

"Sully."

Once again they were silent, each reliving the intense shouting match from the last time they saw each other.

Daniel swallowed dryly. "Been a long time," he murmured, trying to make the point.

Sully brought his bottom lip up in a fleeting tiny sneer, but it quickly smoothed out again as he fought to let go of the past.

"Yeah...that it has."

Everyone around them had remained still, even the children felt the tension and waited to see what Sully would do, though none of them had a clue what was going on.

Finally he made his decision. Cloud Dancing was right, and now the ball was in his court. He didn't feel ready, but in truth, he probably would have put it off and stalled forever if Daniel hadn't taken this first step.

He drew in a deep breath and released it slowly, willing the tension to go with it, stepping toward the man who was once like a brother to him. He drew Michaela along behind him, needing her touch to keep him grounded in the present, and he reached out hesitatingly to offer his right hand. Daniel glanced down at the hand being proffered and visibly relaxed, albeit not completely, and reached out to accept the gesture. They clasped hands, each man swallowing dryly; only too aware they were on shaky ground and needed to tread carefully.

Sully let go of Daniel's hand and with his other pulled Michaela up next to him.

"Daniel...I want to introduce my fiancée, Dr. Michaela Quinn. Michaela...this is Daniel Simon."

Michaela, knowing the history between these two men, reacted carefully, offering her hand to Daniel. "It's nice to meet you, _Mr. Simon_," she added pointedly, keeping close to Sully.

"It's a pleasure, Dr. Quinn," Daniel returned politely.

Sully forced himself to act the host, motioning to the children to come close, "And...this," he said as he put a loving hand on Hannah's shoulder, "is my daughter, Hannah." Daniel gazed down at the beautiful little girl and gave her a friendly greeting, awed that she was the spitting image of her father.

Moving on to the others, Sully explained, "and this is Matthew, Colleen and Brian, Michaela's children...soon to be mine," he added with a wink to them. They responded with grins. Daniel greeted each.

"You know everyone else," Sully finished, sweeping his hand to include the others. Everyone nodded and smiled accordingly. Then another uncomfortable silence ensued.

Finally, glancing between the two men, one she didn't know at all, the other her precious soul mate, Michaela took the bull by the horns. Turning to Sully, she softly suggested, "Perhaps you two could go over to my place and...talk," gazing meaningfully into his eyes, seeing the reluctance there.

Daniel took up the baton then, grateful for the wisdom and grace of Sully's beautiful fiancée. "Yeah, Sully...I'd like a chance to...catch up with you."

Robert E. and Grace exchanged glances, as did Loren and Dorothy.

Michaela gave Sully a slight nod of encouragement, still peering into his eyes, communicating volumes without words. Old habits die hard. That's what unforgiveness turns into sometimes, old thoughts and old habits piled up in the road of your life like rocks and rubble. She could see in his eyes the war going on inside his mind and heart. She willed him to take another step, remembering how raw were his emotions regarding the episode with Preston Lodge, stemming back to the man standing now in their midst.

Finally he acquiesced. Sighing, he brought her hand up to his lips for a quick kiss, murmuring, "Okay." Then before he could change his mind, he grabbed his buckskin jacket, putting it on as he gestured for Daniel to open the door and they both went out on the porch, closing it behind them.

OOOOOOOOO

The two men walked down the drive in silence, wondering how in the world they would broach the subject without tempers flaring. This had festered for so long, they both knew it needed to be lanced so the healing could start. Each spent some silent moments asking God for help.

Sully opened Michaela's kitchen door and ushered Daniel inside, shutting it after them. Standing awkwardly in the kitchen, they glanced at each other, then looked around at the orderly living quarters. Sully smiled as he thought of his beautiful fiancée and her penchant for neatness.

Clearing his throat, Sully asked, "Um...you want somethin' to drink?"

Daniel took a relieved breath, nodding, "Yeah sure, I could use something wet."

Sully walked to the fridge and retrieved two root beers, tossing one to Daniel. Opening the other, he took a long swig.

Wracking his brain to come up with an icebreaker, Daniel cleared _his_ throat. "Um, ya got a great little girl, Sully. She, ah, looks just like you."

Sully smiled in genuine pleasure thinking of his precious daughter. "Thanks. She's my little angel."

Daniel nodded.

"You ever get married or anything?" Sully asked interestedly, taking another drink.

"Ah, not yet, but maybe soon. Got a real nice girlfriend."

Sully nodded. "That's good. Where ya been livin'?"

"Denver. Got a good job. Bought me a house two years ago."

They remained silent for a few moments, each trying to jump over the hurdles the past had erected.

Finally Sully couldn't stand it anymore, blurting, "Why'd ya do it, Daniel? You were my best friend – I _trusted _you."

Daniel tipped his head back, closing his eyes, hating that this subject needed to be dealt with, but it was like ripping off a bandage. He prayed to God again to give him the right words.

Opening his eyes and looking into the pained blue eyes of the man who had once been his best friend, he asked softly, "Are ya ready to listen?"

Sully ground his teeth together thinking to respond curtly, but just then scenes of Abby flashed across his mind... her dancing topless, cursing at him, flirting with other men even before Daniel and with others afterwards, running from the homestead leaving Hannah bleeding on the floor. He took a deep cleansing breath.

"Yeah," he said softly, motioning to the couch and chairs. Both men made themselves comfortable across from each other.

"Sully," Daniel began carefully, "When you asked me to stay at the homestead and look after her while you were gone...I had a bad feeling about it. I ignored it though." He paused to glance into Sully's eyes, seeing understanding. That encouraged him so he continued, "Everything seemed alright at first. I'd go to work each day, come back to the homestead at night and eat supper with her, go to bed in the spare room..._alone_..." he clarified pointedly. Sully nodded. "But then, sometime into the second week, she started...aw heck, she started _comin' on _to me." Sully's eyes narrowed and Daniel instantly put up a hand. "I swear, Sully, that's the gospel truth."

Sully swallowed dryly and nodded again for Daniel to go on.

"I admit it, I was _stupid_. She was a dang good looking girl, you know that," he added, staring hard into Sully's eyes. Sully clamped his mouth shut and tilted his head back, raising an eyebrow for Daniel to continue.

"Well...I kept away from her, bein' polite, truthfully wishin' I hadn't give you my word to stay there. I managed to keep everything under control the rest of that week and into the next, but she was throwin' herself at me almost constantly." Sully looked down at the floor as images of Abby flirting with Daniel filled his mind. "She even came into the bedroom more than once – I _swear_ – and I told her to get back to her own room. She kept saying you'd been gone so long and she..._needed it_." He shook his head at the memories and took a long drink of his root beer, glancing at Sully, but unable to read his expression.

"Then two days before you got back, I did a stupid thing. It was Saturday. I almost went back to my apartment, but she begged me to stay with her, saying she was scared to be there alone." Sully nodded. This was exactly what she'd told _him_, which was why he'd asked Daniel to stay.

"Not wanting to be in the house with her, I went outside and started to wash my car. Well, here she came, asking if she could help. I let her. I wish to God I hadn't, cause that's what broke it." He stopped and took a big breath, looking down at the floor, then rubbed his eyes for a moment, knowing he just had to get it out. "She started playing and teasing, grabbing the hose from me, stuff like that. Then...she turned the hose on herself. She was only wearin' a tank top and shorts. Man, Sully...I could see clear through her top. I..." he shook his head again at the memories. "Before I could back away, she was pressin' herself on me, kissin' me. I swear I tried not to react...but God, Sully – I couldn't stop it! I'm only human."

Sully remained silent, picturing the action as Daniel talked and an odd feeling of déjà vu settled on him. It was almost exactly what had happened between _himself_ and Abby – and why he'd felt the responsibility to go ahead and marry her.

"I told her no," Daniel continued. "I backed up, kept prying her hands off me, but she just kept on. Then...she pulled her top off over her head and grabbed my crotch. After that...I just lost it. Next thing I knew, we were on the ground, rollin' around together kissin' and...I couldn't stop myself. When I could think clearly again...she was layin' on top of me...afterwards."

Silence ensued for a few minutes while Sully digested the details about his ex-wife's affair. He didn't doubt the truthfulness of Daniel's account. For the first time, he was able to see it as Abby's betrayal and not his best friend's. He was surprised when the usual overwhelming sick in his stomach feeling didn't come. He realized then that the forgiveness he had given Abby had begun to mend his soul.

Daniel breathed in slowly and released it in a sigh. "I didn't stay there that night. The day you got home, I'd come by the homestead to talk to her, to try and figure out a way to fix the mess we'd created. I couldn't resist her, Sully. She started teasing and flirting with me and all my good intentions went out the window."

Looking into his friend's eyes, willing him to see his sincerity, he added quietly, "I'm sorry, Sully. Not a day's gone by these ten years that I didn't wish it had never happened. I was sick with guilt for years...still am. I'm asking you...please forgive me."


	42. Two Friends and a Surprise

**CHAPTER FORTY TWO**

Sully gazed into Daniel's eyes and saw his sincerity. He saw what the years of guilt had done to him, as Daniel appeared to have aged fifteen years instead of just ten. He saw the pain and hint of tears in the man's eyes and Sully knew it needed to be over.

He stood up slowly, Daniel rising also, not sure of Sully's intent. Reaching out, Sully grasped Daniel's arm in the age-old Cheyenne greeting he had taught him long ago. They stood eye to eye, though Daniel was a few inches taller, reading each other's thoughts, almost like the old days.

Sully nodded, "It's over Daniel," he began, his voice thick with emotion. "There's no need for this to be on your conscience anymore, or on my heart. If you need to hear me say the words...here they are. _I do forgive you_. Totally. Alright?" With that, he pulled his friend into an embrace, their arms still clasped between them.

When they pulled back, they turned away a little, swiping at errant tears, both a little self-conscious at their emotional displays. Daniel felt like a truckload of concrete had been removed from his chest, so great had been his anxiety. Sully felt totally free and healed and he was amazed at the physical difference, having been so accustomed to carrying the baggage around inside him.

Sitting back down, they slowly began to fill each other in on their lives for the past ten years. Sully told Daniel briefly about Abby's final defection from him, the disastrous visit when Hannah got hurt, and that final tragic end, the only good coming from that being that she reached out for forgiveness and left this world with a clean conscience. After that, Daniel asked, _carefully,_ about Sully's new love, a subject to which Sully warmed immediately, so overflowing was he with thoughts and feelings for his Michaela. They laughed together as he told his once best friend about how he met Michaela, skillet and all, and a little about the journal. He told how they had become like a family so quickly and how it seemed they were made for each other, with Daniel obviously ecstatic for his friend.

Daniel, in turn, filled Sully in on his own life. He confided to Sully that under the crushing weight of guilt he had sought out the help of a pastor friend and subsequently gave his heart to the Lord. Sully could see the evidence of this in Daniel's eyes, remembering the change he had witnessed in Cloud Dancing when that happened to him and knowing the difference in his own life when he had turned to the Lord after Abby left him and Hannah.

Daniel shared with Sully that he was very active in a church in Denver, working with the youth. He showed Sully a picture on his cell phone of his beautiful girlfriend, Sarah Ford, who worked in the office at the church. He loved his job at Western Gas, where he was out and about everyday as a crew foreman. All in all, he had been very happy in his life...except for the nagging burden that had plagued him over the years. It had been Sarah, as well as Cloud Dancing, that had spurred him to make the trek to Colorado Springs and attempt reconciliation with Sully.

Finally feeling talked out for the present, they grew quiet.

At length Sully stood up, saying, "Um, I guess it's time we go back to the others. It's Michaela's birthday and I'm missin' out." Smiling at his old friend, he added, "you're stayin'...right?"

Daniel smiled and nodded his acceptance. "I'd be delighted, Sully. Thanks."

As they made their way to the door and picked up their jackets, Daniel noticed Sully's for the first time. "Hey, Sully. That's some jacket ya got there."

Sully grinned in proud pleasure. "Thanks. Michaela gave it to me for Christmas."

Daniel laughed. "I'd say she's a keeper." Sully nodded and winked in absolute affirmation.

Pausing, Daniel laid a hand on Sully's arm. "Sully?"

Sully looked up at him, an eyebrow raised in question.

"I...uh...I've missed ya."

Sully grinned and clapped him lightly on the back. "Missed you, too, Daniel. More than I realized," he added truthfully.

Both men headed back down to the homestead, greatly relieved to have that chapter of their lives behind them.

OOOOOOOOO

Michaela and the others had watched the men go through the door and close it quietly behind them. The adults cast worried glances at each other, each knowing the outcome of this "talk" could vary wildly – anywhere from letting bygones be bygones to a knock down, drag out fight where both could end up seriously injured.

Hannah came up to Michaela, taking her hand as she gazed at the now closed door where her father had stood just a moment ago. "Dr. Mike? Who was that man? Why was my daddy mad at him?"

Michaela swallowed hard, her eyes meeting Loren's as she attempted to come up with a plausible explanation for the little girl. "Um, he was a friend of your father's many years ago, sweetheart. They haven't seen each other in a long time – since before you were born. The, um, last time they saw each other, they had a terrible argument."

"About what?" the little girl innocently asked, not letting Michaela off the hook.

"Um..." Michaela began, glancing around at the others for help.

"Children," Dorothy intercepted, "I think this party needs something fun. Who wants to play a game?

Thankfully, this distracted Hannah from her quest and she quickly joined the others gathered around. "What game, Aunt Dorothy?" the little girl excitedly asked.

"How about Charades?"

Everyone showed interest in that, so they all went to the main room and took seats, Dorothy volunteering to go first.

As each person joined in the guessing and laughter, Michaela tried her best to smile and enjoy the fun without worrying what was going on 100 yards down the driveway. She couldn't seem to help it, as she glanced once again at the closed door. Her _heart_ had walked out that door and she felt empty and no longer whole with him away.

OOOOOOOOO

Two hours later, the children were talking with Cloud Dancing on the webcam, Michaela having spent a few minutes chatting with him herself before going back down to hang out with the adults. In the middle of a sentence talking with Grace, the door opened and in walked Sully and Daniel, laughing together over some comment one of them had made.

Michaela instantly stood, her eyes seeking Sully's. He met her eyes then, communicating without words that everything was fine. She came around the table and floated into his arms, sighing as she released the tension she hadn't realized she was holding.

Sully wrapped his arms around her, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair while they took a moment to luxuriate in each other's nearness, Michaela enjoying the sweet earthy scent of his jacket and the subtle hint of his aftershave. She leaned back a little and smiled into his eyes. "You were gone so long..."

He smiled in return, glancing at Daniel in true friendship again, "Yeah, sorry about that. We, ah, had a lot of catchin' up to do."

"Um, Happy Birthday, Dr. Quinn...sorry to drag Sully away from your party like that," Daniel spoke up.

Separating herself a little from her love's embrace, she smiled at Daniel now in genuine friendship, it being obvious that the rift between the men had been mended. "Thank you, Mr. Simon, but..." she paused, flashing a questioning look at Sully. He nodded with a grin. "But, please call me Michaela."

Daniel grinned and glanced briefly at Sully before responding, "Thank you, Michaela. And please, call me Daniel."

"So, what's been happenin' while I was gone?" Sully asked, leaning down to give his lady love a sweet kiss, feeling starved for her affection.

"Oh, many things. We played Charades. Your daughter is quite the little actress, kept us all in stitches," Michaela smiled up at him. "And, the children are upstairs right now speaking with Cloud Dancing."

"They are?" Sully exclaimed, turning to Daniel and exchanging a questioning look. "Why don't _we_ say hi?" Daniel nodded knowingly, each of them anticipating their Indian friend's pleased reaction. All three went up the stairs together and paused at the door, listening to the end of the children's conversation. Hannah glanced over at her daddy and he motioned for her and the kids to let the adults have it for a while. She took the hint and said to the others, "Hey guys, I think daddy wants to talk to Cloud Dancing now."

Cloud Dancing bid them goodbye and then Sully sat down in the chair, greeting his brother. "Um, there's someone here who'd like to say hi." With that, Daniel crouched down next to Sully, both men actually beaming with happiness. Michaela watched this miracle, tears burning her eyes and she silently thanked God for His help. Her heart had ached for Sully, knowing the painful wound he had harbored all those years.

Cloud Dancing was thrilled to see that the two friends had obviously reconnected, and the three men spent a good while talking, laughing and interacting with each other. Michaela was more than content to stand by the door and just watch her handsome fiancé, loving just to hear his voice, enjoy his laugh, and watch his expressions as he listened to his brother or his friend. Occasionally, he would glance over at her and flash that heart-melting smile, or give her a sexy wink, or mouth the words, "I love you."

After a while, Grace and the others came up the stairs, Grace carefully carrying the birthday cake with lit candles.

"Dr. Mike! We forgot all about your birthday cake!" Hannah exclaimed, Sully rising quickly and clearing a small table for it. Cloud Dancing called for Snowbird to come look. They could clearly see everyone in the room and were thrilled that through this amazing technology they could join in with their friends and celebrate.

Grace, a huge grin lighting up her face, pressed her hands together in front of her exuberantly, looking around the room and at the computer. "Come on now, everybody sing..._Happy Birthday to you..."_

Sully moved behind Michaela, wrapping his arms around her middle, hugging her to him and joining in the singing. From the computer speakers, they could hear their Indian friends singing as well. Michaela was thinking that Grace's lovely soprano and Daniel's wonderful baritone, as well as the voices of her other friends and the children, made the old song sound more beautiful than she'd ever heard it. Tears filled her eyes and one escaped down her cheek as they sang to her in genuine love and friendship.

All in all, it had been one of the best, and surely the most memorable, birthdays she had ever had.

OOOOOOOOO

After the birthday, the days marched on with the work on the homestead, adoption details and wedding planning, everyday life, and everything else that kept the couple occupied.

It seemed like forever, but spring finally came. The snows were finally over; Easter lilies were starting to grow and trees to bud. The couple seemed to live each day holding their breath in sweet anticipation of the day they would become man and wife.

One afternoon, Michaela needed to ask Sully his opinion on a detail about the wedding and not reaching him on his cell, she set off in search of her husband to be. Not finding him in the house or barn, she wrapped her sweater closer around her and set off for a barn she could see over the next rise. As she crested the hill, she was pleased to spot his pickup parked in front. She picked up her pace, anxious to see him for the first time that day and reached the partially open door, peeking her head inside and softly calling, "Sully?"

No sound greeted her so she slipped through the opening and walked a few steps inside. Disappointed that he wasn't there, she started to turn and leave when she spotted a large object leaning against the far wall, covered with an old quilt.

Intrigued, she slowly made her way over to it, reaching up and gently pulling away the covering to reveal the most breathtaking piece of furniture she had ever seen. It was a large, hand carved headboard, somewhere in the process of being refinished. Her breath caught in her throat as she reached out to touch the intricate Indian feathers carved into the massive piece. So in awe was she that she jumped slightly when his voice spoke from the door on the far wall behind her, "Supposed to be a surprise."

Michaela quickly turned, feeling much like a child with her hand in the cookie jar, to see Sully inside the door, his hands behind his back, grinning playfully. "It's your weddin' present."

Guiltily she watched him as he sauntered over to her in that lithe, supple way she loved, never breaking eye contact. "Sully...it's so beautiful," she murmured when he reached her. He smiled and glanced up at the piece.

"It will be when it's finished," he answered, and then turned his head back to her as she moved aside. "I figured we'd need a..._sturdy_ bed," he murmured teasingly. He pressed her to the wall with his body, letting her feel the effect thirty seconds in her presence had on him, and placed his forearms on either side of her head. They smiled warmly into each other's eyes, both feeling the heat and flutters of anticipation as they each imagined the hours of erotic pleasure they would soon share as the magnificent headboard towered above them.

"Did you make it?" she murmured softly, her hands coming up to rest on his chest, relishing his sweet warmth through his shirt and trying not to gasp when he pressed into her a little harder with his hips, subtly teasing her. She knew he was trying to make her blush.

He smiled at her assumption and faith in his woodworking talents. "Nope, _Sully_ did," he admitted, knowing she would know who he meant. "He did?" she asked, turning her head to glance over at it again. "How do you know?"

"The journal."

She raised an eyebrow at him, wanting the story. Although they had indulged in a few more reading sessions together, they had yet to reach the point in the journal where the 1860's couple got married.

"I was flippin' through the journal one night, about a month after we got engaged...couldn't sleep for thinkin' about ya," he added sensuously, leaning in for a soft kiss. "And found some pages that were tear stained," he paused, remembering the agonizing details of the massacre called, "Washita," choosing not to share those with his tenderhearted fiancée.

"Um, on the pages before those, Michaela tells about finding it..._that's funny_...like _you_ just did. She went to find Sully and take something to their new homestead, but when he wasn't there, she uncovered his wedding surprise, this headboard. Well actually, it's a whole bed, the other parts are still up in the loft. She described it in precise detail. When I read it, I knew it was the bed that used to be in the master bedroom until..." he paused and looked away for a moment with a smirk, then returned his eyes to hers, "until Abby told me she hated it and I stored it away here in this barn. When I read about it in the journal...I knew I had to refinish it and give it to you for...our marriage bed. I...I knew _you'd_ love it."

"I do, Sully," she whispered, leaning up to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you. It's absolutely magnificent."

"If you're wonderin'...the answer's no." She gazed up at him, searching his eyes for his meaning.

He leaned his face to her neck, giving it a soft kiss before whispering in her ear, "No...I never slept with Abby in it." His warm breath once again made her whole body tingle, his nearness driving her crazy. She was pleasantly relieved that the bed had been "reserved" in a way, for _them_.

He brushed his lips across hers in a feather light kiss, luxuriating in the velvety softness of hers. He pulled back a bit and smiled into her eyes, which were glinting with excitement and pleasure in the rays of light coming from a nearby window.

"I'll tell you somethin' else, now that the secret of it is out in the open," he added with a grin and she looked down for a second, lightly blushing, then looked up again to meet his eyes.

He continued softly, "I want us to spend our weddin' night, the first time we make love, in _this bed_. I know we've talked about goin' to Denver or even Boston for our honeymoon...and that's fine...but the _first_ night...our _first _time together...has to be in our room upstairs. I don't know why...but it's important to me. Is that alright?"

"_Our_ room," Michaela murmured dreamily. Gazing into his eyes, love sparkling in hers, she went on, "I want to tell you something...remember the day you had that migraine, and I came up to your room to tend to you?" He nodded, gently brushing a strand of hair behind her ear with his fingertips as he gazed at her beautiful face. She played gently with a button on his shirt. "I sat there, watching you fall asleep, and when I got up to go back downstairs...I looked around at your room."

Smiling shyly up at him, she continued, "I pictured what it would be like to be..._our_ room. To wake up together and start the day." A tear appearing in the corner of one eye, she went on, "I wanted to marry you so much...even then. Oh Sully, I'm so very ready be your wife...you to be my husband. And I love the idea of spending our first night up there...making love for the first time...in _our_ bed."

He grinned happily and leaned in, covering her lips with his mouth as she sighed in sweet surrender, bringing her hands up to tangle in his hair as he slanted his mouth across hers and deepened the kiss. She returned his kiss with passion and fire, till they both were having trouble ignoring the stirrings of their desire for each other.

Michaela broke off from the kiss and pushed him back a bit to look into his eyes, gently bringing a hand up to stop him, touching his mouth softly when he leaned in for more. He gently kissed her fingers and chuckled.

She chuckled too, shaking her head in joy and amazement.

Looking back up at him, she murmured throatily, "I never thought I could be this happy...I love you so much," she added in a whisper, folding her hands around his head and taking him into her arms, holding him tightly as his arms encircled her body and he rocked her gently back and forth, each with their eyes shut, savoring the moment.

"Né-méhotatséme, Mé'oo'o. With every beat of my heart..." he whispered.

Pulling back once more, he smiled down into her eyes and she looked up into his, mesmerized.

He brought up a hand and gently cupped her chin, whispering, "The heart that's yours now."


	43. Wedding Plans

**CHAPTER FORTY THREE**

"Oh Sully, what are we going to do?" Michaela lamented as the couple sat together on her couch. Sully shook his head and tried his best to comfort her.

"I can't believe that _everywhere_ I've called to have the reception is booked solid. Not to even mention the wedding. I would love to have it at our church, but it's so small. I just don't know what to do!" she added, nearly in tears as wedding pressures began to take hold.

Sully pulled her closer, stroking her arm soothingly. "Shhh, Mé'oo'o, it'll all work out. Don't fret, we'll think 'a somethin'."

She snuggled against his neck, relishing his familiar warmth and scent. "Sometimes I think we should just elope and forget everything else!"

Sully chuckled and shook his head slightly, "No, that wouldn't be right. Years later we'd regret not having the family and all our friends there."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," she sighed.

He snuggled her even closer and kissed the top of her head. "Well figure somethin' out, you'll see."

OOOOOOOOO

That evening as the fire crackled in the hearth in Sully's bedroom, a low turned lamp illuminated the couple sitting curled together in the rocking chair nearby, she on his lap, her head tucked into the crook of his neck. They held the old journal, slowly turning pages as they skimmed for the section they wanted to find.

Elsewhere in the house, the girls were amusing themselves with a video game in Hannah's room, Matthew and Brian were lounging on Sully's couch watching a DVD of old cartoons.

"Sully, look," Michaela murmured as they scanned a page where the 1870's Michaela wrote about making plans for the wedding. "She's talking about their wedding," she whispered. Angling the journal more toward the light, she read aloud.

_**March 4, 1870**_

_**My heart is overjoyed this evening as I write these words. Sully and I have set the date when we will become man and wife. Oh, just writing those words fills me with such joy...and anticipation! Cloud Dancing informed us... **_

At this, Michaela stopped, wide-eyed. She leaned her head back and met Sully's eyes. "Cloud Dancing?"

He smiled at her shock. "Yeah. Ain't that somethin'? Seems _Sully's_ best friend was a Cheyenne named Cloud Dancing, too."

She stared at him, mouth open in awe. "How long have you known this?"

"Oh, not long after I found the journal. I was bored one rainy afternoon and read a few pages in it. I got a good laugh out of it, let me tell ya. Got right on the phone and called Cloud Dancing. He got a good chuckle out of it, too."

"This is almost too incredible to fathom."

"Yeah. But I knew that Sully had an Indian 'brother'. I've always known that because of the tradition in our family. I just didn't know he had the same name as mine," he added with a grin, smiling at her shocked expression. "Come on, read some more," he whispered, giving her a soft kiss and resettling her head back against his neck.

_**Cloud Dancing informed us that he heard from the 'spirits' that we should marry on the 20**__**th**__** of May,**_ _**which we have decided to adhere to, so now we can start to get everything ready. I pray that my mother and sisters will be able to come, as I know that might be the week of the annual flower show that mother coordinates.**_

"The twentieth of May. Oh Sully, how many more of these coincidences will we find?" Michaela breathed, chill bumps on her arms. "The same day that _we_ will marry, only ours because that's when the adoptions will be final." She gazed into his eyes and he read the fear trying to take hold in them.

"Hey now," he whispered, raising a hand and gently caressing her chin with his fingers, "don't go frettin' again. I know what you're thinkin', but nothin's gonna happen to us. I _promise_." He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a long, slow, calming kiss. She closed her eyes and savored the delicious warmth of his mouth on hers, seeing those familiar twinkling stars behind her eyelids that happened every time he kissed her, allowing his serenity to relax her mind and take away her fears.

He felt the change in her and pulled back, softly smiling into her eyes. "That's better," he breathed. "Now, let's read a little more farther on. I wanna see what _their_ weddin' was like."

OOOOOOOOO

"Everything is wonderful, Becca," Michaela gushed to her sister as she sat at her kitchen table, holding papers from the adoption attorney. "We received the final round of papers to sign just today in the mail. I'm so anxious I can hardly wait for everything to come together."

"I've never heard you sound happier, Chaela. I'm so excited for you – for all of you!" Rebecca responded, relaxing in her sunroom with a glass of tea. "How are the details of the wedding coming along?

"Fine now. Oh, I was pulling my hair out for a while. But, we've decided to have the wedding in the meadow next to the church and..."

"In the _meadow_? An outdoor wedding?"

"Yes," Michaela chuckled. "It's...well...it just feels right."

Rebecca hesitated for a moment. "It's the journal...isn't it."

Michaela tipped her head back, rolling her eyes. "I know you don't understand...but it means so much to Sully and I to...honor and even emulate...our namesakes..."

"Oh Michaela, I do understand. I think it's marvelous, amazing even. I was so thrilled when you told me about the journal and the unbelievable coincidences you discovered between yourselves and the first Sully and Michaela. It gives me chills!"

"Me, too!" Michaela laughed, then she grew quiet.

After a few moments of silence, Rebecca asked, "What is it? Tell me."

Michaela paused, taking a shaky breath. "Oh Becca...Sully says I'm being silly...but, sometimes it frightens me..."

"What does, honey?"

She hesitated, hating to put her fears so out in the open. "It's...it's uncanny how similar our situation is to theirs...their first meeting...their romance... their love. But they had so many bad, even terrible things happen to them. Things that almost tore them apart...times when they were almost killed...sad things...one time when they broke up and almost didn't get back together...I'm frightened that..."

"Oh Michaela, don't dwell on those. You've had _good_ things happen that didn't happen to _them_...right?"

"Well...I suppose so."

"Then don't think about negative things. Use a strainer on it. Filter out the bad and only keep the good."

Michaela chuckled softly. "You're right," she acquiesced, shaking off the feeling of foreboding.

"So, what other plans have you?"

Rebecca laughed as Michaela lunged full speed into the particulars and they spent the next few minutes discussing what Sully and Michaela had found out in the journal about the original _Sully and Michaela_'s fairytale wedding and the aspects they wished to recreate.

OOOOOOOOO

With papers regarding the adoptions in hand for her fiancé to sign, Michaela opened the door of the homestead and went in, closing it behind her. "Sully!" she called, hearing noises coming from the direction of the back door.

"In here!" he called from the new bathroom. Michaela laid the papers on the kitchen table and made her way there, stopping in the doorway to admire his handiwork. He did such quality work, it never failed to amaze her just how many different things this man could do – and do _well_.

"Oh Sully, it's looking wonderful in here. You're really moving along. It's almost finished, isn't it?" she asked, touching her fingers to the tile on the wall.

He got up from his knees where he had been installing the floor tile, dusting off his kneepads and sitting down on the commode to rest. Looking around with a grin, he said, "Just about. Still waitin' for that special tile you wanted for the borders and accents. They had to order it all the way from Italy," he added, pulling a face to tease her.

"Oh, I know you think it's unnecessary. But, special touches like that...give a room character, and..." she stopped, seeing his expression and realizing he was teasing, she grinned and looked down, shaking her head. "You're teasing me."

"Yep," he chuckled. "I _love_ the tiles and designs you chose. Reclaimed Terre Cotta and the Specialty Old World accent tiles are really gonna make this new space fit right in the with old," he complimented. "I hadn't even given that part a thought," he added, giving her a wink and wiggling his eyebrows. "I was only thinkin' of what it'll be like to...share the shower with ya."

Michaela chuckled, "Oh, were you now. Is the shower finished?" she inquired with interest, eyebrows raised at a saucy angle.

"Yep. You ain't seen it, have you?" She shook her head. Unbuckling his kneepads and standing up, he held out his hand, "Come 'ere, I wanna see what you think," he said, leading her to the doorway. He allowed her to go first, watching the surprise on her face as she saw how large the shower was – and that it contained two showerheads.

The large spa/shower, six feet deep and ten feet long, spanned the width of the room and was accessed at one end, but it didn't need an actual door because the drain was all the way at the other end. Two pulsating showerheads across from each other would allow comfortable showering with each person able to enjoy the water temperature of their choice. Sully had also installed adjustable hand-held sprayers mounted on a sliding bar, a seat, overhead lighting, and natural lighting with a narrow window across the back at ceiling level.

She turned to face him as they were both now completely inside the shower area. "Oh my, Sully. Why did you make it so large?"

Sully smiled sensually and moved toward her as she instinctively took a step back, quickly feeling the coolness of the tiled wall against her back. He pinned her against the tile, pressing his hips against her and his forearms against the wall on either side of her head. Leaning in close, his lips brushed the spot below her left ear as he whispered, "Why do ya think?"

Michaela's heart had started to pound as soon as he made a move toward her. Now, feeling his strong hard body pinning hers against the tile, images of them naked and entwined together with the water raining down on them instantly set her aflame. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to give him better access as he kissed and nipped her neck, causing those familiar tingles to shoot down her body. "Oh Sullyyyy," she sighed, her arms coming up around him of their own accord.

He pulled back, gazing down at her, blue eyes sparkling with desire, his own flame already burning hot. Leaning back in, his lips covered hers and they began to kiss, slowly at first. The erotic sounds their lips were making, magnified by the tiled walls, only served to excite them more. Before long, however, kissing wasn't enough for either of them and Sully pulled back once again, his desire going through the roof at the look of need in Michaela's eyes.

Taking her hand, he pulled her a few steps to the bench jutting out from one wall. Sitting down upon it, he guided her to straddle him, settling the apex of her body on his, marveling again how they fit together perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle.

"This is called a shaving bench," he whispered, "...but I really built it for this," he added, sliding his hands to her hips and moving her gently forward and backward. "God Chaela, imagine how good that's gonna feel! Both of us naked...and soapy..." he murmured, bringing his mouth to hers and capturing her lips again. Michaela moaned and immediately responded, opening her mouth as his tongue invaded once more, gripping his shoulders as she rode him, her toes touching the floor helping her to maneuver.

Sully wished fervently that they were already married in moments like this. The days and weeks seemed to be crawling by and it took every ounce of restraint he had to keep his hands off her.

Michaela too was wishing time would speed up, her desire and craving for her husband-to-be always seemed to be at the forefront of her thoughts and overflowing her dreams.

Within moments they were breathless, tongues stroking, moaning into each other's mouths, his hands gripping her bottom as he manipulated her body to maintain their tempo, each racing toward that point of no return. With each encounter it seemed to take less and less time to reach that point as they became more familiar with each other's natural rhythms.

Just as they began the final ascent, hearts pounding, hands gripping, her hair coming loose from its moorings and spilling around them in a cascade of auburn silk...they both heard someone pounding on the front door and, gasping, they broke apart guiltily.

Staring at each other, breathless, eyes glazed with passion, Sully began to softly chuckle. Michaela too saw the humor in the situation – caught in a compromising moment like two teenagers...in a bathroom...in the middle of the day.

The person pounded on the door again. "Sully! Dr. Mike! You in there?"

"Whoever that is...I wish they woulda waited five more minutes!" Sully growled playfully as she blushed and nodded in heartfelt agreement. With a sigh of resignation, he gave her a last quick kiss and helped her off his lap.

Hastily adjusting their clothing amid conspiratorial chuckles, Michaela straightened her hair as they hurried to the front door, finding one of the men from church needing medical assistance.

OOOOOOOOO

Back in Sully's room that evening, once again curled up together on the rocker by the fireplace, they were reading with interest an entry much farther along in the journal.

_**June 1876**_

_**It is with both sadness and joy that I write these words. I still can't quite believe it. My beloved mother, Elizabeth Quinn, passed away quietly in her sleep at Boston Memorial Hospital a month ago this Friday. I miss her terribly, as it has only been in the last few years that we had grown close as a mother and daughter should be. It pains me that she died mere days before specialists from France could arrive and operate, possibly saving and prolonging her life. The only joy in this is that my precious mother left the bulk of her estate to be liquidated and entrusted to me, to help me build Colorado Springs' first hospital. **_

_**I haven't discussed with Sully an idea that I had, as I'm afraid his pride would force him to turn me down. With a small portion of the money, I am purchasing the acreage surrounding our homestead to protect it from future development. The land means so much to Sully, and to me as well. I wish to give him his beloved wilderness and preserve our beautiful Colorado – or at least a piece of it. I've already spoken to an attorney in Denver and he has drawn up the papers. By next week we will own a total of 1,500 acres surrounding the beautiful homestead Sully built for us. I pray that it will stay in the family forever.**_

Sully lowered the journal to his lap and leaned his head back, closing his eyes with a sigh, _Michaela's_ words causing his heart to ache. The subsequent generations had let her down. They had sold off the land parcel by parcel until all that was left was a tiny portion of the original estate. It pained him to think of the land as it was now, greedily acquired by Preston Lodge for his "developments."

"Sweetheart?" Michaela murmured, noticing his sudden change in mood. "What is it?"

"Aw, nothing Mé'oo'o. Just wishin' things were different, that's all."

"The acreage?"

He nodded, drawing his arm tighter around her as they sat curled together in silence, each becoming lost in thought.

For Michaela, the seed of an idea had begun to germinate. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer that all of the details would come together.

Bringing a hand up to softly caress his face, she gently turned his head and pressed her lips to his, wanting desperately to assuage his pain. Pain she could physically feel within her own heart, so entwined were their souls.

OOOOOOOOO

"Becca, I have something to ask you and I hope you don't think this is prying into your business." Michaela asked her sister on the phone the next morning.

"You can ask me anything, Michaela. You know that."

Michaela smiled and reached for the whistling teapot, pouring water into a cup to make herself some tea. Replacing the pot on the stove and turning off the burner, she ventured, "Several months ago, you mentioned to me that Robert was still looking for an investment as a tax shelter from when he won the ten million in the lottery."

"That's right."

"Did he ever purchase anything?"

"Well, no. He looked into several things, but just hasn't been able to decide on anything yet. Why?"

"Becca...do you think your husband would be interested in land in Colorado?" Michaela asked, biting her lip as she waited for the answer.

"Land? What land, Michaela?"

Michaela proceeded to explain all about Sully's family's lost acreage and how Sully was heartsick over it. She also told her about Preston Lodge buying up the land from other investors who never developed it, but Sully's homestead was right in the middle, stopping him from going forward with his plans. Michaela shared with her sister her idea of trying to buy the land back from Preston with Robert's help, making it clear that she and Sully would, of course, find a way to pay him back.

Rebecca very much liked the idea, and an idea of her own began to form. "I'll talk to Robert about it tonight and let you know. Alright?"

"Oh thank you, Becca. I'll be on pins and needles until then."

Rebecca laughed. "That's not a comfortable place to be, dear sister."

They both laughed at that and bid their goodbyes, each going about their day.

OOOOOOOOO

Later that evening, as Rebecca and Robert lay together in their bed talking, sharing about their day, she began to tell him about Michaela's request and the reason for it. Robert was very interested and asked quite a few questions.

"Bec, I have wanted to do something for so long to make it up to your sister...for every miserable year she spent as a wife to that no good _cousin_ of mine. I have felt so guilty all these years for introducing them."

"I know, dear, but she never blamed you for that, she's said so more than once."

"And then when we won the money, she wouldn't let us help her out, even though I knew she could have probably used it."

"I know," Rebecca nodded, "I've tried more than once to give her money, but she just wouldn't hear of it."

"You know what I want to do now...don't you."

Rebecca grinned and snuggled into him. "I have a feeling, husband, I have a feeling."

"I'll get my attorney on it first thing in the morning and have him get in touch with that Lodge character. Hopefully it won't take too long to finalize a deal."

OOOOOOOOO

The soon-to-be family of six was sitting around together, with Grace and Dorothy, in the living room of the homestead discussing wedding plans.

"So, that's everything, right?" Dorothy concluded, glancing down at her note pad. "The wedding will be in the meadow, barring rain—God forbid—Cloud Dancing will be your best man, your sister Rebecca your matron. Snowbird, Grace, Theresa and your sister Marjorie will be bridesmaids and Horace, Robert E., Jake, and Marjorie's husband Eric, will be the groomsmen. Hannah and Colleen will be flower girls; Brian the ring bearer. Reverend Johnson will be officiating. Also, Daniel and his girlfriend will sing that song you want. Grace, you're doing the food for the reception and the cake, right?"

"That's right. We've already talked about the food. Since it's such a big job, I'll be working with a caterer friend. That's all set," Grace responded, flashing Michaela a grin. Michaela nodded with a pleased smile, glancing at Sully and squeezing his hand as they sat close together on the couch. He smiled back and raised her hand to his lips for a soft kiss as Dorothy continued.

"Now, are you having a rehearsal dinner?"

"That'll be at my café." Grace answered.

"Mama...what is a ring bear?" Brian interrupted innocently, causing the adults to chuckle.

Michaela drew him down on her lap, flashing a grin at Sully. "The ring _bearer_ carries a pillow carefully down the isle to the best man. On the pillow will be the rings that Sully and I will give each other when we say our vows," she finished, her eyes unconsciously seeking Sully's as they both pictured that moment. For a few seconds, everything else in the room faded and it was just the two of them.

Matthew cleared his throat. "Ah, _you're_ gonna wear a ring, Sully?"

Sully grinned and glanced at Matthew. "Yep."

Matthew scoffed at this. "Why?"

Colleen reached over, swatting at him. "Quit that! I think it's romantic."

Sully didn't take his eyes from Michaela's, their blueness seeming to almost glow with feeling as he answered softly, "Because...your mom wants me to...and I'd do anything to make her happy."

Dorothy and Theresa exchanged grins. Grace shook her head and rolled her eyes, though deep down she really wished Robert E. was that romantic with _her_.

"But what if I drop the rings?" Brian asked, thinking it a valid question.

"Don't!" Everyone spoke at once. Then looking around at each other, they all burst out laughing. Brian looked down at his shoes and felt his face turn beet red. Sully patted him on the back in reassurance.

"Don't worry, Brian. You won't. But even if you did, just reach down and pick 'em up. No problem." Brian released a long sigh, Sully's words effectively relieving the pressure.

OOOOOOOOO

"Oh Michaela, I'm so excited about this wedding!" Elizabeth gushed to her youngest daughter on the phone. "I have so many plans! This is going to be the most beautiful, most elaborate wedding your little "Sully's Junction" has ever seen!"

Michaela rolled her eyes, sitting down on her front porch and gripping the phone as she wondered how she would get through the next five weeks – and what plans her mother was talking about.

"Mom...I don't know that I _want_ the most elaborate wedding...after all...it _is_ a second marriage for both of us, remember?"

"Well...that first one of _yours_ to that no good, womanizing, con man, didn't count. And Sully's, why that _thing_ he married, you can't even CALL that a marriage. The only good thing that came out of it is that precious little Hannah – though God only knows how! Only because Sully was able to raise her _without_ that woman's influence."

"Well, be that as it may, they were both _marriages_ and we took our vows seriously. We tried hard to make them work. So, this time around when _we_ marry, we wanted it to be more...intimate...cozy."

"Intimate and cozy? In the meadow? You've invited two hundred people haven't you? I wouldn't call that _cozy_."

"We haven't invited _two hundred_ mom...and besides, we've already made plans and arrangements."

"Michaela...you're my youngest daughter. My _little girl_. Oh, I know, you're a grown woman with children and responsibilities. But...indulge me a little. Alright?" She paused, hearing only silence. "Please?"

Michaela chuckled softly and rolled her eyes again. "Alright, mom. But...don't go overboard...ok?"

"Just leave _everything_ to me, my dear. You don't have to worry about a thing. Just sit back and enjoy your day."

Michaela, however, was afraid she wouldn't be able to sit back and enjoy _anything_.

OOOOOOOOO

The telephone in the opulent office rang and was quickly answered by the secretary. "Lodge Properties, may I help you?"

"Preston Lodge, please."

"Whom shall I say is calling?"

"My name is Nicholas Barrett, I'm an attorney."

"One moment please," the secretary responded, putting him on hold and buzzing Preston's desk, letting him know about the call.

"Preston Lodge speaking."

"Yes, my name is Nicholas Barrett of Barrett, Harvey & Cohen in Boston. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Barrett. What can I do for you?"

"I have a client that is interested in purchasing some acreage from you. Would you be interested?"

"Well, I might. Which acreage are we talking about?"

"It comprises nearly 1,500 acres in the vicinity of Hanover Road and Mine Road."

Preston's eyes drew close together in puzzlement. "You have a client interested in _that_ acreage? May I inquire as to why?"

"My client prefers his reasons to be kept secret at this point. I'm sure you can understand."

Preston chuckled, dollar signs floating across his line of vision. "Well, it won't come cheap, you know. That land's worth a lot..."

"Precisely $820 per acre. Public records show that you paid, in various deals, an average of $450 per acre. My client is prepared to offer you $650, since the market value has risen _some_ since you acquired it. That would be a gross profit to you of $294,000. Are you interested, Mr. Lodge?"

Preston's mouth had dropped open at the unexpected preparedness of his caller. Truth be told, he had wished for some time to unload that property on some unsuspecting buyer, since he was fairly sure one Byron Sully would never sell – and his measly thirty acres were exactly in the middle of it!

However, he didn't wish to let this attorney know his true thoughts. "Well, I'll have to check some figures myself and get back with you."

"I understand, Mr. Lodge. However, my client also requested me to inform you that his offer is only good for thirty days. He has his eye on another piece of property that he could purchase if you aren't interested in selling and he wants to move on the deal."

Struggling not to come across as unprepared or flustered, Preston took down the phone number where he could reach the attorney when he had made his decision, then both signed off and ended the call.

"Myra!" Preston called for his secretary. When she came in he gave her swift orders to check on a few things. Then he got on the phone with an attorney friend in Boston.

For some reason, he very much wanted to know the identity of this mysterious buyer.

OOOOOOOOO

Thirty days later, Preston still hadn't been able to find out anything about the person interested in the "white elephant" acreage. The truth was that Preston had been making bad decisions lately and every deal he tried to make had gone sour. He had borrowed heavily to invest in that land to begin with, but just could not seem to attract investors or interested parties willing to develop. He desperately needed the money. _Well, at least this way, someone will finally develop that land. Hopefully I can be there and get some satisfaction by seeing Sully's face when it happens._

Waiting until practically the last minute of his deadline, he put in the call to the attorney in Boston and verbally accepted the deal.

OOOOOOOOO

The phone rang thirty minutes later in Michaela's kitchen. She had just finished with a patient and crossed the living room to answer the call.

"Michaela, I have wonderful news for you!" Rebecca gushed as soon as Michaela came on the line. Michaela's heart began to pound. "What is it, Bec?"

"Robert just called me. He heard from Nicholas. Preston Lodge accepted the deal!"

"Oh Becca! Oh I'm so excited!" Michaela squealed, tears springing to her eyes as she imagined her love's face when he saw the deed. "When will the deal be finalized?"

"In time for the wedding, don't worry. I made sure of that. The papers are being drawn up as we speak!"

"Becca! I don't know how to even begin to thank you – and Robert – for this. It means so much to me. And to Sully. Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Rebecca laughed delightedly. "Well, not for a few days."

"Well, I do. I love you, I love you, I love you!" Michaela exclaimed, both sisters dissolving into schoolgirl giggles.

"Oh I wish I could run down and tell Sully right now. It will drive me _crazy_ to wait, but I have my heart set on giving it to him as a wedding present."

"It won't be long, dear sister. Just a little while longer."


	44. A Bridal Shower and a Spat

**CHAPTER FORTY FOUR**

The weeks leading up to the wedding had gone by in a flurry of activity. Michaela's wedding gown had to be chosen, purchased and altered and dozens of details had to be finalized. More than once, Dorothy wondered if she had bitten off more than she could chew as coordinating by phone with Michaela's mother had proven, well...stressful.

Cloud Dancing and Snowbird arrived a week before the wedding, helping out in any way needed, and Elizabeth and Rebecca flew in to spend the final five days with Michaela.

The next day Dorothy hosted Michaela's bridal shower at Sully's homestead. Michaela was quite humbled at the amount of love and friendship she was given in this wonderful place she would soon call home. The shower was so much fun for everyone, each one taking part in the game of "How Well Does the Bride Know Her Groom?"

After everyone had had a chance to visit and eat some of Grace's delicious chocolate cake, Dorothy brought Michaela into the living room and set her down as the guest of honor. Grinning like the cat that ate the canary, Dorothy stationed herself next to her and explained the rules of the game, adding, "_No one_ is to shout out an answer to help her out. And Michaela, for every correct answer you give, you get to open one gift. Are you ready?"

Michaela, feeling quite secure in her knowledge of her beloved, nodded confidently and made herself comfortable.

Dorothy looked down at her paper and back up at Michaela with a teasing smirk, thinking she had her. "Okay first question. What is Sully's middle name?" The other ladies murmured that they'd never heard it and waited anxiously for her response. Giving a confident smile, Michaela leaned toward the older woman and whispered in her ear, "Frederick."

"Correct!" Dorothy exclaimed. "He really DOES love you if he let you in on _that_ secret!" she quipped. Grace chimed in with, "Aw come on, Dr. Mike, tell us. Do you know how many times I've tried to get that information outta him?"

"Sorry, my lips are sealed. The last time I let it slip, I was tickled unmercifully and dumped into a snow bank!" Michaela giggled as Dorothy handed her the first gift. Reading the card, Michaela smiled at Snowbird and thanked her. Carefully removing the beautiful wrapping from the box, she oooed in delight at the lovely item. Holding it up, she gazed at her friend in awe.

It was a beautifully crafted afghan blanket throw, done in rich blues, reds and yellows. On one end, the head of a white wolf was majestically depicted; on the other, the profile of a beautiful woman with long flowing auburn hair, with a purple coneflower arrayed near her. In the middle, two wedding rings leaned against each other, making it a beautiful combination of two traditions – the double wedding ring quilt and the courting blanket.

"Oh Snowbird, this is exquisite!" Michaela breathed.

Snowbird smiled in response. "Did you make this?" Michaela asked in awe. Snowbird nodded humbly.

"White Wolf is Sully's Cheyenne name," Snowbird explained to the other ladies. Then looking back to Michaela she added, "Your ancestor Michaela was given the name _Medicine Woman_ by Chief Black Kettle and she learned many native cures from Cloud Dancing, their Medicine Man. Since you are also a doctor, my husband and I thought it only fitting that you be given the name as well. The purple coneflower represents this."

Michaela had passed the blanket around the room for everyone to see up close. Snowbird continued, "In the old days, when a young brave fell in love with a maiden, he would play his flute outside her lodge, letting her know he loved her. If she came out to meet him, it meant she loved him, too." Michaela grinned, imagining Sully as an Indian brave, determinedly playing a flute for her.

"The brave would wrap his blanket around himself and open one side, beckoning her to join him. As she did so, he would close it around them both and they would stand over to the side, under a tree, and talk for hours...about nothing...about many things. In this way, they came to know each other." Snowbird smiled in pleasure at the ooos and aaahs of the ladies as they examined the intricate designs.

"That is such a beautiful tradition, Snowbird! I love it!" Michaela breathed, tears burning her eyes. "Thank you!"

"You are quite welcome, Dr. Mike." Snowbird nodded graciously, immensely pleased with Michaela's response. "This blanket will ensure peace in your marriage. If you and Sully make a pact that all your arguments must be concluded within its folds, they will not last long. That has worked well for Cloud Dancing and I," she finished with a twinkle. Michaela nodded, thinking that a very good idea indeed.

Keeping the momentum flowing, Dorothy continued with the next question, "What is Sully's favorite color?" Several of the ladies exchanged looks; sure they knew the answer. Michaela wasn't worried, gazing back at Dorothy in confidence, she replied, grinning, "Blue...like his eyes." Then unconsciously she tilted her head back and closed her eyes for a moment, picturing those eyes she loved so much smiling down at her as he moved in for a kiss. The other ladies exchanged knowing glances and grins.

"Right again," Dorothy answered, handing Michaela another gift. Receiving it with a grin and reading the card, she smiled at her sister, Rebecca and carefully opened the box. Gasping in pleasure, she reached in and drew out a long beautiful lavender sheath nightgown, very low cut and nearly transparent. "My goodness Bec, you can see right through it!" she breathed, blushing as Grace uttered, "And this is a problem becaaaaause?" to which all of the ladies giggled.

Dorothy read the next question and grinned at Michaela. "How old was Sully the first time he kissed a girl?" The other ladies all seemed to sit forward, waiting for her answer. This one she had to think on, as it had been awhile since he had told her the story. Then it came to her and she grinned, "He was twelve and it was a little Cheyenne girl at the reservation."

Dorothy rolled her eyes in mock defeat, "Right again!" she exclaimed, handing another gift to the bride. Michaela smiled at her host as she read the card. "Thank you, Dorothy," she said as the woman nodded smilingly, watching Michaela open the box. She gasped with pleasure, her eyes immediately tearing up. She looked up at Dorothy in awe. "How did you...?" Dorothy grinned in pleasure at Michaela's reaction. "We hired a photographer to go around taking random shots at the Fourth of July dance last year. These were the three he took of you and Sully."

Michaela stared at the photos, arranged together in a montage in one frame. It was a succession of shots of she and Sully dancing. In the first, they were dancing closely, cheek to cheek and Sully is whispering in her ear. The second, they are pulled back and gazing at each other, obviously in love, and the last Sully is whirling her around the dance floor as they are both laughing in delight. Michaela knew without a doubt she was holding photographs of the first time Sully confessed his love for her. Amid happy tears, she told the ladies as much, all of them pleasantly awed at the thought of actually possessing a visual record of such a romantic moment.

The rest of the game went quickly after that, with more questions such as Sully's favorite food (Italian), his favorite song ("When I Close my Eyes"), his favorite actors (Tom Cruise and Keanu Reeves), his favorite actress (Sandra Bullock), his favorite place to eat (Grace's Café), his favorite season (he likes them all), something he owns but doesn't have with him (his El Camino), his first car (a '67 Camaro) and many more. Michaela answered them all correctly, causing much laughter as the game went on with Dorothy trying her best to stump her.

With each question answered correctly the gifts kept coming.

From Grace she received a bottle of herbal massage oil, "To get things started!" From her sister Marjorie she received a set of red silk sheets, "For those times when you need to bribe him to do something he doesn't want to do – like take you to the opera!"

From Daniel's girlfriend Sarah she received a shorty nightgown with peek-a-boo lace for the bodice. Michaela, of course, blushed when the ladies jokingly remarked that although Sully may think her beautiful in both gowns, they wouldn't stay on her for very long!

From her mother she received a set of two beautiful crystal wine goblets with Cheyenne words engraved on them. In surprise, Michaela gazed at her mother with a raised eyebrow, who shrugged with a grin and explained that Snowbird had emailed her the correct spelling for "Wife" for Michaela's and "Husband" for Sully's.

From Theresa came the game "Lovopoly" about which Michaela was truly amazed. Never having seen one before, she sat staring at it in excitement, loving the picture of her and Sully in the center, the place names such as Grace's Café, The Homestead, The Clinic, The Reservation, The Barn, The Meadow, Cheyenne Mountain, The Cave (although no one knew the full significance of that), The church, and even the cab of Jack's semi. Cards listed information about the Fourth of July dance, their first date, birthdays, special events like the proposal, and memorable moments like winning Best Costumes, the ice storm, and more.

"Theresa, how did you do this?" Michaela asked in delight, reading some of the cards to the others.

"Oh Dr. Mike, I had to turn detective for this surprise!" Theresa laughed. "I have been sneaking around asking questions without you or Sully finding out. I even asked you some to your face!"

Michaela now remembered Theresa quizzing her about random things a few weeks prior, but at the time she hadn't given it a second thought.

"I wanted to give this to you because the game is a lot of fun - and I want you to remember that marriage should always be fun, and not so serious. To help you remember the happy times on your journey to the altar," she added with a grin.

"Thank you, Theresa, its wonderful! I can't wait to show Sully!"Michaela gushed.

Turning to the ladies, tears brimming in her eyes, she thanked them all for coming and for taking the time and care to pick out such special gifts for her.

She knew she would cherish every gift and every moment of her shower for the rest of her life.

OOOOOOOOO

Within a day or two of the shower, however, things turned tense as Michaela and her mother went head to head over some of Elizabeth's extravagant ideas, the worst being a different wedding dress than the one Michaela had picked out. Rebecca tried her best to referee. Sully for the most part made himself scarce, except for a few times when he managed to sneak Michaela away for some private moments.

Then it happened. As most engaged couples do, the future Mr. & Mrs. had a spat.

Michaela, feeling up to her ears in frustration over compromising with her mother, went to Sully to vent. Unfortunately, Sully had his own problems to deal with, namely one of his best horses coming down lame for apparently no reason. He was in the barn on his knees examining the mare's foreleg when Michaela rushed in.

"Oh Sully! I don't know what I'm going to do! My mother is driving me crazy!" she exclaimed. Sully rose instantly in reaction and bumped his head on the horse's jaw, causing her to rear. He quickly grabbed her mane and calmed her back down, reflexively turning to Michaela and grousing, "Michaela, what's wrong with you! Don't you know better than to come bargin' in here like that? Ya scared me half to death!"

Michaela, normally the soul of decorum and manners, ordinarily even tempered and level headed, _exploded_ with, "Well _excuse_ me! I can see what is more important to you! Obviously you care more for this stupid horse than you do me and our wedding!"

"That ain't true and you know it!" Sully fired back, surprised at her burst of anger.

"Yes it is! You never help me with decisions anymore! You never support me when I'm trying to defend myself against my mother's plans! You even laughed at me the other day when I tried to share something with you!"

"I didn't laugh at YOU, just at the petty squabbles you and your mother get into. It's all so ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous!" Michaela exclaimed, hands on her hips. "Is that _right_?"

"That's right!" Sully returned loudly.

As their angry words echoed off the barn walls, they glared at each other for several tense moments.

"Well then, maybe you don't want such a _ridiculous_ woman as your wife!" she fired in return, spinning around and exiting the barn as quickly as she had entered.

"Michaela!" He groused in exasperation. He was about to go after her when Molly kicked over a bucket of water and whinnied in pain. Promising himself that he would tend to Michaela as soon as possible, he turned back to his injured horse.

OOOOOOOOO

Preston Lodge was sitting at his desk reading over the paperwork for the fourteen hundred seventy acre land deal, making sure every detail was correct. He still thought it was a rather strange way to do business, as neither the Boston attorney nor the buyer had come in town to meet with him or tour the property.

With his pen poised in readiness, his phone rang. Answering and finding it was his attorney friend in Boston, Preston listened with interest to his findings, his eyes growing larger by the minute.

"So the mysterious buyer is Dr. Michaela Quinn's brother-in-law?"

"Yes, from what I've been able to gather."

"Ok, thanks Martin. I owe you one."

"No problem, Pres. See you later."

Preston hung up the phone and ground his teeth together, his eyes glinting with aggravation. It all made sense now. The brother-in-law was buying the land for SULLY! And behind his back, knowing he wouldn't have sold it otherwise – to _him_ anyway.

Irrationally irate and totally forgetting how much he needed the money, Preston angrily tore up the contract, then picked up the phone and punched the numbers in for the Boston attorney.

When the man came on the line, Preston arrogantly informed him that he had changed his mind and the property wasn't for sale. He promptly slammed down the phone, feeling a moment's pleasure in imagining Sully's face when he heard the news.

OOOOOOOOO

Michaela sat in the barn where she had discovered Sully's wonderful surprise, her arms wrapped around her knees, sniffling in abject misery. She couldn't believe she had lost her temper that way; accusing Sully of things she knew weren't true.

How could she have let her mother get to her like that? Sully was the best thing that had ever happened to her and she loved him more than anything in the world. He was the sweetest, kindest, most gentle man she'd ever known. His faithfulness, wisdom and courage were beyond question. She managed to emit a wet, sniffled laugh at herself for letting "wedding jitters" get to her so thoroughly.

After about an hour of soul searching and calm rational thinking, she was feeling more like herself again. Standing up and drying her eyes on her shirt, she prepared to leave the barn and go find Sully when her cell phone rang. She had ignored the first three calls. Now taking it out of her pocket to answer it, she saw it was Rebecca.

"Michaela? Where are you, we've been looking everywhere! Sully's gone out in his pickup to look for you!"

"I...I had to get away and do some thinking."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, now."

"Oh Michaela, something has happened that I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Michaela asked anxiously, exiting the barn.

"Preston Lodge has changed his mind. Robert just got a call from Nicholas. He said Preston called him up and rather rudely told him the land was no longer for sale, then slammed the phone down."

This was all Michaela needed. _What else is going to go wrong?_

"I'm sorry, Michaela. I know you had your heart set on surprising Sully."

Michaela thought about this. Preston was such an aggravating man; so pompous and full of himself. He didn't care about anyone or anything but himself.

Feeling her anger begin to rise again, but this time for a different reason, she began to march down the hill toward home, _on a mission_.

"Well then, it looks like it's up to me."

"What are you going to do, Michaela?"

"What am I going to do? I'm going to see Preston Lodge myself, that's what."

OOOOOOOOO

Michaela dialed the phone, sitting in the Escalade thirty minutes later, having rushed in the house and changed into a low cut dress and high heels.

"Lodge Properties. May I help you?" Preston's secretary answered.

"May I speak with Mr. Lodge, please?"

"He isn't here at the moment. May I take a message?"

"I must speak with him. It's urgent. This is Dr. Michaela Quinn."

Myra's eyes widened. "Dr. Quinn! Um, Mr. Lodge gave orders months ago that if you ever called him I was to give you his personal cell phone number."

Michaela was a little surprised at this, but went along with it. "I appreciate that very much, thank you," she said, scribbling down the number and bidding the secretary goodbye.

Taking a deep breath, she dialed the weasel's number.

"Preston Lodge."

"Mr. Lodge? This is Michaela Quinn."

Preston pulled off to the side of the road and leaned back in his seat. It was turning out to be a very interesting day. "Dr. Quinn. What a pleasant...surprise," he purred, making Michaela's skin crawl. "What can I do for you?"

She swallowed hard, forcing her voice to sound coquettish. "I need to speak with you right away, Mr. Lodge. It's of the utmost importance."

"Well, alright. As a matter of fact I'm heading in your general direction right now. Would you like to meet somewhere?" he asked, thinking he could lure her into his car and possibly whisk her off to a hotel somewhere.

Thinking quickly, Michaela said, "Do you know Grace's Café?"

"Yes, I've seen it," he replied, thinking it was a little beneath his standards, but agreeing.

"I'll meet you there," Michaela answered sweetly.

Ten minutes later, they were seated in a booth in the front window and a very surprised Grace came to take their order. Realizing it was _Michaela_ sitting there with Preston Lodge of all people, her mouth dropped open in shock, knowing he and Sully were practically enemies. Michaela indicated strongly with her eyes that she would explain everything later as she verbally expressed, "I'll just have an iced tea, Grace."

Grace looked at her unlikely companion with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing for me, thank you," he replied politely. Slipping her pencil back up over her ear and giving Michaela another stern glance, she spun around and left them.

When Grace had gone to the kitchen, Michaela cleared her throat and began, "Thank you for meeting me, Mr. Lodge."

"Oh, Preston, please..._Michaela_," he murmured, his eyes taking in her beautiful figure in the lovely dress. "And may I say, you look lovely today." Michaela hoped she had chosen right, feeling the need for all of the advantages she could get.

Gritting her teeth, she managed a smile and went on in a pleasant voice, "I wanted to speak with you about...a certain land deal that you changed your mind on today."

"I had a feeling you would," he smirked.

Her eyes narrowed in reaction. "You did? Um, might I ask _why _you changed your mind?"

"No harm in that. I simply found out who the prospective buyer was and decided against it."

"But...I don't understand."

"To put it simply, _Michaela_, it has to do with your _fiancé."_

"Sully? But... why? What do you have against him?"

"Let's just say...he's done nothing but stand in my way since the moment I came here and...well...this is very sweet revenge indeed."

"Mr. Lodge, please. Surely you can't be that petty."

"Be that as it may," he replied flippantly, a sarcastic smirk adorning his face.

"Mr. Lodge, I respectfully ask you to reconsider. If you only knew how much the land _means_ to Sully. He wants to protect it and care for it; and as much as it means to _him_, it also means that much to _me_."

Seeing his face harden at the sentiment, she hastily tried a different approach. "Besides, this is a _business_ deal," she reminded him. "You stand to make a considerable profit. Isn't that what you're in business for? To make money?" Waiting a beat, she added, "Won't you _please _reconsider?"

He sat there staring at her with that same smirk, her words barely touching him, and licked his lips, a lecherous grin forming on his face. Unconsciously her hand rose to the neck of her dress and she was thankful they were in a public place.

Finally he tipped his head back and narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps I could be..._persuaded_ to change my mind," he purred. Of course he was grandstanding. He knew the attorney would contact him again with a counter offer, which he _would_ accept. He just wanted to make Sully sweat for a while. He, of course, had no way of knowing Sully was unaware of any of it at the present. But if he could get Sully's beautiful fiancé to agree to a little tryst with him, that would be icing on the cake! He relished the thought of rubbing it in Sully's face every time he saw him that _he'd_ _had_ her first – and right before the wedding to boot!

Before Michaela could think of a reply to this, Preston's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me," he said politely, answering the call. He listened, made a comment or two, and then his eyes lit up. "That's fantastic Myra!" he exclaimed before bringing himself under control. He finished the call and turned his attention once again to the woman in the booth with him.

"Dr. Quinn. You may consider this to be your lucky day. That was my secretary letting me know that the biggest real estate deal of my life has just gone through and I will soon be a very rich man." Grinning like a peacock, he continued magnanimously, "In light of this event, the Sully property is now completely _insignificant_ to me and as I'm feeling rather generous, I've decided to grant your little request. I'll go through with the deal with your brother-in-law. I'll call his attorney in the next day or two."

Michaela, overjoyed and amazed at this turn of events and not wanting to let anything spoil it, exclaimed, "Oh, that won't be necessary! I happen to have a copy of the contract with me!" she added, opening her purse and producing the documents.

Surprised, but with a smile and a flourish, Preston signed and dated the contract, pushing it back across the table to Michaela. Reading his signature and realizing her dream had come true, imagining her beloved's joy when he saw his wedding gift, she momentarily forgot herself.

Eagerly leaning across to the man, she held out her hand to shake his. "Oh thank you, Mr. Lodge! You don't know what this means to me!" she gushed.

He gallantly brought her hand up to his mouth and pressed his lips to it lingeringly. "You're quite welcome, _Michaela_," he responded, thinking again what a totally stunning woman she was as she smiled ecstatically into his face.

Michaela laughed in sheer happiness, her joy in Sully's surprise overflowing.


	45. Misunderstandings and Fears

**CHAPTER FORTY FIVE**

Sully had been driving all over town looking for Michaela. Her sister had been very worried when he had knocked on the door looking for her, only to be told Rebecca had last seen her heading to see _him _and she wasn't answering her cell phone.

He had immediately felt guilty for their spat. He knew Michaela had been under a lot of stress, as all brides tend to get within a day or two of their wedding. He had also found out how demanding her mother could be. He should have been more supportive of her, stopped to listen to her. He knew she had just needed to vent some of the frustration.

But where could she have gone? He had checked both directions on Hanover, thinking she had just set off walking. Then he checked with all of their friends, beginning at Grace's. No one had seen her. This was so out of character for her, to just disappear, he was beginning to get worried. Slipping his hand to his belt to make a call, he could have kicked himself for forgetting his cell phone, still plugged up to the charger in the kitchen.

At his wits end, he ran his hand through his hair in frustration and looked around him, his eyes coming to rest on a spectacle in Grace's window.

There was Michaela –with Preston Lodge kissing her hand, right there for anyone to see - and she looked thrilled about it!

Sully couldn't believe his eyes. He squinted and shook his head, focusing again. It WAS Michaela! And wearing a dress she had worn on their second date when he took her dancing! His mouth dropped open in pure shock.

They had had _one_ argument and she runs to meet another man? Surely not _his_ Michaela...surely there was some explanation...but he couldn't deny what was right before his eyes. _She knows all about the bad blood between Lodge and me.._._did she pick him just to hurt me?_ He stared at the two in shock and disbelief, fighting off images of her and Lodge on the floor together...then older images...Abby and Daniel. As she continued to sit there, smiling into the man's face, allowing him to keep kissing her hand, Sully's heart constricted in almost physical pain and he started to feel sick to his stomach.

When the light changed and someone honked behind him, he gunned the motor and sped back to the homestead.

OOOOOOOOO

"Girl! What the HECK were you doin' with that man?" Grace bellowed after Preston had driven away. "Are you _crazy_?"

"Oh, Grace. I _had_ to meet with him and I thought here would be safe."

"Sully was in here earlier lookin' for ya. What you meeting with the likes of _Preston Lodge_ for? You know how Sully feels about him!"

"Well, you'll find out day after tomorrow anyway, so...here, look," Michaela said, taking the papers from her purse and showing them to her friend.

Perusing them, Grace was at first confused. "Fourteen hundred seventy acres at the junction of Hanover Road and Mine Road, in the area commonly known as "Sully's Junction," she murmured, then gasped. "Dr. Mike! Is this what I THINK it is? Is this Sully's family's land?"

Michaela giggled in sheer joy. "Yes! My brother-in-law agreed to purchase it and is going to allow us to pay him back. The Sully family will once again own all of the original estate's acreage! I'm giving it to him as his wedding present."

"Oh my Lord, that man is gonna...I don't know what he's gonna do! He might just pass right out!" Grace chuckled. Both women nodded and hugged, so happy for their friend and love to realize such a dream come true.

Michaela drove back home on cloud nine. She'd never felt so happy in her life. Saying a quick prayer of thanks for the unexpected turn of events, she pulled up in front of her garage and turned off the Escalade's motor. Glancing at her watch she saw there was still several hours until the rehearsal and the dinner.

Letting herself in the back door humming a happy tune, she was immediately met by several concerned faces.

Rebecca went first. "Michaela! Where have you been?"

"Yes, that is what _I_ would like to know. And...did Sully find you? Did you two have a fight?" her mother added.

Michaela was confused at this. "No, he didn't find me. I was at Grace's."

"Well, he came thundering past here in his truck about ten minutes ago."

"I'll go talk to him. But first...I have wonderful news! Preston Lodge changed his mind! He's selling the land – in fact, he's already signed the papers!"

"Oh Michaela!" Rebecca exclaimed. "That's wonderful! What did you say to him to get him to agree?"

"Not a lot, actually," Michaela chuckled. "It really had more to do with a phone call he received from his secretary about a large land deal. When he got off the phone, he was in such a good mood that he told me he decided to go ahead with our deal. Then, since I had a copy of the papers with me, he went ahead and signed them! I was so glad you thought to give me a copy of them, Rebecca."

Elizabeth and Rebecca both hugged her. "That is fantastic. I can't wait to see the look on Sully's face when he finds out," Rebecca chuckled.

"Nor can I! I feel like I won't be able to breathe until then!" Michaela giggled. "But right now, I need to go talk to him about something." With that, she quickly ran upstairs and changed her clothes, climbing into jeans and a comfortable shirt, then headed off down the drive, anxious to see Sully and make sure everything was alright between them.

As Michaela neared the barn she heard noises and went to the door. Peering in, she paused to watch as Sully brushed Molly. Oh how she loved everything about this man she would marry in just two days! She adored his every movement, the sheen of his wavy, honey brown hair, the way his arm and back muscles flexed as he moved, the breadth of his strong shoulders.

He felt her presence near and stiffened a little, but didn't turn around, choosing instead to keep on working.

Michaela stepped into the barn and shut the door, slowly walking toward him.

"How is she?" she asked softly, knowing he knew she was there.

"Don't know yet," he shrugged, continuing his work.

"Sully...I'm sorry about earlier. I'm sorry we quarreled."

He went right on stroking the animal with the curry brush. "That what we did?" he asked sarcastically, throwing her a look over his shoulder and instantly reminding her of the other argument they'd had in the barn when they first started dating.

Michaela sighed and took a step closer, watching him work. "I'm sorry I got upset and stormed out. I'm sorry for the things I said. Please don't be angry with me."

He whirled toward her then, blue fire shooting from his eyes as his anger over seeing her with his nemesis rose to the surface like a geyser. Not expecting this, she gasped and involuntarily took a step back in surprise, her eyes wide.

"I ain't angry about that! Tell me, Michaela. Where did you go? Where were you twenty minutes ago?"

A cold chill went up her spine as she imagined Sully seeing her with Preston. She sincerely hoped he hadn't. "I...I went to Grace's. Why?"

His eyes narrowed and he tilted his head back, gritting his teeth and jutting his chin out. "With who?" He ground out, testing her to see if she would lie.

Her eyes widened and she knew then that he _had_ seen her. She swallowed dryly, scrambling for the words to say to assuage his anger without giving away her secret. "I...I had business with someone," she finally admitted.

"I saw you!" Sully bellowed. "You had BUSINESS with _Preston Lodge_? What kinda business _was_ it?"

"Sully...I can't tell you."

His eyes widened in disbelief. "You can't tell me," he whispered, his heart constricting in pain once again.

"No. But, you know I'd never do anything to hurt you, don't you? Don't you know how much I love you?"

"I SAW YOU, Michaela. Sittin' in a booth with him, smilin' your biggest smile at him while he kissed your hand! You looked thrilled about it!" he snapped through clenched teeth, his face red with emotion.

"No Sully! Please! It's not what you think!" She begged, stepping toward him and holding out her hands.

"Well what am I _supposed_ to think?" he bellowed.

"You're supposed to trust me!" she shouted back.

"Trust you? We had _one_ argument and you ran off to meet another man!"

With that he'd had enough. He brushed past her, heading for the door, just wanting to get out of there before he said things to her he knew he'd regret.

"Sully! Where are you going?" she cried, her voice catching as she took several steps after him.

He paused at the door, turning his head and raking her up and down with a scathing look. "There's somethin' I need to do. Don't know why I waited this long," he murmured, yanking the door open.

"Sully – the rehearsal is in two hours..." she began, but he'd already stormed out and slammed the barn door behind him.

OOOOOOOOO

Cloud Dancing came into the barn silently, his heart saddened to hear his friend, Dr. Mike, weeping. He had caught a glimpse of his brother jumping bareback on a horse in the corral and galloping off. Now finding his brother's fiancée crying, he knew they'd had a fight. He thought for a moment he should perhaps go to get Snowbird. Seeing movement at the door out of the corner of his eye, he turned his head and saw his wife and he smiled, loving how intuitive she was. He held out his hand to her and she came near and took it.

Together they approached their friend, sitting on a bale of hay, her head in her hands, crying dejectedly.

"Dr. Mike?" Snowbird said softly.

Michaela raised her head, her eyes red, tears streaking her face. Glad to see friendly faces, she wiped at her face with the backs of her fingers, squeaking, "Oh Snowbird," and the other woman sat beside her and quickly took her in her arms, rocking her gently as she gazed at her husband over Michaela's head.

"What has happened?" Snowbird asked her friend softly.

"Oh everything has gone wrong," Michaela sniffled. "Sully's angry with me and he left. He thinks...he thinks..." she paused, trying to control her tears. She spent the next several minutes letting her friends in on her secret, knowing they would not tell Sully if they promised her they wouldn't.

"But now he's thinking horrible things that aren't true," Michaela finished in a squeaky whisper.

Cloud Dancing smiled and gave her arm a pat. "Do not worry, Dr. Mike. I will find him. Everything will be alright. You will see."

With that, the Indian led one of the horses out of a stall and jumped on bareback, maneuvering out of the barn and galloping away to find his brother.

OOOOOOOOO

Sully had been riding for hours, the wind whipping through his hair as he tried to let it blow the anger and confusion out of his head. He still felt sick to his stomach.

He had gone to visit Abby's grave. Sitting there staring at the headstone, he tried to make sense of his feelings. He told his ex wife that he had to let go of all the hurt from the past because it was affecting his ability to trust Michaela. He told Abby he had forgiven _her_ the night she died, and it healed the initial hurt, but he now realized that the lasting effects were still there and very much active. Sitting on the ground by the grave, he had prayed to God for help in sorting it all out.

Thinking about it for the hundredth time, picturing the woman he loved smilingly entranced by another man as he kissed her hand, made him grind his teeth in frustration and shake his head, trying to dislodge the mental pictures. She had stormed out of the barn angry with him and ran straight to Preston Lodge! _"Trust me...you're supposed to trust me...to trust me..." _Michaela's voice kept repeating in his mind. _I WANT to, Michaela! God how I want to! But...how CAN I in the face of this...betrayal? _Unbidden, images of the two of them on the floor of the clinic flashed in his mind, but he fought them off, reminding himself she'd had a valid explanation that time.

Finally realizing his horse was getting tired, he reached forward to give him a pat on the neck and turned toward the place where he had always found solace and comfort.

Arriving twenty minutes later, he left the horse at the bottom of the hill and set off for the top. Rounding the last bend just in time to view a magnificent sunset, he walked to the edge and wearily sank down; trying to just lose himself in the beautiful display God had painted on nature's easel. It wasn't long before he heard a noise and turned his head to see his brother coming toward him. He turned back, tossing a pebble over the side of the cliff as Cloud Dancing sat down beside him.

"How'dya find me?"

The Indian smiled and glanced at his brother. "This is where I found you after your parents died," he reminded him softly. "This is where I found you after your brother was killed. I also found you here the night Abby told you she wanted a divorce. I knew you would come. I have been waiting for you," he added softly, staring out across the miles as lights began to come on in the valley below.

They sat there in silence for a long while, Sully lost in his thoughts, Cloud Dancing waiting patiently.

"I saw her, Cloud Dancin', with my own eyes," Sully murmured quietly, still unable to fully believe it. "We fought over somethin' stupid...and just to spite me she got dressed up and went to meet _him_. _My Michaela_, sittin' there laughin' and smilin' while Preston Lodge kissed her hand."

Angrily, he flung a rock down the cliff. "I...I thought we had a special bond. I never woulda dreamed in a million years that she would do something like that, not after all the things we've said to each other...not after the journal," he added sadly.

"I know what it looked like, Sully, but it was not what you think," Cloud Dancing commented calmly.

"How do _you_ know?" Sully snapped in reflex.

The Indian calmly turned to gaze at his brother's tense face in the waning light, not in the least put off by his tone for he understood Sully's heart. "Snowbird and I found her, in the barn, weeping uncontrollably."

That made Sully pause for a moment and a little of the anger evaporated. _Weeping? She stayed in the barn crying after I rode off? But..._

Cloud Dancing continued, "She told us everything...and told us why she was meeting with Preston Lodge. It is a _good_ thing, Sully, a surprise for _you_. One that you will appreciate very much."

Sully turned to him then, heaviness beginning to lift from his soul as he searched his brother's eyes, desperate for his lady to be vindicated in his _own_ heart. He knew Cloud Dancing would never lie to him – _and_ that he was a good judge of character. "What surprise?" he finally whispered.

The Indian shook his head and gave him a small smile. "This I cannot tell you. I gave her my word. But, _trust her, _my brother_._ Dr. Mike is an incredibly resourceful woman, and she loves you very, very much. Do not do anything foolish and hurt her."

He put a comforting hand on Sully's shoulder then, adding with a smile, "You will marry soon. A good marriage is one of the most important things a man can make in his lifetime. But, a good marriage must be built on faith and trust, especially when the trusting is difficult." He searched Sully's eyes, reading his emotions like a book, so well did these two know each other.

Nodding, the wise Indian continued gently, "You and I are blessed, indeed. We both found women strong enough to carry the weight of a good marriage."

Sully allowed his mind to sift through his brother's words, knowing he was telling the truth. He couldn't imagine what Michaela's reasons were, but as Cloud Dancing admonished, he would just have to trust her that she wasn't doing something behind his back to hurt him. He drew in a deep cleansing breath, closed his eyes, and dropped his head in silent surrender, mentally opening his hands and letting go of the remainder of the pain and suspicion Abby had left behind.

Cloud Dancing smiled, sensing his brother's mental turmoil had been resolved.

Gripping Sully's shoulder for a moment more, he encouraged, "Come, let us get back. You and I have missed the rehearsal – and the dinner – but I think a certain lady will forgive you for that, if you ask her."

Cloud Dancing rose, extending an arm to help Sully up, adding, "Now, her _mother_ on the other hand..." Both men chuckled as they made their way to the trail in the moonlight.

OOOOOOOOO

Michaela, arms crossed over her chest, paced to the front window of Grace's Café for what seemed like the hundredth time, searching for a glimpse of him, hoping she would see him walking up to the door. But each time he wasn't there, her spirit sank a little lower. Also each time, Rebecca faithfully encouraged, "He'll get here, Michaela. I'm sure he will."

Michaela managed a tiny smile for her sister, glancing around at the others in the wedding party as they milled around. They had waited thirty minutes for him and Cloud Dancing before finally starting the rehearsal without them, others standing in for the conspicuously missing men. Then when they finally decided they had rehearsed enough, with Michaela only numbly going through the motions as her mind was totally on Sully's whereabouts, the wedding party had made their way to the café, uncomfortably giving the men a little more time to arrive. Thirty minutes into that, Michaela had encouraged everyone to go ahead and eat, choosing to wait herself, however, for her fiancé and not feeling much in the mood for food anyway.

As everyone was finishing their meal and glancing at each other in awkwardness and pity for Michaela, she paced to the window again, almost frantically looking both ways, barely able to see out the window with darkness setting in. "I'm sure he's alright, Michaela. He'll be along any moment..." Rebecca began, but Michaela this time cut her off, "You don't understand... Sully left hours ago. He was angry with me." Then chuckling scathingly, she added, "and I don't blame him."

Looking around to make sure no one else could hear, she continued softly, "He saw me...sitting there in that booth," she indicated over her shoulder, "with Preston Lodge. Of all the luck, he must have pulled up at the light just at the wrong time. I..." she paused, looking down with a feeling of guilt, not for what she had done, but for the pain and anguish her actions had caused the man she loved. "I was so deliriously happy when he had signed the papers, I reached across and shook his hand...he...brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. Sully saw this. I can only imagine how it appeared to him."

"But...you tried to explain..."

She nodded forlornly, "Yes, but he was too angry to listen. Especially when I said I couldn't tell him why I was meeting with him. You see...that isn't the first time he's "caught" me with Preston," she confided, swallowing dryly. "It's so frustrating. It's like someone is playing a cruel joke on us."

At her sister's expression, Michaela glanced around again and filled her in on her first meeting with the Real Estate developer. When she finished, she added, "I know how it must have looked to Sully. Well, he was furious...and insulting. I...I'm afraid I slapped him...and right there in front of Preston...his nemesis."

"Oh Michaela!"

"Yes. I didn't know the history between the two then, or why Sully reacted as he did to what he saw – that had to do with something between him and his ex-wife. Well, we resolved that issue totally. But...here again...he sees me with Preston Lodge."

Rebecca gazed at her sister in sympathy, having been the victim of unfortunate coincidences a time or two in her own life.

Seeing her sister's sympathetic gaze somehow cracked the fragile hold Michaela had on her emotions and she went into her sister's arms, tears starting to flow. "Oh Becca. I wouldn't blame him if he's changed his mind about marrying me. I wouldn't blame him if he's thinking he can never trust me again!"

"Oh Michaela, of course he will. As soon as you show him the contract, he'll understand."

Michaela sniffled and pulled back a little, dabbing at her eyes. "If he'll give me a chance to show him." She whispered miserably.

OOOOOOOOO

Twenty minutes later, the subdued members of the wedding party one by one hugged Michaela and departed from Grace's to make their way home, with Michaela, her mother, her sister, and the children riding in the Escalade. Snowbird, Sarah and Hannah rode with Daniel. Hannah by this time very worried about her father's disappearance.

Reaching the clinic, Michaela parked by the garage and slowly got out, gazing longingly toward the homestead. Turning back, she stood for a moment talking with the others when suddenly Brian looked toward the homestead, spotting Sully and Cloud Dancing emerging from the barn. "It's Sully!" the boy yelled.

Michaela swung her head around in that direction and saw the most wonderful site she'd seen all night – the man she loved was standing there looking toward the clinic. Then he began to walk toward them. After a few yards, he started to run. She had begun to make her way around the vehicle, wondering about his mood, but when he began to run she instantly knew he was heading for her. Before she consciously thought about it, she was running, too.

They ran straight for each other, covering the 100 yards in record time. Michaela launched herself into Sully's arms and wrapped hers around his neck as they collided into an embrace. He enclosed her in his arms, pressing her body tightly to his, so thankful to feel her in his embrace again.

"Oh Sully, I'm sorry!" Michaela whispered in his ear, cradling his head in her hands.

"No, I'm sorry, 'bout missin' the rehearsal," he countered, swallowing as he panted softly, rocking her gently back and forth. "I'm sorry for stormin' out and leavin' ya cryin'. I'm sorry for not trustin' you." She pulled back to look at up him in the light of the full moon. "Cloud Dancin' set me straight," he added with a sheepish grin.

Before she could say anything, he went on, "He reminded me that a good marriage is based on faith and trust." Bringing a hand up to softly caress her cheek and jaw line, he continued, "I know what kind of woman you are. And though I don't know what you were doin' with Lodge, I trust _you_. I know you ain't the kind of woman that would step out on me." Pausing a moment, he murmured softly, "...I know you ain't like Abby."

Michaela's heart skipped a beat at the look in his eyes. "Oh Sully, I don't care about keeping it a surprise anymore, I'll tell you right now..."

"Don't," he whispered, shaking his head and gently brushing his thumb over her lips. "Stick to your plans, mé'oo'o, and forget everything we said to each other in the barn." Gazing into her eyes, his reflecting the depth of his love for her, he leaned in and kissed her softly, adoringly. She closed her eyes in sheer pleasure at his touch, very grateful the anger had left him.

Pulling back a bit, he murmured, "I love you, and all I care about is bein' your husband...you bein' my wife. Nothin' else matters."

The others had reached them by this point. Everyone hung back; respectful of their privacy, but not so much that they didn't listen in.

"Forty-eight hours from now, we'll be married," he murmured, gazing lovingly into her eyes in the light from Daniel's headlights as he drove slowly toward them down Sully's drive. Drawing her back into his arms, he added in a whisper, "I'm countin' the minutes, mé'oo'o."

"I am too," she whispered in return. "I can't wait to be your wife...to make love with you for the first time...in _our_ room...in _our_ bed."

At that moment Brian couldn't stand it any longer and launched himself at Sully and his mother, putting his arms around them both. Everyone chuckled and gathered around then, welcoming Sully back.


	46. Wedding eve

**CHAPTER FORTY SIX – Wedding Eve**

The next day dawned bright and warm. In reality it could have been a swirling monsoon and it wouldn't have dampened the spirits of the two people readying to spend the rest of their lives together.

Each of them awoke thinking the same thing – it was the day before they would become man and wife. The day before two family units became one, and there was much work still to be done.

One of the most important things for Sully was to have the marriage bed brought to the house, up to the master bedroom and assembled, along with the new mattress set and new bedclothes that he and Michaela picked out together at the Sears in the mall, in preparation for their wedding night. Only one person knew this part, as everyone had been told the couple was going to Denver to stay for two weeks at a posh hotel for the duration of their honeymoon. And they _were_...but not until sometime on the second day!

Everything had been arranged. Since school was already over for the year, the children were thrilled to be traveling to Boston with their grandmother and aunt to stay for the two weeks. Michaela and Sully would fly there at the end of their honeymoon and bring the children home to start their new life together.

Preparations had already begun in the meadow, installing the lights and decorations, rented chairs, and tables and chairs for the reception. Elizabeth had also rented a portable dance floor so that no one would have to dance in the dirt and grass in their formal attire.

Michaela once again felt like a pampered princess, spending the day in a final fitting, receiving a manicure and pedicure, and having people double checking details with her almost constantly.

Cloud Dancing took his best man position seriously, making sure he had all of the payments for the wedding professionals, picking up the tuxes for the men (they had all had a laughing good time trouping together to Gingiss Formalwear the week before to be fitted), double checking the flights for Elizabeth's group as well as the ones for the honeymooners. He also volunteered to pick up the out of town guests at the airport and transport them to their accommodations at the Cheyenne Mountain Inn, which included Rebecca's husband Robert, Marjorie and her husband and son and daughter, and Dr. William Burke and his wife.

Elizabeth and Rebecca had been busy as well, making sure of thank you cards, wedding party gifts, preparing Michaela's "wedding day emergency kit", helping Michaela pack for the honeymoon and double checking that the Reverend had been given the wedding license.

OOOOOOOOO

Late in the afternoon, the men headed over to Jake and Theresa's backyard for Sully's bachelor party/cookout. Since no one in the crowd drank liquor, and they knew their guest of honor may very likely hightail it out of there if they tried something like a girl popping out of a cake, they opted for just some _mostly_ clean fun, cooking hamburgers & hot dogs, drinking sodas, and sitting around telling funny "Sully" stories with each man trying his best to top the last one since most of them had known him all his life. Sully's face stayed red for the majority of the time as they continued the merciless roasting.

Robert E. got in quite a few good ones, as did Jake and even Loren, who delighted the men with recollections of entering the house to find Sully holding one month old Hannah above his head playing with her, only to receive a not so nice surprise as he realized that his diapering job had not been very successful. His rendition of Sully's expression had everyone in stitches, including Sully.

But the best one of the night came from his brother, Cloud Dancing, who told in exquisite detail of a ten year old Sully, enjoying his annual visit to the reservation with his parents, being tricked by some of the other boys to go up to a cute girl that Sully had his eye on and ask her a question. Not very well versed yet in Cheyenne, he _thought_ he was saying, "You're real pretty. I like you...do you like me?" When in fact they had taught him to say, "You smell like a goat, don't you ever take a bath?" for which she promptly slapped him and ran away crying. The girl never did forgive him for it! Sully, laughing at the story so hard he was nearly in tears, refused to take such abuse and paid his best friend back with a few Cloud Dancing stories of his own, causing raucous laughter to float across the nearby backyards.

At one point during the evening they brought out the gifts for the groom, several of which Sully playfully shook and listened to as if they were ticking time bombs. Most were nice gifts, including a money clip with his initials from his soon to be brother-in-law Robert, a new wallet from Loren, a new power saw from Robert E., a gift card to a nice Italian restaurant from Horace, and diamond cufflinks from Marjorie's husband Eric.

But there were several gag gifts, of course, including a buckskin loincloth from Cloud Dancing and from Jake, a white g-string on which the words "Michaela's Toy" were embroidered. To this last gift, he wiggled his eyebrows in a good imitation of a lecherous playboy and mumbled something to the effect that this probably wouldn't stay on him long, to the guffaws of all the men.

As the evening began to wind down, Sully milled around the yard thanking each man individually for his gift and for making his party a special time for him. Walking up to Dr. William Burke, Sully stuck his hand out and warmly shook with him.

"I wanted to personally thank you for comin'...and for your work," Sully offered, smiling at the friendly doctor. "Did Michaela tell you about me havin' migraines?"

"Yes, she certainly did," Dr. Burke smiled in return, "_and_ how well you responded to the treatment. You're officially one of my case studies now," he finished with a grin.

Sully laughed in return, "That's fine with me. That stuff is amazin'...never had a migraine leave that quick – and felt so great afterward. Plus I've had to resort to takin' a few of the capsules several times since then to ward off an attack and it's worked every time."

Dr. Burke nodded in pleasure, "I'm very glad. It doesn't seem to work the same on everyone. I'm still experimenting with different combinations to apply to a larger group."

"Well, I want to thank you for all of your work. I appreciate it more than I can say!" Sully replied with feeling.

"You're more than welcome, Sully. It's a labor of love, actually. My father suffered from them all his life and was one of the reasons I went into medicine, wanting to find a cure for him. Unfortunately...he died before I had my breakthrough."

Sully reached out and gripped the man's hand again, staring sincerely into his eyes in silent communication of losing one's father prematurely. The doctor smiled in understanding, no words necessary.

"You're getting a wonderful lady," William continued. "But somehow I think you know that...and will treat her in the manner she deserves."

Sully gave him a nod and a grin, "You've got that right. Michaela's the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I plan on lettin' her know that every day for the rest of our lives."

Robert, who had wandered over and heard the last of the conversation, clapped Sully on the back and turned to the others with a raised voice, "Men! We can't end this party without singing the traditional song," to which he started them off, "Foooooooor he's a jolly good feeeellllllow..." with all of the men chiming in, trying to harmonize and coming up short, but Sully stood with a huge grin on his face, in sheer enjoyment of his friends and family members sending him off with their well wishes.

OOOOOOOOO

While Sully was at his bachelor party, Michaela enjoyed a quiet meal with the children and the other ladies in her kitchen. Snowbird and Hannah were at the homestead packing some of Hannah's things for her trip to Boston.

Switching off the television from watching the weather channel, her mother groused, "Fifty percent chance of rain tomorrow. My lands! What shall we do if it rains! Michaela, I told you it was a crazy idea to have the wedding in the meadow!"

"Mom, calm down, I'm sure the weather will be just fine," Rebecca smoothed, casting a surreptitious wink at her sister.

"Yes, mom," Marjorie spoke up unexpectedly, "the clouds will all blow over and everything will be fine. You'll see." Michaela and Rebecca shared wide-eyed looks at each other over this soothing comment from their normally anti-social sister. Will wonders never cease!

Suddenly a sad look crossed Michaela's face. "I wish Claudette and Maureen could have made it, but I understand," she added. "Of course, they need to be at their sons' high school graduations." Everyone fell silent for a few minutes as they each tried to think of something to say to smooth the moment.

Elizabeth felt her heart catch at Michaela's expression and wishing to distract her, she reached out and took her hand, asking, "Michaela...do you have everything you need for tomorrow for the borrowed and blue tradition?"

Michaela shook her head, having somehow overlooked that detail.

Well, let this be for the 'something old'," she began, drawing a lace hanky from her pocket and placing it in Michaela's hand. "This lace was part of my grandmother's wedding gown. My mother also wore it." Smiling at her youngest daughter, she confided, "When I got married, I rebelled, so to speak, and wanted a new wedding gown."

Michaela and her sisters exchanged surprised glances, since their mother never admitted to rebellion of any kind.

"I know...but I did," she went on, "and so, my mother, your grandmother Reed, cut this from the petticoat and I carried it as my 'something old'."

"Thank you, mom," Michaela whispered, trying to hold back tears.

"Here is your 'something new' Michaela," Rebecca gently offered, laying in her hand a charm for her charm bracelet in the shape of a wedding couple kissing. "Your bracelet represents the night Sully proposed...but this wedding is the result!" Michaela nodded, reaching out for her sister and enfolding her in a long, warm hug, then they worked together to fasten the charm on her bracelet, which she had worn every day since her love had given it to her and placed it on her wrist. Michaela adored her bracelet, having found herself many times fingering and reminiscing over each charm, picturing Sully's blue eyes gazing up at her and his expression and words as he explained each one.

"Now," Marjorie spoke up, you need something borrowed and I have just the thing for you," reaching into her pocket and withdrawing a velvet drawstring bag. "You may borrow these pearls that I wore on _my_ wedding day. Mother gave them to me. They had belonged to Grandma Quinn. She and mom had both worn them on their own wedding days."

Michaela took the bag and removed the beautiful strand of perfect pearls, looking up at her sister with a smile of thanks. "They're exquisite, Marjorie!"

Marjorie retorted, "And I want them back!"

Everyone laughed, effectively easing the tension.

Dr. Burke's wife, Connie, stepped forward then, offering shyly, "That just leaves 'something blue'. If you don't already have one..." she reached into her purse and brought out a beautiful blue lace garter. "When I married William, I received a garter and I had purchased one. This is the one I purchased." Handing it to Michaela, she added, "I would be pleased if you would wear it."

"I would very much like to wear it," Michaela answered softly, "Thank you, Connie," she added, giving her friend's wife a warm hug.

"Well!" Elizabeth exclaimed, clapping her hands together in finality. "I think that does it. I do believe we have taken care of everything, girls." The others agreed, everyone glad to have a break from the "wedding tension."

Standing next to Michaela's chair, her mother reached out a hand and covered her daughter's, giving it an affectionate pat. Trying not to tear up and spoil the easy moment, she murmured, "Michaela...tomorrow you will marry your Prince Charming. And I couldn't be happier for you. I prayed so many times that you would find happiness...but I admit that I was frightened for you when you made the decision to move here. Isn't God amazing, though? He guided you to make this move and practically deposited you on Sully's lap!" Everyone chuckled at this very apt description.

Michaela stood and went into her mother's arms and the two shared a sweet hug. Then she reached out and encircled her sisters. Reaching for a camera on a nearby table, Connie instructed softly, "Look here everyone, this looks like a great picture."

OOOOOOOOO

Several hours later, Michaela had gone out on her porch for a breath of fresh air, trying desperately to quell the butterflies in her stomach. It wasn't that she was apprehensive about marrying Sully. On the contrary, she couldn't wait for that moment. It was just the anticipation getting to her, the details, and hoping everything would go off without a hitch; just normal pre-wedding jitters.

As she relaxed on the loveseat watching the occasional car go past on Hanover, she soon noticed the familiar lights of her Escalade coming down the road and turning in the drive, with Sully at the wheel. She wondered if he had seen her as he passed, the other men with him as they returned from his party.

Several minutes later, she heard voices saying goodnight as her sisters and their husbands and William and Connie climbed into their rental cars for the ride to the Cheyenne Mountain Inn. Her mother would be sleeping again in the recovery room bed. Michaela waved at them as they went past.

A moment later, a familiar deep voice asked, "Want some company?"

She smiled into the darkness toward his voice and replied softly, "Only if it's _my fiancé_."

He climbed up on the porch and strolled toward her, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight. Her breath caught as she watched him move, that lithe muscular saunter never failing to stir something inside her. She didn't take her eyes from him as he lowered himself down beside her on the loveseat.

He took her hand warmly in his and raised it to his lips, then slid his arm around her, pulling her against him. "I can't believe it's finally here," he murmured against her hair. "This time tomorrow night...we'll be on our honeymoon."

The words and the way he said them sent delicious tingles shooting throughout her body as she pictured things they would be doing in twenty-four hours. She swallowed dryly, trying to slow her racing heart. "It can't get here soon enough for me," she whispered back, turning a little in his embrace and snuggling closer to him.

He smiled and nodded, "Me either."

"So...how was your bachelor party?"

"Pretty good. Lotsa fun, got some nice gifts."

"Any girls jumping out of huge cakes?" Michaela asked with a crooked grin.

Sully chuckled. "Course not. I told 'em I didn't want nothin' like that...cause I kinda like my hair and I knew you'd scalp me."

Michaela giggled at that, some of the tension of the day abating as it always did when she could just relax alone with the man she loved. And oh, how she loved him. She loved every inch of him, from the top of his honey brown hair to the soles of his feet. She loved his voice, his touch, the feel of his lips on hers and his arms around her. She closed her eyes and tried once again to imagine what their wedding night will be like, his hands and lips caressing her body, hers caressing his, and she sighed in anticipated pleasure.

"Ya ok?" he whispered, gently rubbing her arm.

She nodded, wrapping an arm tighter around his middle. "Yes...just dreaming...of tomorrow night."

He reached up and placed a finger under her chin, gently tilting her face up to look at him. "I've been doin' that...since that night in the cave," he murmured, leaning in to press his lips to hers for a warm kiss, which quickly escalated as she opened to him. Sliding his tongue gently inside to slow dance with hers soon had them both softly moaning with desire.

Sully ended the kiss, moving his lips to the edge of her mouth, then her cheek as he squeezed her to him more firmly.

"God I love you Michaela!" he whispered against her hair.

"I love you, too," Michaela whispered in return, kissing his cheek and holding him tightly. They sat this way for a long while, just luxuriating in each other's warmth and scent, everything else in the world had faded far into the background.

A little while later the door slowly opened, but they didn't stir, so entranced they were in each other.

Elizabeth watched them for a few moments, tears threatening her eyes to see evidence of such pure complete devotion between her daughter and the man who would be her husband.

Taking a breath, she called softly, "Michaela? It's getting late. You should try and get some sleep."

Sully stirred a little at her words, then pressing his lips to Michaela's temple he murmured, "She's right. Tomorrow's a big day. And I have a feeling...it's gonna be a long one."

With that Michaela sighed and sat up straight. "I suppose you're right," she agreed as she gazed into the eyes of her precious fiancé, and leaned in for one more soft kiss. "Goodnight," she whispered, softly brushing noses with him.

"Night," he murmured as he watched her get up and walk to the door, not taking his eyes from her until the door closed between them.


	47. Wedding morning

**CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN – Wedding Morning**

Michaela awoke with the morning sun shining in a side window and falling warmly on her face. She slowly opened her eyes from the wonderful dream she had been enjoying, one of her and her soon to be husband enjoying married life. As she turned and picked up her watch to see the time, the thought whizzed through her mind that in just twenty four hours, she would be waking up in Sully's arms. Imaginations of that sent those wonderfully delicious tingles all through her body and she closed her eyes with a calming sigh, her stomach fluttering in anticipation.

She chuckled a little, realizing that she hadn't been this anxious before her first wedding, recalling now that the thought most paramount then was the fact that she had been a virgin and had pre-wedding night nerves. And of course, she had wished later that she had never married David. Starting with their wedding night, he had been, well, not so gentle and understanding. Oh how different this was now – she couldn't WAIT for her wedding night with Sully to arrive!

Sully was at that moment coming awake himself, after a most vivid dream of being with his Heartsong in joyous marital ecstasy. Turning on his side, he dreamily reached out and caressed the pillow next to his head, his mind imagining Michaela lying next to him. He had spent the night in the empty twin bed in Hannah's room, unable to make himself sleep in _their_ bed without his ladylove. He wanted to share that with _her_ for their first time in everything – their new marriage, their new mattress, their lovemaking...

He chuckled a little, thinking back to his first wedding day, remembering he had awoken that morning with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, wondering if he was doing the right thing. But he had chalked it up to pre-wedding nerves. He, of course, wished later that he had listened to his gut. Oh how different this was now – he couldn't WAIT to marry Michaela.

The bride and groom each rose from their respective beds to begin their preparations for their big day.

OOOOOOOOO

Matthew, Colleen and Brian vied for space at the bathroom sink. "Brian, move over! I was here first!" Colleen fussed, pushing at him a little with her shoulder as she tried to finish washing her face.

"You gotta share, Colleen!"

"Both of you need to share," Matthew interjected. "Here," he decided, gently pulling Brian out of Colleen's way. "We'll wait till you're through...just...hurry it up a little, ok? I got lots to do before the ceremony."

Colleen finished up and left the room, thanking her big brother for helping as the boys resumed their preparations. As she walked out she thought about how different Matthew was now. He seemed so grown up and he wasn't moody like he used to be. As she entered her bedroom to get dressed she smiled and nodded to herself, knowing the reason behind the change. Sully. Matthew wanted to be just like him, and it showed. He was becoming more like him every day. "He even talks like him now," she thought, chuckling.

The thought that after today she would be known as Colleen Elizabeth Sully ran through her head and she grinned in happiness. Since she had met him, and really all her life, she had wanted a daddy like Sully...and now he was going to be hers! What a day this would be!

Meanwhile downstairs, Michaela and her mother were getting breakfast ready for everyone.

"Michaela, let me do that!" her mother scolded gently. "What if you break a nail? You want to look as perfect as you can, right? Now, you sit down and let me get it."

Michaela shook her head smiling, but complied. In truth, she was so excited she didn't know if she could eat or not. Leaning back in her chair, she surreptitiously peeked out the back door hoping for a glimpse of Sully. Her mother caught her in the act.

"Now, now, none of that, Miss. Neither one of you should see the other until you are walking down the aisle to him. Just turn around here and behave," she finished teasingly as Michaela chuckled, feeling the tension releasing a little. "Yes, mother."

Several minutes later, however, Michaela got up and went to the bottom of the stairs. "Kids!" she called. "Come on down and eat before you get totally dressed. We don't want to take a chance on getting anything on your good clothes."

A few minutes later the children came downstairs in their bathrobes and various stages of dressing and quickly ate breakfast.

OOOOOOOOO

In the homestead, Snowbird and Hannah were mixing pancakes and laughing about something Cloud Dancing had just said when the Indian woman caught Sully in the act of peeking out the kitchen window toward the clinic.

"Ah ah ah!" she chided teasingly. "Now what if you caught a glimpse of her? Huh? You know that is a no no." Pulling him over to the table she made him sit down. "Now, be a good boy and eat your breakfast. You will see her soon enough – and for the rest of your life - _if_ you are lucky," she added with a wink.

Sully grinned and pulled a face at her, but complied. "Men!" she fussed jokingly, "you must watch them like hawks!" Serving up a batch of pancakes to the groom and his best man, she grinned and winked at the latter, receiving a playful swat for her efforts.

"Watch it! Hot skillet in hand, can use as weapon," she warned with a chuckle, dodging another swat.

Cloud Dancing rolled his eyes and glanced over at his brother, observing his barely concealed chuckling. "Are you sure that you want to go through with this today?" he teased, secretly winking at his brother. "Dr. Mike could end up with a bad attitude like _this_ one, and then you will be, as they say, up a creek without a boat."

Sully laughed at his Indian friend, "That's 'up a creek without a _paddle'_ and I wouldn't mind that a bit – as long as Michaela was in the boat _with_ me."

Cloud Dancing rolled his eyes again, enjoying their banter. "Oh my brother, you have got it baaaaaad."

"Yeah Daddy, you got it bad for Dr. Mike!" Hannah laughed. "I mean...for _mama_," she added sweetly, catching her father's glance as she said it. Walking over to him then, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "Thank you, daddy...for giving me a mama."

Sully's eyes met Snowbird's over Hannah's head. He swallowed the lump in his throat and hugged his daughter, tears threatening. "You're welcome, sweet girl. I'm...just sorry it took me so long."

Hannah pulled back and looked up at him, two pairs of identical blue eyes meeting in all seriousness. "Oh Daddy, she is _worth_ waiting for!"

He smoothed her hair back from her face and smiled. "_That_ she is, sweetheart, _that_ she is."

OOOOOOOOO

Dorothy laid a hand on top of her head as she once again consulted her clipboard. Glancing up at the sky, she fervently hoped those weren't rain clouds over the horizon. _Oh why did I volunteer to be the coordinator on this wedding? _But, she knew why. Because the bride and groom were both special people that she loved dearly, and she wanted to do everything she could to help make their wedding day run smoothly.

Taking a deep breath, she looked around at the people moving here and there across the meadow, carrying flowers and decorations, setting up chairs and the altar area, and a thousand other details. She had to admit, so far everything seemed to be running like clockwork.

Turning her attention to the marquee under the trees, across the bridge on the other side of the meadow, she was thankful to see all of the volunteers setting up tables and chairs, ladies rushing around with ribbon and flowers, caterers beginning to set up, the band members getting there and starting to set up amps, microphones, etc. Watching it all, she started to feel a little of the wedding excitement herself.

Just then, she saw someone step back and bump into one of the expensive ice sculptures Elizabeth had ordered. As it began to tip over, Dorothy made a mad dash to try and save it. But of course, she was too far away. She cringed as she heard the crash. _Well, if that's the only thing that goes wrong today, I'll be happy. _She rushed toward the volunteer to reassure them that one ice sculpture gone wouldn't ruin the wedding.

OOOOOOOOO

Sully finished up the last of the stalls in his regular morning chores and headed back in to take a shower and begin to get ready. As he crossed the yard he saw Robert E. coming from the other side of the house and waved at him with a grin, stopping to discuss a few secret details of the wedding.

Ninety minutes later, Sully, Cloud Dancing and the groomsmen were in Sully's bedroom finishing up their preparations. Raucous laughter coming from Jake and Robert E., who stood in the doorway, could be heard all the way downstairs. The good-natured teasing hadn't stopped all morning, and for Sully it was a welcome distraction.

It wasn't that he was nervous. It was more like, anxious - to finally be able to be with Michaela. God how he wanted her! It was sweet torture knowing that this day was finally here and yet the night still seemed so far away.

After several failed attempts at tying his bow tie, Sully groaned in frustration and threw his hands up, grousing, "I give up, stupid thing!"

Jake chuckled and stepped in the room, turning Sully to face him as Horace, Robert and Eric exchanged amused glances. "Here, let me," he encouraged as he deftly manipulated the tie, scrutinizing Sully's face as he did so. "Got your mind on somethin' _else,_ huh Sully?" he asked with a wink.

Grinning, Robert E. joined the assault, "Wouldn't happen to involve this here _bed_, would it?"

"And a fine looking lady doc?" Horace added.

Robert and Eric exchanged conspiratorial grins, quipping to each other, "Oh, surely the man isn't thinking thoughts like that about our sweet sister-in-law!" "Why...wouldn't we be responsible for defending her _honor_ or something?"

The men snickered as they watched Sully squirm under their scrutiny. In truth he HAD been thinking of all the things he planned to do to Michaela, in that bed, once he finally got her back here to their room – _all_ of them x-rated. But he sure didn't want to let the guys – and _especially her brothers-in-law -_ in on _those_ private thoughts! He cast a playful glare at his friends and soon-to-be family members, quipping, "I plead the Fifth."

Smirking quietly from beside his best friend as he worked at his own bow tie, Cloud Dancing couldn't resist joining the fun. Placing a hand on Sully's shoulder, he quipped, "Perhaps it has been too long for you my brother. You may have forgotten."

"Forgotten?" Sully asked, rising to the bait.

Stepping up next to Sully, Robert E. bucked his hips and swung them in a little circle, "The dance of lurve," he said as he burst into laughter, the other men joining him as they each added another verbal poke at their victim while offering Sully pieces of _wedding night_ advice as if he was an inexperienced virgin.

Sully laughed with them, knowing it was all in good fun. "Oh I assure you gentlemen, I ain't forgot. And just think… all that makin' up for lost time I get to do," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows. It sent the men into a fit of laughter once more, Robert E. adding something about keeping his pants on during the reception.

Cloud Dancing decided he'd better rescue his brother before he stuck his foot in his mouth. "Come Sully," he chuckled. "We need to get you over to the meadow _before_ Loren goes for Michaela."

With that, the men ushered Sully raucously out of the room.

OOOOOOOOO

It had just dawned on Michaela that in mere minutes she would be walking down the aisle to marry the man of her dreams. _Sully!_ Her precious soul mate, the man who held her heart in the palm of his hand; the man whose incredible blue eyes could hold her captive with no effort on his part whatsoever.

Michaela had been in her wedding dress for only moments as her bridal party bustled around her, tending to the finishing touches and making sure of their own. She had closed her eyes and was in the midst of a deep, fortifying breath as she envisioned being entwined in a lover's embrace with Sully. Her heart sped up as her imagination took over, his warm inviting touch sending delicious tingles throughout her entire being. She hummed a sweet sigh, feeling his touch even now.

That is until she heard the low rumble of a car passing by, knowing instinctively it was her soon-to-be-husband and his rowdy opened her eyes quickly, aching to catch a glimpse of him, but when her eyes focused she stared not out the open window, but into the mirror reflecting the madly grinning faces of her mother, sisters and friends.

Michaela's eyes opened wide as she realized her silent daydream and been witnessed by the entire room."I was just…"

"Don't try to lie your way out of it," Marjorie interrupted, sending a mischievous wink in her direction. "We all know _who_ and _what_ you were thinking about!"

"Oh dear...am I _that_ obvious?"

"Yes!" the five younger women immediately returned, huge grins adorning their faces. Elizabeth just shook her head and sighed.

Michaela laughed somewhat embarrassedly, covering her smile with her hand. Rebecca moved up behind her younger sister and fastened the borrowed pearls around her neck."You _are_ going to keep a detailed journal of every minute of your honeymoon...right?" she teased with a wink. "All of us will of course want copies."

"Rebecca!" Elizabeth admonished. "What a thing to say to your sister! I swear I just don't know about this younger generation!"

Marjorie ignored her mother, making the statement that from what she had heard, Michaela hadn't stopped thinking about _that_ since the day she met Sully. Grace chimed in, "Those two were _both_ smitten before her things were even moved in the house!"

"That is SO true, she told me all about it," Rebecca agreed, all three catching a steely glare from Elizabeth. They quickly parted and tended to other things around the room.

Snowbird and Theresa exchanged amused glances, each sure they had never seen a couple more in love from the moment they met, but they decided to keep their comments to themselves.

Marjorie couldn't help it though, as she pulled her camera from her purse - the room was sent into a fit of giggles as they heard, "Sully, oh Sully, oh oh…"

Poised to snap a lasting image of her sister blushing madly and trying hard not to laugh, Marjorie called, "Ok now, say, Sully is _SO_ sexy!" which sent the women into another round of giggles, Elizabeth chuckling in spite of herself as she tried her best to concentrate on Michaela's hair. Rebecca managed to send a tissue in Michaela's direction before the tears of laughter caused her make-up to run south.

Fanning herself, Michaela gently dabbed the moisture away, and again looked longingly out the window. Noticing where Michaela's eyes were focused, Grace teased, "Lawd, we'd better get this one movin'. I don't think she can hold out much longer."

"Right," Rebecca agreed, clasping her hands together as Elizabeth stepped back from her daughter, Michaela's upswept hairdo now complete with baby's breath and narrow ivory silk ribbon. "Its time."

Michaela stood up slowly and gazed at herself in the mirror, pleased with the way her wedding dress hugged the curves of her body. She had fallen in love with the design the moment she saw it, a strapless creation with a diagonally crossed pleated skirt and sweetheart neckline, highlighted by glittering crystal embellishments. It just reached the floor, flaring outward in a spray of ivory satin. She couldn't wait to see Sully's eyes when he saw her in it for the first time! She playfully jingled the bracelet on her right wrist, delighted with the way the various charms sparkled against her dress in the lamplight.

She closed her eyes for a moment, knowing she had never felt more beautiful or happier in her entire life. Nothing could spoil her happiness now, _no matter what happened_. She chuckled as she pictured Brian dropping the rings and chasing them down the aisle.

As she descended the stairs with her bridal party still bustling around her, they all heard the clinic phone ring. Looking to each other in question, Michaela finally decided, "I'd better get it...it could be an emergency."

When she answered, however, a familiar voice sneered, "Hello, _Michaela_..." Michaela caught her breath and turned to the others, her eyes wide as she whispered, "David?" Concerned, they immediately gathered around her as she listened.

"I heard you were getting _married_ today," he scoffed. "Ha - what a joke!Who would be crazy enough to want _you_ as their wife? .. You think you can just get married and live happily ever after? Well, it doesn't work that way, _sweetheart_. See, you don't deserve a new love. You don't deserve happiness!" His words were slurred, his voice sarcastic and cutting. Against her good sense she felt tears begin to sting her eyes.

"David...why are you calling me? You're drunk aren't you?" she accused through clenched teeth, trying not to let him hear her begin to sniffle.

"I'm not so drunk that I don't remember how useless you were as a wife!"

Seeing the pain in her daughter's eyes, Elizabeth reached for the phone, "Michaela, let me have that. He has no business calling you on your wedding day and trying to upset you!" Taking the phone from Michaela's numb grasp, she lit into her ex-son-in-law, thoroughly letting him have a piece of her mind. He hung up before she was finished.

Michaela felt like she had been slammed in the chest, forcing all the air from her lungs. She groped for a chair and lowered herself into it while her sisters and friends tried their best to soothe her, not knowing what it was her ex-husband had actually said. But judging from the expression in her eyes, they knew it hurt her deeply.

What Michaela was feeling was more pronounced than any of them could even imagine. It was as if all six miserable years of her marriage had been dumped back on her like a garbage truck. She felt suffocated and soiled, humiliated and near worthless as that familiar feeling of being under his thumb came back with a vengeance. Her self-confidence had evaporated with each cutting word her ex-husband had uttered. Nothing the women said or did seemed to penetrate the fog of pain. They looked to each other in anguish, each thinking, _"What are we going to do __**now**__? The wedding is about to start and she's in no condition like this!"_

OOOOOOOOO

Sully stood with his brother, observing the hustle and bustle of guests and volunteers at his wedding. He was amazed that it had grown into such a large production from the simple wedding in the meadow he and Michaela had originally planned. He knew what changed it. Elizabeth - the Boston powerhouse. He chuckled as he thought of this, but he knew that it didn't matter. He would do _anything_, go _anywhere_, and _endure_ anything just to be able to marry his precious Michaela.

Turning to utter a funny comment to Cloud Dancing, he suddenly felt a shadow cross his soul and heaviness settle on his heart. He knew that feeling. He'd felt it before, always associated with something bad happening to someone he loved. Quickly he cast his eyes around for his daughters and sons, letting out a grateful sigh when he spied Hannah laughing and practicing tossing flower petals with Colleen and the boys laughing and teasing together. _They're all ok. That means...Michaela._

Cloud Dancing had watched the emotions chase each other across his brother's face. "What is it, Sully?" he asked quietly.

Sully swallowed dryly. "I don't know...Michaela's upset...I can feel it."

The Indian knew better than to argue or doubt or try to reassure his brother. Regretting their decision to leave their cell phones back at the house, he looked around, walking over to a man and asking if they could use his phone. Bringing it back and handing it to Sully, he murmured, "Here...call her."

OOOOOOOOO

Rebecca, Grace, and Snowbird knelt around Michaela trying to comfort and talk some sense into her as Theresa hurried to her with a glass of water. Marjorie stood behind her rubbing her shoulders, wishing she could put her hands around David's throat and choke the life out of him. Elizabeth paced and fumed as Michaela fought to shake off the effects of the phone call, angry with herself for allowing David to get to her once again. Just then the clinic phone rang and all six women cringed.

Elizabeth marched to it and snapped into the receiver, "I can't believe you have the audacity to..." she stopped, listening.

"Yes, Sully, she is...David called and upset her."

Michaela's heart skipped a beat when she heard Sully's name. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes. How did he always know when she needed him? Their spiritual and emotional connection still amazed her. Turning in her seat to look at her mother holding the phone, she suddenly, _desperately_ needed to hear his voice. She reached her hands toward it as if it were her lifeline.

Elizabeth handed her the phone. "Sully?" Michaela sniffled, placing both hands on it as if it were his handsome face.

"Mé'oo'o?" he breathed, walking a few steps away from other people. "I felt it when you got upset," he murmured gently, "what did that jerk say to you?"

"Oh Sully...I know it's ridiculous, but..." she sniffled again. "He was drunk and said some very insulting things about...about me not deserving happiness...and being... useless as a wife..."

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" he ground between clenched teeth. "I have a good mind to find him and..."

"Oh Sully," she whimpered.

He took a deep, steadying breath, knowing she needed to hear of his love for her right now, not his anger toward her ex. "Listen to me, my hësta-noo'ôtse [Heartsong]. _Every word_ that man said to you was a _lie_. You _know_ how much I love you. You know I'd give my _life_ for you, how much I _want_ you, need you, how much I _adore_ you, and how I can't keep my _hands_ off you. You _know_ what just thirty seconds in your presence does to me," he chuckled softly. Michaela, eyes shut, nodded silently, sniffling softly as his words and the timbre of his voice worked their magic on her nerves and heart.

Sully went on lovingly, "You're an amazin', breathtakingly gorgeous woman...and I plan on lovin' you so thoroughly tonight, so completely, so deeply, that you'll have no doubt whatsoever just how much you please _this_ man." He finished by telling her in sensuous detail a few things he had planned for later.

With each word Sully spoke, a little more of the pain and memories faded and Michaela could feel herself filling back up with happiness and joy as if he had turned on a tap of liquid love and hooked it straight into her veins. She took a shuddering breath, mentally shaking off the last of the effects as the love of her life continued, "Now...there's an awful lot of people waiting here to get a glimpse of my beautiful bride. You ready to come on over here so we can go on with this ceremony? Hmm?"

She sniffled and nodded, letting out a soft chuckle. "Yes, I'm ready now, sweetheart." The other ladies exchanged glances, amazed at the strength of the connection and love between these two people and the effect a few words from Sully could have on their sister and friend.

He nodded and drew in a deep cleansing breath, not having realized that he'd been gripping the phone so tightly as he willed her to believe and hear his declarations of love, to remove the mantle of heaviness he'd heard in her voice and felt in his own heart.

"Good...cause I happen to know that Cinderella is about to be brought over to the meadow to marry her Prince Charmin'. Don't keep him waitin', okay?" he murmured in a sexy voice.

"I'm on my way," she answered sweetly. "Sully?"

"Hmm?"

"...Thank you...I love you...so much."

"I love you too," he murmured, his smooth deep voice healing the last of the hurt as tingles coursed through her body. "I can't wait to see ya walkin' down the aisle to me. Hurry on now."

OOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later, after rechecking her makeup and receiving warm hugs from each woman with her, Michaela went to the back door thinking she would ride to the meadow in a limousine. Her heart sped up a little when she noticed the glances and grins exchanged among her entourage.

Elizabeth opened the door for her and escorted her daughter outside, the others fussing around her and making sure her dress didn't touch the doorframe. Michaela gasped and put a hand up to her mouth, giggling. "Oh my goodness! Loren?" she exclaimed.

There in the driveway next to the door sat her Cinderella carriage, the dome, the seats, and the wheels completely decorated in flowers and white fluffy garland. It was even more beautiful than it had been on that special night of Sully's amazing surprise.

Perched atop the driver's seat was Loren, sporting a black tux – tails even, black gloves and top hat. He grinned widely in relief when he saw her and climbed down from the seat, taking her hand and giving it a gentlemanly kiss. Sully had thought to call him on his cell phone and clue him in on the reason she was a few minutes late coming out.

Glancing at the other women, he looked back at the woman who today would officially become his granddaughter's mother and his heart swelled with fatherly affection. For a fleeting moment, he wished again that his own daughter had turned out like this sweet, beautiful, accomplished woman.

Looking directly in her eyes so she could see his veracity, he stated sincerely, "You look beautiful Dr. Mike – and I still say you put Cinderella to shame."

Michaela blushed and glanced at the women, all of them sure they would never forget this moment, witnessing a real Cinderella about to board her carriage on her way to marry her prince. Marjorie grabbed a camera to snap a few pictures to commemorate the unforgettable moment.

Loren grinned and reached to open the carriage door. "Shall we go, milady?"

Rebecca kissed her cheek, "We'll see you in a few minutes, Michaela."

Michaela dabbed at her tears of joy as she negotiated the step with Loren's help and settled herself inside the now familiar dome for the ride to the meadow, to begin her future with the man she loved.


	48. Wedding vows

**CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT – The Wedding Vows**

The meadow had never looked more beautiful. There were flowers everywhere and rows upon rows of chairs draped in white silk with robin's egg blue sashes tied with big bows on the backs. The aisle, adorned with a white French lace aisle runner and flanked with continuous garlands of white roses, exuded a heavenly scent. At the beginning of the aisle stood a curved archway, covered in a beautiful rose garland.

Dorothy had outdone herself on the smooth organization of the day, with Elizabeth's help and input of course, and she was very pleased with the outcome. Everything was ready and everyone had been in place and waiting for over twenty minutes for the bride and her attendants to arrive. The groom and his groomsmen were getting anxious.

Dorothy, standing outside the archway, smiled down reassuringly at Brian in his little tuxedo, carefully holding the all-important pillow, having practiced all morning to walk holding it level. She had decided to let him carry the real rings, albeit held down with lengths of satiny ribbon. Hannah and Colleen, looking beautiful in their matching robin's egg blue tiered flower girl dresses, stood idle with the baskets of rose petals while Matthew came hurrying back from his latest errand.

Up front at the wedding altar, beautifully decorated in flowers and greenery, stood the Reverend, the anxious groom and his calm best man (the latter with his long silky black hair tied neatly back in a pony tail), were handsomely attired in black tuxes with satin lapels, black satin bow ties, and blue satin cummerbunds that matched the bridesmaids' dresses.

Standing off to one side near the front waited Daniel in a black suit and his girlfriend in a coordinating blue dress, music sheets in hand, prepared to sing the special song Sully and Michaela had requested, Newsong's duet with Natalie Grant, "When God Made You." **[AUTHOR'S NOTE: For maximum pleasure in reading the song scene, please open a browser to this link and pause it. **** http:/ www. Youtube .com/watch?v=xQwddVjlUvQ**

Just then the guests heard a limo pulling up and many turned in their seats to see the bride's attendants and her mother disembarking, each woman looking beautiful in robin's egg blue satin gowns; the younger women's off the shoulder, Elizabeth's more conservative.

As they collected at the end of the aisle, Dorothy, relieved they were finally there, signaled to the groomsmen to come and pair up with his maid.

Then in the distance everyone heard the distinctive jingling of bells and the slap of horses' reins and a collective gasp of awe went up from the guests as Cinderella's carriage rolled into view, Loren grinning like a Cheshire cat sitting high atop the driver's seat.

Sully, who hadn't been privileged to know anything about Michaela's wedding dress, focused his eyes hard trying to see his beautiful bride inside the carriage he had built for her. He watched Loren climb down and go to the carriage door as Robert came walking up from the other side. The door opened and Michaela maneuvered herself to it, her eyes meeting Sully's, and his breath caught at her radiant beauty. Even from a distance, he could see her dress and hair were spectacular. His mouth went dry as his anxious excitement escalated.

"You are a lucky man, my brother," Cloud Dancing murmured, exchanging pleased grins with his best friend. "The luckiest man in the _world_," Sully replied in earnest.

Robert and Loren reached up to the blushing bride and assisted her as she descended the steps to the ground, each hearing the lovely music being softly played by the elegant band Elizabeth had hired. Loren backed up then and left Michaela alone with her oldest brother-in-law as they readied themselves for the walk down the aisle.

"Michaela, you look simply radiant. Sully's a lucky man," Robert murmured to her as Rebecca fussed with her dress and checked her hair once again, making sure everything was perfect. Michaela looked up at her brother-in-law, who had in truth been like a father to her on many occasions over the years since he had married her oldest sister, and especially after her father had died. "Thank you, Robert. But truthfully..._I'm_ the lucky one...to have a man like Sully _truly_ love me." The look that passed between them spoke volumes as each thought about her first wedding and miserable marriage. He placed her hand on his arm and smilingly gave it a pat as she turned her attention back to the man anxiously awaiting her at the altar.

Then everyone began to move, Horace stepped up and extended his arm for Snowbird who took it smilingly and they started off down the aisle. Jake and Theresa went next, then Robert E. and Grace, then Marjorie and Eric. Loren stepped forward and extended his arm to Elizabeth to escort her down the aisle, after which Rebecca, with a loving wink at her husband and a grin for Michaela, made the stroll by herself. Dorothy then gently pushed Brian to start his descent, to be followed by Hannah and Colleen.

The two girls couldn't resist grinning at their mother before they went, each echoing, "You look so beautiful, mama!" With that they began their stroll, perfectly distributing their rose petals as they went. By now Brian had reached the front and Cloud Dancing and Rebecca went to him to retrieve the rings, Rebecca gently ushering him to the side. When the girls were almost to the altar area, the Reverend signaled the band and the traditional bridal song began. He motioned for the crowd to stand in honor of the bride.

Robert squeezed Michaela's hand and she momentarily took her eyes off Sully to glance up at him. "You ready to marry your prince, Cinderella?" he teased gently, his eyes twinkling. Fighting off tears of nerves and joy already, Michaela could only nod and they began the walk.

Not wearing a veil, Michaela had a clear view of her incredibly handsome groom and he of her as he stood watching her, his brother at his side. Even from a distance, she could feel the current from that azure gaze warming her, could feel the depth of his love as he stared entranced, the expression of adoration on his face making her heart race. She felt like she was floating down the aisle to him and for those few moments the rest of the attendants and guests faded from their view, as they only had eyes for each other. Each was thinking the same thing, that it almost didn't seem real, the much anticipated day had finally arrived. Each fleetingly hoped they weren't dreaming!

Finally she reached him and he swallowed dryly, stepping forward to receive her hand from Robert as the latter stepped back and moved to sit down, his job completed. Michaela, quivering with excitement, felt Sully's warm hand on her own and glanced up into his eyes as they maneuvered into place in front of the Reverend.

Reverend Johnson smiled at the handsome couple in front of him, noticing Sully's barely concealed heartfelt joy and Michaela's rosy-cheeked excitement. The thought went through his mind that of all the couples he had married in his time as a minister, none were more in love and more suited to each other, nor were more true soul-mates, than Sully and Michaela. He cleared his throat and gently instructed, "Take right hands, please."

Michaela turned to hand her beautiful blue and white bouquet to Rebecca and then turned back to take the right hand of her beloved groom. Glancing up into his eyes, she felt the familiar tingles race through her as he gave her a sexy wink, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Looking out to the crowd, the Reverend began, "Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The union of husband and wife in heart, mind and body is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity. Into this holy union Michaela Quinn and Byron Sully now come to be joined."

Glancing at the couple with a smile, he continued, "At this time, their wish is for everyone to listen to the words of this song, as it speaks their feelings exactly," he finished, nodding to Daniel and Sarah who came forward and picked up their microphones as the band began their music.

Daniel began, looking toward Sully as he leant his voice to the thoughts Sully had for his ladylove:

_It's always been a mystery to me...How two hearts can come together... And love can last forever... But now that I have found you I believe... That a miracle has come... when God sends the perfect one... So gone are all my questions about why... And I've never been so sure of anything in my life... _

Sully squeezed Michaela's hands as he faced her, gazing rapturously into her eyes, his showing traces of tears. He mouthed the words to her as Daniel's rich baritone sang them. Michaela took in a shuddering breath as she fought to hold on to her emotions, but seeing the tears begin in her groom's beautiful eyes made hers begin to burn. Daniel continued singing:

_Oh I wonder what God was thinking... when he created you...I wonder if He... knew everything I would need... Because he made all my dreams come true. When God made you... He must have been thinking about me._

Sully felt amazed once again hearing the words of the beautiful song. So many times over the months since he'd met her he had thanked God for sending Michaela to him. It truly _was_ as if God made her especially for him, as she fulfilled all his needs and desires and surely had made all his dreams come true – not only for himself, but for Hannah as well.

Then Sarah raised her microphone and looked toward Michaela, lending her beautiful soprano voice to convey Michaela's thoughts to her soul mate:

_I promise that wherever you may go... wherever life may lead you...With all my heart I'll be there too... And from this moment on I want you to know... I'll let nothing come between us... and I will love the ones you love. _

Michaela realized, gazing at the precious man holding her hands, that she truly would follow him to the ends of the earth if he asked. She realized something else also, that she would do everything in her power to never let another misunderstanding come between them, ever again. That she would move heaven and earth to keep him from heartache and pain. And she certainly already loved the ones he loved – Hannah, Cloud Dancing and Snowbird, and all of their friends in Colorado Springs.

As Daniel and Sarah joined their voices together in the chorus, a tear slowly rolled down Michaela's face and she clamped her lips together trying to hold on. A tear had overflowed from each of Sully's eyes as he had watched Michaela mouthing her verse to him and he almost wished they hadn't decided to include the song in the service, so tenuous was his hold on his feelings.

Daniel and Sarah's voices harmonized perfectly as they went into the bridge of the song:

_He made the sun, He made the moon...To harmonize in perfect tune... One can't do without the other... they just have to be together... And that is why I know its true... You're for me and I'm for you... cause my world just can't be right... without you in my life _

Letting go of one of Sully's hands, Michaela brought her lace hanky up and dabbed at her eyes as two more tears overflowed. Sully held his breath trying to maintain control as the beautiful song continued, taking her hand in his again and giving her a sweet encouraging smile, almost a chuckle as they both fought to rein in their emotions.

Daniel and Sarah's voices soared beautifully together as they brought the song to a majestic end.

Daniel: _He must have heard every prayer I've been praying_

(Sarah echoed)_I've been praying_

(both) _Yes He knew everything I would need...When God made you... He must've been thinking about me._

When the music ended, Sully let go of Michaela's hands and quickly swiped at his tears with the back of his, chuckling self-consciously. Reverend Johnson looked out at the guests and noticed the majority of them were wiping tears as well. The thought ran through his mind that this might turn out to be the most emotional wedding he had ever officiated.

He turned to Daniel and Sarah, who had taken their seats, and smiled an acknowledgement of a job very well done. Then he continued.

"If any among you can show just cause why Sully and Michaela may not lawfully be married, speak now; or forever hold your peace."

After a few moments, he asked, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Elizabeth, who had risen from her seat in preparation for this, answered, "I do." Michaela exchanged a smile with her mother before the latter returned to her seat. The Reverend instructed the couple to face each other again and join hands. They did so.

"Sully, repeat these vows to Michaela," he instructed, Sully nodded, fixing his blue gaze to hers. With every ounce of feeling and sincerity in his heart, he repeated, "I, Byron Sully, take you, Michaela Quinn, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I give you my solemn vow to be faithful to you in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, to bring you joy and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

The depth of emotion and hint of tears in his eyes, the catch in his voice while he spoke his vows, brought fresh tears to Michaela's eyes and she clamped a quivering lip between her teeth as he finished. The Reverend turned then to Michaela and instructed her to repeat the same vows to her groom. She took a deep steadying breath and did so.

Sully thought back to the first time he heard her voice and how much he loved to hear her speak, it was always like music to his ears, but never so much as now as she pledged her life, love and faithfulness to him for the rest of their lives.

Around the beautifully decorated meadow, with a gentle breeze blowing, everyone was entranced with watching these two people become man and wife. Rebecca wiped at the wetness on her face for the third time, Elizabeth for the fourth. Grace, Theresa and Snowbird were blinking hard to focus through pools of liquid emotion. Even the men, especially Cloud Dancing, were hard pressed to keep tears from being seen.

When Michaela's vows were complete, the Reverend then looked to Cloud Dancing, who produced the exquisitely engraved wedding band and gave it to Sully. The Reverend nodded and said, "Bless, O Lord, this ring to be a sign of the vows by which this man has bound himself to this woman."

Taking her left hand, Sully slipped the ring onto Michaela's finger as he repeated after the Reverend, "This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion. I pledge to you _all_ that I have and _all_ that I will ever be as your husband. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours."

Michaela drew a shaky breath, smiling into his eyes and dabbing at a tear, then turned toward her sister as Rebecca stepped forward, placing Sully's matching ring in Michaela's palm. Michaela took Sully's warm hand in hers and her gaze met his, each smiling through their tears. The Reverend blessed this ring also and Michaela slipped it onto Sully's finger as she repeated the pledge.

Then the Reverend took each of their left hands and joined them, covering theirs with his. Looking to the congregation, he said, "Now that Michaela and Sully have given themselves to each other by solemn vows and with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings, I now pronounce that they are husband and wife. Those whom God has joined together, let no man put asunder."

Everyone within ear shot agreed with a rousing, "Amen!"

Reverend Johnson then looked back at Sully and with a grin, said, "You may now kiss your bride."

Sully turned to Michaela and with adoration pouring from his eyes, he raised his hand to gently cup her neck as he slowly pulled her toward him and touched his lips to hers. As soon as they touched, however, the familiar tingles shot through them both and Sully immediately deepened the kiss, joy exploding in his mind and heart that his ladylove now belonged to him! The crowd immediately let their approval be known with applause and whistles.

They broke off their kiss and pulled back to look into each other's eyes again. The long wait was over, their joy and relief palpable as each whispered, "I love you."

Sully then turned to the Reverend and nodded for him to proceed with the rest of the ceremony. Reverend Johnson motioned for the four children to come forward and join their parents. When they did, he looked out at the crowd once again and told them, "This is a joyous day indeed, my friends, as Sully and Michaela wished to share the completion of their union with the finality of the adoptions of each other's children," allowing the couple to take the floor.

Sully reached into a pocket and withdrew a small gold ring, which he handed to Michaela. She turned Hannah toward her and gently took hold of her right hand, sliding a pinky ring onto it as she looked into the familiar blue eyes of her new daughter and said, "Hannah, sweetheart, from this day forth I am your mother, legally and emotionally. I vow to you to love you every bit as much as I love Colleen, Matthew and Brian. I vow to always be there for you, to care for you, to teach you, to listen to you, and to love you, forever. Wear this ring to always remember how much your new mama loves you."

Hannah, tears streaming down her face, hugged Michaela tightly, Sully looking on in pleased approval.

Next, Sully pulled another small ring from his pocket and took Colleen's hand, gently pulling her toward him. Sliding the ring on her finger, he looked into her large brown eyes already showing a hint of tears and said, "Sweet Colleen, from this day forth I am your father, legally and emotionally. I vow to you to love you just as much as I love Hannah. I vow to always be there for you, to care for you, to teach you, to listen to you, and to love you, forever. This day, your name is changed to Colleen Elizabeth Sully, and will remain so until you marry and take your husband's name. Wear this ring to always remember, your daddy loves you."

Colleen couldn't hold back any longer and burst into tears, throwing herself into his arms and whispering, "I love you, Daddy!" as he hugged her tight, tears now slipping down his cheeks. He glanced at Michaela over her head and managed a watery smile. Michaela gently pulled her daughter back as Sully pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and quickly dried his eyes, turning next to Brian.

Sully then pulled from his pocket a chain with a sterling silver tag which read, "Brian Alexander Sully, 5/20/2009." Slipping it over Brian's head, he looked into his eyes as he knelt before him. "Little buddy, from this day forward I am your father," he told the boy, repeating the vows he had said to Colleen. "This day, your name is changed to Brian Alexander Sully. I present to you this necklace to wear, to always remember your new dad loves you."

Brian looked down at his necklace, fingering it in amazement as the children had not been let in on this part of the ceremony. Then raising watery eyes to Sully's again, his lip quivering, he threw his arms around his new father's neck and whispered, "I love you...daddy." Colleen and Hannah, standing with their arms around Michaela, looked up at their mother and grinned as she stood watching her new husband bring forth the realization of a long held, heartfelt prayer – that of her sweet Brian having a daddy who loved him.

"I love you too, son," Sully whispered back with a squeeze, holding him close for a moment. Then gently releasing him, he turned lastly to Matthew.

Standing, he pulled another chain from his pocket. The tag read, "Matthew Galen Sully, 5/20/2009." Slipping it over Matthew's head, Sully put a hand gently but firmly on the boy's shoulder, the other on the tag and looked into his eyes. Smiling, he began, "Matthew, my son…" Blue eyes gazing into blue, he repeated the familiar vow once again, before ending with, "This day, your name is changed to Matthew Galen Sully. I give you this necklace to wear, to always remember I am proud to call you my son...and I love you very much."

Matthew had watched his siblings receive their keepsake from Sully and didn't think he would be affected as much, but when Sully looked deep into his eyes and repeated the vow to _him_, the last bit of the old feelings of pain and rejection he'd harbored from David finally melted away under the heat of his new father's love. His dreams and hopes coming true, he wrapped his arms around Sully and hugged him tight, whispering, "I'll carry the Sully name with pride...Dad." Sully tipped his head back, releasing with a sigh the tension of the emotionally charged minutes as he hugged his son to him, smiling as the rest of his family looked on with joy.

Then as the crowd unanimously stood and gave a standing ovation of pleased approval at the proceedings and the attendants rushed forward to offer their congratulations, the group gathered together for their first family hug as laughter and tears of joy flowed freely.

The thing that each of the six had wanted since the first time they had eaten pizza together, nearly a year before, had finally come true. They were now officially a family.


	49. Reception

**CHAPTER FORTY NINE – The Reception**

The guests had been milling around talking and eating appetizers, waiting over at the reception area as the wedding party posed for endless photographs. Each person there seemed to be saying the same things, repeated in conversation after conversation, that this was one of the best, happiest, most touchingly beautiful weddings they had ever attended. All agreed that Michaela was breathtakingly lovely in her ivory gown. All of the single women lamented that the most sought after bachelor had been snared, most thoroughly.

Finally finished with the photo taking, the bride and groom boarded their carriage for the ride across the bridge and to the reception marquee.

Sully wrapped an arm around his lovely bride...his _wife_...the love of his life, and brought a hand up to gently touch her face, turning it toward him. "I can't believe it...we're finally married," he whispered, gazing into her eyes with such love – and desire – it took her breath away and instantly her body reacted to the images that raced to the forefront of her mind.

"Yes, indeed..." she said almost breathlessly, "but now we have to get through the next few hours until we can board this carriage again...for the ride to our secret wedding night location," she answered with a twinkle and a raised eyebrow.

Sully slowly nodded, "Mmm hmm," he murmured as he leaned in for a kiss, instantly pressing deeper as she responded with passion. "God I love you, Michaela!" he said huskily against her hair as he broke the kiss. "And I'm hangin' on to my self-control by my _fingernails_ to get through this day!" he chuckled , though the pictures in _his_ mind made his breath catch and his body go hard in anticipation.

They arrived just then at the marquee and people were coming toward them. She made to sit up, but first leaned to his ear and whispered, "By the way, _husband_... I'm aching to be alone with you!" Chuckling, he climbed out of the carriage and reached up for her. Their eyes met and held as his hands closed around her tiny waist and he lifted her out in one smooth motion, setting her gently on the ground. Unable to resist, he leaned in for a kiss , his heart thumping against his ribcage at the sensual feeling of the softness of her lips.

Hearing the click of cameras, they broke apart sheepishly and looked around at several friends and Marjorie aiming cameras at them.

As they began to step away from the carriage, Marjorie put out a hand and called, "Wait, one more by the carriage, it's so...cute," she encouraged, snapping a posed shot with the afternoon sun perfectly illuminating the glowingly happy couple.

A man in the small crowd of guests milling around them called out, "Hey Sully, somebody said you _made_ this thing. Whadya do _that_ for?"

"Because she's my princess," he replied instantly, grinning at Michaela.

"That makes you a _prince_ then, right?" the man continued, sounding a trifle jealous.

"Me? Nah. I'm just a frog that got kissed by the most beautiful princess alive!" Sully returned, chuckling as Michaela blushed softly and shook her head at him for his silliness. The guests near them responded with "awwwws" as Sully nuzzled Michaela's neck for a quick smooch.

Just then, Jake as the reception's emcee, began the wedding party introductions, beginning with the mother of the bride and all of the attendants, laughingly including himself in the bunch. Then as the deliriously happy couple stepped forward holding hands, the children gathered around them, Jake announced, "And now may I introduce to you...Mr. and Mrs. Byron Sully – and their children!" Applause and whistles erupted, echoing across the meadow as the newlyweds grinned in pleasure. Sully scooped Brian up in his arms as the girls clutched their parents shyly amidst all of the noise and attention. Michaela put an arm around Matthew's shoulders as he squirmed a little under the limelight.

Then Jake, taking pity on the kids, instructed into the microphone, "Your newlywed 'first dance' will begin now, you two." Sully chuckled and put Brian down, taking Michaela's hand and leading her out onto the dance floor as the music began. Although they had a band, Sully had requested to also have a DJ with CD's, because he wanted his first dance with his gorgeous _wife_ to be a certain rendition of a special song. An old 70's love song by David Gates and Bread entitled, "Sweet Surrender."

As the smooth easy music began, Sully took Michaela in his arms for their first romantic dance as husband and wife.

_Baby I'm through runnin' it's true_

_I'd be a fool to try to escape you_

_Maybe I'm beat, but oh, what a sweet surrender_

As the couple swayed together on the dance floor, their bodies brushing intimately, women and men alike watched in quiet admiration. Michaela hid her face in Sully's neck, a little overcome from all of the grinning faces watching their every move, and from the song itself as Sully had kept this a secret from her. She became quickly distracted by his all-male scent and the tingling sensation that coursed through her as her cheek connected with the warmth of his skin, deliciously reminding of her that in just few hours' time every inch of their skin would be touching.

Now, close to her ear, he murmured, "My dad and mom used to slow dance to this song in the livin' room sometimes. Me and my brother...we'd sit on the steps and watch 'em." She pulled back a little to look up into his eyes, thinking they'd never looked as clear and blue as they did at that moment, though they were _always_ breathtakingly beautiful. He seemed to exude happiness and as she gazed up at him, it fissured throughout her body in effervescent waves until her expression matched his perfectly and she forgot everything but the fact that she was dancing with the man she loved more than the law should allow.

He went on softly, "You could see how much in love they were...and even as a boy, I used to wonder what it would be like to be in love like that. Well..." he paused, gazing into her eyes, "Now I know...it's heaven on earth. I'm so much in love with you, Michaela..._my wife_."

Tears instantly began to fill her eyes as the smooth song went on:

_You keep your rights...I'll take your nights_

_No one can lose when we turn the lights out_

_I'm tastin' defeat...but lovin' that sweet surrender_

Michaela chuckled and bit her lip at the 'lights out' line. Sully knew instinctively what she was thinking and he laughed softly, whirling her around as he tried not to lose himself in thoughts and images of what the two of them would be doing in a matter of hours...after they turned the lights out.

David Gates' smooth tenor voice continued:

_I'm giving up myself to you, but I didn't really lose at all_

_I've gained the only love I've known and it never hurt me to fall_

Though Michaela had never heard this song before, it was already becoming a favorite. She knew she would never forget the first time she heard it and – she had a feeling she and Sully would slow dance to it in the living room of the homestead...with the children watching from the steps.

Sully leaned in and brushed his lips against her neck - that special spot below her ear that always made her shiver with pleasure. She didn't disappoint him as he felt the slight tremor. "You know I fell for you the first moment I looked into your eyes?" he whispered. She nodded. "I know...because I did, too. It's...it's amazing, isn't it? How it could happen that fast?" She pressed her lips to his cheek as they swayed to the smooth easy music. "Oh Sully...I love you so much. And...I'm so glad we're..._finally_ married."

Growling playfully, he swung her around again as the song continued:

_Now that it's done, so glad you won_

_I know our lives have only begun now_

_No more retreat, only my sweet surrender_

_And you – sweet thing in my life...I surrender to you_

"So you were retreating from me, were you?" Michaela teased.

"Mmmm, maybe for the first few...milliseconds... tryin' to escape a skillet," he chuckled. "But then you wrapped me around your finger so fast...I never knew what hit me." Gazing down at her again, his eyes shifting back and forth between hers, he murmured, "By that night in the cave...I woulda gave my _life_ for you...done _anything_ for you. And now, I've got you...and I'm never lettin' go," he finished with a sweet slow kiss as he bent her gently backward in a perfect dip as the song ended. The crowd watching erupted in applause and whistles in reaction.

As he brought her back up, she quipped sweetly, "Those dance lessons you took really came in handy."

"Sure did," he winked at her with a grin as he took her hand and they made their way off the floor and over to the head table as the crowd parted for them.

Everyone moved to take their seats at the tables as the caterers began to bring plates of food. As the newlyweds made themselves comfortable at their table, Jake stepped down from the bandstand and handed the microphone to Elizabeth. She welcomed everyone to the wedding reception and thanked them for coming to the wedding to witness her daughter marrying her 'prince,' at which many there chuckled, having been witnesses to Sully's unforgettable proposal. Sully grinned at Michaela and reached for her hand, giving it a lingering kiss, wiggling his eyebrows at her and making her giggle.

Elizabeth then passed the microphone to Daniel, who informed the crowd that Sully had given him the great honor of blessing the food. Everyone closed their eyes and bowed their heads as he began, "Lord Jesus Christ, we thank You for the delicious food we share this day, in celebration of Michaela and Sully's marriage and the children's adoptions. Bless those that have worked hard to make this day a success. Heavenly Father, now that Sully and Michaela have been joined together in marriage, may their life always be a shared adventure, may they find in each other companionship as well as love and understanding as well as compassion. And above all, may they find an ever-richer joy in loving and learning together. In Jesus' Name, amen."

"Amen," everyone echoed as they picked up forks and began to eat.

All through the meal, Sully couldn't seem to keep his hands totally off of his new bride. He needed to be constantly touching her with his fingertips, or leaning over to kiss her, brush her neck with his lips, or nuzzle her ear, her perfume driving him to distraction to the point of biting his bottom lip to control his response.

Michaela felt the same, needing to feel his constant touch and nearness, her hand resting on his thigh or his arm, luxuriating in each time he touched her, which never failed to cause her skin to flush or break out in goose bumps of desire. She found herself only half listening to the conversations around her as one ear was always listening to her husband's voice. She found she couldn't seem to stop glancing, even staring at him, marveling again and again that such an incredibly handsome, wonderful man loved her with such passion and devotion.

After the guests had been eating awhile, Cloud Dancing stood to make his Best Man toast as the microphone was passed to him. "As many of you may know, Sully and I have known each other all of our lives. We are best friends. But, we are more than that...we are brothers in the truest sense of the word. My brother," he continued, addressing Sully, "The most precious possession that ever comes to a man in this world is a woman's heart." He smiled as Sully nodded in full agreement, wrapping his arm around his wife. "Never forget to treat Michaela's heart as your most precious possession, for she has entrusted it into your safe keeping."

Turning to the beautiful woman sitting next to his brother, he continued, "Michaela, a year ago God gave me a dream, five nights in a row, about Sully and a beautiful woman. I had come to see him and tell him about this dream, the night you first came to the clinic. That first time I saw you, I recognized you from the dream and I knew the two of you were meant to be together," Michaela's eyes opened wide and she looked into her husband's eyes for confirmation of this. Sully nodded and grinned, whispering, "Tell ya later."

Cloud Dancing continued, "You have brought my brother much happiness already. I am sure you know that his heart belongs to you. Always treat his heart as precious and he will move heaven and earth to keep you happy." Michaela nodded her full agreement, whispering "I will," wiping tears and turning to kiss the cheek of the precious man beside her as he pulled her even closer to his side.

"Sully and Michaela," their Indian brother concluded, "I stand here today to toast your union. This is just the beginning. The best is yet to come...for you...for your children...and for the children you will make together," he added with a grin. With this he raised his glass in salute as the guests resounded with "Here! Here!"

He sat down and leaned toward Sully as the latter reached out and grasped arms with him in the age old Cheyenne greeting, Sully mouthing the words, "Thank you," with a grin as he did so.

The meal resumed and from time to time someone else would stand to give a toast to the bride and groom. Some were funny, such as Robert E. with a high school "Sully" story and Marjorie with a childhood "Michaela" story. Some were touching, such as Rebecca tearing up as she told Michaela how much she loved her and how thankful she was over Michaela finding Sully - and Loren tearing up as he told Sully how great of a daddy he had been to his granddaughter and how he already loved his three new grandchildren, at which Brian ran to him for a long hug.

A little later, once the dinner dishes were cleared, the newlyweds led the way to the dance floor as the band began a smooth upbeat version of "It Had To Be You," the guests following their lead. Michaela and Sully did their best, Sully even spinning her out and back a few times to her delight.

When that song ended, Sully kissed his bride softly and whispered his love for her, then turned to go find his other sweethearts. As the band played, _My Special Angel_, Sully danced the first half with Hannah and the other half with Colleen, managing to make each girl feel loved and special to him in her own right. Meanwhile, Matthew had approached his mother for a dance, to which she acquiesced until, coached by Loren, Brian walked up and tapped his brother to 'cut in.'

After that, the newlyweds shared several dances together and each time the other guests seemed to fade from view as the enraptured couple only had eyes for each other. They laughed together when the band struck up the song, "I Only Have Eyes for You," each remembering dancing to it together on the Fourth of July.

Several minutes after that one ended and they were taking a break, Michaela exchanged glances and a prearranged signal with Robert and with a grin he passed her a microphone. The music momentarily stopped and the guests gathered around them as she took Sully by the hand. As Robert removed a packet of papers from his inside pocket and handed it to her, Michaela gazed up into Sully's eyes, hers sparkling with excitement and love.

Hands shaking slightly with anticipation, Michaela began, "Sully, I've had the most difficult time keeping this a secret from you...especially because we agreed to have no secrets from one another," she paused as people around her chuckled and Sully wrapped an arm around her with a grin, wracking his brain to try and guess what was coming. "But finally, the moment has come when I am able to present this to you. It's your wedding present," she added with a twinkle.

Sully's brow furrowed as he took the document from her, glanced back at her, then opened it and started to read. His mouth began to open in shock, his eyes large with awe. Swallowing hard, he sucked in a breath and his eyes filled with tears as he whispered, "Oh my God..."

Michaela turned to the guests surrounding them as people began to wonder aloud what the surprise could be which would cause Sully to react so emotionally and explained, "I'm sure most of you know that Sully's family used to own all of the land in this immediate area that was later named, "Sully's Junction," and that over the generations almost all of it had been parceled off. Well, now, Sully is holding in his hand the deed to all of it. The original 1500 acres is once again in the possession of the Sully family!"

The guests erupted in amazed and happy applause and whistles, most of them friends of Sully's and very happy for him, knowing how much he had always wanted to somehow regain his ancestral land.

As she turned back to him, his eyes met hers and he whispered, "Michaela...how in the world...?"

Michaela practically giggled in excitement and her own eyes began to burn with tears as she answered, "Robert helped me."

Still in shock and striving to keep a hold on his emotions as he calculated in his mind the enormous financial cost of such a purchase, Sully turned his gaze to his brother-in-law, reaching out to firmly grasp and shake his hand. "...Robert...why would you do this...?"

Smiling, Robert explained his reasons concerning David and added, "Sully...and Michaela...there is one more thing. Michaela, I know you intended that you and Sully would repay me for this, but I want you to know that here and now, I am giving this to you, debt free. It's my wedding present to you both." As Michaela gasped in shock and the crowd reacted in more applause, he added, "Don't go trying to give me money for this, because I won't accept it – and that's final."

Not knowing what else to do, Michaela hugged her brother-in-law tightly, whispering her thanks, then backed off to allow Sully to add his as Michaela hugged Rebecca. "You knew about this, didn't you," Michaela affectionately accused her sister as the latter delightedly explained the details.

As the music began again and the guests filtered away to return to the dance floor, some, including Dr. William Burke and his wife, paused to shake Sully's hand and congratulate him. After a moment, Sully turned Michaela to him and took her in his arms for a long, encompassing hug.

"I get it now...this is what you were doin' with Lodge at Grace's...right?" he whispered. She nodded against his cheek. "He had just signed the papers," she answered in a whisper. "I was so filled with excitement over being able to present this to you...I reached over and shook his hand and he kissed it. That must have been when you pulled up outside."

Sully pulled back to gaze at the amazing woman who was now his wife as a tear trickled unfettered down his face. "Thank you, Michaela...I...I don't know what to say..."

Lifting a saucy eyebrow, she replied, "How about...I love you."

Drawing her back into his arms he sniffled and nodded as he repeated that phrase over and over.

Minutes later Michaela and Robert shared a dance in which Michaela tearfully thanked him again for the wonderful and most unexpected surprise. Robert belatedly explained to her that David's phone call that morning had most likely been the result of him finding out about Robert's planned gift. For Michaela, that explained quite a lot. Immediately after, she enjoyed a dance with Loren.

Sully and Elizabeth shared a sweet dance during which Elizabeth tearfully admitted to him how thoroughly happy she was to entrust her youngest daughter into his loving and capable hands, evidenced just that morning by how a few words from him soothed Michaela's frayed nerves after her ex-husband's phone call, to which Sully sweetly kissed Elizabeth's cheek in thanks. Afterwards he danced with Rebecca, during which he tried his best to articulate his gratitude for her and her husband's generosity.

A little while later, Jake signaled the band to do a drum roll as the caterers rolled out the beautifully decorated wedding cake. Grace had outdone herself. As it neared, both Sully and Michaela burst out laughing. "Grace! Where in the world?" Michaela exclaimed while Sully roared with laughter, guests around them laughing too, although not fully understanding the joke. On top of the cake were beautifully dressed bride and groom figurines facing each other, only she was holding a skillet poised above his head as one of his hands gripped her arm to stop her from whacking him.

Grace laughed in delight at their reactions, explaining, "I ordered it special from an online company. An inside source told me about this little incident between you two," she added, winking at Matthew. Sully turned and gave him a high five. "Way to go, son. That's the best laugh I've had in a long time," Sully told him as the other children gathered around to view the funny cake topper, filling Hannah in on the stormy night incident.

Then Grace handed Michaela the knife. Sully put his arm around her and his other hand on the knife with hers, pausing to give her a sweet kiss as Grace looked on with a chuckle. After they cut their piece of the beautiful creation, Michaela transferred it to a plate. As each took pieces with their fingers and brought them up to each other's mouths, the guests around called out instructions and dares to smash it, stuff it in or smear it on.

Sully's eyes flashed blue warning lights and Michaela's twinkled with snappy brown and zesty green mischief as the time-honored ritual turned into an entertaining affair with teasing threats, laughter and affections shared between the newlyweds. After several moments, however, each carefully fed the other and then shared a sweet, icing rich, long lasting kiss that was captured by more than a few cameras.

At the guffaws and insults of 'chicken' from some of the men in the crowd, Sully quipped, "Smashin' the cake in your beloved's face can be the quickest route to honeymoonin' on the couch...alone." To which Robert E. slapped him on the back and instantly came back with, "You got THAT right," laughing heartily until he turned to see Grace standing there with her hands on her hips and _that_ look on her face!

A while later, after more dancing, came the all-important garter toss. A chair was brought for Michaela and after she was seated, the band began to play the theme song from "Mission Impossible." The crowd roared with laughter and expectation, calling out instructions to Sully on the best way to complete his 'mission' as Cloud Dancing good-naturedly guided him toward Michaela. Laughing, the newlyweds looked into each other's eyes and as Sully wiggled his eyebrows, Michaela knew what he was about to do.

Steeling herself for a bit of embarrassment, she raised her dress for him a little as he went down on his knees in front of her. Several girls squealed and the men guffawed as he lowered his head under the hem, the crowd chanting, "No hands, No hands." Michaela put a hand up to her face as she blushed bright pink, tingles zipping all over her body as she felt Sully's warm lips brush her thigh with a kiss, which was much higher than his face needed to be to accomplish his objective. He moved lower, placing a kiss just above her knee before he clamped his teeth onto the sought after prize. Skillfully maneuvering, he slid the garter down her leg, pausing once more for a kiss to her silky calf before moving the garter the rest of the way down and off her foot without the use of his hands and jumping lithely to his feet in triumph, though red faced from embarrassment.

All of the bachelors gathered together as he teasingly slung the garter around his finger in time with the music. As the crowd laughed and squealed, he turned his back and sent it slingshot style high into the air, almost touching the ceiling of the marquee. It came down perfectly to Daniel, who only had to reach up and grab it, much to the glee of Michaela and Sarah. Laughing, Sully turned back to Michaela, taking her in his arms for a thorough kiss, then murmuring to her, "You got beautiful legs, sweet wife...delicious too." She quipped in return, "I can't believe you did that! I was so embarrassed!" To which they both laughed in giddy delight.

The party began to get a little wild then as the DJ announced it was time for the traditional line dance. The guests formed lines for a hilarious attempt, Michaela and Sully front row center. As the DJ instructed and Theresa demonstrated the stepping and clapping, someone passed out colorful glow sticks to the participants. Then the music started and the band cranked out their version of _The Electric Slide_. After a few faltering tries as everyone struggled to learn the moves, things began to smooth out and before long the newlyweds were sliding, swishing, dipping and clapping like pros, chuckling with the rest of the dancers who were game for it as the DJ called out instructions of, "To the left...back it up...dip it down..." and the band sang the crazy lyrics, _"You can't see it. It's electric! You gotta feel it. It's electric! Ooh, it's shakin'. It's electric!"_

After that the band took a break and Michaela and Sully, hand in hand, made their way around the room thanking everyone for coming amid many hugs, handshakes, and offers of sincere congratulations.

Then it was time for the bouquet toss. Dorothy handed Michaela her duplicate bouquet and the single girls and ladies gathered, jostling for position amid much teasing and laughter. Calling, "Ready?" Michaela turned her back and gave it a healthy toss. It went high up in the air and landed straight down to Sarah! Laughing delightedly, she ran to Daniel and hugged him, snapping the garter he had positioned on his jacketed arm.

The DJ then invited everyone to the floor for a last dance - _The time of My Life._ Cloud Dancing held his hand out to his beautiful wife and she delightedly went into his arms for a rare turn around the floor. Daniel and Sarah danced yet another time together, laughing about catching the tosses, with Daniel confessing how thrilled and thankful to God he was to have been able to attend – and participate in – his best friend's wedding.

Finally, all good things needing to eventually come to an end and this reception being one of them, the guests and wedding party escorted Michaela and Sully to their awaiting carriage for their sendoff. The couple laughed when they saw it had been outlandishly decorated with a "Just Married" sign and dozens of tied on cans and other attention getters and noisemakers.

Before boarding, they gave one last hug to each friend and relative, Robert E. giving Sully a bear hug and lifting him totally off the ground as he chuckled. The couple hugged and kissed each child individually, then climbed up into the dome of heir carriage and settled themselves on the comfortable velvet seat.

Michaela admonished her _four_ children. "Each of you behave and mind your Grandma and Aunt. We'll see you in Boston in two weeks."

"Don't worry about us, Mama," Hannah responded. "We've got lots planned with Grandma and Aunt Rebecca and Aunt Marjorie." Elizabeth hugged the child to her as Michaela and Sully exchanged pleased glances.

Then, laughingly showered with rice and flower petals, they rode away toward their destination, known only to their distinguished, tux-wearing driver, Cloud Dancing.

Everything had been prearranged. He would drive them to the homestead for the night and someone would drop Snowbird off later at the clinic where she and Cloud Dancing would sleep. Then the next day they would drive the newlyweds to the airport for their flight to Denver, returning to housesit the clinic and homestead for the two weeks.

The newlyweds gazed into one another's eyes and shared breathless kisses all the way to their destination, still under the spell of the beauty and fun of their fairytale wedding.


	50. Wedding night

**CHAPTER FIFTY – The Wedding Night**

**WARNING: THOUGH THE REST OF THIS STORY HAS BEEN RATED "T" – THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER DEFINITELY RATES AN "M". THIS IS, AFTER ALL, THEIR WEDDING NIGHT. ALTHOUGH NOT AS EXPLICIT AS SOME "M" RATED STORIES, IT IS MORESO THAN A "T". IF THIS BOTHERS YOU, I have put a sentence in bold at the beginning and ending of the "enthusiasm", for your convenience, so that you will have closure if you choose not to read the lovemaking.**

Michaela sighed in total pleasure of her husband's ardent kisses as she relaxed against the soft velvet seat of her Cinderella carriage. Slowly it dawned on her that the carriage was sitting still.

She opened her eyes and pulled back a little from Sully's embrace, taking her lips from his and looking around at their surroundings. She flushed a little at Sully's expression of love struck passion, gently touching two fingertips to his lips as he tried to move in for more kisses. His eyes formed questions and she answered with a whisper, "We're home, Sully."

Slowly coming out of his desire-filled haze he looked around and chuckled, wondering aloud how long they had been there as Cloud Dancing was nowhere in sight, obviously having made himself scarce as soon as he pulled the carriage up to the door.

They hadn't noticed as he climbed down and even waited a bit, so he decided to walk on down to the clinic and change out of his tux while he waited for the newlyweds to go on into the house, then he would come back and take care of the horse and carriage.

Now, the newlywed couple giggled like teenagers as Sully climbed down and held his hands up for his wife, swinging her effortlessly down and into his arms for another kiss. As she turned to walk into the house, she found herself swept up into his arms as he cleared the distance in three strides, climbing the steps of the porch and pausing for Michaela to open the front door before he carried her in and nudged it shut with his foot.

Placing another kiss on his beautiful bride's lips, Sully whispered, "We're on our honeymoon, mé'oo'o. FINALLY!" he added in a holler as she giggled again in response.

"Indeed."

Gazing into each other's eyes, he whispered, "Né-méhotatséme, my lovely Michaela."

"And I love you, Sully...with all my heart and soul."

He leaned in for another soft kiss, carrying her toward the stairs as he did so, only breaking the kiss as he started to climb. Michaela gently touched her fingertips to Sully's chin, her eyes drinking in his handsome profile as she was slowly transported up the stairs to their wedding night retreat. "Do you know how incredibly handsome you are...my prince?" she whispered into his ear, her warm breath causing him to almost gasp with desire. He thought he'd lose his mind before he could get her up those stairs! Unconsciously his hands gripped her tighter as he felt her lips caress his jaw line and wander up to his ear. He quickened his steps when he felt her teeth ever so gently nibble on his earlobe. "Mé'oo'o...you're drivin' me crazy," he breathed in a raspy whisper and was rewarded with her soft giggle.

"Good," she returned in a sexy murmur, "because _you_ were driving _me_ crazy all through the reception." He chuckled softly in response.

Reaching the doorway of their room, he paused to plant a deep, long kiss on her mouth, which she returned wholeheartedly. Moving forward, he lowered her gently to the bed, never breaking the kiss until she touched down. Pulling back, he knelt in front of her and smiled rakishly up at her as he removed her shoes and tossed them aside. Next he slipped his hands up under her wedding dress, caressing her smooth legs as he went, and found the second garter above her right knee. Grinning up at her, he murmured, "You wore it."

"Mmm hmm, just like you asked," she smiled down at him dreamily. Furrowing her brow, she asked, "Why did you want me to wear two garters?" He grinned up at her sheepishly as he slipped it off her bare foot and brought it to his nose, closing his eyes and inhaling its fragrance with a sigh. "Mmm, perfume?" he murmured, cocking an eyebrow at her. She looked down for a moment blushing as she coyly admitted, "Yes...there and...mmm...several other places."

**Enthusiasm starts here.**

He laughed seductively as he sat back on the floor to remove his shoes and socks, then lithely stood and tossed his jacket, cummerbund, and tie on a nearby chair, playfully grousing, "Man, I'm glad to get outta that monkey suit!"

Watching him with hungry eyes, she reminded in a sultry voice, "You didn't answer my question."

His eyes captured hers as he removed his cuff links and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, inwardly pleased when he noticed her tongue slip out to moisten her lips as she broke eye contact to lower her gaze down his body, her eyes twinkling at the sight of his tanned, hairy chest and taut belly as he tossed the shirt aside. Instantly she felt her heart rate speed up and that familiar spark of desire ignite within.

Reaching out, he took hold of her hands and gently pulled her to her feet. They wrapped their arms around each other as he touched his cheek to hers. "Because I wanna hang it on the mirror in my truck...and I wanted it to smell like you," he whispered sensuously against her ear. He moved his lips to hers and began to leisurely explore their taste as she sighed in pleasure and leaned into him. She opened to him and returned the kiss dreamily, adoring the taste and feel of his tongue as he slipped it inside her mouth.

Moments later she felt his hands slowly rising to the zipper on the back of her dress. She shivered slightly in anticipation, knowing what would come next. Her husband would soon see her naked for the first time. Suddenly she was inexplicably shy at the thought...what if he wasn't pleased with her body?

Sully felt her hesitation and instinctively knew what she was thinking, so in tune with his bride was he. His hands stopped their movement and he gently broke their kiss, pulling back a bit to allow his mesmerizing blue eyes to penetrate hers. "Don't you know how beautiful you are, Michaela Quinn-Sully?" he whispered, his eyes shifting back and forth between hers. "You take my breath away, Mé'oo'o. I've dreamed of this moment so many times." Looking down for a moment with a shy half grin, he raised his eyes to hers again and whispered, "I hope...that _I'll_ please_ you_."

Somehow the admission that he was nervous too, in this...their first time...eased her shyness a little. They had waited so long, their anticipations and expectations so high... Taking a breath, she raised one eyebrow and murmured, "Well...why don't we take it one step at a time...hmmm?"

He grinned at her boyishly, dimples emerging, and whispered a phrase she often used, "Sounds like a plan." Then gently putting his hands on her shoulders, he turned her until her back was to him and commenced to slowly pull the zipper of her dress down, allowing the beautiful satin creation to slide slowly down her body, leaving her clad only in her bra and panties.

His hands slid slowly around to caress her belly and ribs and his arms encased her body as he nuzzled her neck. "Your skin is so smooth... and warm... and soft," he whispered in her ear as she tilted her head back against his shoulder to give him greater access to kiss and nip her neck, her eyes drifting shut as she lost herself in his ministrations. After several minutes of this, he whispered, "Mé'oo'o? Can I let down your hair now?"

She smiled dreamily and reached up to help him find and remove all the pins, flowers and ribbons, luxuriating in the feel of his hands as he ran his fingers through the tresses, encouraging them to tumble down around her the way he loved.

"God your hair is beautiful," he murmured, kissing her temple as she leaned back against him again. "It draws me like a magnet. When I see it down...I always wanna touch it," he whispered, turning her around and pressing his lips to hers again as his hands tangled themselves in the soft auburn strands. She reciprocated the kiss, her hands and arms surrounding and caressing the warm skin of his back and waist. Oh how long she had wanted to do that...have free reign to touch him anywhere she wanted, luxuriating in his smooth warmth. So masculine was her husband! Warm, smooth skin stretched over hard muscled body – _every inch a man_ – and all hers!

Pulling back, he touched his forehead to hers as their hands continued to roam and murmured, "Your turn, mé'oo'o." She knew what he meant and with a boldness that surprised her, she brought her hands around to the clasp on his tuxedo pants, unzipping and gently nudging them downward as he parted his legs a bit to allow them to fall. He kicked them to the side, leaving him clad only in a g-string and greatly resembling a statue of Adonis.

Glancing downward, Michaela couldn't help but gawk at the shear size of him and his obvious state of arousal as the skimpy item barely covered his private area. Sully noticed the direction of her gaze and grinned to himself in masculine pride of his physique, very glad he obviously pleased his beautiful new wife.

Then Michaela noticed the garment was decorated with some kind of words. "What's this?" she murmured, moving back a step and gasping as she read them. Her eyes flew to his and she giggled, "Michaela's Toy?" He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows in response.

"Did _Jake_ give you those?"

"Yeah...how'd you guess?"

She nodded with a giggle. "Because now, these panties that Theresa gave me this morning make perfect sense," she answered, directing his gaze to her very skimpy, nearly transparent panties, which read, "Sully's Toy Box."

He raised his eyes to hers again and the amusement quickly changed to heightened desire as the words he had read fanned the flame he'd been trying to hold in check.

Not realizing he was voicing his thoughts, he whispered sensually, "I'm gonna be puttin' my toy _in_ that box...real soon." His eyes bore into hers, leaving her breathless and blushing, her body resounding with tingles, not the least of which was a strong tingle deep within as erotic images flashed in her mind.

"Oh Sully," Michaela moaned as he folded her in his arms for a thorough kiss, reveling in the delicious feel and scent of his warm skin pressing against hers. She adored the sensations the curls on his chest gave her fingers as she caressed them, and she was very aware of his reaction to her nearness as it insistently made its presence known.

The kiss went even deeper as his hands slid to her bottom, pulling her tight against him as he unashamedly let her feel his desire. Gasping, their lips slid to cheeks and necks, pressing kisses there as their passion intensified. Michaela felt his hands then move upward, reaching the clasp of her bra. In one skillful move he had it undone. He pulled back to look into her eyes once more, his glazed with passion as he swallowed hard, purposely taking several deep breaths as he fought to hold on and not rush their foreplay.

Slowly he backed up a little more and allowed the strapless undergarment to separate from her body, tossing it onto the pile with the rest of their clothing. She closed her eyes under his scrutiny and his breath caught in his throat as he gazed for the first time at her naked torso. _Oh man, she's beautiful...THEY'RE beautiful_ ... he thought, appreciating their firm roundness and obvious arousal. His hands rose to cup them, his thumbs caressing their peaks as she tilted her head back with a sensuous moan.

He bent to take one in his mouth, his tongue teasing its hardened peak as she whimpered her pleasure, her hands threading through his hair as she held his head in place. She threw her head back further in sensual pleasure as he thoughtfully gave its twin the same treatment. The soft sensual caress of her fingers dancing on his scalp as he tasted her sweetness sent flittering tingles throughout his body. His teeth ever so gently nibbled on a hardened peak and she gasped, "Sully!" in reaction, as delicious sparks shot through her from the point of contact to her center.

Her reaction caused his body to harden even further in desire and suddenly he couldn't wait any longer. With a low growl, he swept her up in his arms and climbed on the bed. Laying her down in the middle and positioning his body next to hers, their lips meshed together in passion, hands stroking and caressing faces, necks and backs.

Her eyes closed as she kissed him back passionately, delighting in the feeling of one of his hands slowly making its way down her body, caressing each curve until he reached her only remaining piece of clothing. Without pausing, his fingers slipped under the delicate lace and began to sensually ease it down. She raised her hips and then her knees to help him rid her of it totally.

Keeping her eyes closed, she felt movement, knowing he was ridding himself of the last barrier between them. She gasped in delight when she felt him press his bare body against her side as he took her mouth with his once more. Folding her into a passionate embrace, he slanted his head and plunged his tongue inside in a deep, searching kiss, meant to fan the flames higher for them both.

Michaela softly moaned into his mouth, gently arching her body against his as her need became more insistent. Breathless, he groaned deep in his throat as his hand began to trail downwards over her silky skin until it came to rest at the junction of her thighs. She parted them in response and gasped when she felt his fingers begin to explore new territory, her body arching into them in reaction and escalating need.

She broke the kiss and breathlessly pressed her cheek to his whispering, "Oh Sully...please make love to me."

Sully could feel she was ready for him, and at her words he wasted no more time. He slid his body between her thighs, pressing his chest to hers and taking her mouth again in a hot, wet kiss as he positioned himself for entry. Guiding his member to the opening of her "toy box", he slowly slid himself inside. Moaning in pleasure as her warm moistness sheathed him gladly, he joined their bodies for the first time, consummating their marriage with a groan of pure delight.

Michaela moaned in sensuous delight at the feel of her husband entering her for the first time, filling her completely, pleasantly surprised that he was even larger than she had always imagined. Sully's first thrust giving her more pleasure than she had ever known before, she arched into him and moaned again, her hands gripping his waist as he began to move in the age old rhythm of man with his woman.

Pressing his cheek to hers, he whispered breathlessly, "God Michaela...you feel so good...even better than I imagined." As he moved in and out, he whispered erotic compliments in her ear, describing what he was feeling and what pleased him.

His words exciting her beyond reason, Michaela's hands found their way to his head, tangling her fingers in his hair and turning his face so she could capture his mouth with hers. His tongue plunged inside obligingly, dancing with hers, filling her mouth and thrusting in and out, mimicking the movements of his lower body.

Breathless, a moan escaped her as her hands found their way down his body to his hips, then further, luxuriating in the feel of his powerful muscles clenching and releasing as he made love to her. Without conscious thought she raised her knees as far as they would go, providing him with full access to go even deeper. Never had either experienced such pleasure in lovemaking, their emotional connection serving to heighten every aspect of their encounter for they instinctively knew how to please each other, where to touch or kiss, what to whisper.

Sully's heart began to pound like a racehorse as he worked, skin glistening with love's sheen as he gave his all to his bride, wanting desperately to bring her to mind-blowing pleasure as she was so spectacularly doing for him. Suddenly though, that _feeling_ rose up within him and he broke their kiss, whispering, "Oh no..." He ground his teeth together, trying to hold it back longer, to give her more time to reach her peak.

He groaned deeply, throwing his head back. "Mmmm, oh...oh Chaela...oh my God," he gasped as he felt her hands dig into his bottom. "Sully...oh...almost..." Michaela breathed heavily as she pressed her head back into the mattress, one step away from mindlessness as she met his deep thrusts, passionately chasing her own release.

Then she felt it racing upward, the prize bursting forth in unimaginable ecstasy. She repeatedly gasped, "Yes!" until she was crying out his name in a primal rasp, her hands clutching him reflexively.

Hearing his name burst from her lips as she reached her summit sent Sully over the edge and abandoning his attempt at control, he roared in ecstasy, his cries harmonizing with hers as they each rode wave after spasmodic wave of pulsating pleasure.

Outside in the driveway, Cloud Dancing paused as he reached for the carriage horse's reins, shaking his head and chuckling quietly as he accidentally overheard from their open bedroom window his brother and his new wife obviously uniting in marital joy. _Apparently, my brother, you have not forgotten what to do, _he chuckled to himself as he led the horse through the barn doors.

**Explicit enthusiasm ends here.**

OOOOOOOOO

The massive headboard towering above them seemed to be watching over their union with approval as Sully slowly turned his head and moistened his dry lips, pressing a kiss to Michaela's damp neck as their breathing slowly began to return to normal. He had collapsed on top of her after the final surge of his climax, managing to hold his weight from crushing her as he waited to regain his strength.

The thought crossed his mind that after nine celibate years, his love gun had certainly been overloaded with bullets. He grinned thinking he had never experienced such a powerful orgasm in his life – he had felt that one all the way to his toes! Fleetingly he wondered if... nay _hoped_... they had just made a baby together.

Now as he raised himself a little above her, their bodies still joined and her legs wound around him in her desire to keep them that way, he pulled back enough to gaze into her eyes, still hazy with the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"Ya ok, sweetheart?" he whispered in sweet husbandly concern and was rewarded with a nod and a gentle smile.

Completely sated, she whispered, "I'm wonderful."

He wiggled his eyebrows and murmured, "_I'll_ say."

Emitting a soft chuckle, Michaela gazed up at her husband, now her lover, thinking there was no man in the world more sensuously gorgeous. His eyes, his lips, his hair, his jaw line, his neck, his ears – and _everything else,_ she considered absolutely perfect_._ Her arms still around his back, she let the fingers of one hand softly run through his hair, gently tucking a strand behind his ear as he continued to gaze down at her, such love and pure adoration in those blue eyes she felt hers prick with tears.

He noticed immediately. "What?" he breathed.

She shook her head, swallowing dryly, nearly overcome with emotion. "I...I never knew it could be...that good," she whispered.

He smiled in agreement. "I _knew_ it was gonna be good with you...considerin' how good our times of '_almost'_ were...but you surpassed my wildest dreams about a hundred fold, Mé'oo'o."

She blushed in pleasure at his compliment. "Oh Sully...you make me feel so...loved...and cherished..."

"Because you _are,"_ he instantly returned, shifting his weight to one forearm so he could gently caress her face and smooth her hair.

"But...I never...I never knew it could..._feel_ that good," she admitted softly. He grinned in pride at her compliment and softly nuzzled her nose with his. "And that's just the beginnin', mé'oo'o. Our love is gonna do nothin' but get better and stronger, each time and each day we're together."

Just then, softened to the point that he could no longer maintain their connection, they both felt him slip from her body and they chuckled together almost shyly as he shifted to her side but kept her body close to his.

Michaela snuggled in his arms, draping a leg over one of his and relaxing in pure contentment for several minutes. After awhile, she tilted her head to gaze at his handsome profile, humming in pure bliss, "I love you Byron Sully."

He hugged her to him, murmuring, "I love you, too, Michaela Sully...for _so many reasons_."

"Oh yes? Like what, for instance?" she teased cheekily, grinning up at him, her teeth catching her bottom lip as she waited for his response.

His mouth curled in a half smile and he turned his head to press his lips to her forehead, temple, cheeks, and lips in a series of kisses punctuated by compliments. "Because you're beautiful...and sweet...and smart...and loveable...and you love _me_."

Turning his body toward her so he could gaze into her eyes again, he brought a hand up to gently caress her chin. "Sweetheart...you're everything a man could want in a woman...everything _I_ ever wanted in a woman." She looked down and took a ragged breath, blinking tears from her eyes, so touched was she in the face of her husband's ardent adoration.

"Oh Sully...thank you...for saying such sweet things to me – and for loving me."

He gently brushed away a tear from her eye with one finger and leaned in for a sweet kiss. "You're welcome," he whispered.

Resting his forehead against hers, he was almost overcome with love for this woman who was now his wife. Reaching for one of her hands, he brought it up to his lips for a long gentle kiss to her fingers, searching for the right words to give voice to his feelings. "Michaela...I'm so thankful we waited till we were married...to make love the first time. It made it so much more special."

She nodded in agreement. "I am too. This way...I almost felt like...a new bride again," she added with a soft smile.

He smiled in return and gazed rapturously into her eyes as he brushed her fingers with his lips again, continuing, "There's somethin' I wanna tell ya that I never told you before. I...I hadn't ever been with a girl before Abby...and about two weeks after we started datin'...well...we _did_ it. I felt so guilty, especially thinkin' I took her innocence...it was one of the reasons why I went on and married her." He swallowed hard and Michaela squeezed his hand in understanding.

"The weddin' night with _her_ was nothin' like this...it didn't seem special at _all_. And later, of course, I found out that I hadn't been her first by a long shot," he added with a faint touch of chagrin. "But I just wanted you to know...even though this has been the longest year of my _life_ in some ways," he chuckled rakishly, "...it was SO worth the wait. _You're_ worth the wait, my lovely bride," he finished sweetly.

"Sully," she breathed as he leaned in for a long, sweet kiss to seal his declaration.

Returning to his back and resettling them into a comfortable snuggle, they remained thus for a long peaceful time just drinking in the sheer joy of being together.

A thought came to Sully and he gave her arm a warm caress. "Hey...I just remembered somethin' I wanted to tell ya."

"What's that?"

"I know now why I had such a burnin' desire to spend our first night in this bed..."

"Oh?"

"Last night I felt kinda restless," they chuckled softly as they both knew why, "and I got out the journal. I found an entry I hadn't seen before. Michaela described in detail somethin' awesome...after their weddin', they rode to Denver in a caboose that their son Brian (both of them still amazed at yet another parallel) and a friend had decorated. They'd put the BED in there and fixed it up like a bedroom as a surprise weddin' gift. So..._they_ made love for the first time in _this_ bed, not a hotel bed. It blew me away when I read it."

Michaela sighed in pleasure and comfort, leisurely trailing her fingers through the curls on his warm chest. "You know...it no longer frightens me...all of these parallels. It doesn't seem strange anymore...it just feels right."

"I know whatcha mean. I feel the same way. It's just another confirmation that this was meant ta be."

"Yes, indeed," she whispered, snuggling into the warm skin of his neck, spending long moments just breathing in his familiar masculine scent.

"Sully?" Michaela asked, remembering a question she had for her new husband.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about Cloud Dancing's dream."

He smiled and reached down to pull a cover up over their naked bodies when he felt her shiver a little.

"Well...that night that you first got here, he told me he had dreamed about me five nights in a row. That I was walkin' in a field, no shirt, toward a beautiful woman with long brown hair who was walkin' toward me, wearin' all white. Me and the woman hugged and held each other tight, then it changed to rollin' in the grass with her, kissin'," he added with a grin.

Michaela gasped at the realization. "Sully! That's exactly what we did the day you had that migraine!"

"Yep...Cloud Dancin' saw us from the barn. He told me that was what made him believe without a doubt that you were the woman in the dream – we reenacted it right before his eyes. He already knew, though. He recognized ya as soon as he saw your face."

"Oh Sully...what did we ever _do_ to deserve such a love...to deserve for God to go to all this trouble to get us together?" Michaela breathed, hugging her precious new husband close and pressing a kiss to his neck.

He smiled softly and kissed her hair, caressing her arm and luxuriating in the sweet scent of his precious new wife.

"I think...God _wants_ to do things like this for people...but sometimes we humans don't cooperate. Just think...if _you_ hadn't taken the job...if _Dorothy_ hadn't included Boston in the search for a doctor...so many people had to do their part for it to happen this way."

She nodded in agreement, silently thanking God that everything had fallen into place for her to meet this amazing man, the love of her life. Sully, too, sent silent words of gratitude heavenward for giving him such a blessing as this wonderful woman lying in his arms.

"But also..._you_ deserve happiness, 'Chaela...you stayed true to your marriage vows even when your first husband didn't. You're a great mom, a carin' doctor, a true friend...and you've already made an awesome wife," he added cheekily, playfully nuzzling her neck.

"Well...I think YOU deserve happiness more – all of the suffering you went through with Cynthia...and then Abby, being such a great single dad to Hannah all these years, staying true to who you are...you could have become bitter and angry. And _you_ are already the perfect husband...and a perfect lover," she added with a sexy whisper.

He chuckled in delight. "Thank you for the compliment...my perfect wife!"

With that he folded her in his arms again for more sweet, ardent kissing in preparation of more perfect lovemaking in celebration of this...their _new love...deserved._

**THE END**...

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you have enjoyed or been blessed or inspired by this story...please send me an email and let me know. I'd love to hear from you! _

_Thanks - Linda _

_Now, if you want more...click onto "A NEW LIFE TREASURED"._


End file.
